Harry Potter e o Caminho das Sombras
by ninaweasley
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE "A TRÍADE DO PODER". Muito mistério, suspense e romance acontecem em Hogwarts, enquanto Harry tenta superar os acontecimentos do último ano.
1. Prólogo

****

Prólogo

**__**

O Pedido

- Ele subia apressadamente a colina em direção ao Thor, a mente fervilhando com os pensamentos que as últimas visões provocaram. Precisava agir rapidamente.

- Não acho prudente que você vá sozinho, Sebastian. - a voz da prima o tirou de seu devaneio.

- Já disse que vocês não vão, Kristyn. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, não discuta.

- Mas é muito perigoso!

- E o que vocês vão fazer, Ana? Não podemos usar o Gaworn, até mesmo usar os seus dons pode ser arriscado. - ele sacudiu a cabeça energicamente - Não, está decidido, eu irei sozinho. Dierna providenciou uma fenda na barreira para que eu possa sair, e depois de resolver um assunto pessoal, irei diretamente a Dumbledore.

- Que assunto pessoal?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Você não vai interferir em nada que não deva, não é mesmo, Sebastian? - perguntou Kristyn, astutamente.

- Como posso saber, não estou usando o Gaworn, esqueceu?

- Não faça nenhuma bobagem, primo. - aconselhou Ana, muito séria, suspirando em seguida - Procure os rapazes, está bem? E conte-lhes sobre... tudo.

- Pode deixar, eu vou explicar a eles. – abraçou-a com carinho, sentindo que talvez fosse a última vez que as veria.

- Que Merlin o guie, meu querido. - Kristyn abraçou-o com força.

- Obrigada, minha linda. - ele voltou-se para Dierna, que o aguardava, e antes de entrar na passagem que ela abrira, voltou-se uma última vez, despedindo-se daquelas mulheres tão importantes para ele - Abençoadas sejam.

****************************************

Sentiu o coração contrair-se ao ver a sinistra figura sobre a casa. Não podia ser! Tinha que ter chegado a tempo! Entrando correndo na casa, deparou-se com seu maior pesadelo. 

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo inerte, abraçando-o delicadamente, sentindo todo o seu ser amortecido pelo vazio que aquela dor lhe causava. Não tivera sequer a chance de vê-la com vida uma última vez. Jamais veria novamente aqueles olhos verdes brilharem com malícia e inteligência. Não ouviria mais o riso encantador, que tanto o fascinara. Não beijaria outra vez aqueles lábios tão doces, enquanto amavam-se com paixão.

- Marlene... - chamou baixinho, acariciando o rosto ainda quente da amada - Por que não me esperou, como eu pedi?

Mas sabia o por quê. Ela não ficaria parada, sabendo que a família estava sendo atacada. Era leal, e jamais abandonaria as pessoas que amava. 

Um som as suas costas o fez voltar-se, deparando-se com meia dúzia de Comensais, que divertiam-se com a cena. Rapidamente ele se pôs em guarda, e apesar de lutar furiosamente, sabia que não teria chances. Seu último pensamento antes que um jato verde o atingisse no peito foi o de que teria que arranjar um jeito de avisar Dumbledore.

**********************************

__

Dezesseis anos depois...

- Entre, Remo, e sente-se, por favor.

Remo obedeceu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente ao diretor. Tinham-se passado mais de dois anos desde que estivera ali pela última vez, e o escritório continuava o mesmo, cheio de objetos interessantes, como sempre fora.

- Eu o chamei aqui para tratarmos de um assunto muito delicado.

- Algo a ver com a Ordem? 

- De certa forma, pode-se dizer que sim.

- Fico aliviado, Dumbledore. Por um momento pensei que queria me indicar novamente para professor, e não creio que seria prudente.

- Discordamos nesse ponto, Remo, mas, de qualquer forma, já encontrei um novo professor, e muito competente, por sinal. O que quero discutir com você é o caso de Sirius. Precisamos trazê-lo de volta. Ou pelo menos tentar.

- Isso é impossível, Dumbledore. - Remo estava muito triste. Perdera o amigo pela segunda vez na vida. - Você sabe que ninguém pode voltar da morte.

- Eu sei disso. - retrucou calmamente - O que eu não sei é se ele realmente está morto.

- Como assim?

- Veja bem, Remo, - começou Dumbledore, como se estivesse em uma sala de aula - Aquele véu é na verdade uma passagem para as várias dimensões existentes. Uma delas é a dos mortos, e se ele caiu justo nessa, realmente não há volta. Mas existem infinitas opções.

- E como saberemos onde ele caiu?

- Para isso precisaremos de ajuda extra, que eu já providenciei.

Remo sentiu uma sensação estranha, uma espécie de pressentimento, que há muito não sentia. Olhou desconfiado para Dumbledore.

- E quem vai dar essa ajuda?

- Você já vai ver. Ah, ela chegou! - os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam ainda mais, enquanto ele olhava na direção da porta atrás de Remo - Bem vinda, minha cara!

- Obrigada, professor. - respondeu _aquela_ voz, provocando um arrepio na espinha de Lupin. Ele voltou-se, deparando-se com os enigmáticos olhos azuis que ainda conseguiam mexer profundamente com ele. - Olá, Remo.

*****************************************

****

N/A: Gente, esse cap. ficou curtinho, é só uma pequena introdução mesmo. Os capítulos de verdade serão maiores, eu prometo. Espero que gostem tanto dessa nova estória como gostaram da Tríade. Por favor, não deixem de comentar, ok? Bjks.


	2. Surpresas

****

CAPÍTULO I

**__**

Surpresas

Harry entrou na cozinha ainda deserta, satisfeito por contar com mais algum tempo sem ter que aturar os parentes. Acordara muito cedo, como se tornara um hábito, já que seu sono era perturbado por pesadelos terríveis, e a dor em sua cicatriz se tornara uma constante, impedindo-o de ter um descanso decente. Fritou alguns ovos com bacon, arrumou a mesa e sentou-se para degustar seu café da manhã. Mal tinha começado quando os tios entraram na cozinha, fechando a cara para ele. 

- Esse garoto anda cada dia mais abusado, Petúnia. - tio Válter torceu o bigode, numa careta de desagrado. A tia não respondeu, começando a preparar o café, batendo com as coisas, e deu para perceber o esforço enorme que fazia para se controlar. 

Os Dursley andavam apavorados desde que os membros da Ordem tiveram aquela _conversinha_ com eles na estação de King Cross. O único que ainda se atrevia, raramente, a criticá-lo de alguma forma, era tio Válter; mas Harry achava que era mais por falta de controle mesmo, e não por algum tipo de coragem. 

Pouco tempo depois, uma coruja entrou pela janela da cozinha, assustando os Dursley, e fazendo com que Duda, que acabava de entrar, se jogasse no chão, fugindo do rasante que ela deu sobre sua cabeça. Saiu voando novamente pela janela após receber o pagamento de Harry, que pegou o jornal que ela deixara a sua frente, abrindo-o e começando a ler com ansiedade, ignorando a indignação nos rostos dos tios.

- Eu já não disse que não quero esse lixo na minha casa? - tio Válter grunhiu, não conseguindo se conter.

- E eu já não respondi que precisamos saber o que está acontecendo? - retrucou irritado, sem tirar os olhos do jornal, que trazia as mesmas notícias histéricas desde que a volta de Voldemort passara a ser de conhecimento geral. - Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar a vocês que estamos todos, bruxos e trouxas, - tia Petúnia gemeu, enquanto tio Válter ficou vermelho, parecendo inchar de indignação ante o atrevimento do sobrinho em mencionar aquelas palavras na sua frente - correndo grave perigo? Esqueceram o que aconteceu no último verão? - Duda tremeu, se encolhendo na cadeira. Jamais esqueceria o terror pelo qual passara.

Ao perceber que tio Válter pretendia insistir em suas reclamações, Harry ergueu os olhos, pronto para enfrentá-lo, mas ao pousar o olhar sobre tia Petúnia, as palavras de Dumbledore vieram a sua mente, fazendo-o desistir. Ela podia ser uma péssima tia, ter tratado-o de forma horrível desde que chegara àquela casa, mas aceitara-o, e mantivera-o vivo por todos aqueles anos. Unicamente por isso, Harry levantou-se sem responder às provocações do tio, e voltou para o seu quarto, onde poderia terminar de ler o jornal em paz.

Era impressionante como mudara naquele último ano, em vários aspectos. Amadurecera bastante com os golpes que sofrera, e depois de muito remoer sobre tudo o que acontecera, chegara a conclusão que Dumbledore agira certo, por mais que lhe doesse admitir aquilo. 

Percorreu todo o jornal, procurando por indícios que pudessem lhe revelar os passos de Voldemort - aprendera com a experiência do último ano a não ficar apenas na primeira página – mas nada encontrou em relação a isso. Porém, uma pequena notícia num canto da última página chamou sua atenção.

__

"Faleceram nessa madrugada os ex-aurores Frank e Alice Longbottom. Os dois estavam internados no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos há dezesseis anos, desde que seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem os torturaram até a loucura.". A notícia continuava com informações sobre o sepultamento dos dois.

- Pobre Neville... - murmurou Harry, que sabia exatamente como o amigo devia estar se sentindo.

*************************************

Harry sentou-se de repente na cama, apurando os ouvidos. Tinha certeza de ter ouvido um som estranho no primeiro andar. Passava da meia-noite, e com certeza seus parentes estariam dormindo; além disso, não fora o som de alguém atacando a geladeira. Empunhando a varinha, saiu apressado para o corredor escuro, o coração acelerado, na expectativa do que poderia estar a sua espera lá embaixo. 

TAPUM!

Caiu sobre uma mesinha do corredor, causando estardalhaço, depois de chocar-se com algo que vinha ao seu encontro. Colocou-se rapidamente em guarda, enquanto ajeitava os óculos que caíram do seu rosto, e deparou-se com o brilho verde do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis encarando-o com ansiedade.

- Dobby!

- Harry Potter, meu senhor, - disse a criaturinha com sua voz esganiçada, tentando puxá-lo novamente para dentro do quarto – não pode descer, meu senhor! Dobby não pode permitir.

- O que está havendo, Dobby? - Harry resistia, tentando, em vão, livrar-se das mãos do elfo.

- Harry Potter não pode descer! - insistia ele, agarrado ao braço de Harry.

- AGORA CHEGA! ISSO JÁ PASSOU DOS LIMITES, PETÚNIA!

A voz de tio Válter veio como um trovão do quarto mais adiante, que se abriu, dando passagem ao tio furioso, que estacou ao se deparar com a cena no corredor. Tia Petúnia, que vinha logo atrás, soltou um gritinho abafado de pavor. Duda também saiu de seu quarto correndo, chocando-se contra Harry e Dobby, e os três caíram ao chão, numa confusão de braços e pernas. Quando Duda reparou no elfo, pôs-se a gritar, apavorado, ao que os tios lançaram-se no chão ao seu encontro, dispostos a livrarem o filho daquela _criatura horrível_. 

Aproveitando a confusão, Harry desvencilhou-se e desceu correndo as escadas, disposto a enfrentar o que quer que o aguardasse.

- SURPRESA!

Harry parou no pé da escada, piscando atônito ante a cena na sala de estar dos Dursley. Mais ou menos uma dezena de rostos conhecidos o encaravam, sorridentes, em meio a uma decoração festiva, e em uma grande faixa na parede contrária as palavras "Feliz Aniversário Harry!" dançavam alegremente. Era seu aniversário. Havia esquecido totalmente disso, o que não era uma grande surpresa, com todos os problemas que tinha na cabeça. Além disso, nunca tivera com quem comemorar a data.

A Sra. Weasley se adiantou, envolvendo-o num abraço de rachar as costelas.

- Harry, querido, estamos tão felizes de poder estar com você hoje! - ela lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, antes de abraçá-lo novamente. Harry corou, satisfeito. Molly Weasley era a pessoa mais próxima a figura materna que já tivera em sua vida.

Após a mãe de Rony, Harry recebeu os cumprimentos de Gui, Carlinhos, os gêmeos, Tonks, Moody e Lupin.

- Vim mesmo apenas te dar um abraço, Harry. - disse Lupin, após cumprimentá-lo - Tenho que voltar ao trabalho, mas não queria deixar de vir.

Harry agradeceu com um sorriso. Sabia que os membros da Ordem estavam mais atarefados do que nunca, e apenas o simples fato de terem ido até ali já o alegrava. Apenas uma coisa faltava para tornar a ocasião perfeita. Mas sabia que seus amigos não poderiam vir até ali, ainda mais no meio da noite. Afinal, eles ainda não sabiam aparatar.

Voltou-se para receber os cumprimentos de Dobby, que lhe entregou, satisfeito, um pequeno embrulho, que ele logo descobriu tratar-se de outro par desconexo de meias. 

- Esses aí não estão te causando problemas, não é, garoto? - perguntou Moody, apontando com o polegar sobre o ombro na direção dos Dursley, que acabavam de descer a escada.

Harry respondeu que não, rindo ao ver que Fred oferecia aos Dursley uma bandeja de doces dos mais variados, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Tio Válter se encolhia contra a parede, um braço em volta do ombro da esposa ao seu lado, o outro pressionando o filho entre os dois. A fúria e o pavor estampavam-se em seu rosto, do mesmo modo que a gula e o medo estavam no rosto do filho, que olhava avidamente para a bandeja, mas lembrava-se muito bem da última vez em que se atrevera a provar um doce vindo de bruxos.

Harry estava conversando animadamente com Tonks, quando a campainha tocou. Sabendo que os tios não estavam em condições de atender, ele mesmo foi até o hall, e um sorriso surpreso brilhou em seu rosto ao ver quem chegava.

- SURPRESA!

***************************************

Lupin sentou-se em um banco de pedra, observando calado enquanto ela posicionava vários cristais em volta do arco de pedra. O ritual era o mesmo de todas as noites desde começaram a trabalhar juntos naquela tarefa. Remo falava apenas o essencial, seguindo as instruções dela.

- Quando você vai parar de agir como uma criança mimada e conversar normalmente comigo? - perguntou suavemente, sem interromper o que estava fazendo.

- Bela comparação, vindo de quem vem. - retrucou, irônico. Não parecia o homem calmo e sensato que todos conheciam.

Ela suspirou desanimada, voltando os profundos olhos azuis em sua direção. Caminhou resoluta até onde ele estava, sentando-se no estrado de frente para ele.

- Muito bem, Remo, acho melhor termos uma conversa séria. Esse mal-estar entre nós está dificultando muito nossa missão.

- Me desculpe, srta. Donovan, se não sou capaz de agir como você, e fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós.

- Eu sei que você está aborrecido...

- Aborrecido? Eu? Imagine! - o sarcasmo permeava cada uma de suas palavras - Só porque a mulher que eu amava desapareceu do mapa algumas semanas antes de nosso casamento, sem deixar rastro, e agora, dezesseis anos depois está de volta, como se nada tivesse acontecido? - ele levantou-se, incapaz de ficar parado - Tem idéia do que senti quando você sumiu, Ana? Tem sequer noção do meu desespero quando encontramos o corpo de Sebastian na casa de Marlene?

- Eu entendo, Remo, mas tive meus motivos para isso. Você sabe que tivemos que ir até a Ilha. - ela começou a explicar, nervosa - Lá descobrimos... algo. Uma coisa que nos impediu de continuar a usar o Gaworn, e por isso tanto a Ilha quanto nós estávamos em perigo. Dierna agiu rapidamente, e ergueu uma barreira, que impedia qualquer um de entrar ou sair de Avalon. Ficamos incomunicáveis.

- E por que não voltaram quando o perigo acabou? O que foi esse "algo" que descobriram? 

Ana desviou o olhar, triste.

- Não posso dizer, Remo. Apesar de querer muito, não posso.

- Ou seja: voltamos a etapa dos mistérios. Aliás, acho que nunca saímos dela, não é, Ana? Mas isso não importa. Não mais. - ele parecia mais abatido do que nunca, seu olhar triste pousado sobre ela - Importou quando você me deixou praticamente no altar. Importou quando encontramos o corpo do seu primo. E importou na noite em que perdi meus melhores amigos de uma só vez. Naquela noite, tudo o que eu queria era tê-la ao meu lado. 

- E tudo o que eu queria era ter estado ao seu lado...

- Como eu disse, isso não importa mais. Eu sobrevivi, juntei meus pedaços e continuei minha vida sem você. E é assim que eu quero continuar. Assim que acabarmos essa missão, Ana, eu não pretendo vê-la nunca mais. - concluiu, seguindo para o estrado, e tomando sua posição sobre ele, pronto para começar o ritual de todas as noites.

Ana suspirou, contendo a dor que sentia. Sempre soubera que o reencontro deles seria difícil, e não se surpreendeu com a reação do antigo namorado. Voltou para junto dele, pronta para continuar a tarefa, e pensando que o pior ainda estava por vir, quando ele descobrisse tudo.

*********************************

Harry não coube em si de felicidade ao abrir a porta e encontrar Rony, Hermione e Gina, ao lado do sr. Weasley e da Sra. Figg.

- Parabéns, Harry! - Hermione lançou-se ao seu pescoço, com um daqueles abraços que sempre o constrangiam. Logo depois foi a vez de Gina, tão efusiva quanto a primeira. A seguir foi Rony quem o cumprimentou, um braço sobre seu ombro enquanto entravam em casa.

- E aí, amigão! - dizia ele, rindo satisfeito - Achou que nós íamos perder a sua festa?

- Pensei... já que vocês não sabem aparatar...

- Viemos com Pó de Flu. - explicou Gina – A lareira da Sra. Figg faz parte da rede.

A festa ganhou novo ânimo com a chegada dos amigos, e o ruído alto de conversas ecoava pela casa, enquanto tia Petúnia não parava de olhar pela janela, verificando se nenhum vizinho percebera o que estava acontecendo em seu lar.

Depois de algumas horas, Moody anunciou que estava na hora de irem. 

- Bom, então até logo. - Harry despediu-se, triste por já ter que se afastar dos amigos - Muito obrigado pela festa.

- O que está dizendo, garoto? - perguntou Moody, impaciente - Você vai conosco. Suba e arrume suas coisas, rápido.

Feliz com mais aquela surpresa, Harry subiu acompanhado de Rony, Hermione e Gina para arrumar seus pertences. Logo depois, os quatro usavam uma chave de portal, especialmente feita por Dumbledore para a ocasião, e que os levou diretamente ao Q.G. da Ordem, onde os pais de Rony já estavam aguardando-os.

A dor voltou a tomar conta de Harry ao se ver novamente naquela casa. A lembrança do padrinho, e de tudo o que acontecera invadiu a sua mente. Contendo a raiva que ameaçava dominá-lo, ele seguiu os amigos até o quarto que dividiria com Rony. Lá chegando, se aboletaram todos sobre as camas.

- E então? - perguntou Harry, ansioso - O que vem acontecendo?

- Bom, as coisas andam estranhamente calmas. - começou Rony. - Fora as notícias histéricas do _Profeta_, não aconteceu nada de novo.

- Só a morte dos Longbottom. - completou Mione, tristonha - Coitado do Neville, deve estar sofrendo muito, não é?

- Eu não sei o que é pior. - comentou Rony - Ver os pais naquele estado, ou perdê-los assim.

- Podia ser muito triste para ele ver os pais daquele jeito. - respondeu Harry, sério - Mas garanto que mesmo assim ele sentirá muito a falta dos dois.

Os três perceberam que Harry falava dos próprios pais, que ele nunca conhecera, e resolveram mudar de assunto.

- Você viu a lista desse ano? - perguntou Mione, esbaforida - Obviamente Dumbledore já arrumou um novo professor de DCAT, e a julgar pelos livros que pediu, teremos alguém competente pra variar.

- Mione, eu fico feliz em saber que não teremos outra Umbridge, - Harry respondeu, em tom cansado - mas não podemos falar sobre assuntos mais interessantes?

- Que tal o Lupin? - sugeriu Rony.

- O que tem ele?

- Ele anda muito estranho ultimamente. - respondeu Mione, pensativa - Sai todas as noites, e não é para a ronda da Ordem, disso sabemos; além disso anda mal-humorado, ranzinza e impaciente.

- Realmente é estranho, o Lupin não é assim. - comentou Harry, a testa franzida.

- Ele está numa missão especial.

Os três viraram-se surpresos para Gina, que dissera aquilo calmamente.

- E como você sabe disso? - perguntou Rony, encarando a irmã.

- Lembram-se das Orelhas Extensíveis de Fred e Jorge? - perguntou, com um sorriso maroto - Eles deram-nas para mim. E como eles não estão por aqui, mamãe relaxou a segurança nas reuniões.

- Você tem ouvido as reuniões da Ordem?! - Rony quase gritou, os olhos esbugalhados - Por que nunca me contou?

- Por que deveria? - retrucou Gina - Você nunca me conta nada!

Percebendo que os irmãos começariam a discutir, Harry resolveu intervir.

- Isso agora não importa. O que você descobriu, Gina?

- Não foi muita coisa, - começou ela, encarando o rapaz - e eu só vou contar porque acho que você merece saber, Harry.

- Ótimo! Pra ele você quer contar! Deixe o Dino saber disso!

- Pare com isso, Rony. - cortou Mione, ríspida - Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

- É isso mesmo, Mione. - Gina agradeceu o apoio da amiga - Então, aí vai: o Lupin está trabalhando com alguém para tentar trazer o Sirius de volta.

Os três ficaram estáticos pela surpresa, e Harry sentiu uma onda de adrenalina disparar sua pulsação.

- Gina, deve ter algum engano...

- Não tem, Harry, eu ouvi muito bem.

- Mas Dumbledore disse que ninguém volta da morte. - argumentou Mione.

Gina então explicou toda a história do arco, que ouvira Lupin contando nas reuniões.

- Então, Sirius pode voltar? - perguntou Rony, ao fim do relato da irmã.

- Acho que foi isso que acabei de dizer, não é?

Enquanto os irmãos voltavam a discutir, Harry olhava para o teto, sem ouvir nada.. Ele poderia tornar a ver o padrinho! De todas as surpresas do dia, aquela sem dúvida era a melhor!

*************************************

****

N/A: Galera, primeiro quero agradecer pelos comentários, e dizer que espero corresponder a confiança que estão depositando em mim! Sei que não tivemos muita ação e romance até agora, mas estou apenas preparando as coisas para o que está por vir, não me abandonem por isso, ok? Bjks, e por favor, não deixem de comentar, viu?


	3. Novo Começo

****

CAPÍTULO II

**__**

Novo Começo

As férias tomaram um novo ânimo para Harry. Tudo o que o atormentou durante aquelas semanas parecia agora distante, as preocupações afastadas pelo prazer da companhia dos amigos e pela esperança de voltar a ver Sirius. A única coisa que o aborrecia era que não conseguira que Lupin lhe contasse nada sobre sua missão de resgate.

- Não é justo! - desabafou uma noite com os amigos, depois de outra tentativa frustrada de descobrir como andavam as coisas - Eles deviam me dizer o que estão fazendo! Sabem como é importante pra mim!

- Por isso mesmo não vão dizer nada. - retrucou Mione calmamente, enquanto escrevia uma carta, deitada de bruços na cama de Harry.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Mione? - perguntou Rony, olhando desconfiado para a carta em suas mãos. "Outra carta para o _Vitinho_!", pensou, ciumento.

- É óbvio, não é mesmo? - respondeu com aquele ar superior que tanto irritava o amigo - Pelo que a Gina contou, eles não sabem se vão conseguir trazer o Sirius de volta, e se é assim, não falariam nada com Harry, para não lhe dar falsas esperanças.

- É, faz sentido. - concordou Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Rony.

- É claro que faz.

- Mione, você é _tão_ humilde. - ironizou Rony, com voz falsamente doce.

Hermione o ignorou, concentrando-se em sua carta, o que o irritou ainda mais. Harry esforçou-se para conter o riso. O amigo não dava o braço a torcer, mas estava claro para qualquer um o quanto ele gostava de Mione, e seus ataques de ciúmes eram muito engraçados.

- Será que você pode deixar o _Vitinho_ de lado um pouco, - Rony falou com voz pomposa, que não escondia o despeito - e prestar um pouco de atenção em seus _amigos_?

Hermione fechou com força o caderno no qual apoiava o pergaminho, sentando-se e dirigindo um olhar cheio de indignação para o rapaz.

- Se existe alguém aqui _desatento_ e sem consideração para com os amigos, não sou _eu_! - exclamou extremamente irritada, antes de sair em disparada do quarto, batendo a porta com tanta força que acordou o retrato da mãe de Sirius, que começou seu habitual escândalo.

- O que foi isso? - Harry perguntou, confuso.

- Não faço idéia. - respondeu Rony, dando de ombros. Mas a postura despreocupada do amigo não o enganou.

- Rony, você está me escondendo algo? - perguntou desconfiado, e notou que as orelhas do amigo ficavam vermelhas, e que ele olhava para tudo que é lado, menos para Harry - Eu não acredito! Pensei que fôssemos amigos!

- E somos!

- Então por que está mentindo pra mim?

- É que é complicado... - Rony levantou, passando a andar nervosamente pelo quarto.

- Não pode ser tão difícil assim contar algo ao seu melhor amigo. - Harry fingia indignação, mas a sua vontade mesmo era rir do ar desconsolado do amigo. Desconfiava do que o amigo iria dizer, mas queria torturá-lo um pouco por não ter contado antes.

Rony ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Por fim, suspirou profundamente, e voltou os olhar constrangido para o amigo, enquanto coçava o pescoço, nervoso.

- Eu beijei a Mione.

Gina deixou o livro que lia cair quando Hermione entrou como um furacão no quarto que dividiam, assustando-a.

- Tudo bem, o que meu irmão fez agora? - perguntou calmamente, pegando o livro do chão enquanto Hermione se jogava na cama ao lado, bufando irritada.

- Ele existe.

Gina riu. Sabia que a outra era louca pelo irmão, e há anos esperava que ele tomasse alguma atitude sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

- Que droga, Gina! - desabafou a amiga, triste, afagando Bichento, que pulara em seu colo - Pensei que finalmente nós iríamos nos acertar, mas o idiota está agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Dê um tempo a ele, Mione. Você sabe que romantismo não é o forte do Rony. - falou com ar de quem sabia das coisas - Meu irmão não sabe lidar com garotas. Lembra como ele tratou a Patil no Baile de Inverno? Apesar de que ele tinha uma desculpa, estava se roendo de ciúmes de _você_!

- Eu sei disso, e não duvido que ele goste de mim, mas estou ficando cansada dessa espera toda!

- Se é assim, parta para o ataque! - retrucou com ar decidido, continuando irônica - E não faça essa cara de espanto. Você nunca teve problemas em fazer o que achava certo, ou em lutar pelo que quer. Onde está escrito que os garotos têm o monopólio da iniciativa?

- Diz isso agora, mas não vi _você_ fazer isso com o Harry.

- Porque o que sentia por ele era uma paixonite infantil. Quando me toquei disso, parti para outra. Você é quem tem que decidir se vale a pena ou não o esforço.

Hermione ficou pensando sobre as palavras da amiga, e decidiu que ela tinha razão. Gostava de Rony, e não perderia suas chances por algum pensamento machista. Se ele não se decidisse rápido, _ela_ iria agir.

- Psiu! - sibilou Gina, acrescentando muito baixo - Fiquem quietos!

Estavam todos no quarto dela, que ficava exatamente em cima da sala de reuniões da Ordem, usando as Orelhas Extensíveis, que Gina conseguira fazer passar por uma fresta no assoalho. Deixaram os problemas amorosos de Rony e Mione de lado por algum tempo, porque Dumbledore chegara para conversar em particular com Remo.

- Agora vamos descobrir alguma coisa. - murmurou Harry animado, calando-se ao receber um olhar irritado de Hermione, que dizia claramente para ficar quieto.

- E então, Remo? Como vai a missão?

Remo demorou um pouco para responder, ciente do olhar perspicaz de Dumbledore sobre ele.

- A boa notícia é que não o achamos na dimensão dos mortos.

- E a má notícia?

- Levamos esse tempo todo apenas para verificar essa dimensão. E existem várias outras onde ele pode estar. - concluiu desanimado.

- Tenho certeza, - começou Dumbledore, confiante - de que vocês conseguirão encontrá-lo. Por hora já basta sabermos que está vivo. - ele voltou a analisá-lo por sobre os óculos de meia-lua - Mas sinto que tem algo mais a incomodá-lo.

Remo suspirou. Tinham chegado ao ponto que o perturbava.

- Está sendo muito difícil trabalhar com Ana, Dumbledore. - confessou, levantando-se e caminhando pela sala, sentindo o olhar do professor acompanhá-lo.

- Sei que vocês têm uma história juntos, Remo, e assuntos mal-resolvidos, mas não deve deixar que isso interfira em sua missão. O partido das trevas está se reunindo, ficando mais forte a cada dia, e precisamos de união para vencê-lo.

- Falar é fácil. - retrucou, irônico. Dumbledore suspirou, aquiescendo com a cabeça. Sempre soubera dos problemas que os dois enfrentariam.

- Você ainda a ama?

- Como posso amá-la? Ela me abandonou!

- Duvido que isso o impeça de sentir o mesmo que sempre sentiu por ela. - retrucou Dumbledore calmamente, um sorrisinho no canto da boca - No máximo o fará lutar contra esse sentimento.

Remo se recusou a responder, continuando a andar nervoso pela sala.

- Remo, as garotas Donovan sempre mexeram com você e Sirius, e os feriram muito quando sumiram, apesar de Sirius esconder isso melhor do que você. Mas você sabe que são muitos os mistérios que envolvem Avalon e a Tríade, e posso te garantir de que elas tiveram um bom motivo para agirem como agiram. Sim, eu sei o que aconteceu. - completou ao ver o olhar surpreso que Remo lhe lançou - E não, não vou lhe dizer o que foi. É um segredo que não me pertence, e não cabe a mim revelá-lo. Tudo o que posso fazer é pedir que não as julgue tão severamente, e mantenha sua mente aberta ao que seu coração diz. Ele é sempre o melhor conselheiro. - depois disso, Dumbledore resolveu voltar aos problemas da Ordem - E agora, mudando de assunto, como estão nossos amigos?

- Ana está animada com seu progresso, parece que algumas semanas serão suficientes. - respondeu animado, e o rosto de Dumbledore se iluminou de contentamento.

- Essa é mesmo uma excelente notícia!

Acertaram uns últimos detalhes, e dali a pouco Dumbledore já se retirava.

No andar de cima, os amigos se entreolharam, confusos. Rony foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa?

Depois dessa conversa, Harry e seus amigos dedicaram o restante de suas férias a tentar descobrir algo sobre os mistérios que Dumbledore mencionara. Foram muitas horas de pesquisa na vasta biblioteca da casa dos Black, revezando-se para não despertar a suspeita da Sra. Weasley.

- Descobri!!!

Harry, que limpava a gaiola de Edwiges, deu um pulo, acabando por derrubá-la, enquanto Rony caía da cama com o susto.

- Hermione, quer, por favor, não nos matar do coração?! - reclamou, esfregando o quadril que batera na queda.

- Deixe de ser molenga, Rony! - retrucou Gina, que vinha logo atrás de Mione. Sentaram-se na cama de Rony, Mione deixando o grande livro que trazia aberto em seu colo.

- Afinal, o que você descobriu, Mione? - perguntou Harry, curioso, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, de frente para garota. - Algo a ver com a conversa do Lupin com o Dumbledore?

- Isso mesmo, Harry, ouça só isso. - e Hermione passou a dissertar sobre o que descobrira no livro que encontrara na biblioteca dos Black – a história de Avalon, incluindo a Tríade e seus dons especiais.

- Mas Avalon desapareceu há séculos. - argumentou Rony, franzindo a testa ao examinar o livro que pegara da amiga - O que pode ter a ver com essas tais Donovan?

- Parece óbvio, não é? - Rony sempre se irritava quando Mione falava naquele tom de sabe-tudo - Essa tal de Ana é quem está tentando localizar o Sirius, com a ajuda do Remo, portanto, ela deve ser uma Sensitiva, que é um dos dons especiais da Tríade.

- Pelo que ouvimos, eles tiveram algum tipo de romance. - comentou Harry, pensativo - E o Sirius também, com uma outra Donovan.

- Que deve ser uma Vidente ou uma Feiticeira. - acrescentou Gina, apontando para um trecho do livro.

Nesse momento tiveram que interromper a conversa, pois a Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto, depois de uma batidinha na porta.

- O que estão aprontando? - perguntou, mãos na cintura, enquanto os olhava desconfiada.

- Nada, mamãe! - responderam Gina e Rony em uníssono, fazendo-a estreitar ainda mais os olhos.

- É verdade, Sra. Weasley, eu estava apenas mostrando a eles um livro muito interessante que encontrei na biblioteca. Sabe que os livros me fascinam. - Hermione falou com um sorriso meigo, o tom mais inocente do mundo.

A Sra. Weasley relaxou, sorrindo, para então se dirigir a Harry.

- Harry, querido, por favor, vá até a sala de visitas, sim? O professor Snape precisa falar com você.

Harry ficou trocou olhares com os amigos. O que Snape podia estar querendo com ele? Nem sequer chegara em Hogwarts e ele já começara a persegui-lo. Com um suspiro desanimado, seguiu a mãe de Rony para fora do quarto, indo ao encontro do odiado professor.

Harry entrou na sala de visitas, enquanto a Sra. Weasley seguia para a cozinha. Snape não o viu logo, estava de costas, analisando muito atento a tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica dos Black. Harry notou que ele fitava fixamente um buraquinho carbonizado, muito parecido com o que ocupava o lugar do nome de Sirius, ao lado do nome do pai deste. Sua face estava mais rígida que de costume, e o olhar tinha um brilho muito estranho.

Não querendo se indispor ainda mais com o professor, Harry pigarreou, chamando sua atenção. Ele voltou-se rapidamente, o brilho estranho sumindo do olhar enquanto aproximava-se do rapaz.

- Potter, Dumbledore me disse para vir conversar com você. - um músculo da sua face tremeu, evidenciando o esforço que isto lhe custava - Os últimos episódios comprovaram que você não conseguiu nenhum avanço na arte da Oclumancia, e evidenciaram a necessidade de você dominá-la. Portanto, assim que você retornar a escola, na próxima semana, nós retomaremos as suas aulas.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", Potter. - cortou Snape, dirigindo-se para a saída - Se quiser discutir o assunto, faça-o com quem estiver disposto a ouvi-lo.

Com isso ele se foi, deixando um Harry indignado plantado no meio da enorme sala. Passado o instante de raiva, ele foi até a tapeçaria, olhando curioso para o buraquinho ao lado do pai de Sirius. Passou o dedo por ele, pensativo.

- Quem será que estava aqui?

O restante do tempo até o dia do embarque para Hogwarts passou voando, e logo eles estavam se preparando para deixar o número doze da Grimmauld Place. Harry estava perto da escada, no primeiro andar, ajudando Rony com os últimos preparativos antes de saírem, quando a voz deste o fez dar um pulo.

- ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI ASSIM?!!!

Harry virou-se, as mãos no ouvido, rindo ao ver o que causara a explosão do amigo. Gina continuou descendo as escadas calmamente.

- Assim como, Rony?

- Não se faça de desentendida, mocinha! Esqueceu de vestir a saia, foi? Porque isso que está usando só pode ser um cinto!

Harry não via nada de mais na roupa da garota. Certo, a saia era curta, mas nada realmente anormal, e ela estava muito bem naquele traje.

- Você está muito bonita, Gina. - externou seu pensamento, mais para provocar o amigo. - Vamos, Rony, deixe-a em paz.

- De que lado você está? - perguntou ofendido, as orelhas muito vermelhas - Olhe só como as pernas dela estão a mostra!

- E são belas pernas, os rapazes vão ficar muito felizes em poder admirá-las. - Harry teve que correr para fugir da fúria de Rony, que reagiu com um ataque violento ao amigo.

Nesse momento a Sra. Weasley chegou, impedindo o filho de dar vazão aos seus instintos assassinos.

- Mãe, - correu para o lado dela, indicando a irmã - veja só como a Gina quer ir para a estação.

- Do que está falando, Rony? - a Sra. Weasley examinou a filha com atenção, e aparentemente não encontrou o motivo da perturbação do garoto.

- Não está vendo o modo vergonhoso como ela está vestida?

- Deixe de ser bobo, filho, sua irmã está muito bem. Tanto ela como Hermione estão muito bonitas.

Harry não conseguiu se controlar, explodindo numa gargalhada ante a cara do amigo ao ver Hermione – com uma saia tão curta quanto a de Gina – descendo a escada. Depois disso Rony fechou-se num silêncio emburrado durante todo o caminho até a estação.

Conseguiram chegar a estação com certa antecedência, mas o Expresso parecia mais cheio que de costume. Harry e Gina encontraram uma cabine relativamente vazia quase no fim do trem, onde estavam apenas Luna Lovegood e duas outras garotas.

- Oi, - disse Gina, enfiando a cabeça pela porta da cabine - podemos ficar aqui?

As três garotas acenaram, concordando, e eles rapidamente acomodaram suas coisas. Depois de cumprimentar Luna – que mais uma vez lia o _Pasquim_ de cabeça para baixo – Harry observou as garotas a sua frente. Uma era ruiva, os cabelos lisos chegando aos ombros, usava um lenço negro amarrado na cabeça, uma calça jeans rasgada em vários pontos, uma camiseta negra com a estampa de uma banda de rock trouxa, botas e jaqueta negras de couro de dragão. A outra tinha cabelos castanho-claro, e suas roupas eram parecidas com a da ruiva, sendo que em sua camiseta estava estampada a frase: "_Liberdade: respeite a minha que eu respeito a sua!"_.

Antes que qualquer um deles tomasse a iniciativa de uma conversa, a porta da cabine foi aberta novamente, e dessa vez foi um rapaz loiro quem enfiou a cabeça por ela.

- Ah, que bom! Finalmente encontrei um lugar! - exclamou, abrindo totalmente a porta para passar com seu malão.

- Se não fosse tão lerdo, e não tivesse se atrasado como sempre, não teria tido tantas dificuldades. - respondeu a ruiva num tom irônico.

- Nicky, meu amor, sei que não vive sem mim, e já devia estar se descabelando pensando no que seria de você se eu não viesse, mas deixe eu me acomodar antes de me dar as boas vindas, está bem?

Harry ajudou o rapaz a guardar as coisas no espaço exíguo da cabine, e logo depois voltava ao seu lugar, enquanto o outro sentava-se entre as duas garotas. Harry o achou meio maluco, com uma camiseta negra que tinha um grande "X" verde fluorescente estampado na frente, enquanto nas costas estava um pôster estranho, com um disco-voador e a frase "I want to believe" impressas. Também usava jeans rasgados e botas.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, amigo. - agradeceu, estendendo a mão para Harry - Sou Alex Martin.

- Harry Potter.

- Já conheceu essas duas feras, eu suponho?

- Ainda não tivemos tempo de nos apresentar, Alex. - respondeu a morena.

- Então permitam-me a honra. Essa bela ruiva é Nicky Santos. - a garota tocou a varinha que segurava na testa, num cumprimento mudo - E essa linda morena é Sammy Angelos. - ela imitou a amiga - Não se engane com as carinhas de anjo, são verdadeiros monstros, as duas.

- Só porque nunca aceitamos sair com você. - retrucou a morena, voltando-se a seguir para Harry - Não ligue para Alex, ele adora provocar os outros.

- Bom, e essas lindas gatas, quem são? - perguntou, insinuante, olhando ostentosamente para as pernas de Gina, que riu, divertida.

Harry prosseguiu com as apresentações, achando que o rapaz tinha muita sorte por Rony não estar presente, porque sua reação aos galanteios dele para sua irmã com certeza não seria nada boa.

- Weasley? - perguntou Nicky, interessada - Alguma relação com a "Gemialidades Weasley"?

- Meus irmãos são os donos.

- É uma ótima loja. Nós estivemos lá quando fomos comprar nosso material. - explicou Sammy.

Eles passaram a conversar animadamente, e logo descobriram que os três faziam parte de um grupo que viera de várias escolas bruxas, uma tentativa de Dumbledore em estreitar os laços da comunidade bruxa. Parecia que pelo menos uns trinta alunos novos integravam esse grupo, o que explicava o porquê do Expresso estar mais cheio do que o costume.

Depois de algum tempo de viagem Rony e Hermione juntaram-se a eles na já apertada cabine. Tinham esvaziado o carro de doces da velha bruxa, e agora devoravam as guloseimas, enquanto Rony lançava olhares desconfiados para Alex, que continuava a paquerar Gina descaradamente.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

Harry ficou tenso, enquanto todos se voltavam na direção da voz arrastada. Malfoy estava na porta, ladeado como sempre pelos seus gorilas, Crabbe e Goyle. Seu olhar desdenhoso assumiu durante instantes um brilho diferente ao passear pela cabine.

- Desinfeta daqui, Malfoy. - Rony sibilou.

- Ponha-se no seu lugar, Weasley. - retrucou o loiro, olhando-o com desprezo. Então, ao ver que estava em evidente desvantagem numérica, pareceu decidir que não era o momento para o que quer que estivesse pretendendo - E você, Potter, saiba que ainda temos contas a acertar! Você não perde por esperar!

Voltou-se rapidamente, colidindo com um rapaz que vinha pelo corredor, acompanhado de duas garotas.

- Olhe por onde anda, idiota! - gritou, antes de se afastar seguido por seus guarda-costas.

- Tsc, tsc... - fez Alex, com uma expressão engraçada no rosto - Esse imbecil não sabe onde está se metendo.

- Por que diz isso? - perguntou Mione, intrigada, recolhendo Bichento, que estava na porta da cabine, os pelos eriçados, enquanto observava o trio se afastando pelo corredor.

- Ninguém mexe com os Deveraux. - respondeu Sammy, abrindo uma embalagem de sapos de chocolate.

Harry voltou a olhar pelo corredor, vendo o trio entrar na última cabine do vagão. Eram muito parecidos, com cabelos negros, olhos azuis, usando preto da cabeça aos pés.

- Sujeitos estranhos. - continuou Alex, jogando alguns feijãozinhos de todos os sabores na boca - Entraram na escola quando estávamos no terceiro ano, cheios de mistérios, e sempre que alguém mexe com eles, acaba se dando mal. A única que escapou ilesa foi a nossa Nicky aqui.

- Pensei que tinham esquecido isso. - resmungou a garota, aborrecida.

- Ah, Nicky, a sua imagem atingindo Wezen Deveraux com o bastão de quadribol vai ficar para sempre gravada na minha memória. - retrucou Alex, com ar sonhador.

- Você o atingiu com o bastão?! - Rony olhou incrédulo para a garota.

- Foi um acidente!

- Que resultou num tremendo galo para o Deveraux. - completou Sammy, divertida - E acho que ele só não se vingou porque sente algo por você.

Vendo que a garota não estava muito satisfeita com aquela história, Gina tentou desviar o assunto.

- O que você estava fazendo com um bastão?

- A gente tinha acabado de treinar, eu segurava o bastão quando ele me chamou, e quando eu me virei... BAM! Como eu disse, um acidente.

- Você joga quadribol? - interessou-se Harry.

- Nós três jogamos. - respondeu Alex, orgulhoso - Sammy é artilheira, Nicky e eu somos batedores.

- Batedora? - Rony voltou-se para a garota, espantado.

- É, por quê? - ela o olhou com ar superior - Algum problema?

Rony ia responder, mas foi interrompido por Gina, que conhecia bem o irmão e não queria arrumar encrenca com ninguém.

- Claro que não, imagina. - deu uma cotovelada no irmão, ao notar que ele iria protestar, e sorriu inocente para a garota.

O resto da viagem foi passado em meio a discussões sobre quadribol e os times que estavam se destacando naquele ano. Quando enfim chegaram ao destino, eles se separaram, os três novos alunos seguindo Rony e Hermione para junto do restante do grupo, que iriam para o castelo em carruagens separadas.

A cerimônia de seleção foi bem mais longa que de costume, já que os alunos do "intercâmbio" de Dumbledore também precisavam ser selecionados. Alex, Nicky e Sammy foram para Grifinória, assim como os tais Deveraux e mais quatro alunos que eles não tinham visto no trem.

- O que vocês acharam disso? - perguntou Harry, referindo-se aos novos alunos.

- Bom, é uma boa atitude do Dumbledore, não é? - respondeu Hermione, servindo-se de purê de abóbora - Se a idéia é estreitar os laços, esse é um bom caminho.

- Pode ser, mas esse tal Alex Martin é muito abusado. - retrucou Rony, ainda aborrecido com o assédio do outro com Gina.

- Estou mais interessado nesses Deveraux. - comentou Harry, olhando para a outra ponta da mesa, onde o estranho trio se sentara - Tem algo neles que me é familiar, principalmente o tal Wezen.

- Que decepção, Harry! - brincou Rony, afastando o mau-humor - Achei que iria ficar mais interessados nas garotas. Essas Deveraux são uma beleza!

Foi a vez de Hermione fechar a cara, passando a comer em silêncio. Rony notou que dera mancada, e se calou também. Harry riu internamente. Esses seus amigos não tinham jeito.

Quando o jantar acabou, o diretor se levantou para os habituais avisos de começo de ano letivo. Deu as boas vindas aos novos alunos, informou a todos sobre os perigos da floresta proibida, e etc.

- Como nossos alunos mais antigos sabem, nós tivemos problemas com nossa última professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. - ouviu-se um "hem-hem" no salão, e todos riram. Com um risinho disfarçado, Dumbledore continuou - Tenho imensa satisfação em comunicar que o Ministério não _precisou_ indicar alguém para o cargo esse ano. Me encarreguei pessoalmente disso, e posso dizer que não poderia ficar mais satisfeito com o resultado. Sua nova professora vem de longe, e deve chegar ainda essa noite. - ele foi interrompido por alguém que entrava no salão. - Ah, aí está ela.

O barulho dos saltos das botas ecoando pelo salão era o único som que se ouvia, enquanto todos observavam, espantados, a bela mulher encaminhando-se com porte altivo para mesa dos professores. Por sob a capa negra, calça e camiseta dessa mesma cor ajustavam-se ao seu corpo, evidenciando como era atraente. A cabeleira negra chegava ao meio das costas, e os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente no rosto de expressão decidida. Ela parou ao lado do diretor, que a apresentou alegremente.

- Sua nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Kristyne Donovan!

****

N/A: Aí está ela, pessoal! Como alguém já tinha adivinhado, é nossa nova prof. de DCat. Nos próximos caps vamos começar os romances da fic (vão ser muitos, a Tonks me disse que estou escrevendo uma novela, não uma fic!). Por favor, comentem!


	4. Descobertas

****

CAPÍTULO III

__

Descobertas

Londres

Ana acabara de sair do banho quando alguém tocou a campainha do apartamento que ocupava, no centro de Londres. Amarrando o cinto do robe, foi até a porta, abrindo-a despreocupadamente. Sabia quem estava ali.

- Boa noite, Ana.

- Olá, Remo. Entre.

Ele seguiu-a para a sala, tentando ignorar a reação que a visão dos contornos daquele corpo sob a seda negra provocava nele. Sentou-se no sofá, de frente para a poltrona que ela ocupou. Desde o dia em que tiveram aquela conversa, na sala do arco, tentava manter o relacionamento num nível cordial, para não prejudicar sua missão.

- Você chegou cedo. - comentou, analisando-o atentamente.

- Não poderemos ir ao Ministério hoje. Eles estarão fazendo uma pesquisa no arco. - o trejeito na boca deixava claro o que Remo pensava sobre o assunto.

- É uma pena. Nós temos muito o que fazer.

- Eles poderiam ter feito essa _pesquisa_ nos últimos dias, já que não poderíamos mesmo trabalhar. - referiu-se ao seu período de lobo, do qual acabara de sair. - Mas enfim, Cornélio Fudge continua sendo o ministro, portanto devemos nos acostumar a essas trapalhadas. - com um dar de ombros, decidiu mudar de assunto. Acenou a cabeça em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos - Como eles estão?

- Progredindo num ritmo impressionante. Estão dormindo agora, a sessão foi exaustiva.

- Já perguntaram por ele?

- Ainda não chegamos a esse estágio, mas deve acontecer logo. Aliás, queria te pedir que acompanhasse as sessões daqui pra frente, pois o conhece melhor, e poderá responder suas questões.

- Sem problemas. - ele pousou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Parecia exausto.

- Período difícil, não é? Por que não descansa um pouco? Vou preparar um chá para nós. - sem esperar pela confirmação, seguiu para cozinha. Como Remo estava cansado demais para protestar, apenas seguiu a sugestão.

Quando Ana voltou com o chá, Remo estava estirado no sofá, dormindo profundamente. Ela pousou a bandeja na mesinha de cabeceira, e sentou-se ao lado dele, afastando carinhosamente uma mecha dos cabelos claros, que caíra sobre sua testa. Como o amava! E como sentira sua falta.

Cedendo ao impulso do momento, deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o. Ele poderia enxotá-la quando acordasse, tudo o que queria era voltar a sentir o calor do seu corpo junto ao dela. Com um suspiro satisfeito, apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, adormecendo logo depois.

Remo acordou sentindo-se estranhamente bem, e logo entendeu o porquê. Virou-se lentamente, fazendo com que Ana ficasse de costas sobre o sofá, e apoiou-se no cotovelo, observando-a. Estava mais linda do que nunca. Acariciou suavemente seu rosto, e sem resistir, inclinou-se para beijar aqueles lábios que sempre o fascinaram. Quando afastou-se, deparou com os olhos que habitaram seus sonhos por todos aqueles anos, e a emoção que brilhava neles o atingiu profundamente.

- Eu te amo. - ela sussurrou, acariciando sua nuca e trazendo-o para outro beijo - Sempre te amei.

- Isso não vai mudar o que houve, Ana. - disse ofegante, quando seus lábios separaram-se outra vez - Eu não posso esquecer o que você fez.

- Não importa. - retrucou, os olhos presos aos dele enquanto começava a desabotoar sua camisa - Não vou pedir o que não está preparado para dar, Remo. Só quero o hoje. Por enquanto, isso me basta.

Estimulado por suas palavras, e pelas mãos suaves que percorriam seu peito em carícias abrasadoras, ele deixou toda reserva de lado, e os problemas para o dia seguinte. Beijou-a ardentemente, ao mesmo tempo em que desfazia o nó da faixa do seu robe, abrindo-o e fazendo deslizar para o chão, expondo toda sua beleza. Levantando-se, ele ergueu-a em seu colo, carregando-a para o quarto, onde deitou-a na cama, juntando-se a ela logo depois, as roupas jogadas pelo chão. Se amaram com uma paixão sem limites, com a fome de mais de dezesseis anos de espera, e já amanhecia quando finalmente adormeceram, felizes e saciados, nos braços um do outro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

__

Hogwarts

Os primeiros dias de aula foram realmente diferentes dos anos anteriores. Por começar com as matérias. A partir daquele ano, eles deixariam algumas disciplinas, passando a se dedicar mais intensivamente àquelas que determinariam suas carreiras futuras. Exceto Hermione, é claro, que obtivera doze N.O.M.s, e como ainda não decidira qual carreira seguir, estava matriculada em todas as turmas de N.I.E.M.s.

- Hermione, como você vai conseguir dar conta disso tudo? - perguntou Rony, espantado, analisando o horário da garota - Pegou o vira-tempo de novo, foi?

- Claro que não! Não tem nenhuma disciplina trepada em meu horário. - respondeu calmamente, enquanto lia o _Profeta Diário._

Rony olhou para Harry, como quem diz "ela é louca!". Harry apenas sorriu, dando de ombros. Tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Conseguira notas suficientes em todas as matérias que deveria cursar para se tornar um Auror, até mesmo, inacreditavelmente, em Poções, o que significava que teria que suportar o Snape por mais dois anos, além das aulas de Oclumência, que recomeçariam naquela semana.

- Eu realmente não acredito nisso. - resmungava Rony, enquanto se encaminhavam para as masmorras, para a primeira aula do dia - Não acredito que conseguimos essas notas nos N.O.M.s, e não acredito que vamos continuar, por livre e espontânea vontade, a aturar o Snape. Deviam mandar examinar nossas cabeças!

- Pare de reclamar, Rony, que chatice! - exclamou Hermione, impaciente - Você quer ser um Auror, não é? Então conforme-se!

Os dois foram discutindo até a sala de aula, enquanto Harry observava os outros alunos. Viu os Deveraux seguindo mais adiante, como sempre, afastados dos outros alunos. Eles pareciam ter uma estranha aura ao seu redor, que afastava os outros, apesar da aparência atraente dos três. Harry tinha certeza de que havia algo de errado ali, e a reação de bichento ao trio só confirmava essa impressão. O gato, que já se revelara um ótimo juiz, não se conformava com eles, tendo sempre uma reação agressiva quando estavam por perto.

Uma risada alta tirou-o do devaneio, fazendo-o virar na direção do som, não se surpreendendo ao ver Alex Martin rodeado de garotas. Ao contrário dos Deveraux, Alex, Nicky e Sammy rapidamente se enturmaram, fazendo vários amigos, não só na Grifinória, como também nas outras casas – com exceção, é lógico, da Sonserina. Eram muito extrovertidos e brincalhões, e o loiro, além disso, era um tremendo galanteador, o que logo lhe rendeu a atenção das garotas de Hogwarts.

Quando estava prestes a entrar na sala, ele ouviu alguém chamando-o e virou-se, vendo Colin Creevey correndo em sua direção. Esperava que não fosse outro pedido de autógrafo.

- Harry, a professora McGonagall pediu pra você ir até o escritório dela!

- Sortudo! - comentou Rony - Vai poder fugir do Snape!

- Rony, deixe de criancice, se a professora está chamando o Harry, deve ser algo sério! - repreendeu Mione, aflita.

Despedindo-se dos amigos, Harry seguiu para o escritório da McGonagall, sem querer admitir para Hermione que estava aliviado por aquilo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Então era _isso_? Ela não precisava ter te tirado da aula por isso, qualquer um saberia que você seria o novo capitão da Grifinória, você é o mais experiente do time!

Hermione estava inconformada. Passara a aula preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido, e era uma questão idiota como aquela!

- Ela queria me informar dos deveres de um capitão, Mione. - explicou Harry, calmamente - Tenho que formar um novo time, por enquanto somos só eu, Rony, Gina e Katie.

- O que aconteceu com Kirke e Sloper?

- Desistiram. - foi Rony quem respondeu, servindo-se de mais pudim - Disseram que não levam jeito pra coisa.

- Então a seleção para as vagas vai ser na próxima sexta, eu tenho que falar com o restante do time. É bom que todos estejam lá, para podermos decidir juntos os melhores candidatos.

Assim que terminaram o almoço, eles seguiram para sua segunda aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Aquela mulher é louca! - resmungou Rony, a caminho da sala - Espero que hoje ela dê uma aula decente.

- Eu achei a aula bem proveitosa.

- O que, Mione?! Que absurdo é esse? - Rony estava perplexo.

- Rony, você tem que aprender a ver a sutileza das coisas. - explicou Mione, com ar de quem fala a uma criança. Harry esforçava-se para não rir da cara abobalhada do amigo.

- Harry, a Mione enlouqueceu!

- Eu concordo com ela, Rony.

- Então são dois malucos!

Eles encontraram a professora na entrada da sala.

- Preparados? - perguntou ela, com um sorriso estonteante.

- Outra sessão de "_Voldemort é um babaca"_? - perguntou Rony, com voz debochada. Ela estreitou os olhos perigosamente em sua direção.

- Você não me parece estar tendo problemas em dizer o nome da lady, portanto podemos passar para outra etapa. Vamos.

Seguiram-na para dentro da sala, onde já estavam todos os alunos, as expressões meio entediadas. Tiveram muitas expectativas para a primeira aula – principalmente os rapazes, encantados com a aparência da nova professora – mas decepcionaram-se profundamente ao serem obrigados a passar a aula repetindo frases sobre Voldemort.

- Muito bem, turma. Agora é pra valer. - anunciou Kristyn, sentando-se sobre a mesa e cruzando as longas pernas. - Pude constatar que todos já pararam com essa idiotice de "Você-Sabe-Quem", então vamos começar nosso trabalho. - ela inclinou-se para trás, pegando um pergaminho na gaveta da escrivaninha. - Eu tenho aqui uma relação que o diretor me entregou, sobre uma tal "A.D.". Todos vocês fazem parte dela, exceto meus antigos alunos. - ela indicou os Deveraux, e o trio que fizera a viagem no expresso com Harry, sentados no fundo da sala. Tinham descoberto que ela dava aulas na escola que eles freqüentavam anteriormente - Parabéns. Mostra que têm coragem de lutar pelo que acham certo. E também lhes deu bastante conhecimento nessa disciplina, o que facilita e muito o meu trabalho. Deixem os livros nas carteiras e sigam-me.

Ela levantou-se, dirigindo-se para uma porta lateral, na parede atrás da mesa. Curiosos, os alunos a seguiram, entrando numa sala enorme, aparentemente vazia. Numa das laterais, uma escada conduzia a uma sacada, de onde podia-se observar todo o ambiente. Sobre o parapeito, várias ampulhetas alinhavam-se.

Kristyn virou-se para os alunos..

- Daqui para frente, nossas aulas serão aqui. Vamos começar o treinamento de vocês.

- Quer dizer que vamos duelar, professora? - perguntou Dino, animado.

- Exatamente, Dino. Mas não uns contra os outros.

- Contra quem, então? - perguntou Hermione, intrigada.

- Vocês verão. Meus antigos alunos já estão acostumados com o sistema, podem demonstrá-lo a vocês. Venham comigo. - ela dirigiu-se para a sacada, seguida pela turma, exceto os que fariam a tal demonstração. Quando estavam todos em seus lugares, ela sacou a varinha, usando-a nas ampulhetas, que passaram a brilhar intensamente, cada uma com uma cor diferente.

A sala mergulhou na escuridão, e, perplexos, eles viram a sala abaixo deles mudar de cenário, tomando o aspecto de um bosque numa noite escura. Vultos encapuzados corriam por entre as árvores, enquanto os seis alunos começavam a percorrer o caminho cautelosamente. Logo, inimigos apresentavam-se a sua frente, e vários duelos iniciaram-se, com jatos de luz verde e vermelha cruzando o ar com espantosa rapidez. Ninguém sequer piscava, com medo de perder qualquer detalhe daquela cena. Harry espantou-se com a habilidade que os seis demonstravam, duelando de forma espetacular.

De repente, o cenário paralisou-se, e os inimigos deixaram de atacar. Ofegantes, os combatentes permaneceram em guarda, atentos. Kristyn desceu as escadas, seguida pelo resto da turma.

- Os trouxas têm uma coisa chamada _"simulador"_. Eu achei a idéia interessante, e alguns anos atrás adaptei-a para o uso mágico. O resultado, vocês acabam de presenciar. - ela parou ao lado de um dos vultos encapuzados, que revelou tratar-se de um Comensal da Morte. Parvati e Lilá soltaram um gritinho espantado, fazendo com que a professora rolasse os olhos em direção ao teto - Pelo amor de Deus, eu acabei de dizer que isso é uma _simulação_!

- Professora, - começou Hermione, timidamente - eu já vi um desses _simuladores_ dos trouxas, e as imagens geradas não são reais e sólidas como essas.

- Isso porque, minha cara Hermione, nós usamos _mágica_, e não tecnologia trouxa. - respondeu, piscando o olho marotamente para a garota - Mas o fundamento é o mesmo. Nós temos todos os tipos de adversário programados, desde bichos-papões até a grande _lady._

- _Voldemort?!_ - vários alunos exclamaram, espantados.

- E quem mais? Vocês têm que estar preparados para combatê-lo. Temos também vários Comensais, cujas identidades são de domínio público. Mas não iremos enfrentá-los hoje. - um suspiro aliviado ecoou pela sala - Começaremos com Dementadores. - o alívio rapidamente se foi, substituído pela apreensão. - Qual é, gente, sei que são capazes. Posicionem-se, vamos começar a aula.

Ela voltou para a sacada, acionando um novo cenário de treinamento, e dando início àquela fase do aprendizado, à qual os alunos se atiraram com afinco.

Quando a professora parou o simulador, anunciando o final da aula, foi com exclamações de desaponto que eles voltaram a primeira sala, pegando o material e preparando-se para sair.

- Harry, Neville, fiquem por favor. Quero conversar com vocês.

Neville trocou um olhar intrigado com Harry. Se fosse em outros tempos, teria sido um olhar assustado, mas o garoto mudara muito no último ano, e se tornara um dos melhores membros da A.D.. Quando se reencontraram no início da semana, Harry tentara falar com ele sobre a morte de seus pais, mas o amigo não quisera discutir o assunto, e ele respeitou sua vontade. Sabia que ele devia ainda estar sofrendo muito sua perda.

- Rapazes, eu nunca fui muito boa em rodeios, por isso vou direto ao ponto: - ela começou com voz fria e decidida - Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry sentiu uma raiva quente começar a correr pelo seu corpo, e não notou que a seu lado Neville empalidecia, fechando os punhos como que tentando controlar sua reação. Mas Kristyn notou. Notou a reação dos dois.

- Isso mesmo. Vocês têm motivos de sobra para odiá-la, e posso ver o que a simples menção do nome dessa mulher é capaz de provocar nos dois. Acontece que lá dentro - ela indicou a sala de treinamento com a cabeça - vocês não vão apenas ouvir o seu nome. Vão enfrentá-la. Cara a cara. Eu poderia modificar o programa, mas não vou. Por isso, estejam preparados para a próxima aula. - ela voltou-se para a mesa, começando a arrumá-la - Podem ir agora.

Eles obedeceram, cada um imerso nos próprios pensamentos, e nas lembranças que gostariam de esquecer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naquela mesma noite, Harry teria que enfrentar outro problema. Oclumência. Sua primeira aula com Snape depois do que vira na penseira, no último semestre. Seguiu temeroso até as masmorras, parando antes de entrar na sala ao ouvir vozes vindo lá de dentro.

- E por que você está aqui? - sibilou Snape.

- Primeiro porque Dumbledore acha que nós dois, juntos, poderemos ensinar melhor ao garoto. - Harry reconheceu a voz da professora Donovan, e franziu o cenho, intrigado - Segundo, porque temos negócios a tratar.

- Estava demorando! - debochou o mestre de Poções - E então, do que se trata?

- Do nosso antigo acordo...

- Nós temos um trato! - Snape agora parecia realmente nervoso - Eu nunca quebrei minha promessa!

- Calma, Snape... - o tom de voz dela era divertido, como se estivesse apreciando muito o descontrole do colega - Eu apenas queria saber se o acordo continua de pé: o seu segredo pelo nosso.

- Continua, sim. - era claro o esforço que ele fazia para controlar a raiva.

- Ótimo. Podemos relaxar agora e fazer nosso trabalho.

Harry chegou a conclusão de que não revelariam mais nada, por isso, entrou na sala, aliviado porque não enfrentaria Snape a sós.

- Potter. - sibilou Snape - Finalmente nos dá o ar de sua graça.

- Deixe de gentilezas, Snape, e vamos ao que interessa. - cortou Kristyn, piscando disfarçadamente para Harry.

Aquela aula foi bem mais proveitosa para Harry, porque Kristyn ensinou-o métodos eficientes para controlar as emoções e fechar a mente, enquanto Snape executava os ataques mentais. Depois de mais de uma hora, pela primeira vez, Harry conseguiu bloquear o professor.

- Eu consegui! - comemorou, espantado. Kristyn riu da sua alegria, enquanto Snape fechava a cara.

- Muito bem, Potter. Um pequeno avanço, mas já é algo. - falou com um esgar - Nos veremos de novo na segunda-feira. Pode ir.

Despedindo-se da professora, ele seguiu para a Torre. Começava a entender porque Sirius se envolvera com ela. Porque tinha certeza que só poderia ser ela a tal Donovan que tivera um romance com o padrinho.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os testes de Quadribol na sexta-feira correram melhor do que Harry esperava. Os novos alunos realmente jogavam muito bem, e foi por unanimidade que o time escolheu Alex, Nicky e Sammy para as posições que faltavam. Harry se surpreendeu com Nicky. Nunca imaginara uma garota como batedora, mas ela era páreo duro para os gêmeos Weasley.

- Então já têm um novo time? - perguntou Mione, espiando enquanto Harry fixava a lista no quadro de avisos do salão comunal. Ela torceu o nariz ao ler os nomes - Quer dizer que a tal Angelos entrou, foi?

- Hermione, deixe de implicar com a garota. - reclamou Rony, jogando-se num sofá.

- Eu não implico nada!

- Implica sim! - retrucou Harry, rindo enquanto juntava-se ao amigo no sofá.

- Foi ela quem começou!

- Mione, só porque ela não concorda com você, não quer dizer que têm que ser inimigas, qual é!

A amiga fungou, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, num gesto de teimosia. Aquela animosidade começara quando Hermione tentara convencer a novata a aderir ao F.A.L.E.. Rony gargalhava só de lembrar da cara da amiga.

- Não, obrigada. - respondera a outra ao ser abordada por Mione. Quando esta começara um dos seus intermináveis discursos sobre liberdade, Sammy logo a cortou - Sinto muito, Hermione, mas acho que você não tem a menor noção do que significa liberdade. Isso mesmo! - insistiu, ao ver a expressão chocada da garota - Você desrespeita completamente a vontade dos elfos, tentando enganá-los para levá-los onde _você_ acha que deveriam estar, sem ligar a mínima para o que realmente eles querem. Os elfos de Hogwarts são bem tratados, e estão felizes aqui. Pelo que eu soube, Dumbledore já lhes ofereceu a libertação, e eles recusaram. Ao invés de tentar impor sua vontade, ouça os caras. Não fique bradando aos quatro ventos o que _você_ acha certo.

Ela dissera tudo aquilo no salão comunal, em frente a quase toda Grifinória – que particularmente, concordava com a garota. Isso, somado ao fato de que era tão inteligente quanto Hermione, rivalizando com ela para responder as perguntas dos professores, conduziu ao atual estado na relação das duas.

- Deixe isso de lado, Mione. - sugeriu Harry, mudando de assunto - Vamos falar sobre os Deveraux. E então, conseguiu descobrir algo? - a amiga ficara de tentar se aproximar do trio.

- Fora o fato de que Wezen Deveraux é lindo, inteligente, charmoso e atraente? Não, nada. - respondeu com displicência. Rony pareceu perder o bom-humor ante essa resposta.

- "Lindo, inteligente, charmoso e atraente"? - perguntou ele, um tom estranhamente perigoso na voz.

- Bom, já que você não descobriu nada, acho que vou dar uma volta, antes do toque de recolher. - Harry saltou do sofá, indo em direção a saída. Conhecia bem os amigos, e não queria estar na linha de fogo quando a briga começasse. - Até mais tarde. - saiu rapidamente, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer algo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gina voltava da Torre de Astronomia, completamente irritada. Os rapazes eram mesmo muito idiotas. Acabara de terminar o namoro com Dino Thomas porque ele reclamara de sua "falta de atenção" para com ele. Era ano de N.O.M.s, por Merlin! O idiota realmente achava que ela tinha tempo para ficar paparicando-o? Cheia de ouvir suas reclamações, ela o mandara passear, mas ainda estava irritada com a falta de sensibilidade do ex-namorado. E quando Gina se irritava, literalmente via tudo vermelho.

Talvez por isso tenha sido pega de surpresa. Num momento marchava pelo corredor em direção a Torre da Grifinória, no momento seguinte estava dentro de uma sala imersa na escuridão, sem enxergar absolutamente nada, enquanto era prensada contra a parede.

- O que... - sua exclamação surpresa foi contida pela boca que cobriu a sua. A língua que invadiu seus lábios era habilidosa, explorando sua boca com uma sensualidade que impossibilitava qualquer reação, a não ser a retribuição do beijo ardente.

Mãos quentes, de dedos longos, percorriam seu corpo, deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passavam: primeiro pelas pernas, subindo e passando pelos quadris, depois pela barriga por baixo da blusa, até que chegaram aos seios, que acariciaram com particular volúpia. Um suspiro de prazer escapou dos seus lábios ao sentir essas carícias, enquanto seu atacante seguia beijando seu pescoço, com sofreguidão.

Gina caiu em si. Seu "atacante". Ela estava sendo atacada, oras, devia se comportar como tal! Conseguiu pegar sua varinha, e estava prestes a iluminar o ambiente quando se viu de repente sozinha. Ele tinha ido embora. Correu para fora, para o corredor, mas este estava deserto.

- Que diabos foi isso? - murmurou, perplexa, enquanto guardava novamente a varinha no bolso da capa. Seus dedos tocaram um pergaminho que antes não estava lá. Pegou-o, lendo o bilhete numa letra desconhecida.

__

"Amanhã, mesma hora, mesmo lugar. Eros."

Seguiu de volta para Torre, tentando em vão desvendar aquele mistério.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estavam discutindo desde que Harry deixara a torre, algum tempo atrás. Rony não conseguia controlar a raiva que o invadia. Era muito descaramento da parte de Hermione. E disse isso a ela. Aos berros.

- O que você tem a ver com isso? - retrucou a amiga. Os dois estavam sozinhos no salão, de pé um de frente para o outro, a poucos metros de distância, vermelhos de irritação - O que faço ou deixo de fazer é apenas da _minha_ conta! Você não tem o direito de se intrometer!

- Você está dando bola para aquele Deveraux!!!

- Eu repito: não é da sua conta! - a mesma medida que a garota aumentava a voz, a irritação de Rony crescia, seus ouvidos zumbiam, e o que ele mais queria era fazê-la calar. De repente, pensou no melhor jeito de conseguir isso - Daqui por diante, meta-se com a sua... Rony!

Ele a agarrou de repente, sem lhe dar chance de reagir, beijando-a com fúria. Sem oferecer qualquer resistência, Mione logo o estava abraçando, colando ainda mais o corpo ao dele, enquanto o beijo aprofundava-se cada vez mais, lançando-os num redemoinho de sensações.

Depois do que pareceu muito tempo, Rony interrompeu o beijo, olhando-a com evidente satisfação.

- Isso é pra você aprender. - comentou arrogante, beijando-a mais uma vez, antes de ir para seu dormitório, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Mione permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, os dedos tocando os lábios, como que para confirmar o que tinha acontecido. Pouco depois, começou a rir, incrédula.

- Funcionou!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Deitada no sofá de sua sala, Kristyn contemplava o grande espelho na parede a sua frente. Mas não era para seu reflexo que olhava.

- Eu já dei minha opinião, Ana.

- Não é simples assim, Kris, e você sabe disso. - a imagem de Ana ia de um lado para outro no espelho, ela estava mesmo nervosa - Eu não posso contar nada a ele. Nós temos responsabilidades. Conhecemos o preço...

- Preço, preço! Estou cansada disso, Ana! - ela explodiu, levantando-se e imitando a prima, começando a andar de um lado para o outro - Quanto nós já perdemos por causa disso? Quanto ainda teremos de perder?

- Você está nervosa.

- Pode ser. - ela suspirou, jogando-se novamente no sofá - Mas você devia ter o direito de contar tudo ao Remo. Quanto mais tempo demorar a contar, mais difícil vai ser ele te perdoar. E diga o que quiser, assim que encontrarmos o Sirius, eu contarei tudo a ele.

- Você sempre foi a mais teimosa. - comentou Ana, com um sorriso cansado. - Só mesmo Sebastian conseguia te convencer de alguma coisa sensata. Ele bem que podia estar conosco agora, não é?

- Seria bom demais. - respondeu, tristonha, a lembrança do adorado primo dançando em sua mente.

Naquele momento soaram batidas na porta. Verificou as horas: passava das dez. Intrigada com quem poderia estar procurando-a naquele horário, ela foi atender, deparando-se com uma figura magra, envolta num xale diáfano, salpicado de lantejoulas, imensos óculos aumentando inúmeras vezes os olhos arregalados. Parecia um inseto gigante.

- Olá, minha querida. - cumprimentou a professora Trelawney, entrando com ar meio perdido. Olhando em volta da sala, ela virou-se para Kristyn com um sorriso confuso - Poderia, por favor, me dizer por que estou aqui?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- O que funcionou, Mione? - perguntou Harry, que entrava naquele instante pelo retrato.

- Ah, nada de importante, Harry. - desconversou, sentando-se novamente na poltrona onde estivera fazendo os gorros para os elfos - E então, onde esteve?

- Ah, por aí. - foi a vez dele desconversar, e Hermione notou que ele escondia algo. Como ela também agia assim, decidiu deixar pra lá.

Antes que continuassem a conversa, outra pessoa entrou pelo retrato. Era o tal Deveraux. Quando os viu, cumprimentou Mione com um sorriso charmoso, dirigindo a Harry um olhar arrogante, antes de seguir para o dormitório.

- Eu esqueci de completar minha descrição: ele também é muiiiiito arrogante e metido. - comentou Hermione, com um olhar de censura para o rapaz, antes de virar-se para Harry, que olhava embasbacado na direção do outro - O que foi, Harry?

- Eu sou um imbecil! Não sei como não percebi antes! - exclamou, dando um tapa na própria testa.

- Harry, será que dava pra falar a minha língua, por favor?

- Espere aqui, você já vai entender.

Ele correu para o seu dormitório, voltando pouco depois com um álbum nas mãos, seguido por Rony.

- O que tá acontecendo, Mione?

- Rony, eu não faço a menor idéia! O Harry pirou de repente!

- Eu não pirei! Acabo de descobrir porque o tal Deveraux me parece tão familiar.

- E então? - incentivou Rony, curioso.

Harry folheou o álbum até encontrar o que procurava, estendendo-o para os amigos, que o observaram a princípio com curiosidade, que foi logo substituída pela perplexidade.

- Isso mesmo. - confirmou Harry, triunfante - Ele é filho do Sirius!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

****

N/A: Finalmente consegui iniciar alguns romances (ainda tem vários outros casais nessa minha novela, mas pra começar, acho que está bom, né?). Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas é que eu tive vários problemas, e só pude sentar para escrever hoje (esse cap. saiu por osmose). Bem, espero que gostem, não deixem de comentar, ok? Bjaum para todos.


	5. Dé jàvu

CAPÍTULO IV

****

D **jàvu**

Kristyn olhava boquiaberta para a estranha visita, e antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer resposta, a professora ficou subitamente rígida, os olhos desfocados e a boca afrouxara. Ela começou a falar com voz alta e rouca.

- Até que enfim voltamos a nos encontrar...

- Quem é você? - perguntou Kristyn, espantada.

- Devia saber que não perceberia... - os olhos dela começaram a girar, e ela produziu uns sons roucos, que parecia um suspiro impaciente - Essa mulher louca e seus chiliques! - em seu transe, a professora voltou-se para o espelho, de onde Ana observava a cena com curiosidade - _Ana, por favor, venha aqui dar um jeito nisso._

Ela riu, encantada e divertida, sumindo do espelho. Pouco depois, saía da lareira, encaminhando-se para a professora.

- Eu não acredito!!! - exclamou, lançando-se num abraço animado, enquanto Kristyn continuava olhando-as, confusa. Logo em seguida afastou-se, olhando para a professora, com um sorriso - E então, melhor agora?

- Ana, será que dava para me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - interrompeu Kristyn impaciente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

A professora voltou-se para ela, mas sua postura mudara novamente. Ela agora assumira um ar confiante, superior, e quando falou, foi com uma voz conhecida, que há muito tempo Kristyn não ouvia.

- Trate de se acalmar, Kris, temos muito o que conversar, e pouco tempo para isso.

Kristyn arregalou os olhos, o queixo literalmente caído.

- Sebastián?!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Quem é filho do Sirius? - perguntou uma espantada Gina, que acabava de entrar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Onde você esteve até agora? - perguntou Rony, desconfiado da aparência desmazelada da irmã.

- Não é da sua conta. - respondeu rapidamente, não conseguindo evitar que seu rosto se tingisse de vermelho, e virando-se para Harry - E então?

- Wezen Deveraux. - respondeu sucintamente, fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de dizer algo, o retrato se abriu novamente, e dessa vez foi Alex quem entrou, com sua costumeira exuberância.

- Olá, pessoal, o que é isso? Uma festinha particular? - perguntou, malicioso, lançando um olhar insinuante para os dois casais - Gina, minha querida, estou desiludido: você me trocou pelo Potter?

- Pára de dizer asneiras, seu palhaço, e dá o fora! - rosnou Rony, olhando feio para o rapaz, que não pareceu nem um pouco intimidado.

- Tão gentil!... - debochou o loiro, encaminhando-se para o dormitório masculino - Mas, como eu não gosto de ser empata, vou deixar os pombinhos a sós.

Quando tiveram certeza de que podiam falar despreocupadamente, voltaram a discussão sobre Deveraux.

- Isso não faz sentido, Harry! - Hermione tentava argumentar com o amigo, que parecia uma fera enjaulada, andando de um lado para o outro - Sirius não pode ser pai dele! Deve ser uma coincidência eles serem tão parecidos...

- Faz todo o sentido, Mione! - retrucou animado, as idéias girando em sua mente - Você diz isso porque não viu Sirius como eu vi, nessa mesma idade que o Deveraux. E eu te digo, eles não são parecidos: são idênticos! A não ser pelos olhos. Ele deve tê-los herdado da mãe.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Está achando que a professora Donovan é mãe dele?!

- E quem mais? Nós já sabemos que eles tiveram um envolvimento no passado.

- Não, Harry. - retrucou Hermione - O que nós sabemos é que existe uma Donovan que "mexe" com o Sirius. Dumbledore não disse que eles tiveram alguma coisa.

- E isso não está óbvio?

- Bom, uma coisa não se pode negar: - comentou Rony, divertido - O velho Almofadinhas tem muito bom gosto!

- Rony, não é hora para brincadeiras!

- E quem está brincando? - protestou o amigo - A mulher pode ser louca, mas também é linda!

- Se o Sirius estivesse aqui, _ele_ ficaria louco! - retrucou Harry - Porque eu tenho certeza de que ele não sabia que tinha um filho.

- _Um_, não, Harry, esqueceu da gêmea dele?

- É verdade, Mione! Se ele é filho do Sirius, a tal Adhara também é!

- _Se_, não, Rony, eles _são_ filhos do Sirius!

- Harry, não vamos nos precipitar. - Hermione tentou acalmar o amigo - Precisamos de mais informações para chegarmos a alguma conclusão.

- Você quer mais informações? – retrucou, olhando pela janela - Tudo bem, então. Sei exatamente por onde começar a obtê-las. - virou-se para os amigos, que o olhavam em expectativa - Hagrid!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Infelizmente, Hagrid estava fora aquela semana (assuntos da Ordem, eles supunham), e eles teriam que aguardar a sua volta para poder tentar obter alguma informação sobre o suposto romance de Sirius com a professora Donovan. Enquanto isso eles se voltaram cada qual para seus assuntos.

- Uau, Gina! - exclamou Hermione, ante o relato da amiga sobre o ataque da noite anterior - E você não sabe quem foi?

- Não faço a menor idéia, Mione. - Gina suspirou, desanimada, enquanto passava geleia em sua torrada. Naquela manhã Hermione não se sentara com Harry e Rony, já que queria conversar com a amiga sobre o beijo que Rony lhe dera. - Já quebrei a cabeça tentando desvendar esse mistério, mas não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão.

- Bom, - começou Hermione, com a expressão que sempre fazia quando avaliava algum fato, parecendo ter várias engrenagens girando em sua mente - segundo a mitologia, Eros era o deus do amor, que todas as noites raptava a princesa Psique, levando-a para seu castelo, onde a amava até o dia raiar. Porém, Psique não podia descobrir sua identidade, pios caso isso acontecesse, eles teriam que se separar.

- Isso quer dizer que se eu descobrir quem é esse rapaz, nós não poderemos nos envolver? - perguntou Gina, intrigada.

- É uma hipótese. Se bem que pode ser apenas uma tentativa de criar uma atmosfera de romance e mistério. - Mione deu de ombros.

- Isso não nos deixa mais perto de descobrir quem é esse atacante.

- É verdade. Mas se for alguém da Grifinória, você só tem três opções: Harry, Wezen Deveraux ou Alex Martin. Apenas eles estavam fora da Torre ontem nesse horário.

- E se for alguém de outra casa?

- Nós temos que começar por algum lugar, Gina, por isso vamos nos restringir a esses três por enquanto. - decidiu Mione, com ar de detetive, fazendo Gina rir.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que podemos descartar o Harry. Não faz o estilo dele.

- Não sei, não. Ele estava muito estranho quando chegou a Torre ontem.

Gina voltou o olhar na direção do rapaz que durante tanto tempo ocupara seus sonhos. _"Será?"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry estava se divertindo muito naquela manhã. Provocar o amigo sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior, e ver sua reação, era realmente engraçado.

- Vamos, Ron, admita: você a beijou de novo, não foi?

- Harry, me faça um favor, sim? - retrucou o outro, impaciente - Vá caçar gnomos! Que aporrinhação! - cansado das provocações do amigo, resolveu inverter o jogo - Sabe, eu acho que você está precisando melhorar sua vida amorosa, talvez assim deixe a minha em paz.

- Até parece! Quem ouve pensa que você tem uma vida cheia de romance! - rebateu, irônico.

- Melhor que a sua, que se resume a um beijo _"molhado"_ e um encontro desastroso com aquela chorona!

Harry deu de ombros. Sabia que o amigo estava certo, e não se aborrecia com aquilo.

- Ei, mas mudando de assunto... - Rony acenou a cabeça na direção dos Deveraux, sentados na outra ponta da mesa - A filha do Sirius é uma tremenda gata! Você podia investir ali, e assim, além de seu padrinho, ele seria o seu sogro! - brincou, divertido.

Harry riu com o amigo, os olhos avaliando o misterioso trio. Tinha que admitir que a garota era muito bonita, mas seus olhos foram atraídos para a prima dela, Rhea. Para Harry, ela era uma verdadeira _visão_. Enquanto a admirava, uma dúvida bailava em sua mente: se os outros dois eram filhos do Sirius, quem seriam os pais dela?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando a noite chegou, eles repararam que havia luz na cabana de Hagrid, o que significava que o amigo estava de volta. Imediatamente eles saíram do castelo, indo encontrá-lo.

- Ora, eu não podia ter um comitê de boas vindas melhor que esse! - exclamou Hagrid, satisfeito, fazendo-os entrar.

Quando todos estavam acomodados, tomando o chá que o amigo lhes oferecera, este ficou repentinamente sério.

- E como vão as coisas, Harry? - perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

- Tudo bem. Verdade. - confirmou, ante o olhar desconfiado do amigo - A revolta pela perda do Sirius já passou. Ficou só mesmo a saudade.

- Esse é um dos motivos que nos trouxe aqui, Hagrid. - completou Mione, rápida - Além de querer te ver, é claro.

Hagrid pareceu confuso, e foi Rony quem explicou.

- É que o Harry queria saber mais sobre o padrinho, e nós achamos que você podia contar algumas histórias sobre ele.

O rosto de Hagrid se abriu num sorriso, e ele imediatamente começou a contar várias coisas sobre a época em que os Marotos estiveram em Hogwarts.

- Eles eram terríveis, não é? - comentou Mione, quando o amigo fez uma pausa para pegar mais chá - Mas sabe o que eu acho estranho, Hagrid? O pai do Harry namorava a mãe dele, e o Sirius, que todo mundo diz que era tão bonito, não tinha uma namorada também?

Hagrid riu.

- Ah, o Sirius era um tremendo conquistador, tinha várias namoradas. Mas é claro que, um dia, uma o pegou de jeito. Aliás, vocês a conhecem.

- Mesmo? - Harry inclinou-se para frente, interessado - E quem foi?

- Sua nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ah, era muito divertido ver as confusões que o Sirius fazia para conquistá-la. - o rosto de Hagrid assumiu um ar saudosista ao recordar as cenas do passado - No fim, ela o deixou de joelhos, na frente de toda a escola.

Os três estavam de queixo caído com aquelas revelações. Nenhum deles conseguia imaginar Sirius de joelhos por ninguém.

- Eles namoraram durante muitos anos. Ela foi a dama de honra de sua mãe, Harry. - aquilo foi outra surpresa.

- E por que eles nunca se casaram, Hagrid? Porque Sirius foi para Azkaban? - perguntou Mione, intrigada.

- Eles estavam de casamento marcado - aliás, seria um casamento duplo, a prima dela iria casar com o Remo. Mas, faltando duas semanas para o casamento, elas sumiram. Desapareceram sem deixar pistas. Os dois ficaram num estado de dar dó. - ele balançou a cabeça, com pesar.

Depois disso Hagrid mudou de assunto, passando a falar sobre as criaturas que pretendia mostrar aos alunos aquele ano, sem perceber que os três respondiam automaticamente, enquanto pensavam sobre o que o amigo revelara.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eu não vou me deixar levar, eu não vou...

Gina seguia entoando baixinho a mesma frase, como se fosse um mantra. Tinha lutado contra si mesma durante muito tempo, mas a curiosidade levou a melhor, e por isso lá estava ela, fazendo o mesmo caminho da noite anterior. Curiosidade. Nada além disso.

Aconteceu da mesma forma, e apesar de estar preparada dessa vez, ainda assim não conseguiu descobrir seu atacante. Ou ele era o homem mais rápido do mundo, ou era invisível.

Mais uma vez ela se encontrava prensada contra a parede, sentindo o corpo másculo contra o seu, e o cheiro almiscarado inebriando seus sentidos. Pelo menos uma certeza ela tinha: ele cheirava muito bem!

- Ei, calma aí, garotão! - ela desviou o rosto antes que ele pudesse beijá-la, empurrando-o com as duas mãos. Ele não se moveu um milímetro sequer. - Eu não vim aqui pra isso!

Ele soltou um risinho rouco, debochado, enquanto passava a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem sua espinha. Certo, se ele queria jogar pesado, ela ia mostrar que não seria fácil assim.

- O quê? Acha que estou brincando? - perguntou, a voz soando arrogante e entediada - Pensa que é tão bom assim, é?

Ela quase pôde sentir a expressão dele mudar, tornando-se irônica, a sobrancelha provavelmente estaria erguida de modo sarcástico. Era estranho saber tudo aquilo, e não saber quem ele era, sequer _como_ ele era.

- Só vim aqui hoje porque fiquei curiosa. - continuou, no mesmo tom - Quem é você, e o que quer comigo?

Ele deu outro risinho, enquanto acariciava seu corpo de maneira sugestiva.

- "bvio, não é? - ela mesma respondeu, debochada, segurando as mãos atrevidas e impedindo que continuassem o caminho que seguiam - Mas pode esquecer! Eu não estou aqui pra ser o divertimento de nenhum engraçadinho metido a conquistador! Sabe, minha amiga acha que você pode ser o Harry. - outra risada debochada - É, eu também acho que não. Não é o estilo dele. Por que esse mistério todo, hein? O que você tem a esconder? Por que... - ele bufou, impaciente, agarrando seu rosto com ambas as mãos, enquanto a beijava com sofreguidão. A despeito de si mesma, e de tudo que havia decidido, Gina não resistiu e retribuiu com paixão, entregando-se totalmente ao momento.

Mais uma vez ela foi lançada num redemoinho de sensações, perdendo-se totalmente no sabor dos lábios dele, e nas carícias que ele lhe fazia. Suspirou profundamente quando ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço de modo lento e sensual, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava sua perna, e a erguia, fazendo-a envolvê-lo, e permitindo que ele se aproximasse ainda mais, de um modo muito mais íntimo. Gina só voltou a si quando sentiu que ele abria os botões de sua blusa. Aliás, quando ele já estava no terceiro botão.

Ela o empurrou tão de repente que ele não teve tempo de reagir. Nem de evitar o tapa que ela acertou em seu rosto.

- Isso é pra você aprender, seu... seu... seu!

Com isso ela saiu correndo da sala, nem sequer lembrando de tentar descobrir quem ele era. E ele ficou lá, parado sozinho na escuridão da sala, esfregando o rosto onde ela o atingira, um sorriso deliciado no rosto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No domingo eles deixaram as investigações de lado por um motivo de força maior: o primeiro treino de quadribol da temporada. Eles tinham um time novo, e apesar de Harry considerar que todos estavam a altura do antigo, que fora campeão há três anos, seria preciso muito treino para chegarem ao mesmo entrosamento.

- Bom... hã... - ele estava tendo dificuldade para começar a primeira preleção como capitão da Grifinória, tendo o time a observá-lo em expectativa. Não tinha o mesmo dom que Olívio e Angelina. Decidiu ser direto - Olha, gente, não vamos perder tempo com conversas, ok? Temos muito trabalho a fazer, por isso, vamos logo para o campo.

Katie, Gina e Rony, acostumados as longas preleções anteriores, respiraram aliviados, enquanto os outros três novatos apenas concordaram, e foram para o campo, iniciando o treino.

Harry mantinha um olho no pomo e outro no time. Teve que admitir que eles eram muito bons. Os novatos, para alegria do resto do time, voavam em modelos _Nimbus 2001, _e a técnica e o talento que demonstravam eram invejáveis. Alex e Nicky não deixavam nenhum balaço se aproximar dos companheiros, suas rebatidas eram impressionantes. Já Sammy voava de uma forma incrível, formando um trio espetacular com Gina e Katie, que ele já sabia serem fabulosas. Rony perdera a inibição que o atrapalhara em suas primeiras partidas, e agora não deixava a goles passar. Se mantivessem aquele nível, não havia como perderem a Taça aquele ano.

Estavam treinando há mais de uma hora quando Harry notou que o time da Sonserina se aproximava do campo. Ele gritou, ordenando o fim do treino, e desceu, se preparando para o confronto com o novo capitão dos adversários.

- Dê o fora, Potter. - ordenou Malfoy, com sua voz arrastada.

- Eu não ouvi o _por favor_, Malfoy. Cadê sua educação? - retrucou Rony, que juntara-se ao amigo, assim como o resto do time. Os dois times estavam agora frente a frente, encarando-se com hostilidade.

- Não se meta, Weasley. - sibilou o loiro, olhando-o com desprezo - Nem você, nem ninguém da sua família pode falar algo sobre educação. Bando de pobretões desclassificados! - ele estendeu o olhar de desdém para Gina, que estava ao lado do irmão. Ela apenas ergueu o queixo, devolvendo o olhar, e lembrando-o de que ela o derrubara no último semestre.

- Em primeiro, lugar, riqueza não é sinônimo de educação, nem de classe.- retrucou Hermione, que estivera assistindo ao treino, e acabava de se juntar a eles - Em segundo, alguém que tem um pai como o seu, que está na cadeia pelos motivos que ele está, não tem moral para falar da família de ninguém, Malfoy!

Draco ficou extremamente irritado, isso se percebia pela rigidez de seu rosto, que se tingiu de vermelho, e pelas chispas que voavam de seus olhos frios.

- Era só o que me faltava! Ser ofendido por uma sujeitinha de sangue ruim! - ele repetiu a ofensa que lançara ali mesmo, quatro anos antes, quando Harry e Hermione nem sabiam o que aquilo queria dizer. Mas o desfecho dessa vez foi bem diferente.

Antes que Harry ou Rony pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Draco estava desabando no chão, levado a nocaute por um poderoso soco... De Sammy!

Crabbe e Goyle avançaram em direção à garota, mas pararam ao ver que Alex e Nicky se posicionavam ao lado dela, os bastões erguidos ameaçadoramente. Eles tinham visto os dois treinando, e sabiam que eles poderiam causar um grande estrago. Além disso, os outros grifinórios já tinham sacado suas varinhas, e as apontavam diretamente para eles.

- Que pena... - debochou Sammy, olhando para os sonserinos com desdém - Parece que terão que adiar seu treino. Afinal, seu capitão não está em condições, não é? Coitadinho, é tão frágil!

Ela deu as costas aos adversários, seguindo com o resto do time para o vestiário.

- Hã, Sammy... - Hermione chamou. A outra se voltou, esperando - Por que você fez isso?

- Aquilo que ele disse foi uma ofensa muito grave, Hermione. - começou a outra, séria - Ainda mais para uma bruxa de primeira, como você. - Hermione corou ante o elogio, fazendo Sammy sorrir, divertida. - Não é porque nossas opiniões divergem em alguns assuntos, que signifique que eu não gosto de você. Eu admiro muito o seu esforço pelos elfos, só não concordo com o método. E eu nunca ficaria parada, vendo esse idiota te ofender. Não é da minha natureza. - concluiu com um dar de ombros.

- Bem, o que posso dizer? Obrigada. - Hermione estendeu a mão para a garota, que a apertou com prazer, selando a paz entre as duas, e, talvez, o início de uma nova amizade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Com tudo o que Hagrid lhes contara, até Hermione teve que concordar que provavelmente Harry estava certo. Mas, assim mesmo, eles teriam que investigar mais para saber toda a verdade. Decidiram que a partir do dia seguinte – já que tinham descoberto que ela passaria o fim de semana fora – começariam a vigiar a professora Donovan. Mas o dia seguinte trouxe uma surpresa que os fez esquecer momentaneamente aquela história.

Estavam conversando sobre isso, quando o correio matinal chegou, deixando o _Profeta Diário _diante de Hermione. Enquanto a amiga pegava o jornal, Harry e Rony continuaram a conversar, até que ela soltou um gritinho, chamando a atenção dos dois, que se inclinaram para ver o que tinha causado aquela reação.

"FUGA EM MASSA DE AZKABAN!", dizia a manchete em letras garrafais. Harry sentiu uma sensação de _dé jàvu_. Era a mesma manchete de alguns meses atrás, com a diferença de que, na época, ninguém acreditava que Voldemort estava de volta. Dessa vez, a fuga fora dos Comensais presos no Ministério na noite em que Sirius sumira atrás do véu. A notícia provavelmente aumentaria ainda mais a onda de histeria que assolava a comunidade bruxa.

- O Malfoy vai ficar mais insuportável que de costume. - comentou Rony, irritado - Aposto que vai ficar se pavoneando pela escola, provocando, dizendo que era óbvio que o pai não ficaria preso muito tempo.

- É verdade. - respondeu Harry, irônico - O Malfoy não vai perder tempo em nos aborrecer com isso. Aliás, não sei como ele não está aqui, exibindo-se para a escola toda. - comentou, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, onde o lugar em que o loiro costumava sentar se encontrava vazio.

- Ele não vai fazer isso. - retrucou Hermione, pálida, lendo as matérias nas páginas internas do periódico.

- Deixa de ser boba, Mione, é claro que vai. Você acha que ele aprendeu alguma coisa com essa prisão? Ele continua sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre, e...

- Ele não vai fazer isso... - repetiu Hermione, levantando os olhos do jornal e encarando os amigos - porque está no funeral do pai. Lúcio Malfoy foi morto na noite passada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A**:Gente, queria avisar vcs que a Tonks lançou um concurso lá no tpc da Tríade, no fórum animagos. Quem tiver interesse, dá uma confirida, ok? Espero que tenham gostado do cap., não deixem de me dizer, por favor! Bjaum!


	6. sonhos

CAPÍTULO V

****

Sonhos

As notícias se espalharam com uma velocidade impressionante, e logo o salão fervilhava com o burburinho exaltado das conversas. Harry, Rony e Hermione não conseguiam esconder a incredulidade.

- Isso não é possível! - exclamou Rony, após ler a matéria - Eles estão retratando o Malfoy como um herói!

- Realmente, não faz o menor sentido. - concordou Harry, franzindo a testa enquanto continuava examinando as notícias - Por que ele teria ajudado os guardas do ministério, fazendo com que Voldemort o matasse?

- Segundo o _Profeta,_ ele vinha alegando estar agindo sob a _Imperius_. – continuou Rony, lendo um trecho do jornal. - Uma ova, que estava!

- Nós sabemos disso, Rony, mas os outros vão acreditar que ele foi uma vítima de Voldemort, e não um seguidor.

- E aí está a resposta pra isso tudo, Harry. - conclui Hermione - Os Malfoy são uma das famílias mais influentes da comunidade bruxa, mas com a imagem de Lúcio denegrida, eles perderam essa influência, tornando-se inútil para Voldemort.

- Mas com ele morrendo como um herói... - continuou Harry, entendendo onde a amiga queria chegar.

- Os Malfoy recuperam seu poder. - conclui Rony, dando um soco na mesa - Filhos da ...!!!

- Isso significa que o Draco ficaria ao lado de Voldemort, mesmo ele sendo o assassino do pai dele? - Harry estava realmente surpreso.

- E desde quando algo como lealdade familiar é importante para nosso _amigo?_ - as palavras de Rony estavam repletas de sarcasmo - Tudo o que importa a ele é o poder, não importa como consegui-lo.

- Rony tem razão, Harry. - concordou Mione - É uma coisa horrível, mas é a realidade: o Malfoy só se importa com isso.

Harry não estava muito certo disso: sabia que Draco era mau e ambicioso, mas também sabia que era muito ligado ao pai. Mas não contradisse os amigos, seguindo-os para fora do salão, para a primeira aula do dia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A primeira aula era Poções, e qual não foi a surpresa quando, ao invés de Snape, encontraram a Donovan nas masmorras.

- O Professor Snape não poderá dar sua aula hoje. - ela anunciou, quando todos já tinham se acomodado - Como todos já devem saber, ele perdeu um grande amigo... - sua voz era repleta de ironia - ... e teve que se ausentar, para comparecer ao seu funeral. Por isso, vocês terão que se contentar comigo. Vamos começar.

Aquela foi a aula de Poções mais agradável que eles tiveram. Não precisavam se preocupar com a perseguição de Snape, e Neville mostrou porque conseguira nota para a turma de N.O.M.: sem a pressão que o mestre exercia, ele se saiu muito bem com sua poção, conseguindo 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

Já o pessoal da Sonserina não podia dizer o mesmo. Sem a proteção de seu diretor, a maioria perdeu pontos pelos erros cometidos, e pelo comportamento em sala. Crabbe e Goyle, que só estavam naquela aula com permissão especial de Snape (já que tinham sido péssimos nos exames), foram os que mais sofreram com isso.

- Parkinson, não é? - Kristyn falava de forma simpática com a aluna, que, para desgosto de Rony, fez a poção de forma perfeita, e portanto, não perderia pontos - Eu conheci seus pais, sempre achei que formavam um par perfeito. Aliás, você é exatamente do jeito que eu sempre imaginei.

A sonserina agradeceu, confusa, sem entender a ironia daquelas palavras. Nesse momento, um sapo pulou no colo da professora.

- Ora, olá, Trevo! - ela cumprimentou com evidente prazer, pegando o sapo na palma da mão e acariciando seu dorso com o dedo. - Há quanto tempo! Estou vendo que a poção de Alice funcionou.

A turma observava, confusa, enquanto o sapo parecia sorrir de volta para ela. Neville se aproximou, acanhado, para recuperar seu bichinho.

- A senhora conhece meu sapo? - perguntou, tímido.

- Quantas vezes eu não tive que ajudar sua mãe a procurar esse fujão! - respondeu, com um sorriso saudosista - E parece que ele ainda não perdeu esse hábito, não é?

Neville sorriu, concordando, enquanto pegava o sapo de volta.

- Mas, professora, como Trevo pode ter sido da mãe de Neville? - foi Hermione quem formulou a pergunta que estava na cabeça de todos - Ele teria que ter mais de vinte anos!

- Acontece, minha cara Hermione, que Alice era muito boa em se tratando de poções – seu pai que o diga, Harry – e ela ministrou uma poção em Trevo, para que ele tivesse uma vida mais longa que o normal. Ela adorava esse sapo.

Rony cutucou Harry, chamando sua atenção para Crabbe e Goyle, que olhavam para o sapo de forma maligna, as intenções muito claras em seus rostos. Mas, infelizmente para eles, os dois não foram os únicos a notarem.

- Quero deixar bem claro, para todos, - começou a professora, com um tom que intimidaria qualquer um - que se algo acontecer a esse sapo, eu me encarregarei pessoalmente dos responsáveis. Entenderam? - ela andou até os sonserinos, sua postura ameaçadora, enquanto segurava o queixo de cada um, obrigando-os a encará-la, e era visível o quanto estavam assustados com ela - Podem ter certeza, vocês não vão querer me ver aborrecida. Perguntem a seus pais.

O sinal anunciando o fim da aula tocou naquele momento, e os sonserinos, aliviados, saíram rapidamente. Os grifinórios os seguiram com mais calma.

- A cada dia que passa, eu gosto mais dessa mulher! - exclamou Rony, divertido - Viram como ela lidou com os dois gorilas? Duvido que tenham coragem de se aproximar do sapo, agora!

- Ela é ótima mesmo. - concordou Hermione - O que dificulta nosso trabalho.

- Como assim, Mione?

- Ora, Harry, por acaso você acha que vai ser fácil espioná-la?

A amiga tinha razão. Seria realmente uma tarefa complicada. Eles seguiram para a aula seguinte, pensando sobre seus planos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Draco voltou para a escola na semana seguinte, e sua postura confirmou as suposições de Hermione. Estava muito claro para todos que sua família recuperara a influência perdida – isso ficava óbvio pelas matérias elogiosas do _Profeta_ – e o tom falso com que apregoava a dor pela perda do pai causava verdadeira repugnância em Harry.

Outro ponto negativo para o trio, foi que não conseguiram nenhum avanço em suas investigações, mesmo já tendo se passado duas semanas desde que começaram a agir. Eles vigiavam a professora em todos os seus momentos livres, mas ela ficava a maior parte do tempo, em que não estava dando aula, trancada em sua sala.

- O que será que ela tanto faz, lá dentro? - perguntou Harry aos amigos, na terceira noite de vigília a porta de sua sala.

- Provavelmente, prepara suas aulas, tira um cochilo, sei lá! - respondeu Rony, mal-humorado. Estava se cansando daquela espera inútil.

- Hoje, nós vamos saber. - anunciou Hermione, com um grande sorriso satisfeito.

- É mesmo? - retrucou Rony, irônico - E como, a senhorita pode nos dizer?

- Com isso! - ela mostrou a palma da mão, onde algumas bolinhas, bem pequenas e transparentes, repousavam.

- Continuamos na mesma, Mione. - disse Harry, intrigado - O que é isso?

- Bem, lembram das Orelhas Extensíveis de Fred e Jorge? - os amigos assentiram - Eu fiz uma pequena adaptação. Elas agora funcionam como as escutas que os trouxas usam. Eu prendi uma na roupa da professora, hoje cedo.

- Mione, você é um gênio!!! - Harry não cabia em si de contentamento. Agora sim, descobririam algo!

A amiga corou, enquanto distribuía as escutas, e eles puderam ouvir a conversa que estava acontecendo no interior do escritório.

"- Quer dizer que vocês podem encerrar as sessões? - era a voz de Kristyn.

- Ainda temos que continuar mais um pouco, por precaução, mas posso afirmar que estão completamente recuperados. - a animação na voz suave que respondeu era latente.

- Mas isso é ótimo, Ana! Vou agora mesmo contar a Dumbledore!

- O diretor está sabendo, Remo já se encarregou disso.

- Por falar nisso, como vão as coisas entre vocês? - a pergunta foi feita num tom malicioso, sugestivo.

- Na mesma. Quando eu acordei, na manhã seguinte àquela noite, ele já havia ido embora. Mais tarde, quando voltamos a nos encontrar, ele continuou me tratando com a mesma fria cordialidade. Parece até que não aconteceu nada. - ouviu-se um suspiro desanimado.

- Que sujeitinho difícil, hein? Você não contou nada sobre Rhea, então?

- Não, vai ser como combinamos: vamos esperar o momento apropriado para as revelações. Por falar nisso, como eles estão?

- Se adaptaram bem. - respondeu, casualmente.

- E você, está conseguindo manter a fachada? - a voz agora estava divertida - Sei como é coruja...

- Não sou nada disso, viu? - retrucou, indignada, fazendo a outra rir - E sim, nós conseguimos enganar a todos, o disfarce deles está seguro.

- Isso é bom. Agora tenho que ir, Remo vai chegar daqui a pouco para irmos ao Ministério. Cruze os dedos, ok?

- Pode deixar. Até amanhã."

A partir daí o silêncio imperou, e o trio decidiu que tinham conseguido informações suficientes naquela noite. Voltaram rapidamente para a Torre, cujo salão comunal estava deserto.

- Satisfeita agora, Hermione? - a voz de Harry estava triunfante.

- Não há nada de conclusivo nessa conversa, Harry.

- Ah, qual é, Mione! Você não quer é dar o braço a torcer! - contradisse Rony.

- É, e nós descobrimos outro fato importante: a outra prima, Rhea, deve ser filha do Remo.

- Mais essa, agora, Harry?!

- Hermione, você não ouviu a conversa? - perguntou Rony, irônico - Tenho que repetir pra você?

- Não, senhor espertinho, eu ouvi muito bem a conversa. Mas em nenhum momento eu as ouvi dizendo que são mães dos Deveraux, e tampouco que Remo e Sirius são os pais!

- Tudo bem, Mione, se você ainda não está convencida, nós vamos continuar investigando, até você se dar por satisfeita. - concluiu Harry, seguindo para seu dormitório, com Rony, enquanto a amiga seguia para o dela.

Nenhum deles percebeu que estavam sendo observados.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Outro fim-de-semana chegou, e Gina não havia voltado ao local onde _encontrara_ o tal _Eros._ Estava decidida: não voltaria a encontrá-lo. O rapaz era muito abusado, e aquele segredo todo a enervava. Sem contar que parecia ter um ego do tamanho do mundo. Não, ela não voltaria a cair na sua rede.

Estava tomando o café da manhã de sábado, quando uma das corujas da escola deixou uma carta a sua frente. Curiosa, ela se apressou a abri-la, encontrando apenas uma linha, numa letra já conhecida.

"_Não sabia que era uma covarde."_

"Eu não sou covarde! Quem ele pensa que é?!", a raiva tomou conta dela. Ah, se soubesse quem era aquele engraçadinho, ele ia se ver com ela, ah se ia! Mas como não sabia, só restava uma alternativa: naquela noite ela ia ensinar umas coisinhas ao fulano.

- Más notícias? - perguntou Mione, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Gina entregou o pergaminho a amiga, que ergueu a sobrancelha ao ler o bilhete sucinto.

- Ele gosta mesmo de viver perigosamente, não é? - ironizou Mione. Conhecia bem o gênio da amiga.

- É o que parece. - não querendo se aprofundar no assunto, ela mudou o foco da conversa - Como vão as coisas com Rony?

- Na mesma de sempre. - suspirou, desanimada - Seu irmão parece que só reage quando está com ciúmes.

- Então, provoque-o, oras!

- Ah, Gina, do que adianta? Eu quero que ele assuma seus sentimentos, não que tenha "ataques de ciúmes"!

- Parece que os problemas amorosos estão rondando nossas amigas, Sammy.

Nicky sentou-se ao lado de Gina, com um sorriso brincalhão. Sammy sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Desde o dia em que Sammy nocauteara Malfoy, defendendo Hermione, elas haviam se tornado boas amigas.

- Deixe de ser enxerida, Nicky. - retrucou Gina.

- Ora, Gina, eu só queria ajudar. - Nicky fingiu-se de ofendida, fazendo as outras rirem.

- E como poderia ajudar, posso saber? - foi a vez de Hermione perguntar.

- Se quer saber, venham com a gente na próxima semana a uma reunião.

- Reunião? - perguntou Gina, intrigada - Onde?

- Vocês vão ver. - disse Sammy, enigmaticamente, saindo em seguida com Nicky.

Logo depois Harry e Rony chegaram, o que fez com que elas mudassem o rumo da conversa, passando a falar sobre o jogo que teriam no dia seguinte.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry seguia silencioso pelo corredor, embaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade. Já passava algum tempo do toque de recolher, e ele sabia que se fosse pego fora da Torre, teria problemas, por isso o cuidado. Pouco antes de chegar a escada que levava à Torre de Astronomia, ele teve que se achatar contra a parede, para evitar que Malfoy, que patrulhava o corredor, esbarrasse nele e o descobrisse. Mas, no fim, conseguiu chegar sem maiores problemas ao seu destino.

Sabia que ela estaria lá, como estivera nas outras noites. Sentada sobre o parapeito, ela observava a paisagem abaixo, o olhar perdido mostrando que seus pensamentos estavam longe dali. Harry ficou quieto, observando-a como nas outras noites.

- Por que você fica me vigiando? - Harry se espantou ao ouvir a pergunta repentina. Os olhos azuis voltaram-se em sua direção. - O que quer comigo?

Harry saiu debaixo da capa, indo até o parapeito e sentando-se ao lado da garota.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Eu perguntei primeiro: o que quer comigo? - Harry se perturbou com a intensidade do olhar que o mirava.

- Eu... bem... hã...

- Acho que posso te ajudar: está querendo desvendar o "_mistério dos Deveraux_", não é?

- O quê?

- Acredita mesmo que ignoramos o que falam de nós pela escola? - o tom dela era irônico - Que não sabemos que todos nos acham "estranhos"?

- Bom, você tem que admitir que não são muito sociáveis, não é?

- Não nos metemos na vida de ninguém. - retrucou ela, calmamente - É pedir demais que façam o mesmo?

Como não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta, Harry ficou calado. A garota tinha razão, é claro. Ele também não gostaria que os outros ficassem bisbilhotando sua vida. Infelizmente, era o que ele continuaria a fazer, pelo menos até ter certeza de suas desconfianças.

- Sabe, eu esperaria que você, mais do que ninguém, entendesse isso.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ora, você é _Harry Potter_, o menino que sobreviveu! Deve ser realmente muito chato ser você. - Harry ficou meio ofendido com aquilo - Quer dizer, as pessoas vivem te perturbando, se metendo, querendo saber o que você faz ou deixa de fazer. Veja o que aconteceu ano passado: o _Profeta_ passou o ano acabando com você!

Harry deu de ombros. Era verdade, fazer o quê? Olhou de soslaio para a garota, sentindo-se perturbado. Ela era mesmo linda!

- Quer saber? Tive uma idéia. - declarou, fazendo com que ela o olhasse com curiosidade - Por que não começamos de novo? Oi, tudo bem, eu sou Harry. - ele estendeu a mão para a garota, que depois de analisá-lo por um tempinho, sorriu, e aceitou o cumprimento.

- Muito prazer, Harry. Eu sou Rhea.

Harry ficou embasbacado com a beleza daquele sorriso, e eles prosseguiram conversando animadamente durante muito tempo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Se ela não tomasse cuidado, aquilo ia acabar virando uma rotina. Mas uma vez, lá estava ela sendo puxada para dentro de uma sala escura. Mas dessa vez, seria diferente. Soltando o braço, ela agarrou a frente das vestes dele, invertendo suas posições e jogando-o contra a parede.

- Escute aqui, engraçadinho, eu estou cansada desse seu joguinho inútil! - ela falou entre dentes, o rosto próximo ao dele - Vê se te manca, e me deixa em paz, está ouvindo?

A resposta, um risinho debochado, enquanto um dedo passeava calmamente pelo seu rosto, a enfureceu ainda mais.

- Você me chamou de covarde, mas eu pergunto: quem é o covarde, aqui? Quem está se escondendo? Não sou eu! E pare com isso! - ela afastou, irritada, a mão que acariciava seus cabelos - Você é surdo, por acaso?!

Ele soltou um suspiro de enfado, abraçando-a e puxando-a de encontro ao corpo. Mesmo contra sua vontade, Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha: ele podia ser um cretino, mas a química entre os dois era inegável.

- Eu disse pra parar com isso! - ela tentava, sem sucesso, empurrá-lo, enquanto ele se dedicava a beijar seu pescoço, sem se importar com seus protestos. Sentindo que começava a perder a força de vontade, Gina agarrou seus cabelos, puxando-o para trás. Seu gemido de dor lhe deu a certeza de que agora ela tinha a sua atenção - O jogo acaba aqui, queridinho. - declarou, triunfante - Vamos ver quem é você. - com essas palavras ela fez menção de pegar sua varinha, mas ele a afastou rapidamente, saindo como um raio para o corredor. Gina o seguiu o mais depressa que pôde, mas, outra vez, ele tinha desaparecido. Bufando de frustração, ela rumou para a Torre.

Alguns minutos depois, ao virar para entrar em um corredor, ela trombou com alguém que vinha no sentido contrário, desabando no chão sobre a pessoa.

- Saia de cima de mim, sua idiota! - gritou Draco Malfoy.

Gina levantou-se depressa. "timo! Era o que faltava: ser pega por Malfoy fora da Torre, depois do toque de recolher!

- Ora, ora, ora... parece que hoje é meu dia de sorte! - murmurou Malfoy, com evidente prazer - É a segunda Grifinória que eu apanho, com apenas alguns minutos de diferença.

- Quer dizer que apanhou mais alguém? - ela se interessou: poderia ser o seu "atacante" - Quem?

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley! - obviamente ele percebeu seu interesse, e não iria satisfazer sua curiosidade - Agora vejamos, o que farei com você, hein? - seu olhar brilhava, maléfico, enquanto a analisava com ar superior - Infelizmente, eu não posso mais tirar pontos, mas podemos pensar em algo bem desagradável, não é?

- Pois trate de pensar logo, Malfoy. - Gina retrucou, impaciente - Eu quero ir para cama!

- É, já passou mesmo da hora de pequenas grifinórias estarem dormindo, não é? - debochou o loiro - Vá. Amanhã eu comunico qual será sua detenção. - ele se afastou pelo corredor, sem esperar resposta.

E Gina o imitou, seguindo depressa para a Torre. Com a sorte que estava, o melhor mesmo era ir dormir.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_A escuridão era total, e a única coisa que se sobressaía a ela era o frio: um frio intenso, de gelar a alma de alguém. Mas ela não se deixaria abater por isso, nada a impediria de chegar até ele. Reforçou a magia ao seu redor, impedindo-os de sentirem sua presença, e afastando os efeitos malignos de seus poderes. Pôde então visualizar o caminho a seguir, o caminho que levava até _ele_._

Encontrou-o caído na cela, dormindo ou desmaiado, ela não sabia, mas, no momento, isso não importava. O importante é que poderia realizar a conexão. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, o coração apertado ao ver o estado a que fora reduzido, em tão pouco tempo. Afastou os cabelos crescidos, segurando carinhosamente seu rosto, e se conectou a ele.

Tremendo levemente, ele abriu os olhos, antes tão maliciosos e cheios de vida, mas que agora estavam vazios.

- Achei que aqui meus sonhos estariam livres de você... - ele murmurou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Parece que seu espírito ainda resiste, afinal. - ela acariciou o rosto torturado - Não está feliz em me ver?

- Teria ficado mais feliz em te ver no altar, no dia do nosso casamento. - respondeu, rouco, com um traço da antiga ironia.

- Não foi por minha vontade que não estive lá. Um dia você vai entender. Não hoje, não agora.

- Por que não?

- Porque hoje temos pouco tempo, e esse tempo eu não quero desperdiçar com brigas.

- Você é uma mulher terrível, sabia? - a voz fraca revelava um toque de divertimento, apesar de tudo - Some do mapa, e depois invade meus sonhos para abusar de mim!

- Não achei que você se oporia. - ela deu de ombros, sem negar a acusação.

- Normalmente eu não faria isso, mas veja meu estado: sabe a quanto tempo eu não tomo um banho?

- Isso é fácil de se resolver. - um momento depois, sem entender como, Sirius se viu numa enorme banheira, em um aposento iluminado por inúmeras velas aromáticas, tendo a mulher que mais desejara na vida sentada a sua frente, sorrindo com malícia para ele. - Melhorou?

- Como você...? Ah, esqueça! Eu já desisti de entender esses seus poderes há muito tempo. - ele suspirou, recostando a cabeça na borda da banheira, aproveitando o prazer que a água quente o envolvendo proporcionava. Pouco tempo depois, sentiu um pé delicado acariciando sua perna, subindo atrevido pela sua coxa - Mulher, se comporte...

- Eu não vim aqui para me comportar... - retrucou, maliciosa, se aproximando mais dele, e passando a beijar seu peito com sensualidade, em carícias que ela sabia que o levavam a beira do controle. E não se decepcionou. Em pouco tempo, eles se beijavam com sofreguidão, e se perdiam no fogo que sempre os consumira.

O tempo, e tudo o mais que acontecera, não conseguira mudar as coisas entre eles. O desejo mútuo, o prazer que encontravam nos braços um do outro, continuava o mesmo, como ela pôde comprovar naqueles momentos ardentes. Não conseguiu evitar o grito ao alcançar o clímax nos braços dele..."

- Sirius! - Kristyn sentou-se na cama, banhada em suor, provocado pelo sonho, que era mais do que um sonho, era uma lembrança.

Ela se levantou, indo até a janela e abrindo-a, deixando que a brisa da noite refrescasse seu corpo, enquanto a mente analisava os últimos acontecimentos. Sabia que o fato de sonhar com aquilo que acontecera há tantos anos, não era em vão. Havia um motivo. Ela só precisava descobrir qual.

Lembrou-se do que acontecera depois, de como quase tivera seu espírito aprisionado pelos dementadores, e de como Sirius a proibira de tornar a procurá-lo. Se não houvesse tanto em jogo, ela não o teria obedecido. Mas tinha outras responsabilidades agora, não podia se dar ao luxo de seguir seus impulsos, sem se importar com mais nada.

De repente, entendeu o que motivara aquele sonho, a alegria a invadindo, fazendo-a rir alto.

- Eu sei como encontrá-lo!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: **Galera, quero agradecer a todos pelos comentários, como já disse, são eles que me animam a escrever. Bom, esse cap. ficou curtinho, mas pra compensar, vou tentar postar o proximo até quarta feira, ok? Queria agradecer a Tonks por aturar minhas crises de insegurança, me dando a maior força. Valeu, Tonks.

Bom, é isso, bjaum pra todos, e por favor, por favor, não deixem de comentar, ok?


	7. A Conexão

****

CAPÍTULO VI

**__**

A conexão

O domingo amanheceu com a promessa de um belo dia de sol, o que favorecia as condições para a partida daquela manhã: Grifinória versus Corvinal. Os dois times foram os primeiros a chegar ao salão principal, para o café da manhã, assim como os primeiros a saírem, indo preparar-se para a partida que daria início ao campeonato daquele ano.

"- E aí vem o time da Grifinória! - bradou Dino Thomas, que substituíra Lino Jordan na irradiação dos jogos - Potter, Bell, Weasley, Angelos, Santos, Martin e Weasley! - a massa vermelha e dourada nas arquibancadas se agitou, explodindo em aplausos quando o time entrou em campo, acenando para a torcida - É isso aí, pessoal! Sangue novo e experiência formam uma mistura promissora para a nova esquadra dos Leões!"

"E aí vem o time da Corvinal, liderado pela nova capitã, Chang.- foi a vez da torcida da Corvinal irromper em aplausos, e Harry viu, no meio da torcida, a águia encarrapitada na cabeça de Luna Lovegood. A garota aplaudia entusiasticamente a entrada do seu time, sem parecer se importar a mínima com os olhares e risadas que seu estranho chapéu provocava - Sem dúvida, uma ótima equipe, e uma prova de fogo para os iniciantes da Grifinória."

Cho Chang parou exatamente na frente de Harry, lançando-lhe um olhar desafiador.

- Potter, Chang, apertem-se as mãos. – disse Madame Hooch, eficiente, e Harry obedeceu, percebendo que a garota já não lhe provocava a mínima reação. Realmente, a paixonite que sentira por ela ficara para trás. - Montem suas vassouras... quando eu apitar... três, dois, um...

Harry deu impulso para subir, voando mais alto que qualquer um dos outros jogadores. Ele sobrevoou o estádio, espiando por todos os lados a procura do pomo, sendo seguido de perto pela apanhadora adversária.

"- Grifinória com a posse da goles, Gina Weasley voa em direção à baliza, desvia de Boot e Corner numa manobra fantástica e... ELA MARCA! DEZ A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!!!"

Gina comemorou com um vôo rasante sobre a arquibancada da Grifinória, a torcida aplaudindo com entusiasmo.

"- É isso aí, minha gente, essa menina é um arraso! Pena que me deu o fora!"

- Thomas!

"- Desculpe, professora, foi apenas um comentário..."

- Atenha-se a comentar o _jogo!_

"Ok, ok, Corvinal com a posse da bola, Goldstein avança com a goles, passa por Bell, se prepara para desviar de Angelos... ai, essa foi por pouco, hein? Que bomba arremessada por Santos! Goldstein quase cai da vassoura para desviar do balaço e Angelos se apodera da goles, partindo com tudo em direção à baliza, e como voa essa garota!"

Mesmo com sua atenção voltada para a busca ao pomo, Harry pôde ver que Dino tinha razão. Sammy conseguia um desempenho espetacular de sua _Nimbus_, deixando seus adversários para trás com facilidade impressionante.

"- E lá vai ela, minha gente, seguuuura que eu quero ver! - Dino se empolgava na narração, ao melhor estilo _Gavião Bueno_ - Essa é uma garota com quem não se deve brincar, podem perguntar ao Draco Malfoy! - Até a torcida da Corvinal explodiu em risadas. A escola toda se deliciara ao saber do nocaute do sonserino.

O batedor da Corvinal lançara um balaço com fúria na direção de Sammy, tentando anular o ataque da garota. Todos esperaram que ela mudasse o rumo, para evitar a colisão, mas ela continuou firme, seguindo em alta velocidade em direção aos aros adversários. Todos prenderam o fôlego, aguardando o inevitável. Ela estava quase que cara-a-cara com o goleiro corvinal, mas ficou claro para todos que o balaço a atingiria antes que pudesse concluir a jogada, e isso estava prestes a acontecer quando...

"- Bela rebatida de Martin! - Dino berrou, eufórico, quando o batedor da Grifinória alcançara o balaço no último instante antes que ele atingisse Sammy, rebatendo-o com violência na direção Miguel Corner, que teve que dar uma cambalhota no ar para fugir do projétil. - E É GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! VINTE A ZERO PARA OS LEÕES!!!"

Harry observou com satisfação enquanto o time comemorava o gol. Realmente, se mantivessem aquele nível, dependeria apenas dele a conquista do campeonato. Pensando nisso, voltou a esquadrinhar o campo, a procura do pomo. Estugou a Firebolt, acelerando rapidamente, tentando se livrar da marcação de Cho - a garota decidira seguir com a tática de marcá-lo, ao invés de procurar o pomo.

Enquanto Harry prosseguia em sua busca, Grifinória continuava progredindo no placar. Rony realmente deixara pra trás o tempo de frangos, e, literalmente, "fechara o gol". Ao mesmo tempo, as artilheiras davam um show no ataque, protegidas pelos talentosos rebatedores. Resultado: em pouco tempo, abriram uma vantagem de nove gols.

Foi então que Harry viu. Um lampejo de ouro, um dardejar de asinhas – o pomo pairava quase rente ao chão, próximo a baliza da Corvinal. Harry mergulhou no mesmo instante, atingindo rapidamente uma velocidade altíssima o vento fazendo seus cabelos voarem, e seus olhos arderem. Cho bem que tentou acompanhá-lo, mas, além de sua Comet não ser páreo para a Firebolt de Harry, ela teve seu caminho cortado por Sammy, que cruzou rapidamente à sua frente, forçando-a a desviar e mudar o rumo da vassoura.

Aquele pomo parecia realmente disposto a dar trabalho, pois assim que Harry se aproximou, ele saiu em disparada, voando como um louco em meio aos jogadores, forçando Harry a várias manobras arriscadas para continuar em seu rastro. Finalmente, depois de ser obrigado a fazer um _loop_ para passar entre o goleiro da Corvinal e o aro central, Harry sentiu seus dedos envolvendo firmemente a bolinha dourada, as asinhas batendo loucamente.

Sobrevoou as arquibancadas, o braço erguido num gesto vitorioso. A torcida da Grifinória explodiu em gritos ensurdecedores, enquanto Dino Thomas berrava sem parar o placar do jogo: 240 a 0 para Grifinória, um feito realmente impressionante.

Harry desceu rapidamente, saltando da vassoura para o chão, ainda segurando o pomo. Mais adiante, Cho Chang também aterrizava, jogando com raiva a vassoura no chão, mas Harry não deu atenção a isso. Na verdade, logo ele não dava atenção a mais nada, pois Sammy, que viera rapidamente em sua direção, o agarrara pela frente das vestes, lhe dando o beijo mais fantástico com que jamais sonhara! Os lábios da garota acariciavam os seus com maestria, provocando reações que ele nunca sentira antes – nem mesmo com Cho.

Tão de repente como começara, o beijo terminou, e antes mesmo que Harry pudesse pensar em reagir, a garota já se afastava.

- Parabéns, Harry, você foi o máximo! - ela o cumprimentou, afastando-se em seguida.

Harry ainda a olhava aparvalhado, quando o restante do time chegou, todos fazendo festa a sua volta.

- Aí, hein, Harry! - provocou Alex - Ganhou um grande prêmio! Mas não se anime, não, viu? A Sammy sempre cumprimenta o apanhador dessa maneira. - ele fez uma cara engraçada - Eu bem que tentei fazê-la estender esse prêmio aos batedores, mas ela não aceitou. Uma pena, mesmo. - ele deu de ombros, voltando-se para Nicky, que estava ao seu lado - Você bem que podia se encarregar de me premiar, não é, Nicky? - a cara de cachorro pidão do rapaz era cômica. E mais cômico ainda foi ver a garota acertar sua cabeça com o bastão - Ai!!! Por que você fez isso?

- Você não queria que eu o premiasse? - ela respondeu, sorrindo ironicamente - Que espécie de prêmio esperava de uma batedora?

Resmungando, o rapaz seguiu com os outros para o castelo, onde os grifinórios preparavam-se para uma grande festa de comemoração. Harry o imitou, os pensamentos completamente confusos devido ao ataque inesperado aos seus sentidos. Como se ele precisasse de mais confusão em sua vida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aquela festa de comemoração foi diferente das outras, por um motivo: música. E música trouxa. Alex trouxera um micro-system adaptado para o uso mágico, e agora atacava de D.J. Os alunos vindos de família trouxa não perderam tempo em se entregar ao ritmo frenético, e logo os outros foram contagiados por sua animação, juntando-se a eles.

- Ei, - chamou Rony, jogando-se no sofá ao lado de Harry, entregando-lhe uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, que os dois haviam providenciado mais cedo através do túnel que levava ao porão da Dedos de Mel - o que foi aquilo com a Sammy, hein? Pensei que você estivesse de olho na Deveraux.

- E estava... quer dizer, estou! - Harry se atrapalhou com as palavras, para divertimento do amigo - Ah, Rony, não enche, você entendeu!

- Entendi? - Rony ergueu a sobrancelha, sarcástico - Olha, cara, tudo o que eu sei é que, numa hora você está enchendo meus ouvidos com "Rhea isso, Rhea aquilo...", todo meloso pra cima dela, e logo depois está aos beijos com outra garota, na frente da escola toda!

- Ela me agarrou! - defendeu-se Harry - Eu nem tive tempo de pensar em afastá-la!

- Como se eu fosse acreditar que você faria isso mesmo! - rebateu Rony, debochado.

Harry ia retrucar, mas olhando para Sammy, que dançava sensualmente ao som de "_Die Another Day_", ele desistiu. O amigo tinha razão. Se a garota não tivesse se afastado tão rápido, o mais provável era que _ele_ a agarrasse, aprofundando o beijo.

Sem querer analisar o caos emocional em que se encontrava, Harry resolveu que era a vez dele perturbar um pouco o amigo. Estendeu as pernas sobre a mesinha a sua frente, bebendo um gole da cerveja amanteigada, antes de provocá-lo.

- Sabe, eu não fazia idéia que a Mione soubesse dançar tão bem. - usou a garrafa para indicar a amiga, que dançava animadamente com Alex, que, como sempre, não perdia a oportunidade de cantar uma garota. E ela parecia estar apreciando os galanteios, pois sorria de volta para o rapaz, com charme.

A reação de Rony não o decepcionou. O amigo amarrou a cara, lançando um olhar assassino na direção do casal.

- Você chama aquilo de dança? Sem-vergonhice, você quer dizer, não é? - retrucou o outro, tomando em seguida um grande gole de sua cerveja.

Harry disfarçou o riso, voltando-se para falar com Simas, que acabava de se aproximar comentando animado os lances da partida, enquanto Rony continuava vigiando atentamente a amiga.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gina seguia irritada pelo corredor que levava às masmorras. Estava perdendo o que prometia ser uma das melhores festas da Grifinória. Tudo por culpa de um cretino metido a sedutor, e do idiota do Malfoy. Ela devia saber que ele usaria aquela oportunidade para estragar o seu dia!

Empurrou com raiva a porta da sala de Poções, parando bruscamente ao notar que não seria a única na detenção. Esparramado displicentemente em uma carteira à frente do monitor sonserino, olhando-o com ar irônico e arrogante, estava Wezen Deveraux.

- Está atrasada, Weasley. - a voz arrastada de Malfoy tirou-a da imobilidade gerada pela surpresa - Ande logo, que meu tempo é muito precioso para perder com ralé feito você.

Gina rangeu os dentes, se controlando para não mostrar ao canalha do que "ralé" como ela era capaz. Ao invés disso, sentou-se ao lado de Deveraux, aguardando as instruções de sua detenção.

- Agora, - começou Malfoy, sorrindo com maldade - como os dois foram pegos na mesma noite, cometendo a mesma falta, nada mais justo do que receberem o mesmo castigo, não acham?

Malfoy continuou falando sobre os detalhes da detenção, mas Gina deixara de ouvir. Mesma noite? Então foi ele quem o sonserino pegara pouco antes de encontrá-la. Gina olhou de soslaio para o belo rapaz ao seu lado. Será que...?

- Weasley, preste atenção! Será que esse seu cérebro de formiga não consegue realizar essa simples tarefa? - Draco riu debochado quando ela voltou os olhos furiosos em sua direção, conseguindo a custo conter uma resposta malcriada. - É lógico que eu não ficarei preso aqui enquanto vocês estiverem limpando todo o laboratório, sem mágica. Portanto, entreguem suas varinhas, vocês as terão de volta ao fim do castigo.

A contragosto eles obedeceram, e viram Malfoy trancar suas varinhas num pequeno armário do laboratório, antes de sair. Começaram a limpeza, e Gina procurava um jeito de puxar conversa, e tentar descobrir o que queria, sem dar muito na pinta, e quase deixou um frasco se espatifar no chão quando ele falou de repente, e ela notou que estava bem próximo.

- Acho que não preciso perguntar o que você estava fazendo fora da Torre ontem, não é? - a voz continha um toque de malícia.

Gina não entendeu o por que daquelas palavras, e olhou-o interrogativamente, ao que ele respondeu indicando seu pescoço com o frasco que limpava. Confusa, Gina foi até um espelho ali perto, soltando um palavrão ao ver a imagem refletida. Destacando-se em sua pele alva estava a marca que o cretino lhe deixara na noite anterior, e que ela havia disfarçado com um feitiço. Porque o feitiço deixara de fazer efeito, era uma incógnita.

- Sabe, você engana bem. - continuou o rapaz, a voz soando divertida - Não parece ser esse tipo de garota.

- Que _tipo_ de garota? - perguntou com frieza.

- Do tipo que curte paixões arrebatadoras. - respondeu de pronto - Parece ser mais do tipo de namorar de mãozinha dada.

- Em primeiro lugar... - começou, entre dentes, os olhos chispando de irritação - você não me conhece, para definir o _tipo_ a que pertenço. Em segundo lugar, isso não é, em absoluto, da sua conta!

A reação do rapaz ao discurso exaltado foi um dar de ombros, enquanto pegava outro frasco para limpar.

- Você tem razão. - ela o olhou desconfiada. Sentia que ele diria algo mais, algo para provocá-la - Mas podemos dar um jeito nisso. A gente se conhece melhor, e fazemos com que seja da minha conta, o que acha? - o tom sugestivo e malicioso, fora o olhar penetrante que lhe lançou, não deixava dúvidas sobre a que ele se referia. Era mesmo muito atrevimento!

- Vai sonhando! - retrucou, virando-lhe as costas e voltando a atenção para sua tarefa. Ele apenas riu, e passaram a trabalhar em silêncio durante o resto do tempo, apesar de Gina sentir o olhar dele sobre ela todo o tempo em que permaneceram ali.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naquela noite, Kristyn contou a Ana a idéia que tivera, e não se surpreendeu com a reação da prima.

- De jeito nenhum, Kristyn!

- Mas Ana...

- Nada de "mas Ana..."! Não vou nem cogitar essa hipótese! Você enlouqueceu, foi?

- Não, eu não enlouqueci! - respondeu, irritada, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro de sua sala, encarando a prima no enorme espelho a sua frente - Esse é o jeito mais rápido para nós o encontrarmos!

- E o mais perigoso, também! - retrucou Ana, no mesmo tom - Onde já se viu, querer fazer uma Conexão com alguém que não se sabe nem em que dimensão está?! Os riscos são incalculáveis!

- Eu não me importo com os riscos!

- Mas eu, sim!

- Ana, eu já me decidi. - o tom pausado e decidido de Kristyn convenceu a prima de que ela falava sério - Com ou sem a sua ajuda, eu vou tentar. Seria mais fácil para mim se pudesse contar com você, mas não desistirei se você se negar.

Ana suspirou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, num gesto cansado.

- Kris, por favor, espere pelo menos a gente conversar com Sebastian a respeito disso. Ele pode nos dar uma orientação melhor sobre o assunto.

- Nós não sabemos quando ele vai poder nos contatar outra vez, Ana. - rejeitou Kris, impaciente - Você ouviu o que ele disse: é muito difícil se manifestar naquela doida, ele só conseguiu três vezes em dezessete anos!

- Então converse com Wezen. Ele pode nos dizer o que vê.

- Ora, faça-me o favor, Ana! - ela fez um gesto de descarte com a mão - Eu não vou ter meus passos guiados pelo meu próprio filho!

- Ele não é apenas seu filho, Kris. - replicou a prima, como se falasse com uma criança - É o Vidente da Tríade. É através dele que o Gaworn nos comunica em que podemos interferir.

- Eu sei disso tudo, mas mantenho minha posição; além disso, é sobre o pai dele que estamos falando, esqueceu? Ele não pode garantir sua imparcialidade sobre o assunto, e eu não quero envolver, nem a ele, nem a irmã dele nesse assunto.

- Você os trata como crianças. - comentou Ana, sorrindo - Nós tínhamos a mesma idade que eles têm agora, quando enfrentamos os Comensais pela primeira vez, lembra?

- Oh, eu me lembro! - retrucou, sarcástica - E lembro muito bem como quase terminou aquele episódio! É isso o que quer para Rhea? Sua filha pode ser diferente de você em muitos aspectos, mas não nesse, Ana. Ela teria a mesma atitude que você, e, talvez, não a mesma sorte. - concluiu, sombria.

A prima não teve resposta para aquilo. Lógico que não queria que a filha, ou os sobrinhos, corressem riscos desnecessários, mas sabia que não poderia evitar que isso acontecesse.

- Kristyn, nós abrimos mão de muitas coisas, por eles, e por nossas responsabilidades. – começou Ana, em tom muito sério - Quando descobrimos que estávamos grávidas, e não pudemos mais usar o Gaworn ou nossos dons, ficando presas na Ilha até Voldemort perder seu poder, nós sabíamos o que aconteceria. Sabíamos que levaria muito tempo até podermos reconquistar tudo o que perdemos.

- E esse tempo já passou, Ana. - interrompeu Kristyn - Chegou a hora de lutar por isso. Eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados, quando tenho a chance de encontrá-lo, e trazê-lo de volta.

- Tudo bem, Kris. - declarou Ana, em tom derrotado - Você venceu. Eu vou ajudá-la. Com uma condição: - o sorriso que já se formava no rosto de Kristyn se apagou, dando lugar a uma expressão interrogativa - vamos esperar duas semanas; esse é o tempo que eu preciso para encerrar as sessões de terapia, que exigem muito do meu poder. Quero estar completamente concentrada quando tentarmos a Conexão. E isso nos dará tempo para que Sebastian tente nos contatar.

- Ok, Ana, duas semanas, e nem um dia além. - concordou Kristyn, enfática.

Elas encerraram a conversa ali, enquanto do lado de fora da sala, no corredor que deveria estar deserto, Harry voltava-se para Hermione com um sorriso triunfante.

- Acaba de ter sua confirmação, Mione.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry tinha razão. Juntando tudo o que Hagrid lhes contara, e essa última conversa, Hermione não podia negar o óbvio: Wezen e Adhara eram filhos de Sirius com Kristyn, e Rhea filha de Remo com a outra Donovan, Ana.

- E não é só isso. - continuou Hermione, quando discutiam o assunto no dia seguinte - Vocês ouvira o que elas falaram: esses Deveraux são a Tríade atual, e o rapaz é um Vidente!

- Quer dizer, como a Trelawney? - perguntou Rony, confuso.

- A Trelawney não é uma Vidente, é uma charlatã! - retrucou Mione, irritada - Um Vidente tem o poder de ler mentes, criar sugestões mentais, além de prever fatos do futuro! Fatos importantes, não essas besteiras que a professora de Adivinhação fala.

- Se ele tem o poder de ler mentes, acho que vocês também vão ter que aprender Oclumência. - comentou Harry, rindo da cara espantada de Rony - Não vão querer ter seus segredos desvendados por aquele cara, vão?

- Mais essa agora... - resmungou Rony - Como se não bastasse todo o trabalho que a gente já tem!

- Bom, não é só isso. Elas vão tentar um método arriscado para encontrar o Sirius. - comentou Mione, parecendo muito impressionada com aquilo - Acho que estavam falando de uma Conexão Sensorial, eu li sobre isso há muito tempo. Se for isso mesmo, eu concordo com a tal Ana: é algo muito perigoso nessas circunstâncias!

- Então, a professora Donovan deve gostar mesmo do Sirius. - concluiu Rony - Quer dizer, ela parecia muito determinada...

- É verdade, Rony. - Harry virou-se para olhar a mesa dos professores, onde Kristyn ria de algo que Hagrid lhe contava. - E por isso nós vamos continuar vigiando-a. Quero estar por perto quando ela tentar essa Conexão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A semana seguinte passou rapidamente, e eles continuaram em suas vigílias, sem, contudo, descobrir nenhum fato novo. A professora cumpria a palavra dada a sua prima, e esperava pacientemente – ou deveriam dizer _impacientemente_, dado o humor dela? – o fim do prazo para que fizessem a tentativa de Conexão.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, eles resolveram se dedicar a questões mais pessoais. Harry continuava em sua confusão emocional, e a atitude das garotas que provocaram isso não ajudava nem um pouco.

- Rony, eu acho que vou acabar pirando! - comentava com o amigo, no café da manhã de quinta-feira - Eu não entendo a Rhea: a noite, quando nos encontramos na Torre de Astronomia, ela é carinhosa, divertida, uma companhia fantástica. Mas quando nos encontramos pela escola, ela me trata com tanta frieza que parece até que vai congelar meus ossos!

- Bom, pense pelo lado positivo, cara: - Rony brincou - se não der certo, pelo menos você não vai ter que enfrentar o pai dela. Já imaginou, que beleza: ter um lobisomem como sogro?

- Há-há-há! Muito engraçado! - retrucou com ironia - Será que pode parar de gracinhas? E ainda tem a Sammy!

- O que tem ela? Voltou a te agarrar?

- Não, não é isso. É o jeito como ela me olha... - Harry estava meio encabulado de falar aquilo para o amigo - Sei lá. Parece que ela tem algum interesse em mim.

- E isso é ruim? - Rony parecia espantado - Cara, ela é uma gata! Do que você está reclamando? E não pense que não vi os olhares que você lança pra ela, viu? O interesse parece ser mútuo, se você quer a minha opinião. Você é que é muito complicado.

- Olha quem fala! - retrucou Harry, com ironia - A Mione também é uma gata!

- E o que tem isso? - Rony tentou desconversar.

- Bom, se você acha que não tem nada demais, tem gente que acha, viu? O Alex vive convidando ela para sair.

- Ele é um palhaço! - retrucou o amigo, subitamente irritado - A Mione nunca que ia querer algo com ele!

- Será? - Harry lançou a dúvida, só para irritar o amigo, rindo ao vê-lo encher a boca de mingau, evitando uma resposta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na sexta-feira a noite, Gina e Hermione seguiram Nicky e Sammy para fora da Torre, para a tal _reunião_. Hermione relutara em ir, afinal, era monitora, e estariam infringindo o toque de recolher, mas as outras acabaram convencendo-a. Seguiram sorrateiramente pelos corredores, cuidando para não encontrar Filch ou algum monitor fazendo a ronda. Estavam no quinto andar, quando uma figura andando lentamente pelo corredor assustou-as.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Nicky, baixinho, ao se recuperar da surpresa.

__

Ela era Luna Lovegood, que usava um robe ao contrário, e tinha o olhar mais vago do que nunca. Gina aproximou-se lentamente da garota.

- Luna? - chamou baixinho. Nada. Gina então estendeu a mão em frente aos seus olhos, sacudindo-a, sem, no entanto, causar qualquer reação na garota.

- Sonâmbula. - concluiu Sammy.

- Por que será que eu não me surpreendo? - ironizou Hermione - O que faremos agora?

- Bom, não podemos deixá-la aqui, - declarou Nicky - se o Filch a pega, não vai entender. Vamos levá-la conosco.

E assim fizeram, guiando a garota até o sétimo andar, para ser mais exata, até a Sala Precisa. Hermione se surpreendeu que elas conhecessem aquela sala, mas não comentou nada.

- Então, o que fazemos agora? - perguntou Gina, quando já tinham se acomodado nas poltronas confortáveis colocadas em semicírculo em frente a lareira.

- Calma, ela já deve estar chegando. - respondeu Sammy, sorrindo ao ver a porta se abrindo - Não disse? Aí está ela!

Voltando-se para a porta, Gina e Hermione se surpreenderam ao deparar-se com ninguém menos que Kristyn Donovan.

- Mas o que...

- A professora Donovan é ótima nessas questões que nos afligem. - explicou Sammy, ante o ar aparvalhado das outras duas.

- É, nós costumávamos ter muitas dessas reuniões em nossa outra escola. - completou Nicky - Todos os meses ela se reunia com as alunas para a "Noite das Garotas". Apenas Rhea e Adhara nunca quiseram participar.

Hermione suspeitou que isso era proposital, quanto menos contato entre elas, menor a chance que descobrissem seu parentesco.

- E aí, meninas, - começou Kristyn, animada - quem vai ser a primeira?

- Hoje eu não tenho muito o que falar, Kristyn. - naquelas reuniões, era proibido o termo "professora" - Como você já sabe, meu alvo não está em Hogwarts.

- Você conhece as regras, Nicky: sem problemas, sem chocolate.

- Ora, você quer problema maior que esse: eu sequer tenho a chance de agir! - reclamou a garota, fazendo-a rir.

- Tudo bem, hoje passa, aqui está seu sorvete. - uma taça surgiu do nada, e ela a entregou à garota - E você, Sammy?

- Potter. - disse a garota, em tom desanimado - Ele é um caso difícil.

- Ei, eu notei que ele parece interessado em você.

- Eu também notei, mas ele não faz nada. Eu já o beijei, além de deixar bem claro o _meu_ interesse, e nada! - ela concluiu, gesticulando de um modo frustrado. - Não sei se ele é muito tímido, ou se não sabe o que fazer.

- Nunca sonhei que ouviria isso a respeito do filho de Tiago Potter. - comentou, parecendo desapontada - Realmente, a semelhança com o pai termina no físico. Aqui, pegue seu sorvete, você merece. Quem é a próxima? - ela olhou para as outras três garotas. Hermione e Gina se encolheram ligeiramente, ao mesmo tempo em que Luna roncou alto, virando-se na poltrona para se acomodar melhor - Bom, parece óbvio que ela não tem problemas amorosos tirando-lhe o sono. - brincou a professora - E então?

- Bom, - começou Mione, timidamente - o meu problema é com Rony. Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, e sempre houve algo mais entre nós. Porém, ele nunca admitiu isso. Apenas quando fica com ciúmes é que ele toma alguma atitude. - passou a contar os casos em que aquilo aconteceu.

- A cada vez melhora. - comentou Kristyn, ironicamente, estendendo outra taça de sorvete para Hermione, que sorriu constrangida ao aceitá-la - Francamente, essa escola decaiu muito. Na minha época, os rapazes ao menos tinham iniciativa! - voltou-se para Gina - Sua vez, querida.

Timidamente, ela começou a contar sobre os ataques que recebera, o rosto ficando praticamente da cor dos cabelos, o constrangimento a impedindo de entrar nos detalhes de cada encontro. Aparentemente, isso não impediu a professora de deduzir o resto.

- Graças a Merlin! - exclamou Kristyn, dramaticamente, estendendo as mãos para o alto - Ainda há salvação para Hogwarts! Pelo menos, algum rapaz aqui parece entender de sedução! Minha querida, você é uma garota de sorte! Aqui, depois do que me contou, acho que é a que mais precisa de chocolate. - entregou a taça para a garota, e apanhou uma para si própria - Agora, vamos por partes; você, Sammy, pelo visto, só tem uma saída: partir para o ataque. Sei que não é nenhuma garotinha tímida, portanto, vá a luta! O Potter pode ser tímido, mas parece ter apreciado e muito quando você o agarrou, então crie oportunidades para repetir a dose. Sugiro uma tática semelhante a você, Hermione. Qual o problema, você não gosta dele? - perguntou, ao notar o olhar espantado da garota - Mas o seu caso exige um diferencial: acostume-o com seus beijos, faça-o esperar por eles, e então, pare. Isso mesmo, pare, e comece a dar atenção a outros rapazes. O ciúme dele cuidará do resto, pode estar certa. - ela piscou marotamente para Hermione, que sorriu em retribuição. - Quanto a você, Gina, meu conselho é um só: - ela se inclinou para frente, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gina - aproveite!

Gina se indignou. Só isso? Ela dava conselhos interessantes as outras para resolverem seus problemas, e para ela dizia aquilo?

- Estou vendo que isso não te contentou, não é? - ela riu da expressão frustrada da garota - Ok, eu disse o que faria em seu lugar, mas já que você não quer, vamos pensar em algo... - ela bateu levemente a colher no lábios, enquanto sua expressão ficava pensativa - O que você contou sobre a marca em seu pescoço é interessante. O feitiço que você lançou não deixaria de surtir efeito, sem que alguém o bloqueasse. E quem fez isso sabia sobre a marca, o que nos leva ao seu "Eros". E o que me faz deduzir que ele é possessivo, e queria mostrar aos outros que você tem dono. - ela riu novamente da cara indignada da garota - Vou lhe contar um segredo, minha querida: esses são os melhores, confie em mim. É só saber lidar com eles. Agora, voltando, você pode partir desse fato. É só escolher alguém para te ajudar a provocar o ciúme dele. Se ele é como aparenta ser, não ficará parado ao te ver com outro cara.

Aquilo fez sentido para Gina, e a animou. Elas ainda passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre as estratégias que poderiam usar, e as garotas riam dos termos que a professora usava. Parecia realmente que estavam em guerra. E Hermione entendeu como ela conseguira deixar Sirius de joelhos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A semana seguinte passou rapidamente, e logo chegou a noite em que Kristyn tentaria a Conexão. Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham seguido a professora, e mais quatro pessoas encobertas em capas até a sala de Dumbledore, e ficaram no corredor escutando tudo o que se passava lá dentro.

- Kristyn, você tem certeza disso? - eles reconheceram a voz de Lupin - Ana disse que é muito arriscado.

- Eu conheço os riscos, Remo. – respondeu sem se alterar - E sim, tenho certeza do que estou fazendo.

- Não sei por que vocês ainda tentam. - disse uma voz feminina, que soava estranha, como se há muito tempo não fosse usada - A teimosia dela não mudou nada.

Os outros riram, desanuviando um pouco o ambiente.

- Pronta, Kristyn? - perguntou Ana, que havia espalhado seus cristais em volta da prima, e quando ela confirmou, começou a enviar ondas de sua energia para eles, que em contrapartida a enviavam para Kristyn. Logo, ela começava sua viagem.

__

"O vento açoitava o seu rosto, enquanto várias cenas passavam em velocidade impressionante por ela. Sabia que eram cenas das dimensões que percorria em busca de Sirius. Essas cenas eram de uma diversidade enorme, ora retratando momentos da mais pura harmonia e felicidade, ora mostrando horrores com que a maioria das pessoas jamais sonhou. Enquanto as cenas continuavam a passar, Kristyn pedia internamente que ele estivesse bem, e que ela o encontrasse logo, pois já sentia suas forças começarem a abandoná-la, devido ao esforço tremendo que fazia.

Quando achou que já não conseguiria continuar, de repente deixou de sentir o vento, e uma escuridão pesada caiu sobre ela, impedindo-a de ver qualquer coisa, enquanto respirava muito rápido, como se houvesse corrido uma distância muito grande em pouco tempo. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava recuperar o fôlego, ela o sentiu. Sabia que ele estava próximo, mas não conseguia romper a barreira da escuridão para chegar até ele.

Foi então que ouviu o riso alto de uma mulher, um riso maldoso, que lhe dizia claramente que não a deixaria conseguir o que queria. Logo depois, foi o ruído de muitas asas a romper a escuridão, atirando-a para trás e expulsando-a daquele mundo, fazendo-a cair num precipício que parecia não ter fim, enquanto ouvia de muito longe o som de alguém chamando seu nome..."

- Kristyn, Kristyn!!!

Ela sentou-se num movimento brusco, o peito subindo e descendo num ritmo acelerado, tentando enviar ar suficiente aos seus pulmões. Olhou para prima ajoelhada ao seu lado, observando-a com evidente preocupação. Sabia que fora ela quem a chamara, e que sem ela, não teria conseguido retornar ao corpo. Ficaram um longo tempo se encarando, até que Dumbledore interrompeu o silêncio.

- Você está bem, minha cara? - perguntou suave, e Kristyn apenas acenou afirmativamente - Isso é muito bom. E então, conseguiu encontrá-lo?

- Consegui, professor. - uma onde de excitação percorreu os presentes, exceto por Ana, que conhecia bem a prima, e sabia, pela sua postura, que ela não tinha boas notícias a dar. Isso se confirmou quando ela a encarou, comunicando sombriamente - Ele está com Morrigan.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

****

N/A: Gente, mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelos comentários! É muito bom pra mim saber o que estão achando da história, viu? Agora, quero agradecer novamente a Tonks, que foi quem me deu a idéia do sonambulismo da Luna, além de, como sempre, aturar minhas neuras. Obrigada mais uma vez, Tonks. Quero também avisar que no próximo capitulo vamos entrar em outra fase de "viagem na batatinha", como da explicação da Tríade, então, se preparem pra mais loucura, ok? O próximo capítulo só deve sair no outro fim-de-semana, porque eu viajo amanhã pra Maricá, e só volto segunda, quando vou começar a escrever, por isso, não me batam, por favor.

Acho que é só (?) isso. Bjaum para todos, e por favor, por favor, comentem!!!


	8. Confusões Amorosas

****

N/A: Gente, antes de mais nada quero pedir desculpas pela demora para postar o capítulo. Eu tive que viajar de novo no último fim-de-semana, e não deu tempo de terminar a tempo; mil desculpas, por favor.

Agora, vamos por partes: **primeiro**, eu não acredito que chamaram a Mione de baranga! Ela é bonita sim, gente, não foi invenção minha, não senhoras, e vou usar as palavras da própria tia Jô para provar: _"Krum vinha à frente da delegação, acompanhado por uma garota bonita..."_. Viram? Só os sonserinos chama a Mione de baranga, por puro despeito.

****

Segundo: eu nunca disse que os membros da tríade tinham que ser gêmeos astrais, apenas que aquela tríade era assim; se estão lembrados, os pais da Kristyn, da Ana e do Sebastian eram gêmeos também.

Bom, acho que isso é tudo. Espero que gostem do capítulo – ah, muito, muito obrigada pelos rewiews, eles me animaram muito a escrever o mais rápido possível para não decepcionar vocês.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

CAPÍTULO VII

**__**

Confusões Amorosas

- Tem certeza disso, Kristyn? - o tom de Ana, assim como sua expressão, transmitia gravidade, o que imediatamente alertou os outros.

- Absoluta. - a prima respondeu no mesmo tom - Foi ela quem me impediu de chegar até ele. Não tenho dúvida de que ele está em _Tuireadh_.

- Aqui, beba isso, Kristyn. - disse a mesma voz de antes - Vai te ajudar a recuperar as forças. - Kristyn pegou o copo que ela lhe estendia, sentindo o frio abandonando seu corpo, a medida que tomava a poção.

- Ana, - outra voz estranha, dessa vez, masculina - quem é Morrigan?

- Uma antiga divindade celta. - foi Dumbledore quem respondeu, um suspiro desanimado denotando o quanto aquilo o preocupava - Uma divindade banida, para ser mais exato.

- Como assim, uma "divindade banida"? - perguntou Lupin, intrigado.

- Morrigan, "A Rainha Fantasma", era a Deusa da Guerra, e era a ela que os bretões recorriam quando enfrentavam seus inimigos. - Ana começou a explicar - Podia se apresentar na forma humana, como uma encantadora mulher, ou como um corvo, seu símbolo. Sempre que um bando de corvos sobrevoava o campo de batalha, os celtas sabiam que Morrigan estava reinando sobre ele, ajudando-os com sua magia.

- Um dia, Morrigan se apresentou em sua forma humana a Gwydion, filho mortal de Lugh, o Deus Sol. Ela o vinha observando há muito tempo, e se encantara com sua beleza, e, acima de tudo, com sua coragem e habilidade, pois não havia guerreiro mais valoroso que ele. Ela então foi até ele, e ofereceu-lhe seu amor, e tudo mais que ele quisesse. Sem reconhecê-la, nem ao seu poder, ele a desprezou, transformando o sentimento que ela lhe dedicava em profundo ódio.

- Ela usou seu poder para acabar com a magia protetora que Lugh lançara em Gwydion, e o destruiu. Quando Lugh soube disso, se enfureceu, e com a ajuda das outras divindades, baniu Morrigan para _Tuireadh_, seu reino de trevas, para sempre.

- E é lá que Sirius está agora? - perguntou Lupin.

- Exatamente. E pelo que pude perceber, Morrigan não abrirá mão dele facilmente.

- Mas, por quê?

- Isso, Remo, nós não podemos dizer. - respondeu Ana, completando com amarga ironia - Quem pode entender os caprichos de uma divindade?

- Talvez Alena possa. - respondeu Kristyn, olhando pensativamente para Dumbledore - O que acha, professor?

- Acho que vale a pena tentar, Kristyn. - Dumbledore agora tinha um brilho animado atrás dos óculos de meia-lua - Se alguém pode nos ajudar nisso, esse alguém é Alena.

- E _quem_ é Alena?

- Filha de Dierna. - respondeu Ana - Criada para ser a próxima Suma Sacerdotisa de Avalon. Tem interesse especial pelas antigas divindades. Ela deve saber como chegar a _Tuireadh._

- Não podemos usar o véu?

- Não, Remo, ele é um portal para inúmeras dimensões, não há como controlá-lo, determinar para onde se vai, entende? - foi Dumbledore quem explicou.

- Então é melhor falarmos com essa Alena o mais rápido possível, não é?

- Eu farei isso, mas acredito que ela esteja muito ocupada esses dias para poder nos ajudar. Os preparativos para a noite de Samhaim sempre exigem muito tempo das sacerdotisas. - respondeu Ana.

- É verdade. - Kristyn concordou com a prima - O mais provável é que ela só possa vir nos ajudar após o dia das bruxas.

- Nesse meio tempo, vamos nos dedicar a vigiar os passos dos seguidores de Voldemort. - declarou Dumbledore, e eles passaram a conversar sobre os assuntos da Ordem.

- Essas capas são muito úteis, mas vocês estão abusando dessa aí! - Harry, Rony e Hermione se assustaram ao ouvir a voz divertida atrás deles, e viraram-se rapidamente para encarar... o corredor vazio - Não sei como ninguém ainda estranhou esses sapatos passeando pela escola.

- Gina? - foi Rony quem perguntou, vacilante.

- Eu mesma, caro irmão. E não estou sozinha. - ela afastou um pouco a capa que usava, revelando seu acompanhante.

- Neville!

- Oi, gente. - cumprimentou, acanhado - Vocês estavam demorando mais que o costume, então resolvemos verificar se estava tudo bem.

- Onde arranjaram essa capa? - perguntou Mione, admirada.

- Era do meu pai. Vovó resolveu me dar depois do episódio no Ministério. Ela ficou muito orgulhosa, e disse que eu poderia vir a precisar da capa.

Nesse momento, a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore se abriu, e eles voltaram a se esconder nas capas, ajeitando-as o melhor possível. Harry, Rony e Hermione nem se moviam, com medo que a capa voltasse a revelar alguma parte deles. Ficaram estáticos, observando o grupo que saía, e seguia em direção a sala da professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Um pouco adiante, um deles se voltou, olhando diretamente para onde estavam. Era uma bela mulher, parecida com a professora, os olhos azuis brilhando de forma estranha e parecendo encará-los. Ela então sorriu, parecendo divertida, e voltou a seguir os companheiros. Harry ainda tentou descobrir algo dos outros dois estranhos, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver foi algo branco escapando pelo capuz, antes que dobrassem a esquina, no fim do corredor.

- O que foi aquilo? - perguntou Rony, assustado - Acham que ela podia nos ver?

- É óbvio que aquela era a outra Donovan, Ana. - respondeu Hermione, parecendo um pouco aflita - E sendo uma Sensitiva, deve ter percebido nossa presença!

- Bom, não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso. - declarou Harry - Acho que o melhor agora é voltarmos para a Torre. - fez menção de se mover, mas Mione o deteve.

- Espere! Acho que vem vindo alguém!

Logo eles viram que ela tinha razão. Ele vinha caminhando sorrateiramente pelo corredor, olhando desconfiado para os lados, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, antes de dar a senha à gárgula, e entrar no escritório do diretor.

Os amigos se entreolharam confusos. Foi Rony quem externou o pensamento de todos.

- Que diabos o Malfoy tá fazendo aqui?!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fosse qual fosse o assunto de Malfoy com Dumbledore, era mesmo algo demorado. Eles ficaram um bom tempo esperando que ele saísse do escritório do diretor, consequentemente, era muito tarde quando voltaram para a Torre.

- Essa doninha está tramando alguma... - resmungou Rony, jogando-se no sofá em frente a lareira.

- Com certeza. - concordou Harry, sentando ao lado do amigo - Podíamos colocar uma escuta nele também, o que acham?

- Não dá, Harry. - respondeu Mione - Não temos escutas suficientes para monitorar o Malfoy e a Donovan ao mesmo tempo, e acho que ela é nossa prioridade, não é?

- Certa como sempre, Mione. Então vamos deixar a doninha de lado, por enquanto.

- Isso, agora nos contem o que descobriram antes de chegarmos. - perguntou Gina, e eles puseram os dois a par dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Divindade banida? - perguntou Neville, espantado - Então seu padrinho está com um Deus do mal, Harry, é isso?

- Na verdade, as divindades celtas não eram realmente deuses. - respondeu Hermione, com sua costumeira eficiência - Eram seres que transitavam entre as muitas dimensões, cujos poderes eram tão grandes que causavam a adoração dos humanos, mesmo daqueles que eram bruxos.

- Para mim eles parecem mesmo deuses. - comentou Rony, admirado.

- Pra mim também. - concordou Harry.

- Sem contar que são imortais, não é? - completou Gina - Afinal, fazem séculos que essa Morrigan foi banida.

- Isso é relativo, Gina. - retrucou Mione - O tempo corre de forma diferente de uma dimensão para outra. Ninguém pode afirmar quanto tempo se passou, realmente, para ela.

- Isso tudo é muito confuso. - comentou Neville, o rosto franzido, obviamente se esforçando para entender toda aquela história.

- Bom, a verdade é que teremos que esperar até depois do dia das bruxas, para ver o que essa Alena tem a dizer sobre o assunto. Afinal, parece que ela é a especialista, não é?

- É, mas continuaremos vigiando-os enquanto isso. Pode acontecer algo importante.

- Certo, Harry, mas Gina tem razão: estamos abusando da sua capa da invisibilidade. Não podemos sequer nos mexer direito, sem o risco de nos revelarmos!

- O melhor que temos a fazer, - declarou Mione - a elaborar uma escala. Podíamos nos revezar, em duplas, para turnos de vigia.

- Ótima idéia, Mione! - apoiou Neville - Podem contar comigo.

- E comigo. - foi a vez de Gina concordar.

Eles passaram então a elaborar a escala, sem saberem que não eram os únicos no salão.

"Parece que nossos amigos são bons espiões, hein?"

"Hermione é mesmo muito inteligente. Essa invenção dela é muito útil."

"É, mas não passaram despercebidos hoje"

"Não havia como enganarem minha mãe, assim como não conseguiram nos enganar."

"E agora? Será que ela vai contar para mamãe?"

"Não sei. Vamos ver daqui pra frente. Enquanto isso, continuemos observando nossos amigos. São uma ótima fonte de informações."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O frio e a escuridão o faziam recordar os piores anos de sua vida. Grilhões prendiam seus pés ao chão, tolhendo seus movimentos. Não havia dementadores ali, em compensação...

- Confortável, meu caro? - a voz felina, cheia de maldade soou próxima a seu ouvido.

- O teto está com goteiras e o serviço deixa a desejar, - respondeu com arrogância - acho que não vou indicar o lugar aos amigos.

- Vamos ver quanto tempo ainda vai durar esse seu humor. - sibilou, irritada com a ironia do seu prisioneiro. Então, voltou a sorrir, maquiavélica, enquanto corria uma longa unha vermelha pelo rosto dele - Nós não temos dementadores aqui, mas eu tenho outros meios para me divertir...

Ele conseguiu manter a postura displicente, apesar do ligeiro tremor que percorreu seu corpo ante a menção dos horrores pelos quais passara. Ela riu, debochada, jogando as mechas ruivas para trás, enquanto se afastava dele.

- Você deve ser muito importante para alguém. Tive que impedir que chegassem até você, ainda há pouco. - comentou com casualidade, observando com atenção a reação dele - Ah, então você também sentiu, não é? Mas não tenha falsas esperanças, meu querido: não deixarei que ninguém o tire de mim. Sou muito apegada aos meus brinquedos, sabe?

Ela riu, e logo depois deixou-o sozinho novamente. Ele praguejou. Claro que sentira, seria impossível para ele não perceber a presença dela. Não entendia por que, depois de tanto tempo, ela voltava a procurá-lo, ainda mais naquelas condições, mas esperava que aquela maluca não tentasse mais nenhuma loucura. Ele não queria que ela corresse mais nenhum risco.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte a primeira aula era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e a professora estava sendo mais dura que de costume.

- Mas que droga! - ela exclamou, parando o simulador quando o último aluno do grupo caía, atingido por um feitiço lançado por um Comensal - Assim não dá! O que vocês estão pensando?! - os alunos se encolheram frente a explosão da professora - Se isso não fosse uma simulação, vocês não seriam atingidos por feitiços paralisantes, vocês estariam todos MORTOS agora!!! É isso o que querem?!

Ela parou de repente, parecendo só agora notar os olhares assustados dos alunos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto cansado, enquanto suspirava com desânimo.

- Desculpe, gente, eu me excedi. Não queria assustar vocês.

- Tá tudo bem, professora? - perguntou Lilá, timidamente.

- Não, Lilá, não está tudo bem. Vocês leram o jornal hoje. - Ela os encarou com seriedade. Segundo o _Profeta Diário_, ataques misteriosos estavam acontecendo em algumas vilas mais afastadas da comunidade bruxa. - Voldemort está começando a mostrar as asinhas. Logo as batalhas vão começar, e não vou me admirar se chegarem até aqui. Já aconteceu antes. E vocês ainda não estão preparados para enfrentá-las.

Era uma boa explicação, mas Harry sabia que não era só aquilo. Percebera, na noite anterior, que a professora ficara muito abalada com a experiência da Conexão. Os outros alunos aceitaram suas palavras, e motivados por elas, se dedicaram com maior afinco ao resto da aula.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naquela noite eles puseram em prática o combinado, sendo que Rony e Hermione foram os primeiros da escala. A garota resolveu aproveitar e dar início a sua campanha de conquista. O problema é que não fazia idéia de _como_ seduzir o rapaz. Nunca fizera nada parecido antes, era uma garota acostumada com livros, não com flertes.

Eles estavam no corredor próximos a porta da sala de Kristyn, cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade de Harry, atentos a qualquer informação que pudessem obter. Hermione olhou insegura para o rapaz ao seu lado; bom, não custava nada tentar, não é?

Tomando coragem, ela virou-se para Rony, armando-se do que imaginava ser um ar insinuante, fazendo os trejeitos que vira tantas vezes as protagonistas dos filmes trouxas usarem para conquistarem seus alvos.

- O que foi, Mione? - o garoto perguntou, intrigado - Caiu algo em seus olhos? Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la. - ele segurou seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir bem os olhos soprando com força neles - Pronto, melhorou?

Mortificada, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, os olhos ardendo devido a "ajuda" do amigo.

"Ótimo! Grande, Hermione, você sabe mesmo encantar um rapaz!", ela ironizou a si mesma, aborrecida. "Bom, já deu pra perceber que essa história de flerte não vai funcionar. Eu sou péssima, e ele é tapado demais para notar o que está acontecendo. O que eu faço agora?"

A resposta veio quando já estavam voltando para a Torre, depois de terem passado um bom tempo esperando em vão por alguma nova informação. Ouvindo o som de passos se aproximando, Hermione teve uma idéia, agindo rapidamente para não perder a oportunidade.

- Vem vindo alguém! - exclamou ela - Rápido, entre aqui!

Puxou um aparvalhado Rony para dentro de um armário de vassouras, que por ser muito estreito, convenientemente os obrigava a ficarem muito próximos um do outro.

- Mione, por que você nos meteu aqui? - perguntou ele, num sussurro irritado.

- Queria o quê? - retrucou no mesmo tom - Que alguém nos pegasse fora da Torre depois do toque de recolher? Não é dia da nossa ronda, e o Filch sabe disso, esqueceu?

- Não esqueci, não senhora! Mas não entendo por que tivemos de nos esconder, se estávamos usando a capa da invisibilidade!

- Ah... eu... eu... eu esqueci! - Hermione estava mais vermelha que os cabelos de Rony. Ainda bem que estava escuro ali e o rapaz não poderia notar isso.

- Você _esqueceu_?!

- Qual o problema? - perguntou em tom defensivo - Fiquei nervosa com essa aproximação repentina, oras! Eu também tenho o direito de errar, sabia?

Rony a olhava de esguelha, um olhar desconfiado, obviamente pensando que a amiga estava ficando maluca.

"Certo, agora é só partir para o ataque. Eu disse "só"? Ah, meu Merlin, eu não vou conseguir! Eu não sou uma mulher fatal, esse não é meu estilo!". Hermione olhava nervosamente para Rony, que procurava ouvir algo no corredor que indicasse que eles já podiam sair do armário. As palavras de Kristyn voltaram a sua mente; "_Qual o problema, você não gosta dele?"_

"Ela tem razão! Eu tenho que lutar pelo que quero! Bolas, eu sou uma grifinória ou não?", decisão tomada, ela se voltou para Rony, aproximando-se lentamente dele, a intenção clara em seus olhos...

- Aaaahhh, nãooo!!!!

Ela parou assustada ante o grito do rapaz, que sacudia as mãos diante do corpo.

- Não se aproxime de mim, sua peçonhenta!!! Sai, sai!!!

Hermione gelou. Ele estava rejeitando-a? E ainda a xingava de peçonhenta? Aos poucos o choque foi sendo substituído pela raiva, que logo transbordava por todos os seus poros.

- Seu imbecil!!! - ela virou a mão na cara dele, num tabefe que o fez cair para trás, derrubando as vassouras e causando uma grande confusão.

Ela saiu enfurecida, sem se importar a mínima em ser vista, e ele ficou olhando-a, aturdido, esfregando o rosto enquanto afastava a perna do local por onde a aranha que pulara em seu braço pouco antes fugia correndo.

- O que deu nessa maluca?!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony já estavam tomando café quando Hermione entrou no salão principal. Ela passou direto pelos dois, pisando duro, indo sentar-se mais adiante, entre Gina e Sammy. Harry voltou-se para o amigo, intrigado.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Não faço idéia. - Rony deu de ombros, o cenho franzido numa expressão preocupada, enquanto observava a amiga - Ela anda muito estranha ultimamente.

Com uma leve desconfiança sobre o motivo do "comportamento estranho" da garota, Harry achou melhor deixar o assunto de lado, voltando a atenção para o seu café. Eles tinham treino naquela manhã, por isso assim que acabaram de comer, eles foram até onde o resto do time, exceto Katie, que já havia saído, estava sentado.

- É o que estou dizendo, Luna, os heliopatas são como os E.T.s: querem nos fazer acreditar que são lendas, tudo por algum motivo escuso dos nossos governos! - dizia Alex, empolgado. Ao seu lado, a garota que viera falar com Gina concordava animadamente, feliz por conversar com a única pessoa que não discordava das suas teorias.

- Ah, façam-me o favor! - exclamou Hermione, irritada.

- Você devia abrir sua mente para coisas novas, "_Scully"_!

- O quê?!

- Hi, Hermione, deixe isso pra lá. - Nicky interviu, divertida. Ao seu lado, Sammy ria abertamente da discussão dos amigos.

- Gente, tá na hora do treino. - declarou Harry ao se aproximar - Vamos?

Rony ainda tentou falar alguma coisa com Hermione, mas ela continuou ignorando-o.

- Eu vou para biblioteca, fazer minhas lições. - ela disse para Gina, levantando-se, e se despedindo de todos - Bom treino pra vocês.

Ela saiu do salão do mesmo jeito que entrou, enquanto os outros se dirigiam para o campo de quadribol, Rony seguindo os colegas, cabisbaixo, tentando entender o que fizera para amiga tratá-lo daquele jeito.

Quando o treino acabou, algumas horas depois, Harry ficou ainda algum tempo no campo, discutindo algumas idéias e táticas com Sammy, e por conseqüência, quando os dois chegaram no vestiário, o resto do time já tinha acabado de se trocar.

- A gente se vê depois. - Rony falou para ele, voltando para o castelo junto com os outros. Harry sabia que ele ia tentar conversar com Hermione.

Harry estava guardando suas coisas no armário, depois de já ter tomado banho e trocado o uniforme, quando Sammy o chamou, a voz soando próxima ao seu ouvido. Virando-se, ele viu que ela estava mesmo muito próxima, praticamente encurralando-o contra a porta do armário.

- Er... que foi? - perguntou sem graça, sentindo o pulso acelerar ante o sorriso malicioso que bailava no rosto da garota.

- Eu estava pensando... - ela se aproximou ainda mais, passeando o indicador pelo peito do rapaz, olhando-o de um modo que o fez engolir em seco - ... você gostou do meu beijo?

- Eu... go-gostei, sim.

- Mesmo? - ela murmurou em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha - Então acho que devemos repetir a dose, porque eu também gostei muito de te beijar. - com essa declaração ela colou o corpo ao dele, começando a beijá-lo lentamente, os lábios experimentando, provocando, até conseguir a resposta que esperava.

Logo Harry a puxava ainda mais para junto de si, enquanto aprofundava o beijo, sentindo as mãos da garota acariciarem suas costas e seus cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados que de costume. Sentia o corpo sendo arrebatado pelas sensações que aquelas carícias provocavam, e parecia que nunca conseguiria estar próximo o bastante dela, tal a ânsia que o tomava.

- Harry, você já... ops, desculpem! - Rony, que entrara em busca do amigo, estava mais vermelho que um tomate. Harry imaginava que não devia estar muito melhor.

- Tudo bem, Rony. - Sammy não parecia envergonhada, enquanto se afastava de Harry, o que gerou protestos no corpo do rapaz. Ela pegou sua vassoura, lançando um último olhar para ele, antes de sair - Depois a gente termina nossa... conversa.

- Obrigado, Rony. - a voz de Harry estava repleta de frustração.

- Ei, como eu podia saber? - o amigo se defendeu - Quando eu ia adivinhar que você de repente ia virar um Dom Juan?

- Dom Juan, eu?!

- Ora, quem é que passa quase todas as noites dando em cima de uma garota, e agora tá se agarrando com outra?

- Rony, me faz um favor, tá? Me deixa em paz! - retrucou, irritado - Afinal, por que você voltou?

- Tentei falar com a Mione, mas ela me escorraçou do lado dela. Pensei que você talvez conseguisse descobrir qual é o problema.

- Ok, eu vou tentar. Vamos embora.

Os dois seguiram para o castelo, cada qual perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry bem que tentou ajudar o amigo, mas Hermione estava irredutível, não queria nem ouvir falar no nome de Rony.

- Eu realmente não entendo o comportamento dela, Gina. - ele dizia a amiga, durante o turno deles naquela noite.

- Ela tem os motivos dela, Harry. - Gina retrucou - Apesar que eu achei muito estranho quando ela me contou.

- E o que foi?

- Não posso dizer, ela não aprovaria. - ante o suspiro desanimado do garoto, ela continuou - Mas talvez você possa me ajudar a resolver o enigma. O que Rony te contou sobre a discussão deles?

Harry contou tudo o que sabia, surpreendendo-se quando Gina começou a rir descontroladamente. Ficou olhando para ela, confuso.

- Desculpa, Harry. - ela disse quando enfim conseguiu se conter, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo canto dos olhos - Mas é que finalmente entendi o que aconteceu. E acredite: não dá pra não rir. Não posso te dizer nada, mas pode deixar, que amanhã a Mione já vai ter voltado a falar com meu irmão.

Harry deu de ombros, sabia que não adiantava insistir. Voltou a atenção para o que acontecia dentro da sala da professora. Depois de muito tempo, perceberam que também não conseguiriam nada naquela noite, e trataram de voltar para Torre.

- Você está mais aéreo que de costume, Harry. - ela comentou, observando o rapaz.

- Estou pensando que as garotas são muito complicadas para minha humilde mente masculina. - Gina riu do jeito que ele disse isso - Até Hermione, que sempre foi tão racional, está agindo de forma ilógica.

- Não sei por que, mas acho que não é na Mione que você está pensando...

Harry hesitou um momento, e então decidiu se abrir com a garota. Quando terminou de falar, Gina o olhava com um sorrisinho divertido.

- E depois diz que as garotas é que são complicadas. Afinal, Harry, de quem você gosta?

- Se eu pudesse responder isso, Gina, eu não estaria confuso. - ele suspirou, cansado - Eu gosto muito da Rhea, estar com ela é algo especial pra mim, entende? Em compensação, a Sammy... nossa eu não consigo nem explicar o que sinto por ela. O que eu faço, Gina?

- Bom, citando uma grande conhecedora desses assuntos: - ela encarou o rapaz, que a olhava em expectativa - aproveite! - ela riu ante a surpresa dele - Harry, pelo que você disse, não está em condições de escolher com quem quer ficar. O que você precisa é de tempo, para descobrir para que lado a balança pende, entendeu?

- Acho que sim... - respondeu, meio inseguro - Mas isso não seria meio canalhice da minha parte?

- Não se você for sincero com as duas. Ponha as cartas na mesa, e veja o que elas dizem sobre isso.

Harry pensou um pouco, e resolveu que valia a pena tentar. Afinal, já estava mesmo quase ficando doido com tudo aquilo. Eles chegaram ao corredor que levava até a torre de astronomia. Harry olhou hesitante para garota.

- Gina, você se importa...

- Vai. - ela o interrompeu, sorrindo - Pode deixar que eu consigo chegar sozinha na Torre.

- Muito obrigado pela força, viu? - ele a abraçou com carinho - Foi muito importante pra mim.

- De nada, seu boboca. - ela brincou, retribuindo o abraço e beijando-o no rosto - Boa sorte, Harry. - ela continuou seu caminho para a Torre da Grifinória.

Pouco depois de deixar Harry, que seguiu para a torre de astronomia, Gina mais uma vez se viu envolta em escuridão, uma mão cobrindo sua boca, impedindo-a de gritar e atrair atenção, enquanto outra segurava, firme, a sua cintura, arrastando-a para dentro de uma sala. Porém algo estava diferente, algo que realmente a irritou.

- O que você fez, idiota?! - gritou quando ele finalmente retirou a mão que a calava - Eu estou cega!!!

- Você não está cega. - retrucou uma voz rouca, que Gina logo percebeu ter sido alterada por meio de magia - É apenas um feitiço temporário. Muito útil, na verdade.

Podia até ser, mas aquilo a fazia sentir-se vulnerável. E Gina odiava isso. Fora assim que se sentira em seu primeiro ano, e jurara que nunca mais permitiria que a fizessem sentir isso de novo.

- Ah, quer dizer então que agora você fala? - perguntou ironicamente.

- Outro feitiço útil. - respondeu simplesmente. Ele falava de forma casual, mas Gina sentiu que não era a única irritada. Apesar de não saber onde ele estava - já que ele se afastara assim que a soltara - sentia sua irritação chegando em ondas até ela. Não teve que esperar muito para confirmar isso, nem descobrir o motivo - O que foi aquela ceninha emocionante com o Potter, hein?

Gina divertiu-se com aquilo, e lembrando-se dos conselhos de Kristyn, resolveu aproveitar a situação.

- Isso realmente não é da sua conta. - respondeu com arrogância, soltando um gritinho de susto quando ele agarrou seus braços com força, puxando-a para junto de seu corpo.

- Está muito enganada, minha cara. - ele sibilou junto ao seu ouvido, a raiva transbordando em sua voz.

- Você está me machucando! - reclamou, tentando soltar os braços, sem sucesso.

- Ótimo! Talvez assim você entenda melhor! - contrariando suas palavras, ele suavizou o aperto, apesar de ainda mantê-la firme junto a si - Trate de colocar isso em sua cabeça, ruivinha: você é _minha_! E ninguém toca no que é meu!

- Seu imbecil! Eu não sou propriedade de ninguém, de _ninguém, _está ouvindo?!

- Engana-se de novo! - retrucou, parecendo satisfeito com a raiva que despertava nela - Assim que a vi no Expresso, naquele projeto de saia que mostrava essas pernas fabulosas que você tem, eu tomei uma decisão: queria você! E o que eu quero, eu consigo!

Gina estava completamente revoltada com esse discurso machista. Quem esse cafajeste pensava que era, para falar assim dela?! Indignada, ela começou a lutar com maior fúria para se libertar, mas ao invés disso, o que conseguiu foi fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio e cair de costas, levando-a com ele. Mas não caíram no chão, como imaginava que fosse acontecer, e sim em algo macio, que ela logo percebeu se tratar de um grande sofá. Gina se sentou sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, tentando se afastar rapidamente, mas ele a segurou, impedindo-a.

Continuou lutando, tentando socar o peito forte, ou arranhar seu rosto, mas ele segurava seus pulsos com firmeza, rindo do seu ataque.

- Ora, ora, a gatinha tem garras! - sua voz soava divertida, com evidente prazer ante a reação da garota - Eu gosto disso!

O deboche dele a enfureceu ainda mais, e ela começou a xingá-lo dos piores nomes que aprendera com seus irmãos. Ele apenas riu, e logo depois a puxou com força para baixo, cobrindo sua boca com a sua, num beijo que a fez perder o fôlego, enquanto retribuía com paixão, as línguas se buscando, se entrelaçando, se provocando com uma sensualidade que afastou qualquer pensamento coerente que pudesse estar em suas mentes. Nada mais importava, a não ser o prazer que sentiam.

Gina não lutava mais e ele soltou seus pulsos, passando a acariciar o corpo macio que pressionava o seu. Subiu as mãos pelas pernas que envolviam seu corpo, erguendo a saia curta, envolvendo os quadris sedutores que sempre o perturbavam ao vê-la andando pela escola. Ao mesmo tempo, ela abria sua camisa, correndo as mãos pelo peito másculo, passando as unhas de leve por ele, de forma provocante, o que fez seu sangue corre ainda mais rápido.

Com um gemido rouco, ele girou rapidamente o corpo, invertendo suas posições. Ela agora estava sob ele, as pernas envolvendo seus quadris, os corpos muito próximos, com uma intimidade que a teria assustado, se ela estivesse em seu estado normal. Ele agora deixava um rastro ardente, enquanto descia com os lábios pelo seu pescoço, em direção aos seios que as mãos ávidas já acariciavam com volúpia. Gina estava completamente entregue, uma das mãos acariciando os cabelos macios dele, enquanto a outra corria pelos músculos de suas costas. Ela suspirou profundamente ao sentir aqueles lábios começarem a percorrerem seus seios, que ele acabara de desnudar.

- Lindos... - murmurou contra sua pele, embevecido - Você é toda linda...

Ele continuou em suas carícias, mas suas palavras tiveram o dom de traze-la de volta a si. "Merlin, o que estou fazendo?!"

Empurrou-o com toda sua força, pegando-o de surpresa, e fazendo-o despencar no chão ao lado do sofá. Sentando-se, tratou de rapidamente ajeitar suas roupas, recompondo-se o melhor que pôde, sem enxergar o que fazia. Ouviu um suspiro desanimado.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. - ele estendeu as mãos para os botões que ela desajeitadamente tentava fechar, mas ela deu-lhe um tapa, afastando-as, fazendo-o rir baixinho. - Ok, se é assim que quer.

- O que eu quero... - começou, irritada - é voltar para meu dormitório, e esquecer tudo isso!

- Você pode até tentar esquecer, mas duvido que consiga. - respondeu com arrogância. Ela preferiu ignorá-lo.

Assim que se sentiu mais arrumada, levantou-se do sofá, dirigindo-se a ele com frieza.

- Agora, trate de devolver minha visão.

- Não. - respondeu calmamente, e Gina notou que estava logo diante dela, sentado no chão. Quando continuou, sua voz estava cheia de malícia - Você não disse a palavra mágica, e eu estou gostando muito da vista que tenho daqui.

Gina agarrou a frente das suas vestes, puxando-o para cima, aproximando o rosto do dele, falando entre os dentes.

- Pare de gracinhas, e devolva minha visão... _por favor._ - completou com ironia.

- Pedindo com tanta delicadeza assim... claro, ruivinha, mas primeiro vamos sair daqui. Esse lugar é secreto. - ele segurou seu braço, guiando-a para saída.

- Mesmo? Que grande surpresa! Você parece adorar um segredo... - ela ironizou, fazendo-o rir novamente.

Pouco depois eles tinham virado alguns corredores, quando ele a fez parar, roubando outro beijo, antes de se afastar.

- Até nosso próximo encontro, minha querida.

- Eu não sou _sua querida_.

- Ainda não. - retrucou calmamente - Mas logo será. Enquanto isso, fique longe do Potter, ou de qualquer outro. Caso contrário, não vai gostar da minha reação, acredite.

Ele então se foi, e logo Gina voltava a enxergar, descobrindo-se no mesmo ponto onde estivera antes dele abordá-la. Cansada e confusa, resolveu analisar tudo aquilo no dia seguinte, e seguiu para a torre, querendo afundar o rosto em seu travesseiro e esquecer toda aquela confusão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry a encontrou, como sempre, sentada sobre o parapeito, o olhar perdido na paisagem a sua frente, enquanto o vento soprava forte seus cabelos, fazendo-os flutuarem atrás dela. Ele ficou parado, admirando a beleza da garota.

- Você demorou.

Harry sorriu de leve; já se acostumara com o fato de que ela sempre sabia quando ele estava ali. Talvez por isso não tenha se surpreendido tanto quando a mãe dela os percebera no corredor.

- Estava ocupado. - respondeu simplesmente, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

- Serviço de espionagem? - ela riu suavemente ante a surpresa dele - Você pode ter dominado a arte da Oclumência, mas é preciso mais do que isso para esconder certas coisas de nós. Ainda mais quando se trata de algo do nosso interesse.

Aquilo o fez lembrar da conversa que acabara de ter com Gina. Encarou a garota com seriedade.

- Se é assim, então, você sabe o que estou sentindo?

- Bom, você está sentindo muitas coisas... principalmente confusão. - respondeu, de modo cauteloso - Não gosto de invadir assim a sua privacidade, Harry, mas isso é algo tão latente em você, que não tem como eu ignorar.

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Não podia censurá-la, sabia que tinha razão.

- E... você sabe por que estou confuso?

- Porque seus sentimentos estão divididos. - respondeu prontamente - Não se preocupe, eu não o culpo. Você não está tentando enganar ninguém, só não sabe ainda o que realmente quer.

- Bom, pelo menos um de nós sabe o que o outro sente, não é? - comentou Harry, irônico.

- Eu gosto de você, Harry. - ela declarou, olhando-o com surpresa - Achei que isso estivesse claro.

- Realmente, muito claro. - retrucou, sarcástico - Principalmente quando você me congela com o olhar quando me encontra pela escola. Afinal, por que você faz isso?

Ela voltou a observar a paisagem, o olhar distante, e demorou tanto a responder que Harry já achava que ela não o faria, quando enfim voltou a falar.

- Digamos apenas que, às vezes, eu não sou eu mesma. - ela tinha um pequeno sorriso sem humor nos lábios. Harry percebeu que, o que quer que fosse, isso era algo que a incomodava.

- E por que isso acontece?

- Harry, você sabe muito sobre meus primos e eu, mas não tudo. - ela desceu do parapeito, andando devagar ao longo dele, os braços envolvendo o próprio corpo, enquanto o olhar continuava perdido na imensidão a sua frente. - Aquilo que somos, o que representamos, nos obriga a tomar muitas precauções. Ainda mais em épocas como a que vivemos agora.

- Então, essas precauções implicam em se manterem isolados de todos?

- De certa forma, entre outras coisas. - respondeu de modo enigmático - Nós carregamos segredos muito, muito valiosos, Harry. Todo cuidado é pouco.

Harry se lembrou da conversa que ouvira entre Kristyn e Ana. "Conhecemos o preço, Kristyn.", dissera a mãe dela. Pelo que entendera, elas tinham perdido muitas coisas importantes. Olhou para a linda garota a sua frente; sabia que ela também havia perdido muito, como a chance de conhecer o próprio pai desde que nascera. Esperava, sinceramente, que ela não tivesse que perder mais nada.

Ele foi até ela, fazendo-a virar-se para ele e encará-lo, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com delicadeza. Sentiu-se tragado pela profundidade azul que se prendia a seus olhos.

- Eu não preciso de sua piedade, Harry. - ela parecia levemente aborrecida - Apesar do que contei, não sou nenhuma garotinha infeliz, pode acreditar.

- E quem está falando em piedade, aqui? - ele retrucou, puxando-a mais para junto de si - Acho que seu dom está falhando, já que confundiu o que estou sentindo com piedade...

- Bom, se é assim, você podia me dar uma dica, não é mesmo? - murmurou, o tom sugestivo, enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Que tal isso? - perguntou no mesmo tom, beijando-a de leve nos lábios.

- Hum... ainda não sei... - os olhos dela brilhavam com malícia - ... acho que vai ter que ser mais óbvio...

Ele sorriu, antes de cobrir os lábios dela novamente com os seus, num beijo muito mais profundo. Ficaram ali durante muito tempo, esquecidos de todos os problemas, concentrados apenas um no outro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eu falei com ela, Kris. Como prevíamos, Alena só poderá vir a Hogwarts depois do Samhaim.

- Não tente me enganar, Ana, eu te conheço muito bem. - retrucou Kristyn, mantendo o olhar atento sobre a prima - O que mais ela disse?

- Ela estava muito ocupada com os preparativos do ritual, mas pôde adiantar uma coisa. - o tom de Ana a alertou de as notícias não seriam as melhores.

- E o que foi?

- Só existe um caminho para chegarmos a _Tuireadh_.

- Pode dizer, Ana. - incentivou, impaciente - A essa altura, nada mais me assusta.

- Será? - duvidou a prima - Tudo bem, lá vai: o único caminho para o reino de Morrigan é o _Mag Dalben_. - Kristyn empalideceu subitamente.

- "_O Caminho das Sombras"_... - murmurou ela, retribuindo o olhar grave da prima - Que Merlin nos ajude!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

****

N/A: Quero agradecer, mais uma vez, a minha grande amiga Tonks, que é a única doida que consegue agüentar minhas neuras com a fic, e me ajuda a resolver os problemas que surgem durante os capítulos, sempre com alguma boa idéia. Brigadão, Tonks! Gente, eu espero mesmo que tenham gostado, por favor, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, ok? Bjaum, e até o próximo capítulo (que eu espero postar até o próximo sábado, com a ajuda de Merlin!).


	9. A Revelação do Caminho

****

CAPÍTULO VIII

**__**

A Revelação do Caminho

Harry e os outros não ficaram sabendo sobre essa conversa de Kristyn com a prima, pois ela acontecera no apartamento de Ana, em Londres, e por isso, não sabiam o real motivo da preocupação que viam nos olhos da professora. Continuavam aguardando com impaciência pelo dia das bruxas, depois do qual a sacerdotisa Alena viria a Hogwarts com as informações necessárias para o resgate de Sirius. Enquanto isso, dividiam seu tempo entre os turnos de espionagem e os deveres da escola, que, se não eram tantos quanto o do ano anterior, eram, em compensação, de uma complexidade apavorante.

- A McGonagall extrapolou! - resmungou Rony, aborrecido, cercado por vários livros. Estavam sentados a uma mesa afastada no salão comunal, fazendo as lições - Dois rolos de pergaminho sobre Animagia!

- E essa matéria é muito complicada. - apoiou Harry, puxando um livro mais para perto, tentando entender melhor o assunto - Não sei como meu pai e Sirius conseguiram se tornar animagos no quinto ano!

- Mais espantoso ainda foi conseguirem ajudar Pettigrew a fazer o mesmo. - comentou Mione, sem tirar os olhos da sua redação. Ela já tinha escrito dois rolos, e estava no meio do terceiro. - Pelo que soubemos, ele não era lá muito inteligente, não é?

Harry concordou, enquanto Rony espiava o trabalho da amiga. No dia seguinte a conversa de Harry com Gina, a garota voltara a tratá-lo como sempre. Apesar de curioso sobre o motivo que a levara a agir daquele jeito, Rony fez como ela, fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Vai que ela se aborrecesse outra vez?

Já Mione ficara muito envergonhada quando Gina explicou o que tinha acontecido. Ele nem sequer tinha percebido nada, e ela, sempre tão observadora, acabara confundindo tudo! No fim, não conseguiu resistir, e também rira muito com Gina, mas a verdade é que estava ainda mais insegura sobre como agir para conquistar o amigo.

__

- Pode parar, dona Hermione! - recriminara Gina, quando ela expôs suas dúvidas - Você não pode deixar uma pequena confusão te fazer desistir de tudo! Afinal, estamos falando sobre Rony, não ? Eu ficaria surpresa é se não acontecesse nenhuma confusão.

- Bom, - disse Harry, fazendo Hermione voltar ao presente - a verdade é que estou satisfeito pelas aulas de Oclumência terem acabado. Não sei se daria conta disso tudo.

- É espantoso como você conseguiu aprender rápido dessa vez, Harry.

- A professora Donovan me ajudou muito, Mione, mas eu acho que a diferença foi que, desta vez, eu realmente queria aprender. - vendo a expressão intrigada dos amigos, ele continuou - Da outra vez, eu achava que não devia parar com as visões sobre o que acontecia com Voldemort. No fim, deu no que deu. - ele suspirou profundamente - Se eu tivesse me esforçado mais, nada disso teria acontecido, e Sirius ainda estaria aqui.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares inseguros, sem saber o que fazer. Sabiam que nada do que dissessem iria consolar o amigo, então, preferiram mudar de assunto.

- E como vão as coisas com suas namoradas, Harry? - provocou Rony, sabendo que aquilo iria desviar a atenção dele. Não se decepcionou, pois Harry imediatamente corou, para diversão do amigo.

- Elas não são minhas namoradas, Rony. - retrucou, irritado.

- Não? Que estranho... - Rony fingiu confusão, e virou-se para Hermione - Mione, por favor, me ajude: se um cara vai toda noite encontrar uma garota, passa horas com ela, conversando e trocando beijos e abraços, o que eles estão fazendo?

- A meu ver, namorando. - respondeu a garota, divertindo-se ao ver o rosto de Harry ficar ainda mais vermelho, enquanto ele fingia ler com atenção o livro a sua frente.

- E se um cara, sempre que pode, está se agarrando com uma garota, o que eles estão fazendo? - repetiu a pergunta, ainda mais sonso.

- Em hipótese, namorando. - era difícil para ela conter o riso.

- Então, Harry, são dois votos contra um. – comunicou Rony, com falsa seriedade, concluindo - Elas são suas namoradas, sim!

- Ah, me deixem em paz, vocês dois! - irritou-se, fechando o livro com estrondo, e precipitando-se para fora do salão. Hermione enfim não agüentou mais, e caiu na risada, acompanhada de Rony.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry se surpreendeu ao chegar na torre de astronomia. Em vez de encontrar Rhea, como esperava, quem estava sobre o parapeito era Sammy. Ela não estava sentada, como a outra garota, mas sim de pé, os braços estendidos para o alto e os olhos fechados, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, parecendo deliciada com o vento que açoitava seus cabelos e suas vestes. Mesmo surpreso, Harry decidiu que era uma boa hora para conversarem, e se aproximou.

- Não esperava encontrá-la aqui. - comentou casualmente, parando ao lado do parapeito.

- Eu sei. - respondeu simplesmente, não parecendo nenhum pouco surpresa pela súbita aparição do rapaz - Mas esse lugar não é propriedade exclusiva de ninguém, e eu também gosto de vir aqui às vezes. Me ajuda a pensar. - ela virou-se para Harry, sorrindo - Quando fico aqui, desse jeito, é como se estivesse voando, e a sensação me faz muito bem. Quer experimentar?

Sem saber o que fazer, Harry aceitou a mão que ela lhe estendia, sentindo-se meio bobo ao imitar os movimentos da garota. Mas logo viu que ela estava certa. A sensação era mesmo muito semelhante a que sentia quando voava, o que sempre lhe dava a satisfação. Voltou-se para a garota, sorrindo, o cabelo mais bagunçado que nunca.

- Tem razão: isso é muito bom! - o sorriso dela aumentou ante o evidente prazer do rapaz.

- E agora vem a melhor parte. - ela piscou para ele, e então abriu os braços, e se jogou de costas no ar, fazendo-o gritar e tentar, em vão, segurá-la. Com o coração disparado, olhou para baixo, pensando no que fazer.

Mas não precisou se preocupar muito. Pouco depois, a garota voltava do mergulho, seu corpo parecia ter sido atirado de volta, como se tivesse caído numa espécie de cama elástica, e ela ria muito quando aterrizou ao lado dele.

- Você ficou maluca, foi?! - ele agarrou seu braço, irritado.

- Ora, Harry, qual o problema? - retrucou, divertida - Você sabe que os parapeitos são encantados, e que sempre que uma pessoa cai, ela é atirada de volta.

- Sei?

- Bom, saberia, se tivesse lido _"Hogwarts, uma história"._

- Hermione vai ficar encantada. - resmungou, rabugento, enquanto saltava do parapeito, encaminhando-se para a saída - Finalmente mais alguém que leu essa droga de livro.

- É sempre útil sabermos o que pudermos sobre um lugar onde passamos tanto tempo. - ela comentou, seguindo-o - Por que está indo embora?

- Por quê? - retrucou, irritado, encarando a garota sorridente a sua frente - Porque você é completamente pirada, e eu já tenho confusão de chega na minha vida!

Ele desceu as escadas da torre, seguido pela garota, que ria, divertida.

- Você até pode ter muita confusão na vida, ... - começou ela correndo para acompanhar os passos largos do rapaz - ... mas eu acho que está carente de diversão. Você é muito sério, Harry! Essa vida de "menino que sobreviveu" é muito chata, não é não?

Ele parou, encarando-a, mas antes que pudesse responder, ela a puxou para um nicho escuro na parede, colando o corpo ao dele e cobrindo seus lábios com a mão, silenciando-o. Logo, Harry descobriu por quê.

- Pansy, eu disse para você ir patrulhar a ala oeste. - a voz arrastada de Malfoy revelava um quê de irritação.

- Mas, Draco, pensei que nós podíamos patrulhar os corredores juntos... - reclamou, manhosa. Harry sentiu náuseas, só de ouvir.

- Pois pensou errado. - retrucou friamente - Trate de fazer o que disse, e fique de olhos bem abertos, pois soube que o Potter e a turminha dele têm circulado bastante fora do horário permitido. Não podemos perder uma chance como essa.

Ouviram os passos da garota se afastando, mas sabiam que Malfoy continuava por perto, e Harry tinha esquecido de trazer a capa da invisibilidade, pois estava muito irritado quando saiu da Torre. E agora, como fariam para sair dali?

Quando Malfoy se afastou mais para o fim do corredor, Sammy fez sinal para Harry segui-la, e correu até uma porta ali perto. Quando Harry entrou, viu se tratar de um armário de vassouras.

- Isso não é muito melhor que o nicho, Sammy. - comentou, num sussurro.

- Está enganado. - retrucou no mesmo tom. Afastando algumas vassouras no fundo do armário, ela puxou a varinha, batendo ritmadamente numa determinada seqüência de tijolos, fazendo Harry se lembrar da passagem para o beco diagonal. Sua suspeita se confirmou, ao ver uma passagem se abrir.

Harry seguiu a garota por um corredor muito estreito e escuro. A única iluminação vinha das varinhas deles, e o espaço restrito os obrigava a ficarem muito próximos, o que estava perturbando Harry, que sentia a atração pela garota aumentar a cada momento. Resolveu conversar para distrair a mente dos pensamentos que a invadiam.

- Como sabia sobre essa passagem?

- A professora Donovan me contou sobre ela. Disse que podia me ser útil. - explicou, ante o olhar surpreso do rapaz.

Depois de algum tempo eles chegaram numa câmara espaçosa e bem ventilada – Harry só não entendia como, já que ali não havia janelas.

- Essa câmara fica em frente a entrada para a Torre. - revelou Sammy, e Harry esperou que ela mostrasse a saída, mas a garota se recostou na parede, observando-o com um ar maroto.

- Bom, acho que podemos sair, então, não é? - comentou, meio encabulado.

- Ainda não. - ela respondeu calmamente, indo até onde o rapaz estava, e enlaçando-lhe o pescoço - Acho que este é o melhor momento para continuarmos nossa "conversa" do outro dia... - sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Mas, apesar da reação que ela provocava em seu corpo, ou talvez por causa dela, ele se lembrou que precisavam conversar.

- Espere, Sammy. - ele a segurou pela cintura, afastando-a um pouco de si, e fazendo-a encará-lo - Precisamos conversar. Conversar _mesmo_. - enfatizou, ao ver a malícia brilhando nos olhos da garota.

- Muito bem, sr. Potter. - ela brincou, afastando-se do rapaz - Pode começar, eu sou toda ouvidos.

- Bom... eu... é que... - ela se divertia muito com o constrangimento dele, e a dificuldade que tinha para abordar o assunto.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Você quer falar sobre Rhea. - ela riu ante o olhar espantado dele - É, eu sei que vocês têm... um certo envolvimento.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Tenho meus métodos. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. - ela descartou o assuntou com um gesto da mão - Eu não me importo com um pouco de concorrência, Harry. E não desisto do que eu quero por causa disso, pode acreditar... - ela voltou a se aproximar do garoto, deslizando a mão por seu peito, num gesto provocante - E agora... onde estávamos, mesmo? - ela o abraçou, beijando-o com ardor, ao que ele retribuiu sem reservas.

Se elas estavam dispostas a ficarem com ele naquelas condições, até que pudesse escolher entre as duas, quem era ele para reclamar?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Era a vez de Gina e Neville vigiarem o escritório da professora, e os dois estavam sentados no corredor, cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade do garoto.

- Isso é muito importante para o Harry, não é? - ele perguntou de repente, fazendo Gina encará-lo. - Eu vi como ele ficou quando o padrinho dele caiu no véu.

- É muito importante, sim. Sirius Black é a figura mais próxima de um pai que ele já teve. - Neville assentiu, ficando em silêncio, o olhar distante. Gina lembrou dos pais dele, e resolveu que era hora de abordarem o assunto - E você, Neville? Também perdeu seus pais a pouco tempo, não foi? - perguntou, o tom suave dizendo que podia desabafar com ela.

- Eu perdi meus pais quando tinha um ano, Gina. - retrucou com tristeza - O que restou foram apenas figuras pálidas do que eles foram.

- Mas estavam ali para você. Se quisesse, poderia abraçá-los, falar com eles, mesmo que não pudessem te responder. - ela estendeu a mão, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele, num carinho confortador - Não finja que não dói o fato deles terem ido para sempre, Neville.

- O que quer que eu diga, então? - retrucou num sussurro irritado - Que estou sofrendo mais do que nunca a falta deles? Que me sinto um egoísta por querer que ainda estivessem aqui, apesar de saber que provavelmente eles estão bem melhor agora? Que tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em acabar com a vida daquela maldita mulher com minhas próprias mãos? Tudo bem!!! Eu já disse, e agora?! Do que isso me adiantou?!

- Isso tudo eu já sabia, Neville. - respondeu Gina, a voz calma apesar da emoção ao ver a dor do amigo - O que eu quero saber, é se você já chorou a morte deles. - ele ficou um longo momento encarando-a, em silêncio, mas Gina adivinhou a resposta - Eu imaginei. - ela puxou o garoto para junto de si, abraçando-o com carinho.

Ele ficou um longo tempo parado, o corpo rígido, recusando-se a ceder a dor que oprimia seu peito, até que esta ficou forte demais para contê-la, e com um soluço estrangulado, ele a extravasou, chorando copiosamente, amparado pelo carinho da amiga.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Neville se sentiu muito melhor depois daquele desabafo, como confirmou com Gina, dias depois, agradecendo o apoio da amiga. Agora já conseguia se interessar pelos eventos a sua volta, e não precisava mais fingir animação diante das novidades da escola. Gina ficou feliz por ele, e por ter tomado a decisão certa ao obrigá-lo a encarar a perda dos pais.

O dia das bruxas estava se aproximando, e os alunos estavam em polvorosa para a festa. Isso por causa da idéia que Parvati e Lilá tiveram, e que havia sido aprovada pelo diretor.

- Gente, imagina só isso, vai ser ótimo! - exclamava Parvati, empolgada, conversando com Lilá, Dino e Simas pouco antes da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas começar - A festa vai ser muito mais interessante assim.

A idéia era muito simples. Os novos alunos apresentariam atrações típicas de seus países, para ilustrar as diferenças culturais, e estreitar os laços de amizade entre eles. Harry achava que era um pretexto para as duas se meterem na organização da festa.

- A Latifa, aquela garota que veio do Marrocos concordou em fazer uma apresentação de dança do ventre. - declarou Lilá, provocando exclamações de alegria nos rapazes - Mas não adianta se empolgarem, ela disse que só fará isso se contar com pelo menos duas garotas de cada casa para o número que quer apresentar.

- Já sei: não conseguiram arrumar as outras dançarinas, não é? - perguntou Dino Thomas, desiludido.

- Por incrível que pareça, conseguimos representantes para todas as casas, menos a nossa. - era evidente a frustração na voz de Parvati.

- Acho que posso ajudar com isso, Parvati. - declarou a professora, que acabara de chegar e ouvira parte da conversa.

- Mesmo, professora? - a pergunta empolgada não veio da garota, e sim de Dino. A professora riu.

- Mesmo, Dino. Eu sei que Adhara e Rhea são excelentes nesse estilo de dança, e conversarei com elas a respeito. - Sammy e Nicky, que vinham chegando com Alex, fizeram caretas, enquanto o garoto ria.

- Não acho que vá conseguir convencê-las, professora. - comentou Sammy, claramente contrariada.

- É, elas não gostam muito de se misturar, quanto mais de se expor dessa maneira. - apoiou Nicky.

- Podem deixar, meninas, elas vão me ouvir, e concordar com meus argumentos. Sei ser muito persuasiva quando eu quero. - disse sugestivamente, fazendo sinal para seguirem-na para dentro da sala, e dando início a aula.

- Por que será que elas não gostaram da idéia da professora? - Harry perguntou aos amigos, no final da aula, cansado depois de mais uma sessão de treinos intensivos.

- Acho que deve ser por sua causa, Harry. - respondeu Mione, enquanto guardava seu material.

- Minha causa?!

- É isso mesmo, Harry. - concordou Rony, como se tivesse acabado de matar uma charada - A Sammy não deve estar gostando nenhum pouco disso. Afinal, pelo que sabemos, essa é uma dança muito provocante, e isso pode dar uma vantagem para adversária dela!

- Rony, você fala como se isso fosse um campeonato!

- Pode ser, mas estou certo! Não estou, Mione?

- Por incrível que pareça, está, Rony. Isso explica o desagrado dela.

Os três saíram da sala, ainda discutindo o assunto.

No dia das bruxas, todos se dirigiram empolgados para o salão na hora da festa, e uma surpresa aguardava Harry e seus amigos na mesa da Grifinória.

- Fred!!! Jorge!!! - Gina correu para abraçar os irmãos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Rony, olhando espantado para os dois. Eles usavam bonitas vestes pretas, que na opinião de Harry, acentuavam ainda mais o ar endiabrado dos gêmeos.

- Ora, Rony, não está claro que não agüentamos a saudade que sentíamos de você, e viemos para nos regalar na sua companhia? - perguntou Jorge, debochado, fazendo o irmão corar.

- Falem sério, rapazes. - interviu Mione.

- Hermione, esqueceu com quem está falando? - retrucou Harry, rindo - Esses dois não vão falar sério nunca!

- Obrigado, Harry. - Fred fez uma pequena reverência ao amigo - Pelo menos alguém aqui nos entende. Mas, como não queremos que morram de curiosidade, vou explicar. Nós tínhamos negócios a resolver em Hogsmeade, e Dumbledore nos convidou para a festa dessa noite. Parece que vai ser muito boa.

A mesa da Grifinória era a mais animada, com vários alunos se aproximando para cumprimentar os gêmeos pela fuga no ano anterior e pelo sucesso da loja de logros. A comida, como sempre, foi muito farta, e logo depois do jantar as apresentações começaram, animando os convivas. Depois de uma apresentação de luta marcial por alunos orientais, chegou o momento mais aguardado da noite - pelos rapazes, é claro. A professora Donovan cumprira a promessa, e convencera as Deveraux a participarem, garantindo a apresentação de dança do ventre.

As luzes do salão diminuíram, deixando-o imerso na penumbra. Pouco depois, apenas as áreas sobre as mesas das casas se iluminaram, mostrando que havia uma dançarina em cada ponta, de cada mesa. A música começou, e sua batida pungente logo contagiava os espectadores, envolvidos por ela, enquanto as dançarinas executavam movimentos graciosos e sedutores. Elas usavam vestes nas cores das casas para as quais dançavam, o tecido diáfano insuflando a imaginação dos rapazes.

Em cada mesa, elas executavam um estilo de dança característico. Na Lufa-Lufa, faziam acrobacias com a bengala de prata, os movimentos ágeis e precisos em perfeita sincronia com o ritmo da dança; na Corvinal, dançavam segurando taças de cristais com velas acesas, contorcendo as mãos e o corpo, criando um efeito de luz magnífico; na Sonserina, como não podia deixar de ser, as dançarinas tinham duas enormes cobras envoltas em seus corpos enquanto dançavam, e Pansy Parkinson olhava com despeito enquanto uma delas se contorcia diante de um Draco Malfoy embasbacado. Harry até poderia rir da expressão dele, se não estivesse tão embasbacado quanto, o olhar fixo em Rhea, que estava parada a sua frente, uma perna a frente do corpo, escapando pelas fendas da veste, o corpo jogado para trás, equilibrando uma espada dourada na cintura, enquanto executava os complexos movimentos no ritmo da música. Mais adiante, Adhara fazia o mesmo, diante dos gêmeos Weasley, que estavam quase babando em cima dela.

Enquanto o ritmo da música ficava cada vez mais intenso, a dança também se intensificava. Na mesa da Grifinória, as garotas Deveraux dançavam e giravam, e atiravam as espadas uma para a outra, provocando murmúrios encantados ante a perícia das duas. Quando a música atingiu seu auge, as duas estavam no centro da mesa, e num movimento fluído, atiraram as espadas, fincando-as uma em cada ponta da mesa. Enquanto as espadas ainda balançavam ligeiramente, elas removeram os véus que estavam enrolados nos cinturões, passando a executar nova coreografia. As dançarinas das outras casas tinham feito o mesmo, e agora elas dançavam todas em sincronia, o efeito visual causado pelos véus nas cores das casas aumentando a beleza dos movimentos. Quando a música acabou subitamente, elas caíram de joelhos, os corpos atirados para trás, enquanto os véus ficavam estendidos sobre a mesa a frente delas.

O salão estava em completo silêncio, os alunos admirados diante do espetáculo que acabavam de assistir, até que Dumbledore ergueu-se de sua cadeira, aplaudindo com entusiasmo, e logo era imitado por todos. As dançarinas se ergueram, fazendo reverências de agradecimento, enquanto os aplausos se sucediam, entremeados por assobios empolgados. Foi ainda sob o som dos aplausos que se retiraram do salão.

- Belíssima apresentação, belíssima, sem dúvida! - exclamou Dumbledore, chamando a atenção de todos - Uma ótima demonstração da cultura árabe, e um encerramento perfeito para essa noite tão festiva. - ele sorriu diante dos protestos dos alunos - Encerramento, sim. Já está bem tarde, e amanhã vocês todos têm aula. Vão agora para suas casas, já tiveram bastante emoção por hoje.

Os alunos saírem agitados, o burburinho alto das conversas comprovando a animação de todos.

- Nós não vamos ficar. - disse Fred aos amigos, provocando o protesto de Gina, que queria ficar mais tempo com os irmãos - Temos que voltar ainda hoje para Londres.

- Se bem que, depois dessa apresentação, eu estou pensando seriamente em pedir a Dumbledore para voltar para escola. - brincou Jorge, malicioso - Essas novas alunas são umas gatas!

- Harry que o diga! - brincou Rony, explicando quando os gêmeos o olharam, intrigados - Ele está envolvido com uma delas.

- Aê, Harry! - provocou Fred, jogando um braço sobre os ombros do rapaz.

- Cara de sorte, hein? - continuou Jorge, piscando, maroto.

Harry, que estava mais vermelho que os cabelos dos gêmeos, resmungou uma resposta qualquer, e despediu-se rapidamente dos amigos, rumando para Torre, ainda ouvindo as risadas deles atrás de si.

- Bem, já estamos indo. Ah, já ia esquecendo! - Jorge deu um tapa na testa - Mamãe pediu que disséssemos que espera, sinceramente, que vocês estejam se comportando, e que se mantenham longe de confusões. - seus olhos brilhavam com malícia, enquanto imitava o tom maternal da sra. Weasley.

- Isso mesmo, crianças. - corroborou Fred, no mesmo tom - E lembrem-se: não façam nada que nós não faríamos!

Rindo, eles se foram, enquanto os outros seguiam de volta para Torre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Finalmente chegara o dia que eles aguardavam com ansiedade, e dessa vez os cinco fizeram questão de ficar de tocaia, ouvindo o que se passava dentro do escritório do diretor, onde as mesmas figuras da outra vez tinham entrado pouco antes, acompanhadas de uma outra, que trazia o símbolo das sacerdotisas de Avalon nas vestes e na testa – adornada por uma pequena lua crescente.

- Muito bem, Alena. - começou Dumbledore, depois das costumeiras boas-vindas a visitante - Estamos todos ansiosos para saber o que tem a nos dizer.

- Como eu disse a Anastácia, só existe um caminho para _Tuireadh_. - a voz dela era suave, com uma modulação diferente, meio enigmática.

- O _Mag Dalben_. - completou Dumbledore, gravemente, a preocupação brilhando por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

- E o que vem a ser isso? - perguntou Remo.

- _Mag Dalben, _o Caminho das Sombras, é uma antiga passagem, criada pelos deuses para que alguns mortais pudessem alcançar seus reinos. - explicou Alena, a atenção de todos os presentes sobre ela - Mas apenas aqueles que se mostrassem dignos poderiam chegar até esses reinos, e por isso, o _Mag Dalben_ é repleto de perigos mortais, monstros e horrores sequer imaginados em nosso mundo.

- E quantas pessoas já conseguiram atravessar esse caminho? - perguntou a mesma voz feminina da outra vez.

- Até hoje foram raros os que tentaram, e ninguém nunca voltou. - um pesado silêncio se abateu sobre o grupo, ante as palavras da sacerdotisa.

- Perigo mortal, ou não, eu vou tentar qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta. - Kristyn declarou com firmeza, e Harry admirou a sua determinação.

- Eu a acompanharei, Kristyn. - apoiou Remo.

- Todos nós iremos. - garantiu o homem cuja identidade eles ainda não conheciam.

- Se estão decididos, eu os ajudarei no que puder. - declarou Alena, prosseguindo seu relato - Devem entender que, em _Mag Dalben_, bruxos e trouxas são iguais, pois uma varinha é inútil, a menos que tenha sido um presente dos deuses. Quando Ana me falou sobre sua busca, eu fui até o poço do Thor, buscando a Visão, e ela me revelou o que precisariam para serem bem sucedidos em seu intento. Vocês terão que obter três relíquias sagradas dos _Tuatha de Dannan_, a raça de deuses a qual Morrigan pertence.

- Primeiro, precisarão da _Sarnseacht_. – ela continuou.

- "A Pedra dos Sete Deuses"... - murmurou Ana.

- Isso mesmo. Com ela, vocês receberão os dons oferecidos por sete grandes deuses dos _Tuatha,_ e poderão usar as _Dannanherth_, a segunda relíquia que devem encontrar. As _Dannanherth_ são as armas desses deuses, feitas por Govannon especialmente para eles. Essas armas são fabulosas, sempre acertam o alvo, e as feridas que provocam são fatais.

- E a terceira relíquia? - perguntou Kristyn.

- A _Ithil Celeb_, "A Roda de Prata". Uma relíquia sagrada que ajudará em vários aspectos de sua jornada, pois são muitas as suas utilidades.

- Então, Alena, - interviu Dumbledore - Onde podemos encontrar essas relíquias?

- A _Sarnseacht_ fica na morada dos deuses, em Tara; As _Dannanherth_ estão no palácio de Govannon, o _Emhaim_, na Ilha de Arran, e só serão obtidas por quem estiver de posse da _Sarnseacht; _a Roda de Prata fica em _Caer Arianrhod_, o Palácio da Lua, em _Emania._

- Que bom que você nos disse isso, Alena, é realmente muito esclarecedor. - comentou Remo, em tom brincalhão, expressando a confusão dos presentes. Alena sorriu para ele.

- Não precisam se preocupar, eu os guiarei até esses lugares. - o alívio percorreu a todos - Será preciso um bom tempo para reunirmos as relíquias, mas, de qualquer forma, só poderemos alcançar o _Mag Dalben_ daqui a alguns meses.

- Por quê? - inquiriu Kristyn, aborrecida.

- O ritual para abrir a passagem só pode ser realizado em duas ocasiões: no Samhaim ou no Beltane. - ela explicou - E por falar nisso, tem outra coisa. É preciso sempre um forte motivo para abrir a passagem, e dependendo do motivo, existem condições. Nesse caso, é preciso que a pessoa que realizará o ritual tenha um laço de sangue com aquele a quem se quer encontrar.

Remo deixou a cabeça pender, desanimado, mas Kristyn e Ana trocaram olhares significativos.

- Nós daremos um jeito nisso, podem deixar. - declarou Kristyn, fazendo com que Remo a encarasse, surpreso. - Sabemos onde encontrar um parente dele disposto a realizar o ritual. - explicou, sucinta. O amigo achou melhor não insistir.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre os detalhes de sua missão, e a certa altura Ana foi até Dumbledore, cochichando algo em seu ouvido. Os dois trocaram olhares de entendimento, e Dumbledore saiu do escritório, enquanto Ana fazia sinal aos outros para manterem o silêncio.

- Por que será que eles pararam de falar de repente? - perguntou Rony, intrigado.

Eles ficaram surpresos ao ver o diretor saindo do escritório, indo diretamente até eles. Harry gelou, lembrando-se que Dumbledore não se deixava enganar por capas de invisibilidade. Ele parou diante dos garotos, as mãos cruzadas a frente do corpo, lançando-lhes um olhar penetrante enquanto esperava. Harry, constrangido, puxou a capa de sobre eles. Neville o imitou.

- Er... professor...

- Harry, eu tenho certeza que vocês têm um motivo fascinante para estarem de tocaia em frente ao meu escritório. - comentou ele, firme - Mas irei ouvi-lo mais tarde. Agora, sigam-me.

Ele voltou para o escritório, seguido de forma hesitante pelos alunos, que sabiam estarem enrascados. Quando chegaram até sua sala, os dois encapuzados tinham se afastado para um canto mais escuro, os mantos impedindo que se visse qualquer detalhe dos dois.

- Eu os trouxe até aqui porque está na hora de uma revelação muito importante, e eu tenho completa confiança na discrição de vocês quanto ao segredo que agora lhes vai ser confiado. - explicou Dumbledore, sorrindo enigmático ante a confusão nos rostos de seus alunos. Ele fez um gesto para os dois vultos no canto da sala - Por favor, amigos, está na hora.

Eles se adiantaram até o meio da sala, afastando os capuzes e permitindo que todos os vissem. Gina e Hermione soltaram gritinhos surpresos, Neville ficou muito pálido, Rony tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, enquanto Harry olhava aparvalhado para as pessoas diante dele. Aquilo era completamente impossível!!!

****

N/A: Gente, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários. Como eu sempre digo, são eles que me animam a escrever. Esse capítulo foi mais curto do que eu esperava, mas tentem relevar, pq foi um verdadeiro parto de cócoras para colocar toda essa viagem em palavras. Vocês podem ter estranhado a dança do ventre, mas estejam certos, eu tive um bom motivo para colocar essa cena. Também não tivemos muito romance, mas prometo remediar isso nos próximos capítulos. Ah, por falar nisso, em breve estarei revelando a identidade do misterioso Eros, então, quem quiser participar do concurso, é bom se apressar, ok? Bom, acho que isso é tudo - não vou agradecer de novo a Tonks, senão vai acabar virando lugar comum (rsrsrs). Por favor, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam do capítulo, ok? Bjaum para todos.


	10. O Início da Busca

****

CAPÍTULO IX

**__**

O início da busca

Harry observava atônito o casal diante dele. O mesmo casal que vira na fotografia que Moody lhe mostrara no ano anterior. E, embora estivessem muito diferentes daquela imagem, também não estavam com a mesma aparência doentia do último Natal. Ele queria perguntar como aquilo era possível, mas não conseguiu. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi olhar para Neville, que estava tremendamente pálido, encarando os pais que todos julgavam mortos.

Os Longbottom observavam o filho com intensidade, os olhos brilhando de emoção ao encontrá-lo pela primeira vez desde que recuperaram a sanidade. Neville caminhou devagar até eles, parando em frente a Alice, olhando-a como se não conseguisse acreditar em seus olhos. Estendeu a mão, tocando-a no rosto, como se para confirmar que era real. Ela segurou-lhe a mão, pressionando-a contra sua face, as lágrimas correndo livres por ela.

- Mãe? - a voz de Neville não passava de um sussurro - Pai?

- Somos nós mesmos, filho. - respondeu Frank, a voz embargada, enquanto Alice imitava o gesto do filho, acariciando seu rosto - Não sabe como esperamos por esse momento.

- Tanto tempo... tanto tempo... - Alice soluçava, sem conseguir acreditar que finalmente tinha o filho junto de si.

Não importava como aquilo acontecera, e sim que estavam ali. As perguntas podiam ficar para depois. Sem se importar com mais nada, Neville se atirou nos braços dos pais, e os três se renderam a emoção, chorando copiosamente enquanto se abraçavam com força.

Sentindo os olhos arderem, Harry olhou para os outros. Rony enxugava disfarçadamente o canto do olho, enquanto Gina e Hermione choravam abertamente. Aliás, todos na sala estavam emocionados com o encontro que presenciavam, até mesmo as pessoas nos quadros, que sequer fingiam estarem dormindo, como sempre acontecia nessas reuniões. Mas, claro, sempre existia uma exceção.

- Isso tudo é muito emocionante, mas podemos voltar ao que interessa? - a voz meio entediada, meio impaciente, veio de um dos quadros - Estamos perdendo tempo, e tempo é valioso.

Todos os olhares se voltaram, indignados, para o quadro de Fineus Nigellus, que olhava de volta com impaciência.

- Pensei que o objetivo aqui era resgatar o meu bisneto! - exclamou ele, batendo com o punho cerrado no braço da poltrona onde estava sentado.

- Ele tem certa razão, Dumbledore. - respondeu Frank, antes de qualquer manifestação de protesto dos outros - Se tiver um lugar onde possamos conversar a sós...

- Claro, Frank... - Dumbledore indicou uma porta lateral no escritório - Podem ficar a vontade na minha sala privativa. Terão toda a privacidade que precisam nesse momento. - depois que eles se retiraram, Dumbledore voltou um olhar duro na direção do quadro do ex-diretor - Pronto, Fineus. Vamos continuar agora.

- Acho bom. - ele voltou a se acomodar na poltrona, lançando um olhar arrogante para todos. Kristyn sorriu ironicamente. Parece que Sirius era mais parecido com aquele ancestral do que gostaria de admitir.

- Bom, meninos.. - o diretor se voltou para Harry e os outros, que ainda olhavam meio que incrédulos para porta pela qual os Longbottom acabaram de sair - ... acredito que devam estar curiosos, não é mesmo?

- Acho que "chocados" define melhor, Dumbledore. - interviu Lupin, sorrindo para os jovens amigos.

- Professor, como isso é possível? - perguntou Hermione - Eles estavam mortos!

- Não, Hermione, não estavam. - contradisse o diretor, calmamente - A morte deles foi forjada, para que ninguém soubesse de que tentávamos fazê-los recuperar suas vidas normais.

- Mesmo que eles não estivessem mortos... - interviu Rony, bruscamente - nós vimos a mãe do Neville no último Natal. Como é possível que tenham se recuperado assim?

- Vocês sabem sobre nossos dons. - foi a vez de Ana intervir - O que fiz foi usar o meu para sanar os danos em suas mentes. Isso seria muito mais difícil de se fazer quando sofreram o ataque dos Comensais, mas depois de todos esses anos, seus corpos tiveram o tempo suficiente para reforçar suas energias, e recuperar o que podiam de sua saúde. Graças a isso, consegui refazer o que tinha se rompido, reconstruindo as pontes entre suas lembranças e faculdades mentais.

- E por que Neville não sabia disso? - perguntou Gina, revoltada com o que o amigo passara, em vão.

- Vejam bem, não tínhamos nenhuma garantia de que Ana conseguiria sucesso em sua tentativa. - explicou Remo, muito sério - Achamos que não devíamos alimentar esperanças em Neville, quando, no fim, tudo podia dar em nada, entendem?

- E por isso o fizeram pensar que os pais estavam mortos! Grande consideração! - exclamou Harry, irônico.

- Sinceramente? - interviu Kristyn, lançando-lhes um olhar duro, que os fez silenciarem os protestos - Não me importo nem um pouco com o julgamento de vocês. Fizemos o que achamos certo, e o que realmente conta é que agora eles estão bem, e Neville pode até ficar um pouco irritado, mas garanto que a felicidade que está sentindo compensa tudo isso.

Como não tinham resposta para aquilo, eles ficaram quietos, e Dumbledore aproveitou para mudar de assunto.

- Agora, acho que vocês têm algo a nos dizer, não é mesmo? - inquiriu o diretor, o olhar penetrante sobre os alunos, que se encolheram ligeiramente. Tinham até esquecido que tinham sido flagrados espionando-os.

- Vou poupar o trabalho deles, Dumbledore. - declarou Ana, voltando-se para os garotos com um ligeiro sorriso - Vocês têm nos vigiado e espionado já há um bom tempo, não é mesmo?

Eles concordaram timidamente.

- E o que descobriram? - perguntou o diretor, severamente.

Harry então contou tudo o que ficaram sabendo durante suas espionagens. Hesitou apenas quanto ao segredo dos Deveraux. Olhando de soslaio para Lupin, decidiu que aquela era uma revelação que não cabia a ele, e se calou sobre aquilo. O olhar que Ana lhe lançou dizia claramente que estava grata a ele por isso.

- Parece que não adianta tentar esconder nada de vocês, não é mesmo? - comentou Dumbledore, e Harry não soube dizer se ele estava aborrecido ou satisfeito com aquilo - Ainda que seja para o seu bem.

- Professor, Sirius é meu padrinho, o senhor sabe como me sinto com tudo isso! - argumentou Harry - Eu precisava saber sobre o que estavam fazendo para resgatá-lo!

- O que nos traz de volta a questão principal. - interviu Fineus, novamente. - Você, mulher, - se dirigiu a Alena, que olhou-o com superioridade - continue suas explicações.

Alena o ignorou completamente, e apenas voltou a falar quando Dumbledore pediu-lhe, com muito respeito, que continuasse de onde haviam parado antes.

- Para chegarmos aos locais onde se encontram as relíquias sagradas, precisaremos de um ponto de concentração das forças mágicas, para abrirmos um portal. Isso também será necessário para abrirmos a passagem para o _Mag Dalben_. O Thor, em Avalon, é um desses pontos, mas vocês não podem usá-lo, apenas poucos iniciados são admitidos na Ilha.

- Mas existem outros pontos conhecidos, não é mesmo? - perguntou Kristyn.

- Claro, e antes de vir para cá, estudei o mais viável para utilizarmos, fica próximo daqui, no coração da Floresta Proibida.

Rony fez uma careta de desgosto. Conhecia mais da Floresta do que gostaria: os seres que a habitavam não eram nenhum pouco cordiais, pensou, lembrando-se com um arrepio das gigantescas aranhas que Harry e ele enfrentaram no segundo ano.

- Então podemos partir imediatamente. - Kristyn se animou.

- Não, Kris. - declarou Ana - _Nós_ partiremos amanhã, depois que todos tiverem repousado o suficiente. _Você_ não vai conosco.

- Como assim, não?!

- Pense bem, prima... - Ana a encarava fixamente, como se quisesse fazê-la compreender tudo sem palavras - ... você é professora aqui, você tem _outras responsabilidades_, lembra?

Os garotos logo perceberam que ela falava sobre os Deveraux. Era óbvio que ela não queria que os três jovens ficassem sem a supervisão da prima. "Bom, se são filhos dos Marotos, ela deve ter razão quanto a isso.", pensou Hermione, sorrindo.

Kristyn suspirou pesadamente, cedendo aos argumentos de Ana.

- Tudo bem, Ana, você venceu.

Lupin as observava com curiosidade. "O que será que está acontecendo aqui?", ele se perguntava. Conhecia o bastante de Kristyn para saber que ela não cederia assim tão fácil, sem uma boa briga antes.

- Então, agora que já acertamos tudo, vocês devem voltar aos seus dormitórios. - ele se dirigiu aos garotos, e falou com grande seriedade - E não quero mais descobrir que andam nos espionando, ouviram? Se quiserem saber de algo, venham e me perguntem. Prometo que lhes responderei aquilo que for possível. Agora vão. Mais tarde Neville se juntará a vocês.

Eles obedeceram-no sem discussão, seguindo direto para Torre, ainda sob o efeito das surpresas daquela noite. Harry ficou um longo tempo deitado, olhando para o dossel de sua cama, pensando na felicidade que o amigo estava sentindo naquele instante, ao ter de volta seus pais, como nunca tivera antes. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja - claro que estava feliz pelo amigo, mas bem que queria que algo assim também pudesse acontecer com ele. "Pena que é impossível..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ah, eu sabia que você ainda me seria muito útil, meu caro... - a voz maldosa soava satisfeita na cela onde Sirius estava aprisionado. Ele não podia vê-la, mas sua presença se fazia sentir como uma navalha ameaçando sua garganta. Sentia a euforia da expectativa. Realmente, parecia que algo muito bom ocorrera para ela. O que devia ser muito ruim.

- Sabe, além de tediosa, você está se tornando confusa. - declarou em tom de enfado, disfarçando bem a apreensão que sentia.

- Eu não preciso que você me compreenda, cachorrinho. - retrucou, divertida - Por enquanto, vou apenas compartilhar minha satisfação com você, já que é responsável direto por ela: em breve, eu terei aquilo por que tenho esperado há muito tempo.

- Não diga! Finalmente vai conseguir um decorador decente para esse mausoléu?!

- Pode brincar a vontade, querido. Nada vai estragar meu bom-humor. Mas talvez, eu consiga acabar com o seu!

Com isso ela se foi, e com ela, as paredes e o teto da cela. Ele se viu no alto de uma torre, as corrente ainda o prendendo ao chão, totalmente desprotegido da tempestade que assolava o castelo, e que logo o deixou enregelado até a alma.

"Se ela pensa que isso é o bastante para me dobrar, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva!", ele ainda conseguiu rir amargamente do trocadilho tosco. Enquanto a chuva açoitava seu corpo, seus pensamentos se voltaram para a declaração dela. "O que será que ela quer tanto assim?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, o grupo composto por Ana, Lupin, Alena e os Longbottom adentrou o Floresta Proibida, guiados por Hagrid, que era quem melhor conhecia o lugar. Assim, levaram aproximadamente uma hora para chegar ao local onde havia um rústico altar, evidente herança dos rituais pagãos que se realizava ali há muitos séculos.

- A primeira relíquia a buscarmos deve ser a _Sarnseacht_. - declarou Alena - Sem ela, as outras serão inúteis.

Ela então realizou o pequeno ritual que abriria a passagem para Tara, a morada dos deuses, enquanto os outros observavam com curiosidade. Em poucos instantes, o altar desaparecia, e em seu lugar ficou uma intensa luz azulada, que parecia uma concentração de inúmeros raios.

- Vamos, ele não vai durar muito tempo. - Alena os apressou.

Eles se despediram rapidamente do guarda-caça, e passaram pelo portal, dando início a sua busca.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry, Rony e Hermione já estavam terminando o café da manhã quando Neville desceu para o salão principal. Estranharam que o rapaz não aparentasse a felicidade que devia estar sentindo naquele momento, sendo a única diferença o brilho nos olhos, em que um observador menos atento não repararia.

- Dumbledore. - ele explicou rapidamente, ante a indagação sussurrada de Hermione - Ele disse que é importante manter o segredo, e seria estranho eu aparentar muita felicidade, não é?

Eles concordaram, e Harry se admirou com o garoto. Não sabia se ele seria capaz de disfarçar tão bem assim, caso estivesse no lugar dele. O mais provável é que estivesse com a verdade escrita na testa, bem ao lado de sua cicatriz.

- Oi, gente. - era Gina quem chegava agora, parecendo muito animada. - O que vão fazer hoje?

Era sábado, e dia de visita a Hogsmeade. Em meio as descobertas da noite anterior, eles tinham até esquecido disso.

- Acho que não poderemos ir hoje. – comentou Hermione, recebendo olhares espantados de Harry e Rony - Vocês têm noção de quanto trabalho acumulado nós temos pra fazer?

- Hermione, você realmente espera que a gente perca a visita por causa dos deveres? - Rony falava como se a amiga tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Francamente, Rony, pensei que a essa altura você já estivesse acostumado com essas visitas. - ela retrucou, irônica.

- Ah, vamos, Mione. - interviu Gina - Vai ser divertido, e nós podemos terminar as lições quando voltarmos. Por favor...

Rindo do ar de cachorro sem dono da amiga, Hermione cedeu. Comemorando, Gina a puxou da mesa, dizendo que tinham que se arrumar, ao que os rapazes trocaram olhares irônicos, que diziam claramente "coisa de garotas!".

Elas se separaram no alto da escada do alojamento feminino, indo cada qual para seu quarto a fim de se produzirem um pouco. Quando entrou em seu dormitório, Gina se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma caixa de presente sobre sua cama.

"Não é meu aniversário, nem nada.", estranhou ela, pegando a caixa com curiosidade. "Quem será que mandou isso?". Decidindo que o mais lógico era abrir o presente, e torcendo para que não fosse nenhuma peça dos gêmeos, ela desfez o laço que prendia a caixa.

Seu queixo caiu ao tirar de dentro dela um lindo vestido de seda vermelho. A peça era lindíssima, muito elegante, obviamente muito cara. "E muito curta, também!", pensou ao olhar-se no espelho segurando o vestido diante do corpo. Pegou a caixa novamente, e vasculhando entre o papel de seda, encontrou o que procurava.

__

"Lembrei de você assim que o vi. Use-o para mim hoje."

Era muito atrevimento! Quem ele pensava que era para lhe dar ordens?

Guardou o vestido novamente na caixa, colocando-a dentro do seu malão, e mudando a roupa que separara antes para usar na visita. "Vai ficar muito desapontado, _queridinho_!", pensava enquanto se vestia.

Assim que acabou de se arrumar, ela saiu e encontrou Hermione vindo em sua direção pelo corredor.

- Ué, Gina, você não ia com aquela sua saia jeans? - estranhou a amiga.

- Mudei de idéia, Mione.

- Bom, pelo menos não vamos ter que aturar o mau-humor do seu irmão. Ele odeia aquela saia.

- Eu não contaria com isso, Mione. - comentou, divertida - Ele também não morre de amores pela que você está usando.

- Ah, mas aí é diferente, minha cara! - retrucou, com ar de conspiração. - Essa saia é uma aliada valiosa na minha campanha.

Rindo, as duas desceram as escadas, encontrando Sammy e Nicky prontas para descerem também.

- Estão indo para Hogsmeade? - perguntou Sammy, continuando ante a resposta afirmativa das garotas - Nós também! Vamos juntas?

Elas concordaram, e saíram as quatro pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Cadê o Alex? - perguntou Gina

- Ele tinha um encontro com uma corvinal. - respondeu Sammy, casualmente.

- E você não se importa? - perguntou Hermione, timidamente, a Nicky, que a olhou com estranheza.

- Por que me importaria?

- Bem, ele está sempre te cantando, pensei que vocês... – ela não pôde concluir a frase, porque tanto Nicky quanto Sammy caíram na risada.

- Você pensou que tinha algo entre nós? - Nicky não conseguia conter o riso.

- Bem... pensei, o modo como ele te trata...

- Hermione, acredite em mim: nunca houve, nem nunca haverá nada desse tipo entre Alex e eu. Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre. - explicou Nicky, ainda rindo - Somos como irmãos, entende?

- Então por que ele vive se insinuando pra você? - perguntou Gina, intrigada.

- Porque, assim como um irmão, ele adora me perturbar, e morre de ciúmes de mim. Desse jeito, mata dois coelhos com uma só paulada: me irrita, e ainda afasta meus paqueras, que pensam que ele é meu namorado.

- E você tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta. Podem perguntar a Sammy.

- É verdade, gente. - apoiou a outra - Esses dois são verdadeiros irmãos.

As quatro passaram a falar sobre os avanços que estavam tendo em suas campanhas, enquanto seguiam para o saguão de entrada do castelo, onde tinham combinado de encontrar os outros.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gina estava se divertindo muito. Podia não saber quem era seu atacante, mas sentia que ele a observava com irritação. Era bom para ele aprender com quem estava lidando. Pena que não podia provocá-lo com Harry, pois Sammy seqüestrara o amigo logo que chegaram ao vilarejo, e desde então não vira mais os dois. Rony e Hermione tinham tido uma acalorada discussão sobre a "aliada" dela durante o percurso até ali, e também desapareceram assim que desceram das carruagens. Sobraram então Neville, Nicky, Luna, que se juntara a eles no saguão da escola, e ela. Deixara os outros três na Dedos-de-Mel, enquanto ia até o correio mandar um cartão para Carlinhos, que fazia aniversário naquela semana.

Tinha acabado de sair do correio quando se sentiu agarrada pela cintura, e sua visão desaparecia. "E lá vamos nós de novo!", pensou, irritada, enquanto era arrastada para uma viela escura entre dois prédios.

- Sabe, essa sua mania é realmente irritante! - comentou, quando ele a empurrou contra a parede de um dos prédios.

- Que coincidência, eu ia dizer o mesmo de você. – retrucou, ironicamente, a mesma voz da outra vez - Não perde a mania de me contrariar, não é? Por que não usou o vestido que te dei?

- Primeiro porque não recebo ordens de ninguém, menos ainda de você. - respondeu com altivez, sentindo novamente o perigo no ar. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo. - Segundo, por que sou perfeitamente capaz de escolher o que vestir.

- Estou vendo. - retrucou com sarcasmo, enquanto analisava a calça larga e a camiseta folgada que ela estava usando. - Está mais parecida com um saco de batatas, isso sim.

- Jura que você percebeu? - debochou ela - Pensei que não tinha reparado, já que continua me perturbando.

- Mas quer saber? - ele perguntou, como se não a tivesse ouvido - Até que esse visual tem suas vantagens...

Ele insinuou as mãos por baixo da camiseta, acariciando a pele lisa da barriga, provocando arrepios em sua espinha, subindo por seu corpo em carícias circulares. Gina agarrou seus pulsos antes que ele chegasse onde queria.

- Pode parar, queridinho. Eu já disse que não quero nada com você. - ele riu roucamente junto ao seu ouvido, enquanto se ocupava em beijar seu pescoço.

- Francamente, _queridinha_, você me quer tanto que não consegue nem manter o controle sobre si mesma. Quer ver?

Sem dar a ela chance de retrucar, ele começou a beijá-la bem devagar, mordiscando seus lábios, provocando-a com sua língua, atiçando, buscando a resposta que queria. E não se decepcionou.

Logo ela tinha libertado suas mãos, afundando os dedos em seus cabelos macios, puxando-o mais para junto de si, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Ele tratou de aproveitar a liberdade, continuando o caminho que traçava pouco antes, acariciando-a com volúpia enquanto pressionava o corpo excitado contra o dela, perdendo completamente a noção de quem era e onde estava. Sabia que não podia se demorar ali, era muito arriscado, mas não podia evitar. Aquela ruiva o estava levando a loucura!

Controlando-se, ele enfiou a mão no bolso, e logo depois Gina ouviu um clique e sentiu algo pesado em seu pulso.

- Assim é melhor. - ele declarou com satisfação, enquanto se afastava dela - Com isso, todos vão saber que você já tem dono. Até nosso próximo encontro, ruivinha.

Gina só compreendeu o que ele queria dizer quando sua visão voltou ao normal, depois que ele a deixara. Erguendo o braço, viu o belo bracelete de ouro que adornava seu pulso. Era uma peça muito elegante e delicada, e no centro, gravado em ouro branco, reluzia um rebuscado "W". Lógico que todos saberiam que alguém havia lhe dado a jóia, pois sua família nunca teria condições de comprar algo tão caro.

"Um grilhão de escrava!", pensava Gina, revoltada, tentando sem sucesso se livrar da jóia. "Esse canalha me paga!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Assim que cruzaram o portal, eles se viram diante de um enorme palácio, muito branco, que parecia feito de minúsculos diamantes, tal o brilho que irradiava. Ele também parecia ser ocupado por gigantes, visto as proporções de sua estrutura.

- É lindo! - exclamou Alice, admirando a bela obra a sua frente.

- Você disse que essa é a morada dos deuses, Alena? - perguntou Frank, observando com cautela os arredores - Eles não vão se zangar com nossa aparição repentina?

- As divindades que ocupavam esse lugar há muito voltaram para seus próprios reinos. – explicou Alena, passando pelos arcos da entrada do palácio e sendo seguida pelos outros.

- Então por que essa relíquia sagrada continua aqui? - Remo indagou, intrigado.

- Porque ela não foi feita para os deuses, e sim como um presente aos mortais que se mostrarem dignos dela. - foi Ana quem respondeu dessa vez, enquanto entravam num aposento ricamente decorado, em torno do qual vários tronos de tamanho descomunal se enfileiravam.

Estavam prestes a perguntar o que significava "se mostrarem dignos", quando, de repente, tudo a sua volta desapareceu, e eles sentiram como se estivessem perdidos em pleno espaço. Não conseguiam ver nada além de si mesmos e seus companheiros. Foi então que ouviram uma voz poderosa ecoando no nada a sua volta.

- VOCÊS OUSARAM INVADIR A ANTIGA MORADA DOS THUATA DE DANNAN, E DEVEM PAGAR O PREÇO POR ISSO...

Alena deu um passo adiante, se ajoelhando enquanto atirava o manto que lhe cobria a cabeça para trás.

- Viemos, em nobre missão, pedir o auxílio dos deuses. - apesar da posição servil, sua postura e sua voz mostravam o orgulho e a dignidade de quem estava acostumado a lidar com seres poderosos como aqueles. - Rogamos, humildemente, que nos concedam a _Sarnseacht._

Uma gargalhada onde ecoavam várias vozes diferentes soou a volta deles.

- SUA HUMILDADE NÃO NOS COMOVE, SACERDOTISA. POR QUE CONCEDERÍAMOS TÃO VALOROSO PRESENTE A SERES TÃO INFERIORES?

Os outros trocaram olhares inseguros. E se eles insistissem em lhes negar a Pedra, o que fariam? Apenas Alena não parecia afetada pela aparente negativa ao seu pedido.

- Foi determinado que aquele que se mostrasse digno, receberia a Pedra. Testem-nos. Permitam que nos mostremos merecedores de tal dádiva.

Passou-se um longo tempo antes que a voz torna-se a responder.

- NÃO PODEMOS NEGAR ESSA CHANCE A NINGUÉM QUE NOS PROCURE, MAS ESTEJA AVISADA, SACERDOTISA. A MORTE AGUARDA ÀQUELES QUE FRACASSAREM NO TESTE.

- Como afirmei, nossa missão é nobre, e estamos dispostos a oferecer nossas vidas por ela.

- ENTÃO, QUE ASSIM SEJA! DEVEM ESCOLHER QUEM DE VOCÊS ENFRENTARÁ O TESTE, POIS APENAS UM PODE REINVINDICAR ESSE DIREITO.

- Eu vou. - Remo se adiantou, retrucando ante os protestos dos companheiros - Nem tentem argumentar. Frank e Alice acabaram de recuperar sua saúde, e têm um filho com o qual se preocupar. E Ana... não quero que se arrisque. - confessou, encarando-a com a antiga ternura, enquanto acariciava de leve seu rosto. - Podemos ter muitos problemas, mas ainda assim...

Ele não terminou a sentença, desviando os olhos dos dela e posicionando-se a frente dos amigos, declarando com determinação.

- Eu estou pronto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

****

N/A: É galera, outro capítulo curto. Mas, se não fosse assim, ia demorar muito pra postar, então preferi deixar o resto (R/H, H/S, a provação de Remo, e etc...) para o próximo capítulo.

Muito bem! A maioria de vocês adivinhou quem eram os encapuzados! Agora, podem zoar a Tonks! Ela apostou comigo que ninguém ia adivinhar, e agora tem que adotar o nome de "Josefina" (ela vai me matar por tá contando isso, rsrsrsrs).

Olhem, devo estar postando o próximo capítulo até domingo que vem (se Deus quiser e ajudar!). E tenho uma novidade pra vocês: pretendo em breve estar publicando outra T/L, uma NC-17, adaptação de um livro que gosto muito. Espero que vocês também gostem.

Bom, acho que isso é tudo. Até a próxima, e por favor!, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, ok? Bjaum pra todos!


	11. O Primeiro Desafio

**CAPÍTULO X**

**_O Primeiro Desafio_**__

****

****

- Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que o modo como me visto não é da sua conta?!

Hermione marchava pelas ruas do vilarejo, seguida de perto por um furioso Rony. Passaram por um grupinho de quintanistas da Corvinal, que assobiaram com malícia, o que aumentou ainda mais a raiva do grifinório.

- Está vendo isso, Hermione? - a garota fez uma careta com o grito dele - Essa sua saia é uma indecência!!!

A reação dela foi bufar e revirar os olhos. Mas não podia negar que estava se divertindo muito. O modo como os outros rapazes a olhavam a envaideciam, e o óbvio ciúme do amigo a animava. Tinha que tentar usar aquilo a seu favor, mas, para isso, precisava de um lugar mais privado.

Foi pensando nisso que rumou para a Casa dos Gritos. Aqueles arredores estavam sempre desertos, ainda mais depois que Malfoy e sua gangue tinham sido atacados por "fantasmas", no terceiro ano. Tudo bem que o loiro logo percebera que fora uma peça de Harry, porém os idiotas que o acompanhavam estavam convencidos de que o lugar era mal-assombrado, e espalharam para a escola o que tinha acontecido.

Estavam próximos a cerca que limitava o terreno da Casa, quando Rony agarrou seu braço com firmeza, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele.

- Quer fazer o favor de me ouvir?!

- Não! - respondeu com aspereza - Me dê um motivo, Rony, apenas _um_, para eu lhe dar atenção.

- Eu sou seu amigo! - respondeu, indignado.

- Nem que fosse meu namorado! Não tem o direito de censurar a roupa que uso!

- Mione, você é uma monitora! - argumentou ele, irritado - Tem que se dar o respeito!

Hermione suspirou, e tentou chamar o amigo a razão.

- Rony, olhe para mim. - ela gesticulou com os braços, chamando atenção para si própria - Me diga: o que tem de mais na minha aparência?

- Perna de mais, é isso que tem! - respondeu de pronto, muito vermelho (Hermione não sabia se de nervoso ou vergonha, talvez ambos) - Perna de mais e saia de menos!!!

- Eu desisto! - jogando as mãos para o alto em sinal de derrota, ela se virou para a casa.

- É só isso o que tem a dizer? Trate de dar um jeito nessa saia, mocinha, senão...

- Senão o quê? - ela interviu, atrevida.

- Senão _eu_ dou o _meu_ jeito!!!

Aproximando-se muito dele, a ponto de seus narizes quase se tocarem, ela o desafiou.

- Duvido.

Muito irritado, além de perturbado com a proximidade da garota, Rony puxou a varinha, apontando-a direto para o motivo da discussão, que no momento seguinte não existia mais. Literalmente.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!! - Hermione gritou, tentando proteger com as mãos o corpo coberto apenas pela pequena calcinha. Os olhos de Rony pareciam dois pires, tal o choque ante o que fizera - Seu... seu pervertido!!! - ela virou um tapa na cara dele, antes de correr para dentro da Casa dos Gritos, único lugar onde poderia se esconder.

- Isso já tá virando rotina... - resmungou ele, esfregando o rosto. Tentava, a todo custo, tirar da mente a imagem de Hermione coberta pela renda cor-de-rosa. Em vão. Como se já não tivesse problemas o bastante. - Agora mesmo que estou encrencado...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry já conhecia tudo o que havia para se conhecer em Hogsmeade, o que significava que não via mais novidade em nada. Mas fazer a visita acompanhado por Sammy era mesmo interessante. A garota tinha muita animação, e fazia comentários inteligentes e espirituosos sobre tudo o que viam.

"Ela é mesmo apaixonante", pensou Harry, observando-a enquanto ela falava animada sobre sua família, contando histórias engraçadas de sua infância. Mas, apesar de toda aquela empolgação, ele notou que o olhar dela estava diferente. Era uma diferença sutil, e apenas um observador muito atento perceberia o brilho de preocupação na íris cor de mel.

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer. - ela declarou de repente.

Harry a olhou com desconfiança.

- E qual seria?

- Ei, não precisa me olhar assim! - protestou ela, com um sorriso maroto - É uma proposta muito inocente, viu? Ante o olhar de descrença dele, ela riu, divertida - Estou vendo que minha credibilidade está em baixa.

- Sua credibilidade nunca foi questionada. - ele retrucou.

- Então está questionando minha inocência?! - ela arregalou os olhos, pousando a mão de forma teatral sobre o peito - Estou chocada!

Harry corou e a garota riu com gosto.

- Afinal, qual era a proposta?

- Simples: você me leva para conhecer a Casa dos Gritos, e depois eu te pago uma cerveja amanteigada. Viu? Tudo muito inocente!

- É mesmo. - ele concedeu, sorrindo - Eu topo. Adoro cerveja amanteigada.

- E quem não gosta? - ela se aproximou, abraçando-o pela cintura e beijando-o de leve - Obrigada por ficar comigo, Harry. Eu não queria ficar sozinha hoje. - outra vez ele viu uma emoção diferente nos olhos normalmente alegres da garota.

- Ah, então foi por isso que me "seqüestrou" dos meus amigos! - disse com falsa indignação - E eu aqui crente que era pelo prazer da minha companhia! - brincou, na tentativa de afastar a sombra de preocupação em seu olhar.

Ela riu suavemente, um riso que provocou uma sensação gostosa em Harry. Eles seguiram em direção a Casa dos Gritos, e ela continuou enlaçando-o pela cintura, enquanto ele cobria seus ombros com o braço. Esse gesto de intimidade entre os dois provocava olhares curiosos de alguns colegas por quem passavam e risadinhas de algumas garotas. Estranhamente, isso não o incomodou como quando estivera ali com Cho Chang. Talvez porque tivesse amadurecido desde então, ou porque estar com Sammy parecia algo certo, algo perfeito para ele. Harry não sabia, só sabia que estava gostando muito de tudo aquilo.

Quando chegaram na Casa dos Gritos, Harry decidiu aproveitar que estavam a sós para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a garota.

- O que houve, Sammy? - ante o olhar de interrogação dela, ele explicou - Você está diferente, hoje.

Ela se desvencilhou dele, indo até a cerca que delimitava a propriedade abandonada. Havia uma vulnerabilidade nela que Harry nunca notara antes.

- Não é nada de mais, Harry, apenas um assunto antigo que está causando novas preocupações.

- Parece ser grave...

- E você parece surpreso. - ela retrucou, virando-se para ele com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, encarando-o com seriedade - Só porque sou meio "amalucada", como você gosta de dizer, não significa que não tenho mais nada na cabeça além de futilidades!

- Eu nunca pensei isso de você! - ele se defendeu, corando. Mas tinha que admitir que sempre a vira, sim, daquele jeito. Nunca se preocupara em saber se ela tinha algum tipo de problema – sequer cogitara essa hipótese. Na cabeça dele, Rhea sempre fora a responsável, a cheia de preocupações, enquanto Sammy era a alegre, divertida, um verdadeiro sopro de vida (pra não dizer mesmo um furacão!).

- Eu posso parecer muito diferente de Rhea, - ela declarou, parecendo saber o que ia no seu íntimo - mas tenho tantas preocupações e responsabilidades quanto ela, pode ter certeza disso.

Harry pensava em algo para responder, quando de repente ela ficou extremamente pálida, para logo em seguida perder os sentidos. Ele ainda conseguiu segura-la antes que desabasse no chão de terra batida. Ficou ali parado durante alguns instantes, com a garota desfalecida nos braços, sem saber o que fazer, e então decidido, rumou para dentro da Casa dos Gritos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Assim que Remo declarara que estava pronto, o ambiente a sua volta mudou novamente, e seus companheiros sumiram. Ou melhor, _ele_ havia sido transportado para outro lugar, parecia ser uma ante-sala do palácio, cujas paredes brilhavam iluminadas por tochas.

Remo empunhou sua varinha, preparando-se para o que quer que estivesse destinado a enfrentar. Outra vez, a mesma gargalhada de várias vozes ecoou.

- ISSO É INÚTIL AQUI, REMO LUPIN. - declarou simplesmente, e a varinha de Remo desapareceu - NÃO ESTAMOS INTERESSADOS EM SEU MÍSERO PODER. O QUE TESTAREMOS SERÁ ALGO MUITO MAIS VALIOSO: SEU ESPÍRITO.

- E como farão isso? - ele perguntou calmamente, sem demonstrar a apreensão que lhe ia no íntimo. Mas, quem quer que estivesse no controle daquilo, parecia não ter se deixado enganar, pois mais uma vez soltou a estranha risada.

- BOM, MUITO BOM... NÃO SÃO MUITOS OS QUE SE AVENTURAM A ENFRENTAR O DESAFIO DOS TUATHA, AINDA MAIS COM TANTA ANSIEDADE. - aquilo parecia lhe dar muita satisfação - VOCÊ DEVERÁ PERCORRER O CAMINHO QUE LEVA AO CORAÇÃO DE TARA.

- Só isso? Percorrer o caminho que leva ao coração do palácio?

- NÃO PENSE QUE ISSO SERÁ FÁCIL. MUITOS OBSTÁCULOS O AGUARDAM, SENDO QUE O MAIOR DELES, É VOCÊ MESMO.

- Eu mesmo? O que quer dizer com...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois uma dor lancinante o fez dobrar-se, caindo sem fôlego sobre a pedra fria do chão. Sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio. Pouco depois, tão de repente como começou, a dor se foi. Arfante ele se ergueu, afastando os cabelos que haviam caído sobre seu rosto.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou com a voz entrecortada pela respiração irregular - O primeiro teste?

- DIGAMOS QUE FOI A PREPARAÇÃO PARA O TESTE. NÃO SENTE FALTA DE NADA, REMO LUPIN?

- Do que está falando? - perguntou intrigado - Do que eu deveria sentir falta?

Mas a resposta não veio da voz que ecoava no ambiente, mas de um lugar atrás de si, numa voz que conhecia muito bem.

- De mim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rony ficou ainda algum tempo andando de um lado para outro, em frente à casa abandonada, esperando a amiga voltar. Quando enfim percebeu que ela não sairia tão cedo, resolveu que a única a fazer era procurá-la e tentar consertar o estrago que fizera.

Hesitante – preferia enfrentar outro berrador da mãe em frente a toda escola do que ter que encarar Hermione naquele momento – ele entrou na casa. Encontrou a sentada nos degraus que levavam ao andar de cima, o rosto escondido nos braços que se apoiavam nos joelhos dobrados. Rony ficou aliviado ao ver que ela já conseguira trazer a saia de volta.

Se aproximou timidamente da escada, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, o olhar fixo no chão empoeirado. Parou a uma distância segura – afinal, Hermione aborrecida podia se tornar um perigo, e ele _realmente_ a aborrecera – e pigarreou baixinho.

- Hermione, eu sinto muito. - começou a se desculpar - Eu não queria ter feito sua saia desaparecer. Não sou um pervertido! Você sabe disso! - se defendeu, meio nervoso, as orelhas voltando a ficar vermelhas - É que não sou bom em Transfiguração... Você também sabe disso. - com um suspiro desanimado, ele se sentou ao lado da garota, cujo corpo estava sacudindo, como se estivesse chorando. Desajeitado, ele tentou consolá-la, dando tapinhas em suas costas - Vamos, Mione, não foi nada tão sério assim! Afinal, não é como se você fosse feia, ou tivesse que se envergonhar do seu corpo...

Ele parou abruptamente ao perceber o que estava falando, o rubor colorindo seu rosto, enquanto ela se sacudia ainda mais. De repente, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e Rony viu que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos... lágrimas de riso! Hermione ria descontroladamente, o que foi fazendo a indignação tomar conta de Rony.

- Hermione!

- M-me de-desculpa, Rony... - Hermione falou ofegante, quando conseguiu controlar o riso - Mas essa situação toda é hilariante, você tem que admitir.

Ele não tinha que admitir nada, pensou emburrado. Estava ali, todo preocupado por ter magoado a amiga, e ela lá, se acabando de tanto rir! Não adianta: por mais que vivesse, jamais entenderia as garotas!

- Ora, Rony, você não vai ficar chateado comigo agora, vai? Lembre-se, que se alguém aqui tem motivos pra isso, sou _eu_. Você devia estar aliviado que eu estou rindo.

É, ela tinha razão. Era melhor aproveitar o bom-humor dela. Mas antes, tinham que esclarecer uma coisa.

- Eu não sou um pervertido. - ele insistiu, ao que o sorriso da amiga se alargou ainda mais.

- Eu sei disso. Só disse aquilo porque estava nervosa.

Ele se deu por satisfeito com aquela declaração, e os dois ficaram ali sentados lado a lado na escada por algum tempo ainda, num silêncio que começou a se tornar constrangedor, conforme os pensamentos dos dois se voltavam para a mesma direção. Mas, enquanto Rony tentava mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos, Hermione reunia coragem para colocar os seus em prática.

- Hermione, eu...

- Rony, eu...

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, parando logo em seguida. Rony ia dizer para ela continuar, mas quando fitou os olhos castanhos, perdeu a fala, hipnotizados pelo brilho deles, fixos nos seus. Esquecendo todo o resto, foram se aproximando lentamente, seus rostos ficando a milímetros um do outro, seus lábios prestes a se tocarem e...

BAM!

Eles saltaram no lugar, afastando-se ao ouvirem a porta abrir com estrondo, e Harry entrar com Sammy nos braços.

- Harry! O que aconteceu?!

- Ainda bem que vocês estão aqui! - Harry exclamou, enquanto levava a garota para o andar de cima, seguido de perto pelos amigos. Deitou-a na enorme cama que havia no aposento, explicando rapidamente o que acontecera. - Vão procurar Nicky, é a melhor amiga dela, talvez saiba o que está havendo com Sammy, e o que podemos fazer. Eu cuido dela enquanto isso.

Os amigos concordaram, e saíram em disparada na direção do centro do vilarejo, onde esperavam encontrar a garota. Harry sentou-se na cama ao lado de Sammy, afastando carinhosamente uma mecha dos cabelos claros, que tinham caído sobre o rosto pálido. Uma sensação estranha penetrou por seus dedos quando tocou a pele delicada.

"O que está acontecendo com você?", Harry perguntou mentalmente, enquanto continuava acariciando o rosto da garota.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Neville pegou a garrafa a sua frente, tomando um grande gole da cerveja amanteigada, mais para ter o que fazer do que por vontade mesmo. Se sentia desconfortável, sentado ao lado de Luna Lovegood. Não que tivesse algo contra a garota, mas, bem... ela era muito esquisita. E o jeito como o olhava o deixava nervoso. Parecia estar vendo algo que ninguém mais via. Olhando de soslaio para a garota, viu que ela continuava com o mesmo olhar vago em sua direção. Aquilo era enervante.

- Er... Gina está demorando, não é mesmo? - voltou-se para Nicky, que parecia estar se divertindo muito com o desconforto dele.

- É? Não notei. - retrucou, em tom alegre - Você também acha isso, Luna?

A garota voltou os grandes olhos para ela.

- O correio fica aqui perto, já deu tempo dela voltar. - ela deu de ombros – Mas é óbvio que ela deve ter encontrado alguém, ou resolvido fazer mais alguma coisa. - com essa declaração, ela tornou a correr o olhar vago pelo ambiente, para, enfim, continuar encarando Neville. Nicky conteve o riso ante o ar frustrado do rapaz.

Nesse momento, houve uma pequena comoção na entrada do bar, os estudantes soltando exclamações de alegria e saudações a alguém que acabava de chegar.

- São os gêmeos Weasley! - comentou Neville, animado - Você não os conhece, não é, Nicky?

- Não, Neville. - ela respondeu vagamente, o olhar fixo nos ruivos que pegavam cervejas no balcão do bar, enquanto riam e brincavam com os ex-colegas de escola. - Eles parecem muito populares...

- E são. Fred e Jorge Weasley foram o terror de Filch, até fugirem da escola no último ano. - Neville passou a narrar a história da fuga dos gêmeos para a garota, que ouvia atentamente.

- Nós estivemos na loja deles antes de virmos para Hogwarts. - ela comentou quando o garoto terminou o relato - Eles são ainda mais interessantes do que pensei...

- Deixa eu apresentar vocês. Fred! Jorge! - ele chamou, sinalizando para os dois se aproximarem, feliz por ter uma oportunidade para se desviar da atenção da estranha garota ao seu lado.

Os dois se dirigiram até a mesa deles, cumprimentando os amigos que encontravam pelo caminho.

- Oi, gente. - saudaram ao se aproximarem - Os negócios estão sempre nos trazendo a Hogsmeade. O pessoal da Zonko's não pára encomendar nossas últimas criações. Onde estão os outros, Neville?

- Rony e Hermione estão brigando em algum lugar do vilarejo. - os gêmeos riram divertidos com a informação. Mais munição para perturbar o irmão mais novo - E Harry está passeando com Sammy, uma aluna nova.

- Ué, mas o lance dele não era com a tal Rhea? - ele estranhou, sentando-se ao lado de Luna.

- Também.

- Quem diria, hein? ironizou Jorge, puxando uma cadeira ao lado de Nicky e sentando-se nela ao contrário - O pequeno Harry está nos saindo um verdadeiro garanhão. - Neville olhou constrangido para Nicky, mas ela parecia não ter se importado com a declaração. Jorge também se virou para ela, com um olhar apreciativo - E quem é essa bela garota?

- Nicky Santos. A melhor amiga de Sammy. - se ela esperava vê-lo constrangido diante da revelação, ficou decepcionada. Jorge apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, analisando-a abertamente.

- Se sua amiga for tão bonita quanto você, dá pra entender o Harry. - declarou, e Fred revirou os olhos.

- Você não se cansa, não é, irmão?

- Não mesmo. - retrucou rindo, tomando um gole da cerveja amanteigada – E você está é com inveja, porque Angelina te marca durinho.

- Jorge, meu irmão, entenda uma coisa: eu não tenho motivos pra te invejar. Tenho uma garota linda e maravilhosa comigo. E você tem que ficar atirando pra tudo que é lado.

- Quanto mais, melhor, é o que eu sempre digo! - os outros riram do tom com que ele disse aquilo - Aliás, Hogwarts esse ano está um verdadeiro paraíso! Se não fosse pelas aulas, daria até vontade de voltar para escola! - Jorge observava o bar como se estivesse a procura de alguém - Ah, lá está ela!

Curiosos, os outros se viraram, olhando na mesma direção que o rapaz. Numa mesa mais afastada, os três Deveraux conversavam muito próximos uns dos outros, parecendo muito concentrados.

- Jorge não pára de falar nessa garota desde nossa última visita. - Fred explicou, desviando-se rápido do tapa que o irmão tentou dar na sua cabeça - Ei, calma aí, mano!

- Que história é essa de ficar espalhando coisas sobre mim por aí? - o ar ofendido do rapaz não enganou ninguém, e logo ele ria junto com os outros.

- Mas sou obrigado a concordar com você, Jorge. - comentou Fred, observando a outra mesa – Angelina que me perdoe, mas essa garota é fantástica!

- Ahá! - comemorou Jorge - Espere só eu contar essa sua declaração para Angie!

- Faça isso, e eu mando publicar _aquela_ sua foto na primeira página do _Profeta_! - retrucou calmamente.

- Você não teria coragem!

- Experimente.

- Que horror! - Jorge meneou a cabeça dramaticamente, com fingido pesar – Não posso confiar nem em meu irmão!

- Que foto é essa? - Nicky quis saber.

- Minha cara, eu não lhe contaria nem que minha vida dependesse disso! - Jorge respondeu com ar pomposo, e logo depois voltou um olhar maligno para o irmão – E nem Fred vai contar, porque sabe que a vida _dele_ não valeria muito depois disso.

- Ai, que meda! - o outro debochou, mas ainda assim, recusou-se a revelar o segredo quando Nicky insistiu no assunto, alegando que não perderia seu trunfo assim tão fácil.

Naquele momento Gina chegou parecendo muito aborrecida. Seguiu direto para a mesa deles, jogando-se numa cadeira.

- Nós também estamos muito felizes em te ver, irmãzinha.

- É, ficamos até encabulados com seus cumprimentos tão efusivos.

A resposta dela foi uma careta mau-humorada, que fez os irmãos rirem divertidos. Antes que pudessem perguntar o motivo daquele estado de espírito, uma garota loira, da Corvinal, se aproximou da mesa.

- Oi, pessoal.

- Oi, Jenny. Cadê o Alex?

- Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer. - ante a confusão espelhada no rosto de Nicky, ela explicou - Ele sumiu logo assim que chegamos, e ninguém mais o viu. - ela parecia mesmo muito irritada com aquilo - Isso não é o que eu chamo de um _encontro._

Gina deixou sua mente vagar enquanto a garota continuava reclamando com Nicky. Então Alex sumira desde cedo? Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Hermione no dia seguinte ao primeiro ataque, quando a amiga dissera que apenas Harry, Alex e Wezen Deveraux estavam fora da Torre naquela noite. Sabia que não havia sido Harry, e Deveraux estava sentado calmamente ali perto. Poderia perguntar depois aos outros há quanto tempo ele estava no bar. Dependendo da resposta, restaria apenas Alex.

"Alex _Martin_", Gina pensou, enquanto analisava o bracelete que escondera precariamente com a manga da blusa. A inicial gravada, que pensara ser um "W", também poderia ser um "M", dependia de que ângulo a pessoa olhasse.

Nesse momento, Rony e Hermione entraram apressados no bar, parando ofegantes em frente à mesa deles.

- Nicky, venha com a gente, rápido!

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? - Gina perguntou espantada, enquanto Nicky já seguia Rony para fora do bar.

- Depois a gente explica, Gina. - ela fez sinal para deter os amigos, que se preparavam para acompanhá-los - Não, fiquem aqui! Não queremos chamar atenção.

Com isso ela também foi embora. Os ocupantes da mesa se entreolharam, confusos, tentando imaginar o que tinha acontecido.

Pouco depois de saírem do bar, o trio foi interceptado por Alex, que vinha na direção contrária.

- Ei, Nicky, o que houve? Por que essa pressa toda?

- Sammy. - a garota respondeu sucintamente, sem interromper os passos apressados, sendo seguida de perto pelo amigo.

- Será que...?

- Sem dúvida. Ela é uma teimosa!

Passaram a seguir Rony e Hermione em silêncio, os semblantes fechados demonstrando intensa preocupação.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Remo virou-se lentamente, e por instantes, não acreditou no que via. Ali, bem na sua frente, como se estivesse diante de um espelho, deparou-se consigo mesmo. Como aquilo seria possível? O espanto devia estar claro em seu rosto, pois o outro _Remo_ riu com deboche.

- Enfim livre! - exclamou o outro, se afastando da parede onde estivera recostado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito - Apesar de todos os seus esforços, meu caro, não conseguiu acabar comigo, está vendo? - ele abriu os braços, como a ilustrar suas palavras.

- Quem é você? - finalmente ele conseguiu perguntar, ao que o outro riu com gosto.

- Quem sou eu? Quem sou eu? - ele parecia incrédulo, sem conseguir conter o riso - Você me mantém aprisionado esse tempo todo, e não me reconhece?

A única coisa que Lupin reconhecia era sua própria aparência. Estreitou os olhos, procurando algum detalhe que o diferenciasse daquele ser. Encontrou. A postura, o modo de caminhar, lembrava um predador, e os olhos apresentavam algo sombrio, quase maligno. Eram diferenças sutis, é verdade, mas assim mesmo, diferenças. Uma idéia louca passou por sua cabeça. A dor que o percorrera há pouco... as palavras estranhas do ser que comandava aquela situação... seria possível que...?

- ISSO MESMO, REMO LUPIN. - a voz retumbante voltou a ecoar no ambiente.

Remo não parava de encarar o ser a sua frente. Estava olhando para aquilo que mais o assustava.

- Você é devagar, hein? - ironizou o outro, com um sorriso de desdém - Achei que nunca me reconheceria.

Então aquele seria seu maior obstáculo. O lado negro de sua alma. A parte mais violenta do seu ser. A parte que mantinha sob rígido controle, que se fazia sentir nos momentos de dor, de ódio, assustando-o com a força da sua fúria.

- VOCÊS DEVEM FAZER O CAMINHO JUNTOS, COMO ESTIVERAM DURANTE TODA A VIDA, MAS DE UMA FORMA DIFERENTE. - explicou a voz - DEVEM CHEGAR JUNTOS AO FINAL DELE, CASO CONTRÁRIO, OS DOIS SERÃO DESTRUÍDOS.

Remo percebeu que o outro não gostou muito daquela notícia. Conhecendo bem aquele lado, apostava que pretendia acabar com ele na primeira oportunidade.

- LEMBREM-SE DISSO: TUDO O QUE VIREM, TUDO PELO QUE PASSAREM, SERÁ REAL. NADA DENTRO DOS SETE NÍVEIS É ILUSÃO. NÃO SE ENGANEM, POR MAIS IMPOSSÍVEL QUE POSSA LHES PARECER, LEMBREM-SE QUE PARA OS TUATHA DE DANANN NADA É IMPOSSÍVEL.

Fez uma pausa, deixando-os absorverem o sentido de suas palavras. Pouco depois a grande porta de prata na parede oposta da ante-sala começou a brilhar intensamente, e logo depois se abriu para um ambiente completamente imerso na escuridão. Por mais que tentassem, não conseguiam ver o que havia lá dentro.

- VÃO AGORA. SE FOREM DIGNOS, RECEBERÃO A RECOMPENSA MERECIDA. CASO CONTRÁRIO, O CASTIGO NÃO TARDARÁ. VÃO.

Os dois Remos, tão parecidos e tão diferentes, se entreolharam, desconfiados, por um instante antes de, lado a lado, mergulharem na escuridão da primeira etapa do desafio.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry observava a garota desacordada, atento a qualquer indicação de que ela estivesse recuperando a consciência. Por que os amigos estavam demorando?, perguntava-se, nervoso. O que fariam se Nicky não soubesse o que estava acontecendo? Ou se soubesse, será que poderiam fazer algo, assim mesmo? Ele se sentia totalmente inútil diante daquilo tudo, uma sensação que o aborrecia muito.

De repente, sem nada que indicasse que aquilo aconteceria, Sammy abriu os olhos calmamente, assustando-o. A íris cor de mel brilhava, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Como você está se sentindo? - perguntou quando se refez da surpresa.

- Cansada. - respondeu com voz fraca, enquanto apoiava as mãos na cama, se sentando com certa dificuldade. Harry se apressou a ajudá-la a se recostar na cabeceira alta da cama.

- O que aconteceu, Sammy? - perguntou Harry, depois que a garota já estava melhor acomodada, e parecia estar se recuperando aos poucos do desmaio.

- É como disse antes, Harry: um assunto antigo, com novas preocupações. - respondeu simplesmente, e Harry percebeu que ela não lhe contaria mais nada sobre aquilo, por mais que insistisse.

Por um momento ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Sammy corria os olhos pelo aposento, com certa curiosidade nos olhos.

- Estamos onde acho que estamos? - Harry acenou afirmativamente - A Casa dos Gritos... - ela murmurou, voltando a analisar o ambiente, a curiosidade agora mais forte, aliada a alguma outra emoção que Harry não soube definir - Como conseguiu entrar? Pensei que a casa estivesse toda lacrada.

- Eu não sei se estava. - ante a confusão no semblante da garota, ele explicou melhor - Quando chegamos, a porta estava apenas fechada, sem qualquer tipo de empecilho pra gente entrar. Mas como Rony e Mione já estavam aqui dentro, não sei se ela estava lacrada antes.

- Rony e Hermione, é? - os olhos dela brilharam, maliciosos - Quer dizer que ela conseguiu?

- Conseguiu o quê? - ela o encarou em silêncio, os olhos deixando claro ao que se referia - Você está dizendo que Hermione está tentando conquistar o Rony?

- Não, Harry, imagina! - retrucou com ironia. – De onde você tirou essa idéia? Quem poderia pensar em Hermione gostando do Rony e querendo mudar a relação de amizade dos dois?

Harry foi obrigado a reconhecer que ela tinha razão. Ia falar mais sobre a situação em que encontrara os amigos, quando ouviu a porta se abrindo no andar de baixo, e passos rápidos subindo as escadas. Dali a pouco o quarto era invadido pelos quatro jovens, Nicky e Alex vinham a frente e correram na direção da amiga.

- Sua doida, o que andou aprontando, hein?!

- Será que vamos ter que ficar grudados em você para que se cuide, Sammy?!

A garota ouviu calada enquanto os amigos despejavam uma série de recriminações sobre ela. Quando enfim eles pareceram se acalmar um pouco ela sorriu para os dois, um sorriso ao mesmo tempo doce e travesso, que fez os dois suspirarem, vencidos.

- Você não tem jeito. - declarou Nicky, com um aceno desanimado de cabeça. - Como você está agora?

- Cansada. - repetiu a mesma resposta que dera a Harry.

- Venha, eu levo você. - Alex se inclinou para ela, que estendeu os braços, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço enquanto o rapaz a pegava no colo com extremo cuidado.

Ele se preparou para ir embora, mas Sammy o fez esperar, enquanto voltava-se para Harry, que os observava calado, meio aborrecido por nem se darem ao trabalho de explicar o que acontecia com ela. A garota estendeu a mão para ele, num pedido silencioso para que se aproximasse. Apesar do aborrecimento, ele a atendeu.

- Obrigada, Harry. - ela segurou seu rosto, puxando-o para um beijo suave - Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

O trio saiu logo depois, deixando para trás um Harry ainda confuso, cercado pelos amigos que estavam ainda mais confusos que ele. "Por que eu só me interesso por garotas complicadas?", ele se perguntava, com certo desânimo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Assim que passaram pela porta, a escuridão desapareceu, e se viram numa enorme sala, tão gigantesca quanto a primeira em que Remo estivera. Era cumprida, ladeada por colunas de mármore, que formava um caminho até o local, no extremo oposto, onde uma enorme estátua, provavelmente de um Deus antigo, parecia aguardá-los. Logo em frente a estátua abria-se um vão no piso branco, onde uma escadaria descia até o próximo nível.

Assumindo que deviam seguir pela escadaria para chegar ao coração do palácio, os dois se dirigiram para lá. Iam em silêncio, cada qual pensando em quais seriam os obstáculos apresentados, em como poderiam superá-los, e principalmente, em como se proteger um do outro. Remo sabia como seu lado negro poderia ser perigoso, enquanto o outro conhecia a força dele, temendo novamente ser aprisionado, contido por aquela força.

Aproximaram-se do vão, na intenção de descer a escadaria, porém, com um grande estrondo, a mão da imagem, que segurava uma besta _(arma que atira flechas)_, desceu sobre eles, que se atiraram para os lados, escapando por pouco de serem esmagados. Remo ergueu-se do chão, apoiando-se na parede lateral, tentando entender o que acontecia. A besta agora estava sobre o vão, bloqueando qualquer tentativa de passagem.

- Maravilha! E agora, Lupin, o que fazemos? - perguntou o outro, exasperado.

Remo o ignorou. Olhava para a grande imagem diante deles. Não havia dúvida que representava uma das antigas divindades, provavelmente um dos sete que haviam criado a pedra que buscavam. Resolveu arriscar.

- Estamos buscando a _Sarnseacht_. - ele declarou em tom alto e respeitoso, dobrando o joelho e inclinando-se diante da imagem. O outro o olhou com deboche.

Então, diante deles, a imagem criou vida, os olhos brilhando com duas chamas azuis, enquanto sorria com maldade, mostrando uma fileira de dentes afiados. O outro se empertigou, estreitando os olhos e ficando atento a imagem, enquanto Remo continuava ajoelhado, a cabeça curvada em postura humilde.

- _ESTÃO?_ - a imagem perguntou com voz retumbante, um leve traço de ironia – ENTÃO VOCÊ TERÁ QUE TRILHAR UM LONGO CAMINHO ATÉ ELA, BRUXO. E EU LHE DAREI SEU PRIMEIRO DESAFIO. O DESAFIO DE DAGHDA, O SENHOR DO GELO.

Quando a imagem terminou de falar, eles foram envoltos num turbilhão gelado. Uma forte nevasca os atingiu, erguendo-os no ar, e fazendo-os girar pela sala, numa velocidade cada vez maior. A escuridão retornou, enquanto eles caíam num abismo sem fim, sempre girando ao sabor dos ventos gelados, até que não conseguiram mais manter a consciência, a mente também mergulhando na escuridão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry se dirigia para a torre de astronomia, pensando sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, tentando encontrar as respostas para as muitas perguntas que o perturbavam. O que acontecera com Sammy? O que ela fizera que deixara os amigos tão zangados e preocupados? Estaria a garota doente? Seria essa a causa do súbito desmaio? "Pode ser...", Harry pensou, rememorando cada detalhe do incidente. É, aquela era uma boa hipótese. "Um assunto antigo...", ela dissera. Tinha quase certeza, agora, que esse assunto era algum problema de saúde. Ia conversar com Sammy. Talvez pudesse ajudá-la em algo.

Chegou a torre perdido nessas conjecturas, e demorou a perceber que a pessoa sobre o parapeito não era Rhea, como esperava encontrar. Também não era Sammy, como da outra vez. O vento fustigava a cabeleira negra, fazendo-a voar para longe do rosto bonito, que espelhava certa tristeza ao olhar não para a paisagem diante de si, nem para o céu coberto de nuvens que anunciavam a tempestade que se aproximava, mas sim para um pequeno objeto aberto em sua mão, acima do qual pequenos pontos brilhantes giravam lentamente.

Harry hesitou. Deveria se aproximar? Ela parecia tão distante, tão diferente da mulher arrogante e mandona com a qual já se acostumara. Sentia, de alguma forma, que se não fosse por essa arrogância natural, ela estaria chorando. E foi isso que o fez se decidir.

- Professora Donovan...

Ela voltou lentamente o olhar em sua direção ao ouvir o chamado baixo, quase suave, de Harry. Os olhos azuis brilhavam como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Um brilho de dor.

- Olá, Harry. - cumprimentou com voz serena. Não parecia surpresa ao vê-lo ali - Sinto dizer que não encontrará Rhea hoje. Ela está ocupada com outras coisas.

Ele se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado da professora. Notou que o objeto que ela segurava era o coração de ouro branco que pendia da corrente que lhe adornava o pescoço. Provavelmente era algo que lhe trazia alguma recordação importante.

- Ela está preocupada com os pais, não é mesmo?

- Claro que está. - Kristyn não se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo falar do pai de Rhea - Ela conhece os riscos da missão deles. E ainda nem conheceu Remo. Seria muito injusto eles não terem essa chance.

Apesar dela estar falando de Rhea, ele percebeu que seu pensamento estava nos filhos e em Sirius.

- O lugar onde eles foram... Tara, não é? Fica muito longe?

- Bastante, mas o portal que o usaram os levou rapidamente.

- Então logo eles devem estar de volta, não é? - perguntou, esperançoso.

- Eu não contaria com isso. - ante a confusão no rosto de Harry, ela explicou - O tempo corre de forma diferente no lugar onde eles foram. Enquanto para eles se passaram horas, para nós podem ter se passado dias ou mesmo semanas, não sei dizer ao certo.

- Você acha que eles vão conseguir?

- Não sei, mas sei que resgataremos Sirius. - Harry se surpreendeu com a convicção que ela demonstrou em suas palavras.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Alguns anos depois que ele foi preso, meu filho predisse isso. - ante o olhar surpreso de Harry ela sorriu levemente - Você sabe sobre o dom dele. Não é algo que apareceu apenas agora, mas nasceu com ele. Então, como eu ia dizendo, eu estava particularmente triste aquela noite. Faziam exatamente cinco anos que seus pais tinham morrido, e eu sentia muita falta de meus queridos amigos, tanta quanto sentia de Sirius. Wezen percebeu minha tristeza. Ele veio, subiu no meu colo me abraçando com muito carinho, e me disse para não me preocupar; que eu reencontraria o pai dele. Disse que seria difícil, que teríamos que passar por muitas provações para resgatá-lo de um lugar pior que Azkaban, mas que no fim conseguiríamos. - ela voltou-se novamente para ele, com um olhar firme - O Vidente da Tríade nunca erra.

Harry se deixou invadir por uma nova esperança. Se aquilo era verdade, então podia contar que em breve teria novamente o padrinho com ele. Estava tão animado que quase não notou a professora descendo do parapeito, voltando a si apenas quando ela falou com ele.

- Remo me disse que você ficou perturbado por uma cena que viu na penseira, uma lembrança de Snape, não é isso? - espantado, ele apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça - Não fique. Fui a melhor amiga de sua mãe, e posso te confirmar: ela amava muito seu pai. - ante o olhar hesitante do rapaz ela riu, voltando ao seu estado costumeiro de animação - O que eu esperava? Se não acreditou em Remo e Sirius, que conhece tão bem, por que acreditaria em mim, não é? - calou os protestos do rapaz com um gesto de descarte - Não precisa se justificar, eu entendo. Mas pode deixar, que em breve vou te provar o que disse. Talvez o natal seja uma boa ocasião para isso... - comentou pensativa, enquanto ia embora da torre.

- Uma boa ocasião pra quê? - ele ainda gritou, mas ela o ignorou, deixando-o sozinho com sua confusão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remo voltou lentamente a consciência, sentindo algo macio e gelado sob seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, e viu os flocos brancos que caíam suavemente, bem diferente da nevasca que enfrentara há pouco. Apoiou-se nas mãos, erguendo-se devagar, sentindo o corpo dolorido. Viu o outro caído a poucos metros de onde estava. Precisava acordá-lo. Tinham que descobrir onde estavam, qual seria o tal desafio do deus chamado Daghda, e como vencê-lo.

Enquanto ia até o outro, observava com atenção os arredores. Tinha uma sensação estranha, uma sensação de familiaridade. Conheceria aquele lugar? Parou, analisando os detalhes da região. Viu a floresta que margeava a colina onde estavam, e ao longe os contornos de um pequeno vilarejo. Realmente conhecia aquele lugar. Mas por que o tinham enviado para lá?

De repente um arrepio o percorreu, ao olhar para o céu e ver a lua, sobre a qual uma sombra deslizava. Um eclipse. Será que...? Não, não podia ser...

Um uivo horripilante encheu o ar, fazendo-o se arrepiar novamente. Sim, sabia onde estava, e sabia que noite era aquela. A pior noite da sua vida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: **É, gente, mais uma vez eu não consegui terminar o que queria, mas resolvi postar assim mesmo (odeio tá demorando tanto assim pra atualizar). Por favor, não briguem comigo. Sei que prometi um capítulo mais completo, mas realmente não deu pra terminar a tempo. Era também pra revelar a identidade do Eros nesse capítulo, e mais uma vez não deu. Fazer o que, né? Fica pra próxima. Queria agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic e principalmente aqueles que deixaram rewiews, pq assim eu sei o que vocês tão achando da historia. Muito, muito obrigada! Um beijo especial pra **Kirina-Li **(acho que nunca vi uma rewiew tão grande! Rsrsrs). É, Kirina, é uma novela, eu nunca neguei isso!(rs) No meu livro também era Morgana, mas resolvi mudar pq no mundo das fics já tinha muita Morgana, então pus Kristyn, que é um nome que sempre coloquei nas histórias que escrevia. **Adriana**, eu sei que a Kris não tá tão divertida como era, mas também, a situação mudou bastante, né? E só agora é que ela vai começar a interagir mais com o Harry e o resto da turma, pq antes tinha que disfarçar, não sabia que eles conheciam os segredos dela, entende?

Propaganda básica: como eu já comentei, a Tonks e eu estamos montando um fórum. Dêem uma passada por lá, pra dar uma olhada, e se possível, ingressem no fórum, pra ajudar a gente a fazer um lugar legal pra quem gosta de HP. O endereço é: 

Bom, acho que isso é tudo. Espero realmente que vocês gostem, por favor, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, ok?

P.S.: Eu não li o capítulo depois que terminei, não consegui, tava muito cansada. Então, se tiver algum erro grotesco, por favor, me perdoem, ok?


	12. Eros

**N/A: **Muito obrigada pelos comentários, gente! Tô até parecendo a tia Guida! (rs). Bem, finalmente chegamos onde interessa: vocês vão descobrir quem é o atacante da Gina. E aí, em quem apostam? 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**_Eros_**__

****

****

_Uma neblina densa o envolvia, impedindo-o de ver para onde seguia, apenas sentia que algo o espreitava, algo queria matá-lo. Sabia disso com uma certeza assustadora, e por isso continuava correndo, tentando encontrar um meio de escapar._

_De repente o nevoeiro amainou, e ele pôde ver que se encontrava num labirinto. Não era como o que enfrentara no fim do quarto ano. Não, ali o perigo era muito maior. A escuridão era quase total, e um frio sobrenatural imperava. Conhecia aquela sensação. Sabia que tipo de criatura era capaz de produzir aquilo. Ergueu o braço, mantendo a varinha em posição de ataque, e avançou. _

_Depois de algum tempo percorrendo os corredores sombrios, deparou-se com uma cena aterradora. Ali, caídos no chão a sua frente, estavam os pais e os irmão de Rony – a família que considerava como sua própria. Mortos. Todos mortos. _

_Controlando as emoções que aquela perda lhe causava, ele continuou seu caminho. Sabia que tinha que prosseguir. Não entendia por que ainda não fora atacado, mas sabia que, de um jeito ou de outro, tinha que chegar ao centro do labirinto._

_Conforme avançava, mais corpos foram surgindo. Pessoas que prezava, que admirava. Remo, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius... todos perdidos, todos mortos. Precisava chegar logo, precisava acabar com aquilo antes que..._

_Tarde demais. Atingira o centro do labirinto, sim, mas não chegara a tempo. Sentindo a dor sufocá-lo, ameaçando fazer parar o próprio coração, ficou observando os corpos sem vida de Rony e Hermione. Seus amigos – os melhores que alguém podia ter. Foi tomado pelo desespero. Por quê? Por que, depois de tanto que já sofrera, de tudo que já perdera, tinha que perde-los também? Por quê?_

_- Você sabe por quê. - a voz sinistra ecoou atrás dele._

_Virou-se rapidamente, deparando-se com o causador de tudo aquilo._

_- Você é fraco demais, Potter. - continuou Voldemort, desdenhoso - Não conseguiu me matar. Não pôde. Afinal, você não é um assassino, não é mesmo? - debochou, observando com evidente prazer a dor que o garoto sentia - E por causa disso, seus amigos estão mortos. Por sua causa._

_- Cale a boca!!! - Harry cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos. Não queria ouvir aquilo. Sabia que era verdade, e era isso que mais machucava. Era como se ele mesmo tivesse matado os amigos._

_Voldemort gargalhou._

_- Dói, não é mesmo, Potter? E vai doer ainda mais. - declarou, puxando algo de trás de si e atirando na direção do garoto. - Vou matar todos os que você ama, Potter. E só depois é que vou acabar com você._

_Harry segurou entre os braços o corpo sem vida da garota, os cabelos claros caindo sobre seu peito. Olhou com tristeza para o rosto de Sammy, enquanto Voldemort ria. Espantado, viu que agora era Rhea quem estava em seus braços. O que significava aquilo?_

_Não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois logo viu uma intensa luz verde vindo em sua direção, e ouviu o rumorejo da morte se aproximando..._

Harry acordou banhado de suor, o coração disparado pelo pesadelo que acabava de ter. Respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Era o mesmo sonho que tinha quase todas as noites quando voltara para a casa dos tios, depois que Dumbledore lhe contara sobre a profecia. Seu maior medo. Não ser capaz de matar Voldemort e com isso permitir que ele ferisse as pessoas que mais gostava.

Mas desde que voltara para Hogwarts que os sonhos tinham sumido, e agora estava diferente. Rhea e Sammy. Por que acontecera aquilo no sonho? O que significava?

Tentando pensar melhor, foi até a janela do quarto, abrindo-a e deixando o vento frio refrescar seu corpo. A tempestade que se formava desde que anoitecera ainda não caíra, apenas raios e trovões cruzavam o céu coberto de nuvens. Deixando o olhar correr pela paisagem, Harry teve a atenção atraída por dois borrões próximos a Floresta Proibida. Colocou os óculos rapidamente, forçando a vista naquela direção.

Nesse momento um trovão explodiu, iluminando tudo de forma fantasmagórica, permitindo que ele visse perfeitamente os dois lobos negros calmamente sentados sobre as patas traseiras, as cabeças voltadas para o céu como se aguardassem algo. E logo Harry descobriu o quê. Um enorme falcão, também negro, voava majestosamente para a floresta, vindo da direção do castelo. Ele voou alguns instantes em círculo sobre os lobos. Estes logo correram para dentro da floresta, seguidos no ar pelo falcão, que depois de algum tempo mergulhou entre as árvores, desaparecendo de vista.

- Coisa mais esquisita... - murmurou Harry, ainda olhando para o local onde os estranhos animais desapareceram.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remo aproximou-se rapidamente de onde o outro já se erguia, alerta, observando atentamente os arredores.

- Isso é o que estou pensando?

- Pode ter certeza. - respondeu rispidamente.

- Então vamos! - puxou Remo pelo braço, correndo para o bosque ali perto.

- O que você está fazendo? Ele deve estar aí!

- Deixe de ser idiota, Lupin! - retrucou, enquanto os dois se embrenhavam no bosque, correndo entre as árvores, buscando abrigo. - O uivo veio do bosque, sim, mas parece estar longe, ainda vai demorar algum tempo até ele nos alcançar. Não podemos ficar numa área aberta, totalmente expostos. Seria loucura!

Remo foi obrigado a concordar, e logo eles encontraram o que procuravam. Uma árvore alta o bastante para mantê-los a salvo da fera e fora do alcance de seu faro. Os dois respiravam pesadamente ao fim da escalada, quando se acomodaram nos galhos mais altos.

- Eu não entendo. - comentou o outro, ofegante - Se é lua cheia, por que nenhum de nós se transformou?

- Não tenho certeza, mas deve ser por isso. - Remo respondeu, acenando com a cabeça na direção da lua, que já tinha uma boa porção coberta pelo eclipse. O outro franziu o cenho, intrigado.

- Você acha...?

- Tenho certeza. É coincidência demais.

Perto dali, no coração do bosque, um garotinho de seus seis, sete anos também estivera em cima de uma árvore, debruçado sobre o largo galho, observando atentamente o estranho ser que executava uma dança exótica na clareira banhada pelo luar. Sentiu algo frio e pegajoso em seu nariz.

- Agora não, Plunk. - exclamou, afastando o incômodo com a mão - Se comporte!

O pufoso recolheu a língua rosada, com um pequeno estremecimento de protesto. Estava sobre a cabeça do garoto, parecendo um fofíssimo gorro caramelo cobrindo os cabelos claros, quase loiros dele.

- Olha, Plunk, não é legal? - perguntou ao pequeno amigo, fascinado pelo espetáculo que observava - Esse moonclaf é engraçado, né?

O pequeno Remo estava mesmo muito contente. Quando fora até ali, não tinha certeza de que conseguiria encontrar o moonclaf, mas não desistira e sua persistência tinha sido recompensada. Era ainda muito jovem, porém muito inteligente. Adorava livros, e já lera todos os da pequena biblioteca que tinham em casa. Fora num livro que descobrira tudo sobre o moonclaf, e como ele podia ser útil.

Sua mãe, como sempre naquela época do ano, estava muito triste. Remo sabia disso, e sabia que era por causa da irmã gêmea, que morrera ainda muito nova e da qual ele não se lembrava. Por isso ele estava ali, e só voltaria para casa quando tivesse o que procurava. Ia conseguir os excrementos prateados do fantástico animal, e faria florescer as sementes que o Sr. Muldoon lhe arrumara. Eram as flores preferidas da mãe e com certeza a deixariam contente.

De repente o moonclaf parou de dançar e se apressou para dentro da sua toca, parecendo assustado.

- Ué, que será que aconteceu? - estranhou o garoto, descendo da árvore e indo até a clareira agora deserta. - Que estranho. Esse bicho é mesmo esquisito, Plunk.

Mas Plunk também estava estranho. O bichinho estava tremendo incontrolavelmente, e dali a pouco passou a ficar pulando de modo aflito na cabeça do garoto, que vasculhava o chão da clareira a procura do material que buscava.

- Pare com isso, Plunk! - ele segurou-o com uma das mãos, contendo a agitação da criatura - O que deu em você, hein?

O fato do bichinho não poder responder não impediu que Remo descobrisse o problema. De fato, tudo ficou muito claro quando o uivo horripilante encheu o ar, ecoando no pequeno bosque.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gina estava a ponto de gritar histericamente. Já tentara de tudo, desde feitiços a roupas de mangas cumpridas e até ataduras. O odiado bracelete resistia a qualquer tentativa de remoção ou disfarce. Passara todo o domingo dentro do quarto, alegando não estar se sentindo bem, Nem mesmo Hermione conseguira tirar a peça de seu pulso, e prometera procurar uma solução. Mas isso ia demorar, e Gina tinha que descer dali a pouco para as primeiras aulas do dia.

- Não adianta ficar adiando o inevitável. - falou pra si mesma, descendo as escadas do alojamento feminino com ar determinado.

Conseguiu chegar ao salão principal sem atrair a atenção de ninguém, para seu imenso alívio. Que não durou muito.

- Olha por onde anda, Weasley! - exclamou Pansy Parkinson, que vinha saindo do salão e trombou com ela, derrubando os pergaminhos que carregava. - Olha o que você fez!

- Não enche, Parkinson! - ela retrucou, fazendo questão de se afastar, mas a outra, que tinha se abaixado para recolher os pergaminhos agarrou seu pulso.

- Que é isso?

- Não é da sua conta! - ela tentou puxar o braço, mas a garota era forte e manteve seu pulso erguido, de forma que qualquer um que passasse por elas visse claramente a bela jóia. Gina perdeu o pouco de calma que restava - Me larga, sua vaca!

- Que palavreado chulo, Weasley. - comentou uma voz arrastada atrás dela, completando com evidente satisfação - Parece que vou ser obrigado a te dar outra detenção.

- Veja isso, Draco. - Pansy mostrou o bracelete no pulso da garota.

- Ora, ora, Weasley... de quem você roubou isso, hein? Porque só assim para alguém da sua família pôr as mãos numa jóia dessas.

- Vai à merda, Malfoy! - já que estava ferrada mesma, que pelo menos aproveitasse - Já mandei me largar, Parkinson.

Àquela altura eles já tinham chamado a atenção de quase todos no salão, que os observavam com ávida curiosidade. Em poucos instantes, Rony, Harry e Hermione estavam ao lado de Gina, encarando os sonserinos com hostilidade.

- Deixa minha irmã em paz, Malfoy. - rosnou o grifinório.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, Weasley? - Malfoy retrucou com frieza, enquanto Craybbe e Goyle, que o ladeavam, olhavam de forma ameaçadora para os grifinórios - Além disso, eu só estou cumprindo com meus deveres de monitor. - completou de forma sarcástica - Sua _irmãzinha_ é quem estava gritando palavras de baixo calão, ofendendo os alunos que realmente são dignos dessa escola. Mas eu até entendo. Coitadinha, ela não tem culpa de ter nascido numa família tão pobre e sem classe, não é mesmo?

Harry e Hermione conseguiram a muito custo conter o amigo, que se esforçava para avançar contra o loiro, que ria cinicamente. Porém, não puderam fazer nada quanto a Gina. A garota, que já estava no limite, perdeu de vez o controle. Agarrou a varinha, apontando-a para Pansy, que ainda segurava seu pulso.

- _Impedimenta!_ - a sonserina caiu rígida no chão, gritando histericamente. Gina voltou-se rapidamente contra o loiro, a varinha apontada diretamente para ele, fazendo-o parar de rir - Diga mais uma ofensa contra minha família, Malfoy, apenas mais uma, e você vai implorar para que eu te transforme na doninha covarde que você é!

- WEASLEY!

Era o que faltava para coroar aquele momento!

- Que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Snape, o olhar firme encarando-a com frieza, até que ela finalmente baixou a varinha - Comportamento absolutamente inaceitável! Menos cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória! - uma onda de protestos ameaçou se formar - E serão mais cinqüenta se eu ouvir qualquer reclamação!

Todos se calaram, furiosos, encarando o professor com revolta.

- Sr. Malfoy, - ele se dirigiu ao sonserino, ignorando ostensivamente os outros alunos - o senhor pode cuidar para que a srta. Weasley tenha a detenção apropriada.

- Pode deixar comigo, professor. - o loiro encara os adversários com deboche, enquanto Craybbe ajudava Pansy a se levantar. Era evidente a satisfação dele com o desfecho do episódio. Foi para a mesa da Sonserina, seguido pelos asseclas. Pansy lançou um olhar mortífero para Gina, antes de sair do salão.

Gina e os outros também foram para sua mesa, e ela tentava ignorar o burburinho a sua volta. Todos a sua volta falavam sobre o incidente, e como não podia deixar de ser, especulavam sobre a jóia em seu pulso, que originara toda a confusão.

- Afinal, Gina, onde você arrumou esse troço?

- Foi um presente, Rony. - Gina quase engasgou ao dizer isso. Presente, pois sim!

- Ah, é? - Rony estreitou os olhos em sua direção, parecendo muito irritado e desconfiado - E de quem, posso saber?

- Não, não pode.

- Gina!

- Rony, eu não tenho que te dar satisfação da minha vida! - irritada, ela desistiu de comer, e marchou para fora do salão.

Rony olhou com ar abobalhado para os amigos.

- O que deu nela?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E então, Lupin, o que a gente faz agora? - perguntou o _outro_, impaciente.

- Não sei, porque não me diz você? - Remo retrucou, irritado - Até agora você só soube reclamar e falar o óbvio!

Antes que o _outro_ pudesse retrucar, uma intensa luz surgiu diante deles, obrigando-os a protegerem os olhos com as mãos. Quando finalmente a luz enfraqueceu, eles puderam ver que em seu lugar, flutuando diante deles, estava uma besta de prata, muito parecida com a que a imagem de Daghda segurava. Ficaram olhando para aquela aparição, indecisos quanto ao que fazer, quando uma voz ecoou no ar.

"_A prata sagrada pode mudar uma história_

_Ceifando a vida do monstro animal_

_Dos seres altera a trajetória_

_A missão chega ao seu final"._

Os dois se entreolharam, pensando sobre as palavras do estranho poema. O primeiro a se decidir foi o _outro _Remo.

- Bom, acho que está claro, não é? - declarou, apanhando a besta e começando a descer do esconderijo.

- Ei, onde você pensa que vai? - Remo gritou, seguindo-o.

- O que você acha? - o _outro _retrucou com ironia, o semblante se alterando com o sorriso maldoso - Vou matar um lobisomem.__

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A hora do jantar se aproximava e Gina vinha andando desanimada por um corredor da ala leste, o caminho mais longo para o salão principal, e por isso mesmo, sempre deserto. Precisava ficar sozinha. Se alguém mais lhe perguntasse quem era o namorado misterioso que lhe dera aquele presente _maravilhoso_, ela teria um verdadeiro ataque histérico!

O dia parecia que não teria fim, e tudo o que ela queria era afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir até todos esquecerem aquela história. O almoço também fora frustrante, pois Gina podia sentir que o cretino a observava. Não podia dizer da onde, mas sabia que sim, e sentia a satisfação dele. Afinal, o castelo inteiro pensava que ela era comprometida, e com um príncipe romântico! Que ódio!

De repente, ela se sentiu puxada para dentro de uma sala vazia. Ah, o canalha ia ver só! Virou-se rapidamente, o punho fechado voando na direção do seu atacante.

- Ei, calma aí, ruivinha! - ele se desviou do soco e se afastou rapidamente - Cruzes, que violência!

- Alex? - Gina o olhou com desconfiança, contendo seu ataque, mas permanecendo alerta - O que você quer comigo?

- Não precisa me olhar assim, eu não sou nenhum maníaco pronto para te atacar. – ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, de modo provocante, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Se bem que você é capaz de virar a cabeça de qualquer um.

Gina o encarou com firmeza, o olhar dizendo claramente que não estava com paciência para gracinhas.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Eu vim te chamar para uma pequena vingança.

- Como assim?

- Nicky e eu preparamos um pequeno revide contra os sonserinos, por eles nos terem feito perder todos aqueles pontos e ainda ficarem tirando onda com a gente. Como você foi diretamente atingida, achamos que você tinha o direito de participar.

Gina o encarou surpresa. Não esperava por aquilo. Mas não precisou de muito tempo para se recompor, e achou a idéia pra lá de tentadora.

- O que estamos esperando?

- Assim é que se fala! - comemorou Alex, pegando sua mão e saindo em disparada, correndo por vários corredores e passagens que Gina nem sabia que existiam.

"Como ele conseguiu descobrir tudo isso em tão pouco tempo?", ela se perguntava, mas logo esqueceu o assunto quando chegaram nas masmorras, entrando no que parecia ser uma antiga sala abandonada, e encontraram Nicky parecendo impaciente, sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre uma mesa, o pé balançando de forma inquieta.

- Até que enfim! - reclamou ela - Por que demoraram tanto? Mais um pouco e teríamos que adiar o plano!

- Ah, Nicky, pare de resmungar senão aí mesmo é que teremos que fazer isso. – retrucou o rapaz.

- A Sammy não vai participar? - estranhou Gina: os três estavam sempre juntos.

- Não, ela ainda não está se sentindo bem. - foi Alex quem respondeu.

- Gina, o Alex já explicou nosso plano? - Gina fez que não, ao que ela se pôs a explicar - É muito simples: nós vamos entrar na sala comunal das cobrinhas enquanto elas estão no jantar, e vamos deixar alguns "presentinhos" que compramos na loja de seus irmãos.

Gina a olhou espantada.

- E qual é a parte simples disso? - perguntou ironicamente.

- Não se preocupe, Gina. - interviu Alex, rindo - Nós já temos tudo esquematizado. Já conseguimos a senha e tudo. A Nicky vai na frente, transfigurada numa aluna da Sonserina, e nós vamos segui-la embaixo da minha capa de invisibilidade.

- E eu que pensei que essas coisas fossem raras. - Gina resmungou, antes de se voltar para Nicky - E você sabe mudar sua aparência assim? Isso é Transfiguração avançada!

- Nem tanto. - Nicky deu de ombros, com modéstia - Agora peguem tudo e vamos logo, antes que eles voltem do jantar. E não se esqueçam: fiquem bem perto de mim.

Assim eles fizeram, e Gina se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que Nicky de um instante para outro se transformou em (eca!) Pansy Parkinson, seguindo confiante para a entrada do salão comunal dos rivais.

Não levou muito tempo para Nicky averiguar o lugar e garantir que a barra estava limpa. Alex e Gina saíram de baixo da capa e começaram a distribuir os "presentinhos" pelo lugar. Seria realmente engraçado quando tudo aquilo entrasse em ação. Pena que não poderiam ficar ali para ver.

- E quem disse que não vamos ver? - retrucou Nicky, quando Gina comentou a respeito disso.

- Eu disse, Gina: nós viemos preparados. - Alex declarou, enquanto Nicky subia numa cadeira para fixar um estranho aparato no alto de uma estante.

- O que é isso, Nicky?

- Uma câmera de vídeo. - ela respondeu - Última geração, olhe como é pequena, quase não se nota.

- Mas isso é tecnologia trouxa. - argumentou Gina - Não vai funcionar aqui.

- Errada de novo. Ela foi devidamente alterada para funcionar no mundo mágico. Está enviando o sinal direto para o equipamento de Sammy, que está nos monitorando do quarto. - Nicky deu um tchauzinho para a câmera, brincando com a amiga.

- Ei, parem de conversa, nosso tempo está acabando. - Alex chamou a atenção das duas, que voltaram rapidamente a tarefa.

De repente ouviram sons do lado de fora da entrada do salão, e perceberam que logo teriam companhia. Alex voou para trás das cortinas, enquanto Nicky se sentava calmamente numa poltrona de canto, afastada o suficiente da entrada para ver se seria necessário mudar de disfarce.

Gina, que estava distante de qualquer opção de esconderijo, correu para o corredor que levava aos alojamentos, entrando rapidamente na primeira porta que viu quando as vozes se aproximaram perigosamente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O pequeno Remo corria o mais rápido que suas perninhas lhe permitiam. Sentia o ar queimando seus pulmões e o coração parecia que ia soltar pela boca, mas sabia que tinha que continuar, tinha que conseguir chegar em casa antes que a fera o alcançasse. Plunk tremia convulsivamente, preso dentro da camisa do garoto, pressentindo que o dono corria perigo mortal.

Avistou o vilarejo, as luzes das casas tão próximas e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes. Sabia que não conseguiria alcançá-las a tempo. Tinha que buscar um outro meio de se proteger. Mas como?

Nesse momento avistou o grande carvalho em que costumava brincar. Era isso! Iria subir até o último galho da majestosa árvore, e estaria a salvo. Lobisomens não subiam em árvores, ou subiam? Um rosnado assustador o alertou de que logo ele descobriria.

Remo corria atrás do outro, que já conseguira uma boa dianteira. Alcançou-o no instante em que ele se preparava para acertar a flecha de prata na criatura que se aproximava da árvore onde o menininho buscava abrigo. Poucos segundos antes que ele disparasse a flecha, Remo tomou-lhe a besta das mãos, impedindo-o.

- Ficou louco, Lupin?! - o _outro _gritou, tentando reaver a arma - Não ouviu? É a nossa chance de nos livrarmos dessa maldição!!!

- Eu ouvi muito bem! - ele retrucou, muito nervoso - E sei exatamente o que devo fazer, por isso, fique quieto!

O _outro _se calou, emburrado, e os dois passaram a observar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, Remo sentindo o peito se contrair com as lembranças dolorosas daquela noite infernal.

_"Só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco e estarei a salvo",_ repetia o pequeno Remo em pensamento, como uma prece que o livraria do amargo destino que o aguardava. Já estava no meio da escalada para o topo da árvore, uma distância considerável o separava da criatura monstruosa que rosnava aos pés do carvalho. Estendeu os bracinhos, esticando-os o máximo possível para atingir o próximo galho. Tinha que continuar subindo. Por alguns instantes, ficou dependurado no galho, o corpo balançando precariamente no ar. Foi sua perdição. O monstro, ao ver aquilo, dobrou as pernas traseiras, e num único e poderoso impulso, se lançou no ar, conseguindo abocanhar o tornozelo do garoto, que com um grito de dor e susto foi puxado para baixo, forçado a soltar o galho, caindo diante do enorme animal.

Deixou-se ficar caído, encarando apavorado os olhos malignos da criatura que se preparava para devorá-lo. Mas um momento antes que isso acontecesse, um estrondo ecoou no ar, afugentando a fera. Perdendo de vez as forças, o garoto desmaiou, sem ouvir os outros tiros que seu pai e alguns habitantes do vilarejo disparavam contra o animal afugentado, nem os gritos de sua mãe, que corria para junto dele, chorando desesperadamente.

- Satisfeito, agora, sr. Lupin? - disparou o _outro_, extremamente aborrecido - Podia ter evitado tudo isso! Para quê passar por toda essa agonia, sem necessidade?

- Era necessário. - respondeu sucintamente, sem tirar os olhos do local onde a mãe se agarrava ao filho, ainda desacordado.

- Não era, não! - teimou - Você ouviu...

- Sim, eu ouvi! - gritou exasperado, voltando-se para ele - E esperava que você, como parte que é de mim, soubesse interpretar direito o que ouve. Se nós tivéssemos matado o lobisomem, não seria apenas esse aspecto da minha vida que mudaria. Seria tudo, absolutamente tudo! A missão terminaria aqui. - ao ver que o outro ira argumentar, ele continuou - Veja bem, não o _desafio_, a _missão_. Teríamos falhado. E meu melhor amigo estaria perdido para sempre.

- Você é um idiota. - ele exclamou - Se importa mais com ele do que com você.

- Eu estou aqui com um objetivo, e nada do que você disser vai me fazer desistir dele. - retrucou friamente, e depois de um último olhar para a cena que se descortinava aos pés do carvalho, ele virou-se novamente para o bosque - Vamos.

- Onde?

- Procurar o que realmente viemos fazer aqui. Por que isso não passou de uma distração, pode estar certo.

Eles seguiram em silêncio, e algum tempo depois a noite ficava ainda mais escura, o eclipse encobrindo totalmente a lua. Dali a pouco ouviram soluços baixos e agoniados, e seguindo-os, puderam ver um rapaz, de no máximo vinte anos, encolhido na base de uma grande árvore, nu e chorando convulsivamente.

- É ele. - murmurou o outro. Não foi preciso pensar muito para descobrir quem era ele. O eclipse devia ter cessado os efeitos da lua.

- Eu sei que é. - retrucou no mesmo tom, analisando o responsável por seu destino amaldiçoado. Tudo o que pôde sentir foi pena. Pena e alívio por ter impedido que o outro o matasse, pois por mais que ele próprio tivesse sofrido, o rapaz não merecia isso. Era tão vítima quanto ele.

Nesse momento Remo percebeu que a árvore onde ele se encostava era a única que não estava coberta de neve, e a um olhar mais atento, parecia emitir um suave brilho. Fez sinal para que o outro o seguisse em silêncio, e escalou o tronco, cuidando para não atrair a atenção do rapaz. Quando chegaram ao topo, puderam ver presa ao galho, como um estranho fruto, uma pedra circular, vítrea, de um vivo tom de azul e que emitia o brilho que puderam notar pouco antes. Remo lançou um olhar intrigado para o _outro_, que deu de ombros.

Decidindo arriscar, estendeu a mão, fechando-a sobre a jóia. Um instante depois eram atingidos novamente pela nevasca, e logo a escuridão voltava a rodeá-los.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gina analisou atentamente o novo ambiente. Era um quarto, luxuosamente decorado, bem diferente dos dormitórios da Grifinória. Uma enorme cama de casal ocupava boa parte do espaço e era coberta com lençol de veludo negro. Um guarda-roupa tomava toda a parede do lado esquerdo, enquanto no lado direito havia uma escrivaninha, um espelho de corpo inteiro e uma porta entreaberta pela qual saíam pequenas nuvens de vapor e o som de água se agitando. O que significava que aquilo era uma suíte e que logo ela teria companhia no quarto. Pouco antes que a pessoa saísse do banheiro Gina se enfiou embaixo da cama, rezando para conseguir sair logo dali.

Viu um par de pernas, obviamente masculinas, darem a volta na cama, indo até o armário. Antes de abri-lo o rapaz deixou cair a toalha negra que envolvia sua cintura, muito próximo de onde Gina estava, o rosto parecendo um tomate ante a idéia de estar presa num quarto com um rapaz nu.

Dali a pouco ele fechou o armário e ela se sentiu aliviada, pois era óbvio que ele já se vestira, e provavelmente logo sairia do quarto, deixando o caminho livre para ela tentar uma fuga.

Ledo engano. A criatura se sentou na poltrona de couro em frente à cama, parecendo entretido em algum tipo de leitura.

- Ah, você está aí.

Gina quase pulou de susto, achando que tinha sido descoberta, mas logo percebeu que a voz vinha do espelho ao lado da porta do banheiro, e se dirigia ao rapaz.

- O lord espera por notícias suas. - continuou a voz.

- É bom vê-la também, mãe, obrigado. - ele respondeu com ironia. Gina fechou os olhos, praguejando silenciosamente. Por que, de todos os lugares onde poderia se esconder, tinha que ter ido parar justo no quarto de Draco Malfoy?

- Não seja impertinente, Draco. - retrucou a voz fria de Narcisa Malfoy - Sabe muito bem o quanto me preocupo com você.

- Eu sei, mãe, me desculpe. - Gina se surpreendeu ao notar que o rapaz parecia estar sendo sincero. Afinal, talvez ele gostasse pelo menos da mãe - Pode dizer ao lord para ficar tranqüilo, pois tudo corre conforme o combinado.

- Ele ficará satisfeito em saber. É bom que você tenha desistido daquelas idéias loucas, filho. - nesse momento a voz dela tremeu um pouco - Já foi muito difícil perder seu pai.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu farei o que foi ordenado.

- Fico feliz em saber. Vou agora falar com o lord. Adeus, filho.

- Adeus. - a imagem de Narcisa sumiu, e Draco continuou falando para si mesmo - Farei tudo o que foi ordenado, sim, e algo mais. O lord terá aquilo que merece.

Gina ficou impressionada com o tom sombrio com que ele falou, tentando imaginar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, e quase teve uma parada cardíaca ao ouvir as palavras seguintes do sonserino.

- Saia daí, Weasley. – como Gina não fez menção de se mexer, ele insistiu - Agora!

Percebendo que seria inútil resistir, ela saiu do esconderijo, a mão voando para a varinha, mas não foi rápida o bastante. Olhou para o loiro estirado na poltrona, segurando displicentemente sua própria varinha, enquanto girava a de Gina na outra mão, com um sorriso debochado. Gina ficou um pouco constrangida ao ver que o rapaz usava apenas uma samba-canção de seda negra, e um roupão aberto, do mesmo material.

- Ora, ora, ora... a leoazinha resolveu se aventurar no ninho das serpentes...

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? - Gina não se deixou intimidar pelo jeito do sonserino.

- Pude ver seus cabelos pelo espelho. Eles não são nada discretos.

- "timo! Chame logo o Snape e acabe com isso!

- E por que eu faria isso? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha numa expressão sarcástica.

- Deixe de ironias, Malfoy. - Gina se impacientou - Você não perderia uma oportunidade dessas.

- Nisso você está certa. - ele se levantou, caminhando de modo felino em direção a Gina, que instintivamente recuou até suas pernas baterem na cama, assustada com o estranho brilho no olhar do rapaz, e com o arrepio familiar que subiu por sua espinha. Será que...? Não podia ser! - Realmente, eu não deixaria passar essa oportunidade. Não faz parte da minha natureza.

Gina o encarava incrédula, os olhos arregalados. Estendeu as mãos diante do corpo, tentando impedir a aproximação, mas foi inútil. Ele a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo, fazendo com que suas mãos ficassem espalmadas sobre o tórax definido.

- Você... não pode ser... - a garota balbuciava.

- Surpresa, pequena? - comentou com evidente satisfação.

Sem esperar pela resposta ele esmagou seus lábios num beijo faminto. Talvez tenha sido pela surpresa da descoberta ou de estar sendo beijada pelo maior inimigo, mas ela não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, o que permitiu que ele a acariciasse livremente, derrubando suas defesas e despertando seu corpo para reações já conhecidas. Involuntariamente Gina enlaçou seu pescoço, passando a corresponder ao beijo com ardor.

De repente ele interrompeu o beijo, ofegante, soltando-a e indo até a escrivaninha, tirando um pequeno frasco de uma gaveta. Gina, que estava atravessada na cama – sem saber como fora parar ali – olhava-o com confusão.

- O que... o que é isso? - conseguiu balbuciar ao vê-lo destampar o frasco.

- Essa sua inocência realmente me agrada, sabia? - respondeu com entonação satisfeita - Se fosse experiente como as garotas com quem costumo sair, teria reconhecido essa poção imediatamente.

- Está dizendo que isso é...? - ele assentiu calmamente, enquanto tomava a poção sem tirar os olhos dela - Pode esquecer, Malfoy! Nem em sonhos!

- Ah, mas eu já cansei de ficar apenas com sonhos, pequena. - ele avançou na direção dela, que se levantou de um salto, deixando a cama entre eles - O que vai acontecer aqui vai ser bem real.

- Você enlouqueceu! - ela gritou, pulando sobre a cama para fugir quando ele deu a volta, tentando alcança-la - Pare com isso, Malfoy! Eu sou uma Weasley, esqueceu? Você me odeia!

- Isso não tem nada a ver com disputas de família ou inimizades, pequena. - ele retrucou, subindo também na cama, seguindo-a calmamente - Tem a ver com desejo. Eu te quero, e o que um Malfoy quer, ele consegue.

- Dessa vez não. – ela desviou dele e correu para a porta. Preferia ser descoberta a ficar ali com aquele doido.

Mas para sua surpresa e decepção, não conseguiu abrir a porta, e passou a esmurrá-la, gritando a pleno pulmão.

- Isso é inútil. O quarto tem uma barreira acústica. - ele vinha calmamente em direção à garota, que tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma rota de fuga.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele de repente agiu com incrível velocidade, agarrando-a e atirando-a sobre o ombro, passando a carregá-la para a cama.

- Meu largue, seu gorila! - Gina gritava histericamente, esperneando e socando as costas dele, que pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com aquilo - Eu vou acabar com você!

Ele atirou-a sobre a cama, e antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele estava deitado sobre ela, prensando-a contra o colchão, retrucando com malícia antes de voltar a beijá-la com volúpia.

- Estou contando com isso, minha ruivinha!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: **Finalmente revelado! Sei que muitos ficaram desapontados por não ser o filho do Sirius, mas pra mim, se a Gina não fica com o Harry, tem que ficar com o Draco! Seria muito fácil pra vocês descobrirem isso se vissem o meu perfil aqui no : a maioria das fics são D/G!

Agora, o crédito a quem merece: Parabéns, **Isa Potter**, que foi a primeira a acertar quem era o Eros, ainda no comecinho da fic, e por enquanto está levando o prêmio do concurso.

Bom, agora eu quero fazer um convite a todos que acompanham a fic: vão lá no nosso fórum (o endereço tá no meu perfil, pq aqui não dá pra por links), e se unam a mim no grupo dos Inomináveis pra gente botar o terror naquilo lá! Já tem até a primeira missão no ar!

Eu tinha mais coisas pra falar, mas fui interrompida pela minha tia, que ficou aki fofocando e esqueci!(rs)

Então acho que é isso. Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, ok? Bjaum para todos!


	13. O Último Desafio

**N/A: **Oi, gente! Primeiro, eu quero agradecer a todos que comentaram a fic, mandaram e-mails, e falaram comigo no MSN. Saber o que vocês estão achando é mesmo muito importante pra mim, podem acreditar. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Finalmente eu consegui terminar esse capítulo. Não ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria, mais eu não agüento mais esperar, então postei logo. 

Tenho que avisar a vocês que tem umas cenas um pouco mais quentes aqui – bom, mas também, com vocês me pedindo pra fazer uma NC, né? Quase cedi (rs).

Outra coisa: mas uma vez eu não revisei o capítulo, então, qualquer erro grosseiro, me desculpem, ok?

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**_O último desafio_**__

****

****

Gina ainda tentou resistir, mas logo o corpo voltou a traí-la, se entregando com prazer às carícias do inimigo. Uma coisa ela era forçada a admitir: o idiota sabia beijar como ninguém!

Os lábios sedutores e persuasivos conseguiram que ela se rendesse ao beijo, e ele agora explorava sua boca vagarosamente, como se a degustasse, enquanto as mãos atrevidas percorriam cada milímetro de seu corpo, parecendo querer memorizar cada detalhe dele.

Um som baixo de protesto escapou de sua garganta quando ele interrompeu o beijo, seguido logo depois por um gemido rouco ao sentir os lábios explorando seu pescoço, deixando um rastro de fogo conforme descia em direção ao seu decote. Dedos hábeis abriram os botões de sua blusa e não encontraram obstáculo no sutiã de fecho frontal que ela usava.

Suspirou ao senti-lo abocanhar o seio com volúpia. Uma das mãos dela subiu para os cabelos do rapaz, acariciando-os e puxando-o ainda mais para junto de si, enquanto a outra percorria os músculos de suas costas, por dentro do robe. Correu as unhas de leve sobre a pele quente, fazendo-o arrepiar-se e tensionar mais o corpo.

Uma das mãos dele acariciava sua perna de modo provocante, e foi subindo, erguendo a saia, tentando reduzir ainda mais a tênue barreira de suas roupas.

- Ah, Ginevra... - ele murmurou roucamente, o hálito quente contra sua pele fazendo-a se arrepiar - ... quanto tempo esperei por isso...

Porém ao ouvi-lo Gina caiu em si. Era a voz do seu maior inimigo. Ela estava fazendo sexo com Draco Malfoy!

Instintivamente ela ergueu o joelho, atingindo-o em seu ponto mais vulnerável, fazendo-o gemer de dor e dando-lhe a chance de escapar. Correu para a escrivaninha onde ele deixara as varinhas, e empunhou a sua, no exato instante em que ele recuperava-se o suficiente para endireitar o corpo – que se dobrara ao receber o golpe – e se preparava para persegui-la.

- _Impedimenta!_

Ele caiu esticado sobre a cama, com outro gemido de dor, já que ainda sentia o corpo latejar dolorosamente onde ela o atingira.

- Mas que droga, Weasley! – ele praguejou.

- Mas que droga digo eu, Malfoy! - ela vociferou, gesticulando furiosamente - O que deu em você para agir assim?! Ficou maluco? Perdeu o mínimo senso que Deus te deu, idiota?! Você não...! – Gina interrompeu a torrente de gritos ao notar o olhar do rapaz fixo nela, um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios.

Baixando rapidamente a vista, corou violentamente ao notar que suas roupas ainda estavam abertas, deixando o corpo exposto ao escrutínio do sonserino.

- Malfoy, seu... seu pervertido! - fechou rapidamente as roupas, os dedos trêmulos dificultando a tarefa.

- Ora, Weasley, você não pode culpar um cara por apreciar o que é belo. - ironizou, satisfeito ao vê-la corar ainda mais.

- Imbecil!

- Não sei por que tanto barulho... - comentou com ar de enfado - Não é a primeira vez que vejo seu corpo, sabe, e nem vai ser a última.

- Não conte com isso! - voltou a esbravejar, furiosa, enquanto andava nervosamente, de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar num jeito de sair daquele lugar. Abrir a porta seria fácil, agora que estava com sua varinha, mas como passar pelo salão comunal deles sem ser flagrada por aqueles sonserinos nojentos?

Draco a observava com um brilho satisfeito no olhar, enquanto os cantos dos lábios curvavam-se num sorriso confiante. Sabia que ela não tinha como escapar. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que a trouxesse de volta para a cama, e continuasse de onde haviam parado. Enfim daria vazão ao desejo que o atormentava há meses! Precisava apenas manter-se completamente imóvel, para que ela não percebesse que os efeitos da azaração começavam a se dissipar, e então, no momento certo, daria o bote!

- Pode esbravejar o quanto quiser, Ginevra. – comentou calmamente, usando de propósito o primeiro nome dela, com um tom íntimo que sabia que a irritaria – Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não tem como fugir daqui. Porque não se rende logo e acaba com esse joguinho, hein?

Ela o ignorou, continuando a andar pelo quarto. Draco sentiu vontade de rir.

- Está pretendo participar de alguma maratona, Ginevra? - ironizou, continuando num tom insinuante - É melhor poupar suas energias, pequena. Vai precisar.

Ela se voltou para ele, aproximando-se da beirada da cama, a fúria deixando-a ainda mais atraente aos seus olhos.

- Malfoy, coloca uma coisa nesse teu cérebro de ervilha: eu _vou_ sair daqui, e nunca, em hipótese alguma, vai acontecer isso que você está insinuando! - ele apenas riu, irritando-a ainda mais - Acha isso engraçado, é?

- Hilário. – respondeu prontamente, continuando com uma calma exasperante - Mesmo que consiga sair daqui, o que eu duvido muito, você não vai escapar de mim. Nunca conseguiu antes, lembra?

- Mas agora eu já sei com quem estou lidando. – retrucou triunfante.

- O que só torna tudo mais interessante. – a satisfação na voz dele era evidente - Pode negar o quanto quiser, pequena, mas você _é_ minha. O seu corpo já reconhece isso. Falta apenas essa sua mente teimosa se entregar também.

Em resposta ela revirou os olhos, bufando irritada, enquanto jogava as mãos para o alto, num gesto de derrota.

- Eu desisto! Você enlouqueceu de vez!

"Falta pouco, agora", Draco pensava, enquanto mantinha o olhar predatório sobre a garota, que voltara a andar pelo quarto. "Na próxima vez que ela passar em frente à cama, eu já poderei..."

Antes que pudesse concluir o pensamento, Gina desapareceu diante dos seus olhos, fazendo-os se arregalarem de espanto, e logo a seguir estreitarem-se de fúria ao ver a porta ser aberta e fechada, aparentemente por ninguém. Deixou escapar um grito de ódio.

- Trate de voltar aqui, Weasley!

Logo depois ele conseguiu se mover, correu para fora do quarto e ao chegar ao salão comunal, foi recepcionado por inúmeras explosões de bombas de bosta, enquanto vários colegas fugiam de estranhos animais alados que os perseguiam, atirando coisas sobre suas cabeças.

Ficou parado no meio de toda aquela confusão, coberto pelo detrito das bombas, e se alguém tentasse se aproximar dele naquele momento, seria facilmente repelido pela áurea de raiva que irradiava dele.

- Ninguém faz Draco Malfoy de idiota! - os olhos emitiam faíscas geladas - Você me paga, pequena, pode esperar!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remo levantou-se, ainda sentindo-se meio zonzo. Percebeu que tinham voltado para o grande salão no palácio dos Tuatha, e a enorme imagem de Daghda o encarava com certa surpresa.

- PARABÉNS, REMO LUPIN. - a poderosa voz do antigo deus o saudou, e uma ponta de respeito era perceptível - RAROS SÃO AQUELES QUE RESISTEM A TENTAÇÃO DE MUDAR UM PASSADO DOLOROSO.

- Então passamos no seu teste? – Remo perguntou, camuflando a ansiedade.

- PASSARAM? - o deus retrucou, a voz levemente irônica - ISSO, MORTAL, VOCÊ S" VAI DESCOBRIR AO FINAL DE SUA JORNADA. MAS VOCÊ GARANTIU O DIREITO DE PROSSEGUIR SEU CAMINHO. - a imagem ergueu o braço, tirando a gigantesca arma de sobre a escadaria, liberando a passagem - VOCÊ CONQUISTOU O RESPEITO DO DEUS DO GELO, REMO LUPIN, E EU LHE DESEJO SUCESSO EM SUA MISSÃO.

Remo agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, e se dirigiu para a passagem, seguido de perto pelo _outro_, que tinha acompanhado todo o diálogo com expressão sarcástica, que ainda se mantinha em seu rosto. Achava que Lupin tinha sido, isso sim, um idiota por abdicar de uma vida normal por causa do Black. "Imbecil sentimental! Tenho que ficar de olho nele, senão vai acabar desperdiçando mais chances como essas. Não posso permitir isso."

Sem perceber as intenções sombrias dele, Remo começou a descer a escadaria, pensando, inquieto, sobre o que mais iria enfrentar naquela estranha provação.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando se achavam seguros, bem distante das masmorras, Alex tirou a capa de invisibilidade, dobrou-a e guardou-a na mochila. Passaram a caminhar calmamente em direção a Torre.

- A essa altura, Nicky deve estar se divertindo muito, acompanhando o resultado de nossa incursão através daquela câmera de vídeo. - Alex comentou casualmente - Ela saiu logo depois que os sonserinos chegaram, e eu fiquei encarregado de ir atrás de você.

- Obrigada por me resgatar, Alex. - Gina agradeceu, tentando parecer natural - Eu não sabia como ia sair de lá sem ser vista.

- Tudo bem, Gina. Mas me pareceu que você estava mais encrencada lá dentro do que enfrentando todos os alunos que estavam no salão comunal. - Gina corou, constrangida, e Alex sorriu - Vocês estavam tão entretidos em sua discussão que nem repararam quando eu entrei no quarto.

- O que... o que você ouviu?

- O suficiente pra saber que você está com problemas, e que eles não vão te deixar em paz. – ele respondeu com simplicidade - Aquele cara tá obcecado por você, Gina. Ele não vai desistir tão fácil.

Ela suspirou desanimada.

- Eu sei.

- Quer que eu te ajude a se livrar dele? - ele a encarou com simpatia.

- Não, Alex. Essa briga é minha, e eu sei me cuidar, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Você é quem sabe. – ele encolheu os ombros - Mas a oferta fica de pé. Se mudar de idéia, é só me procurar, ok?

- Obrigada. Você é um amor! - ela ficou na ponta dos pés, e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz.

- Ah, se você for me agradecer sempre assim, eu vou me tornar o seu cavaleiro de armadura reluzente! - ele brincou, fazendo-a rir, e colocando o braço sobre seu ombro, enquanto voltavam a andar - Ainda mais com tantos incentivos: um irmão superprotetor, e um pretendente possessivo, arrogante e agressivo. Quem pode resistir a isso?

Apesar de rir com as brincadeiras do rapaz, Gina estava muito preocupada. O que faria agora, com Draco Malfoy determinado a transformar sua vida num pesadelo? "_Você é minha. O seu corpo já reconhece isso"_. Apesar de querer negar aquilo, sabia que era verdade: o seu corpo traidor se rendia sempre que ele conseguia se aproximar o suficiente. "Então, eu não posso deixá-lo se aproximar!". Agora que sabia o que esperar, e o mais importante, de _quem _esperar, devia ser fácil mantê-lo à distância. Pelo menos, é o que ela esperava.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Não, Rony, isso está errado! - corrigiu Hermione, impaciente - O ingrediente certo é chifre de erumpente moído! Se você usar a secreção dele, vai causar uma baita explosão!

- Sinceramente, Hermione, não sei como você consegue gravar tudo isso. - Rony comentou, enquanto corrigia o dever.

- Se você se dedicasse um pouco mais aos estudos, Ronald Weasley, também gravaria facilmente. - ela retrucou, com aquele ar superior que tanto o irritava. Resmungou um "duvido", mas ao notar que a amiga começaria um dos seus exaustivos sermões, resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Cadê o Harry, Mione?

- Você sabe melhor do que eu que ele foi cumprir detenção com o Snape. – o odiado professor mais uma vez conseguira provocar o amigo, fazendo-o responder de forma petulante, o que lhe rendeu a detenção.

- É mesmo... – vendo que ela voltaria ao assunto anterior, ele insistiu - Mas você não acha que ele está demorando muito?

- Bom, ele deve ter ido até a torre de Astronomia. – ela concluiu de modo displicente, e Rony se sentiu aliviado ao ver que a atenção dela já se voltava novamente para seu próprio dever - Ele vai lá todas as noites, você sabe disso.

- É, ele está caidinho pela Rhea.

- E pela Sammy. - Hermione disse aquilo com ar contrafeito - Nunca imaginei que o Harry fosse capaz de agir assim!

- Ora, Mione, - Rony partiu rapidamente em defesa do amigo - ele não está enganando ninguém! As duas sabem muito bem como ele se sente!

- Acho isso difícil de acreditar. – retrucou com azedume - Se nem ele mesmo sabe, como elas podem saber?

- Ah, você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer! Se as duas aceitaram ficar com ele nessas condições, quem somos nós pra criticá-lo?

- Era esperar muito que você entendesse, não é, Rony? - Hermione comentou com sarcasmo, enquanto fechava o livro com força, e começava a guardar o material na mochila, parecendo muito irritada. Mas o garoto também não estava nada feliz com aquele comentário.

- Hermione, você, por acaso, está me chamando de idiota? - as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas, e era evidente que tentava controlar a raiva.

- Imagina, Rony. – ela debochou - Você é realmente um _expert_ quando se trata de garotas e relacionamentos, não é? – dessa vez o colorido do rosto do rapaz foi devido ao constrangimento, mas ela pareceu nem reparar, continuando o ataque verbal – Diga-me, Rony, você consegue, ao menos, notar quando uma garota está gostando de você?

- Eu... eu... - era óbvio o esforço que ele fazia para fugir da pergunta.

- Como eu suspeitava. – Hermione se levantou, jogou a mochila nas costas e se dirigiu para a escada que levava ao seu dormitório, mas antes de chegar lá, ainda virou-se uma última vez para o rapaz - Ainda quer uma resposta, Rony? Então aqui vai: você é o maior idiota que eu já conheci!

Com isso ela foi embora, deixando um Rony completamente perdido e constrangido ao extremo, sentindo os olhares de todos os colegas que estavam no salão sobre si.

"Mas o que deu nela agora?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry seguia para a torre de Astronomia, mas, pela primeira vez seus pensamentos não estavam na pessoa que encontraria lá. Acabava de sair de uma detenção com Snape, fato desagradável, mas já corriqueiro em sua vida. Entretanto, ao chegar à porta da sala do professor, ouvira vozes lá dentro, e resolveu esperar um pouco, ouvindo para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

_"Não! Eu me recuso terminantemente!", a voz de Snape continha uma raiva mal-controlada._

_"Você vai fazer isso, Snape! Por bem, ou por mal!"_

_Harry se escondera a tempo de evitar que a professora Donovan, que saiu da sala como um furacão, o encontrasse ali espionando. Deu um tempo para que Snape não desconfiasse de nada, e então entrou na sala, cuja porta Kristyn deixara aberta._

_Snape estava de costas para a porta, sua atenção completamente voltada para o livro que tinha nas mãos. Parecia um diário, e a expressão no rosto do professor aumentou ainda mais a curiosidade de Harry. Não era apenas raiva. Podia notar também uma ponta de dor no seu olhar. Harry pigarreou._

_Ele voltou-se assustado, fechando rapidamente o livro, e guardando-o novamente na estante._

_- Potter._

_- Vim cumprir minha detenção, professor. – Harry tentou imprimir um tom normal na voz, para evitar qualquer problema._

_Snape o olhou desconfiado pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, e então lhe ordenou que limpasse todos os utensílios do laboratório, sem o uso de magia. Ele se espantou um pouco, pois aquela era a detenção mais leve que o professor já lhe dera, mas então pensou que provavelmente ele queria se livrar logo do garoto._

"O que será que está acontecendo entre eles?", Harry se perguntava, lembrando-se que flagrara uma outra conversa comprometedora entre os dois professores no início das aulas de Oclumência. Com certeza Donovan estava usando o tal segredo de Snape para obrigá-lo a fazer algo. "Mas o quê? E que segredo é esse?". Algo lhe dizia que a resposta estava naquele diário.

Naquele momento chegou na torre, e esqueceu todo resto ao deparar-se com a bela garota sentada no parapeito. Fazia vários dias que não conseguia se aproximar dela, e sentiu uma emoção forte invadi-lo quando ela se virou, encarando-o com aqueles magníficos olhos azuis, e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.

- Oi, Harry. Estava com saudades.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Rhea. - ele sentou-se ao lado da garota, contendo a vontade de beijá-la. Antes tinha que saber como ela estava. – Faz tempo que você está sumida. Eu só a vejo durante as aulas, e isso não conta, já que você finge que não me conhece. - a garota pareceu ficar constrangida.

- Não é bem assim, Harry, eu já te expliquei...

- Eu sei, tudo bem, deixa isso pra lá. E então? Vai me dizer o porquê desse sumiço?

- Não preciso. Você já sabe.

Harry acenou, meio distraído.

- Seu pai.

- Isso mesmo. Ele está passando por um momento muito difícil, e eu estou tentando apoiá-lo.

- Isso quer dizer que você está, como me disse mesmo?, _conectada_ com ele? - ela apenas meneou a cabeça, concordando - Mas, por tudo o que sei, isso é muito perigoso, não é?

- Perigoso ou não, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho. – por um instante, a expressão no olhar dela o fez lembrar do antigo mestre. Ela podia não ter herdado nenhum aspecto físico do pai, mas isso não impedia que tivesse muito dele na garota.

- Mas Rhea...

- Mas nada, Harry. – ela o interrompeu bruscamente - Por acaso, você não faria o mesmo no meu lugar? Droga, eu ainda nem mesmo pude conhecê-lo!

Ante a revolta da garota ele preferiu se calar. Afinal, ela tinha razão. Ficaram muito tempo em silêncio, até que Harry murmurou.

- E como ele está?

- Por enquanto, ele está bem. – deixou escapar um riso baixo, sem humor - Em certa medida, é claro. Ninguém realmente pode estar bem, ao se deparar, sucessivamente, com os piores eventos de sua vida. Principalmente ele, que tem um passado tão doloroso.

- É isso então que ele está enfrentando? – ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça - Mas, por quê?

- Os Tuatha de Dannan conseguem ser cruéis quando querem. Eles sabem testar qualquer um até o limite mais alto. – ela explicou, o olhar tornando-se ainda mais anuviado.

- Você está com ele agora, não é? - Harry conclui ao observá-la com atenção - E os dois estão sofrendo!

- Não posso abandoná-lo, Harry! - exclamou, angustiada. Harry sentiu o peito se contrair ante a dor que percebeu na sua voz. Segurou os ombros dela, virando-a para si e fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Então me diga o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-la, Rhea?

- Me abrace, Harry. – ela pediu num fio de voz, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito - Apenas... me abrace.

Harry atendeu-a prontamente, aconchegando-a junto a si. Com o queixo apoiado no alto de sua cabeça, ele tentava confortá-la, já que não podia fazer mais nada, enquanto sentia o corpo dela tremer de forma descontrolada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eu me rendo! - ele se jogou de costas no chão, dramaticamente – Você acabou comigo!

- Ora, mais que irmão mais frouxo eu fui arrumar, hein! - ela provocou, de pé na frente dele, as mãos na cintura, rindo da expressão desamparada no rosto do rapaz. – Levante-se logo daí e vamos continuar a treinar.

- Minha querida irmã, tenha piedade! Já não me bateu o suficiente?

- Não! - ela riu ainda mais - Sabe que eu nunca me canso de bater em você!

- Isso é ridículo! – resmungou mal-humorado, acomodando-se melhor no chão - Bruxos poderosos como nós não precisam de artes marciais trouxas!

- Tão modesto! - ela ironizou, desistindo de forçá-lo a voltar ao treinamento, e deitando-se ao seu lado - Mamãe acha que essas técnicas são úteis, e eu concordo com ela. Se por algum motivo não pudermos usar nossos poderes, ainda teremos como nos defender.

- Humpft!

- Você sabe que estamos certas! Só não quer admitir porque sempre ganhamos de você!

- Isso porque eu sou um cavalheiro. - ele se defendeu, com arrogância - E vocês se aproveitam disso!

- Essa é boa! Deixe só Rhea ouvir isso! - de repente seu rosto assumiu uma expressão tristonha.

- Ei. - o irmão chamou, acariciando sua mão - Não fique assim...

- Ela está sofrendo muito...

- Não há nada que possamos fazer. É a escolha dela.

- Eu sei, mas fico angustiada por vê-la assim. Me sinto tão... impotente!

- E como acha que eu me sinto?

Ela suspirou com desânimo e virou a cabeça, encarando o irmão com um sorriso cansado.

- Impotente?

- Miserável define melhor. - retrucou, curvando os lábios numa expressão de desgosto - Faria de tudo para evitar que ela sofresse assim, mas isso não está ao meu alcance.

- É tudo culpa daquele monstro! - exclamou furiosa, e era visível o esforço que fazia para se controlar - Por que ele tinha que voltar? Já não bastou nos tirar nosso pai uma vez? Tinha que fazer de novo?!

As lamparinas que envolviam as velas no lustre estouraram de repente, o vidro se estilhaçando em todas as direções.

- Controle-se, maninha. - o rapaz advertiu - Não queremos chamar a atenção, lembra?

- Vou tentar, mas sabe que é difícil. - com um gesto displicente ela consertou o estrago.

- Você é igualzinha a mamãe. - comentou com um suspiro.

- E pelo que ela diz, você puxou nosso pai em tudo, até mesmo no gênio. – ela resolveu provocá-lo um pouco - E nesse instinto ciumento e superprotetor. Quando vai desistir de tentar afastar todos os rapazes de mim, hein?

- Nunca. – respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros - É meu direito de irmão. Além disso, você mesma acabou de dizer que sou como nosso pai, e na ausência dele, é minha responsabilidade afastar os predadores de você.

Ela fez um muxoxo, revirando os olhos.

- Isso é mal de homem galinha. – resmungou.

- Sou mesmo, e justamente por isso sei exatamente o que esses moleques pensam quando olham para você, mas com minha irmã não!

- Wezen, querido, - começou em tom doce, sabendo que o irritava - você não vai poder me vigiar a todo o momento. Afinal, seu tempo é bem ocupado, não é?

- Pode deixar que eu me arranjo, Adhara querida. – retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Duvido muito. Sabe quantas garotas você já conquistou desde chegamos?

- Algumas. – respondeu displicente, cruzando os braços sob a cabeça e encarando o teto.

- Modesto, como sempre... - voltou a ironizar - Então, como eu ia dizendo, você não pode me vigiar para sempre. Além disso, seu truquezinho parece não ter surtido efeito no gêmeo Weasley, não é mesmo?

- Não menospreze meu dom, Adhara... - advertiu com seriedade.

- Jamais faria isso, irmãozinho. - ela deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, num gesto de desculpas - Mas estou certa, não estou?

- Sim, está. - confessou, contrariado - Aquele Weasley não se deixou afetar por minha sugestão mental.

- Que ótimo! Eu o achei muito interessante. - ela riu ao vê-lo estreitar o olhar de modo ameaçador - E nem pense em fazer qualquer gracinha. Lembre-se que a mamãe está do meu lado nisso.

- Ela sempre fica do seu lado. – retrucou emburrado.

- Isso porque eu estou sempre certa! - ela riu.

- Espero só quando resgatarmos nosso pai. Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar do meu lado.

- E eu tenho certeza que mamãe vai me defender de vocês. E numa briga entre os três, eu aposto nela!

Conhecendo bem a mãe, ele também.

- Esqueça isso agora. - de repente ele se levantou de um salto, indo até a mesa onde tinham deixado suas coisas - Pegue suas coisas rápido, precisamos ir ver o diretor.

- Você viu alguma coisa? – perguntou ansiosa, enquanto se apressava a fazer o que ele dissera.

Ele assentiu, com ar sombrio.

- Eles estão armando uma cilada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

teza de que ele vai ficar do meu lado.

- E nem pense em fazer qualquer gracinha. s estou certa, nao

Gina desceu para o salão principal atrasada. Também pudera, ficara quase a noite toda acordada, revirando na cama enquanto tentava se convencer de que tudo não passara de um pesadelo: não era possível que estivesse sendo perseguida por Draco Malfoy; não _daquele_ jeito!

É claro que não adiantou nada aquele processo de negação. Quando entrou no salão, imediatamente foi invadida por uma sensação já muito conhecida sua. _Ele_ a observava. Resistindo bravamente ao impulso de olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, ela sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Bom dia, Gina. – a amiga a cumprimentou – Você parece não ter dormido muito bem, não é?

- Insônia. – respondeu sucintamente.

- Mas você nunca teve esse tipo de problemas, Gina. – estranhou o irmão.

- E por acaso é preciso algum pré-requisito para se ter insônia? – retrucou mal-humorada.

- Ei, calma aí! - ele se defendeu - Só achei estranho, você sempre dormiu como uma pedra.

- São os N.O.M.s, Rony. – comentou Mione, em tom condescendente.

Gina aproveitou a desculpa, e o irmão pareceu aceitá-la bem. Porém, de repente ele fechou a cara, olhando para algum ponto longe da mesa deles.

- Por que o Malfoy tá olhando pra cá desse jeito? - ele estreitou os olhos, e observou melhor o loiro, que estava debruçado displicentemente, um sorriso irônico no rosto - Ele... ele tá olhando pra você, Gina!

"E agora, o que eu faço?", Gina tentava desesperadamente pensar em algo, mas foi salva por Harry, que até então estivera calado, parecendo perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

- Pode apostar que ele está pensando em algo bem desagradável para obrigar a Gina a fazer na detenção que Snape o mandou dar a ela. – comentou, lançando um olhar irritado para o inimigo, antes de se voltar para Gina - Pode ficar preparada, ele não vai perder uma chance dessas.

Gina não respondeu, nem tampouco ouviu os comentários indignados dos outros. Tinha esquecido daquilo. Como poderia manter-se distante de Malfoy, se teria que cumprir detenção com ele? Sabia que ficaria sem sua varinha, ou seja, não teria como se defender caso ele tentasse qualquer coisa. Arriscou um olhar na direção do sonserino, sentindo um arrepio subir pela espinha ao encarar os frios olhos cinzentos, que lhe enviavam uma mensagem muito clara.

"Estou perdida!".

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Isso parece interessante.

Neville se assustou ao ouvir o comentário em tom vago próximo ao seu ouvido. Com isso, derrubou a tesoura que estivera usando. Levantou-se num salto, virando-se para deparar-se com olhos protuberantes e estranhamente enevoados.

- Hã... oi, Lovegood. – cumprimentou, sem jeito. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Acabamos de ter aula de herbologia na estufa quatro... - ela sinalizou vagamente a direção - ... e a professora Sprout me pediu para lhe entregar isso.

Neville pegou o frasco que a garota lhe estendia, agradecendo baixinho. Esperava que ela fosse embora depois disso, mas contrariando essa expectativa, ela sentou-se num banco alto, próximo ao vaso em que ele estava trabalhando, observando-o com curiosidade.

Mas sem jeito ainda, ele pegou a tesoura, tentando se concentrar na tarefa.

- Você... não precisa fazer alguma coisa? - resolveu perguntar, tentando incentivá-la a partir.

- Não. - respondeu no tom alheio que lhe era característico, sem deixar de observá-lo - Por quê?

- Bom... é seu ano de N.O.M.s, não é? Acho que deve ter muito que fazer. - ""timo, Neville! Lembrando disso ela deve ir embora", pensou, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Não, eu já terminei todos os meus deveres. - Neville murchou ante a declaração - O que você está fazendo?

- Ah, é a minha _Mimbulues mimbletonia_. - ele esqueceu o constrangimento, passando a explicar com empolgação - Estou tentando multiplicá-la, e a professora Sprout me deu autorização para usar a estufa para isso. Isso que ela me mandou é um fertilizante especial. Veja. - ele chamou a atenção para as pequenas ramificações que estava aparando - Para que ela se multiplique, é preciso aparar diariamente suas arestas.

Ele ficou um bom tempo explicando todo o processo que estava seguindo em seu projeto, e Luna o ouvia com grande atenção – pelo menos era o que parecia, já que ela nunca perdia aquele ar ausente. Mas fazia perguntas muito pertinentes, o que o estimulava a falar mais sobre o assunto.

- Você me surpreende, Longbottom. - comentou quando ele pareceu esgotar o assunto - Não pensei que conseguiria.

- Ora, eu posso não ser grande coisa nas outras matérias, mas sempre pude me orgulhar do meu desempenho em Herbologia. – retrucou, meio indignado.

- Não estou falando disso.

- E do que está falando?

- Dos seus pais. - respondeu simplesmente, e daquela vez Neville deixou a tesoura cair sobre o pé, por pouco não o cortando. – Você está conseguindo disfarçar muito bem.

- Mas... como você... – ele balbuciou, encarando a loirinha com olhos esbugalhados de espanto.

- Eu sou sonâmbula, sabe? - ela começou a explicar ante a surpresa dele - Algumas noites atrás eu acordei num corredor próximo ao escritório do diretor, e quando estava voltando para meu dormitório, vi vocês saindo de lá, e ouvi parte da sua conversa. Considerando a natureza dela, vocês deveriam ter sido mais cuidadosos. - ela recriminou.

Neville ainda não conseguia acreditar. Di-lua Lovegood conhecia o segredo dos seus pais. O que faria agora?

- Olha, Lovegood...

- Ei, não precisa se preocupar comigo. - ela saltou do banco, começando a se afastar - Não vou dizer nada a ninguém. Mesmo porque, ninguém acreditaria em mim, não é? - ela brincou, e Neville se surpreendeu com a transformação que o sorriso efetuou em seu rosto, que perdeu o ar vago, deixando entrever uma certa beleza - Só achei melhor avisá-lo para serem mais cuidadosos daqui em diante. Tchau, Neville.

Sem conseguir falar nada, ele apenas acenou uma despedida, olhando abobalhado enquanto ela seguia para o castelo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry deixou de procurar o pomo por um momento, observando o restante do time, com satisfação. Eram muito bons, todos eles. Aquela Taça já era da Grifinória, não tinha dúvidas. Sua atenção foi atraída para o caminho que seguia para o Castelo, por onde vinham caminhando duas pessoas, uma delas inconfundível. Voou até Rony, chamando a atenção do amigo para o fato.

- O que será que o Moody tá fazendo aqui? - Rony verbalizou a mesma dúvida de Harry. Os dois pousaram suas vassouras, aguardando que o auror se aproximasse. Os colegas, percebendo isso, também pararam o treino, imitando-os.

- Nossa! - exclamou Alex, olhando animado para os visitantes - Quem é essa?

Ele se referia a acompanhante de Olho-Tonto, uma bela morena, com cabelos ondulados que chegavam até a cintura.

- Não sei, nunca a vi... - Harry começou a responder, mas Gina o cortou.

- É a Tonks. – Rony lhe lançou um olhar surpreso.

- Como você sabe? - ele perguntou.

- Essa é a forma verdadeira dela. - Gina explicou, enquanto observava a amiga se aproximando - Ela não nega sua herança Black, não é mesmo?

Rony e Harry concordaram, mudos de admiração. Parecia que todos daquela família possuíam extrema beleza.

- Como assim, Gina? - se intrometeu Alex, sem entender nada - Que história é essa de "verdadeira forma"? E você disse "Black"? Ela é parente daquele fugitivo de Azkaban?

- É sim, Alex, ela é prima em segundo grau de Sirius Black. E eu me referia à verdadeira forma dela porque Tonks é uma metamorfomaga, ela muda de aparência conforme sua vontade.

- Uau! - os olhos do rapaz brilharam vividamente, voltando a olhar para a visitante - Estou apaixonado! Finalmente encontrei a mulher dos meus sonhos!

Os outros riram do tom exagerado do rapaz, que parecia realmente encantado com a metamorfomaga. Naquele momento os dois chegaram ao campo.

- Oi, pessoal. - Tonks cumprimentou em tom alegre.

- Oi, Tonks. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Temos que resolver alguns assuntos com Dumbledore. – foi Moody quem respondeu - Aproveitamos para conferir como estão as coisas com vocês. - ele fixou o olho normal em Harry, enquanto seu olho mágico girava, observando cada um dos jovens - Espero que estejam se mantendo afastados de confusão.

- Que isso, Moody. – Harry brincou - Nós nunca vamos atrás de confusão.

- É, ela é que vem atrás da gente. - completou Rony, e todos riram, exceto Moody.

- Estou vendo que continuam os mesmos inconseqüentes. - ele resmungou contrariado - É sério, Potter, fique atento. Lembre-se do que aconteceu da última vez.

- Moody! - Tonks recriminou, deixando de lado a conversa que estava travando com Gina, sem dar atenção aos olhares de Alex.

- Eu posso ser rude, garoto, mas falo a verdade. - ele continuou, , enquanto se virava para voltar para o castelo - Fique atento.

Tonks se despediu rapidamente deles, se apressando para segui-lo. Rony e Gina ficaram olhando apreensivos para Harry, que parecia ter sido atingido por um balaço.

- Você tá legal, Harry? - perguntou Nicky, estranhando a expressão do rapaz.

- To sim, Nicky. - ele voltou-se para os outros, falando rispidamente - O treino acabou.

E se afastou rapidamente, evitando a companhia dos outros.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Então é isso, Dumbledore. Graças ao seu aviso, conseguimos reverter a emboscada que os Comensais armaram. - declarou Moody, ao terminar o relato dos últimos eventos.

- Infelizmente, não conseguimos apanhar nenhum deles. – continuou Tonks, com um suspiro de frustração - Quando viram que estávamos preparados e em maior número que eles, os canalhas bateram rapidamente em retirada.

- Isso é de menor importância agora, tonks. - respondeu Dumbledore, as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa - O que importa é que eles não conseguiram realizar seu intento. Caso contrário, seria um grande baque em nossas forças.

- É verdade. Mas como você soube dessa emboscada, diretor?

- Eu tenho meus métodos, Tonks, e é só isso que posso dizer por enquanto. - ele respondeu enigmaticamente - Agora, vamos discutir os novos planos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quinta feira, três dias depois do embate com Malfoy, o sonserino ainda não tinha se manifestado em relação à detenção que ela teria que cumprir. O que não significava que Gina estava calma, muito pelo contrário. Cada refeição era uma verdadeira tortura, ela sentia o olhar dele fixo nela, e quando se arriscava a olhá-lo, via sempre o mesmo olhar que lhe dizia que estava com grandes problemas.

Estava jantando quando uma das corujas da escola deixou cair um pergaminho a sua frente. Curiosa, ela o abriu rapidamente.

_"Weasley, esteja na sala de poções amanhã, as 20hs, para sua detenção. _

_D.Malfoy"._

Levantou os olhos do bilhete, involuntariamente olhando para a mesa da Sonserina. Como imaginava, Malfoy a observava com um sorrisinho maldoso no canto dos lábios, o brilho ameaçador nos olhos. Repentinamente ele ergueu sua taça, num brinde irônico.

Grandes problemas, com certeza.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remo olhou para o altar a sua frente. Tinha completado o desafio do último dos sete deuses da _Sarnseacht_. Agora, as esferas brilhantes que tinha conquistado em cada um dos desafios anteriores giravam em torno da última esfera, a de _Branwen_, a deusa da magia e da sabedoria.

Observou fascinado enquanto uma grande luz envolvia as esferas, forçando-o a proteger os olhos com as mãos, e quando finalmente essa luz diminuiu, elas tinham se fundido, formando uma única esfera, mais brilhante que as outras, e que parecia pulsar, tal a amplitude do poder que dela emanava.

Estendeu a mão para ela, porém uma espécie de barreira invisível o repeliu. Qual seria o problema agora?

- VOCÊ ENFRENTOU E VENCEU CADA UM DOS DESAFIOS PROPOSTOS, REMO LUPIN. – ecoou a mesma voz do começo da provação - EXCETO O PRIMEIRO.

- Do que está falando? - retrucou com impaciência - Eu venci o desafio de Daghda. Ele mesmo disse isso!

- MAS O DESAFIO DE DAGHDA NÃO FOI O PRIMEIRO.

Como assim? Do que aquela voz estava falando? A não ser que...

- Desista, Lupin. Essa você já perdeu. – declarou o _outro_, posicionando-se a sua frente numa postura intimidante - Sem mim, você não consegue vencer ninguém, e contra mim, você não tem a menor chance.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: **É gente, infelizmente eu não coloquei tudo o que eu queria nesse capítulo, mas não quis deixar pra postar só semana que vem, então resolvi adiantar o expediente. Por favor, me desculpem, ok? Esse capítulo foi mais uma ligação com o próximo do que qualquer outra coisa. Aliás, se o próximo eu conseguir fazer como tô querendo, vai ser realmente interessante, podem acreditar.

Por favor, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, ok? Bjaum pra todos.ente. Dsse capitulo, timidante - Sem mim, voce ma os olhos com as maos,,onseguisse.

P.S: Eu estou com a sensação de que esqueci de falar algo importante, mas qualquer coisa, eu falo no próximo capítulo, ok? (tico e teco já tão de pantufas e pijaminha, bocejando).


	14. Antigos Segredos

**N/A: **Aleluia, aleluia!!! É, gente, enfim consegui terminar o capítulo. Mais uma vez não consegui colocar tudo o que queria, tanto que tive que mudar o título, mas se tivesse que esperar mais pra postar, acho que teria uma síncope. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que esse último mês foi realmente atribulado, e eu quase não tive tempo de me dedicar a fic. mesmo! e ta dizer que ts se tivesse que esperar mais, 

Bem, quero agradecer a todos pelos comentários. Nem imaginam como fico sempre que vejo que chegou um comentário novo, eu adoro saber o que estão achando, por favor, não deixem nunca de comentar, nem que seja pra dizer que tá uma droga – porque assim, eu fico sabendo, e posso melhorar, né?. Bem, quero agradecer a todos pelo apoio que têm me dado, muito, muito obrigada mesmo!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**_Antigos Segredos_**__

****

****

Na sexta-feira, depois do jantar, Harry bateu à porta do escritório da professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Estava preocupado, e aquele era o único jeito de descobrir algo. Ela gritou para que entrasse, e respirando fundo, ele obedeceu.

Cada vez que um novo professor ocupava aquela sala, ela mudava radicalmente de aparência. Harry sabia disso, mas não pôde deixar de estranhar as mudanças. Parecia estar numa agradável sala de estar de uma residência trouxa. Um enorme sofá, de aparência muito confortável, ocupava uma das paredes. A sua frente, um espelho de corpo inteiro ocupava lugar de destaque. Lembrando-se do último presente de Sirius, ele desconfiou que era através dele que a professora travava aquelas conversas com a prima.

Do outro lado da sala estava a mesa de trabalho, sobre a qual se espalhavam vários porta-retratos. Um deles mostrava um rapaz muito bonito, de olhos azuis e cabelos negros. Em outra, o mesmo rapaz aparecia ladeado pelas duas Donovan, Kristyn e Ana, os três muito sorridentes, aparentando seus quinze anos. Tinha também fotos de seus pais, Sirius, Remo, os Longbottom, e uma loira bonita, que ele reconheceu de outra foto que Moody lhe mostrara. Marlene McKinnon. Harry já sabia que todos eles tinham sido amigos, mas ainda assim se surpreendeu ao ver uma foto da professora com sua mãe, as duas muito jovens, usando roupas esquisitas, super coloridas, parecendo muito animadas.

- Eu disse que era muito amiga de sua mãe, não foi?

Harry se assustou. Por um instante tinha se distraído observando as fotos, e esquecera da professora, que estava próximo à janela, acariciando as penas de um belo falcão negro, que trazia apoiado no braço protegido por tiras de couro.

- Disse mesmo, senhora. - ela fez uma leve careta ao ouvir o tratamento respeitoso - É um belo pássaro esse. - comentou, pensando se aquele seria o mesmo animal que vira algumas noites atrás, junto com os lobos.

- É mesmo, não é? - notava-se o orgulho na sua voz e no olhar carinhoso que fitava a ave - Minha família sempre criou falcões. Eles sempre foram os guardiões de nossos segredos, nunca usamos corujas. Mas você veio aqui para falar sobre Rhea, e não sobre falcões, não é mesmo? – ela riu ante a surpresa do rapaz - Eu posso não ser uma Vidente, nem Sensitiva, mas certas coisas não necessitam de dons especiais para serem vistas, sabia? Bom, minha querida, essa é uma conversa particular, então é melhor você ir. - a ave piou em protesto, lançando um verdadeiro olhar de indignação à ela, que riu com gosto - E nem adianta reclamar. Você tem mais a fazer, lembra? - beijou carinhosamente a cabeça da ave, para depois estender o braço para fora da janela - Agora vá, eu a espero novamente mais tarde.

Com um último pio revoltado, a ave abriu as fabulosas asas, voando para longe dali. Kristyn virou-se de volta para Harry com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Ela é muito temperamental. Agora vamos a nossa conversa. - sentou-se à sua mesa, indicando a cadeira a sua frente para Harry - Sou toda ouvidos.

Harry então expôs toda sua preocupação a ela.

- Isso não pode continuar, professora. - disse por fim - Ela já está muito fraca, e a cada dia essa situação se agrava mais.

- Acha que eu não sei disso? - Kristyn retrucou - Pensa que eu e meus filhos estamos calmos e satisfeitos com essa situação?

- Então por que não fazem nada? - perguntou irritado.

- Controle o gênio, Potter! - devolveu, ríspida - É claro que faríamos algo, se pudéssemos. Mas não podemos. É a escolha de Rhea, e ninguém pode impedi-la nisso. Por acaso você conseguiu?

- Eu não, mas...

- Pois pode se acostumar com isso, se realmente pretende fazer parte da vida dela. - o olhar dela se suavizou um pouco ao continuar - Vou lhe contar algumas coisas, Harry, porque acredito que você mereça saber antes de decidir sobre isso. – Harry a encarou com curiosidade - Você está preocupado com a atitude atual de Rhea, mas acontece que, como a Sensitiva da Tríade, ela sempre estará se colocando nesse tipo de situação. Na verdade, é bem provável que em algum momento ela sacrifique a própria vida.

A princípio Harry pensou que fosse apenas uma força de expressão da professora, mas algo no olhar e na voz dela – uma ponta de dor, talvez – o fez perceber que falava sério.

- Quer saber como eu sei disso? - ela perguntou suavemente, ante o olhar chocado do rapaz - Porque ela é como a mãe. Ana já se pôs em risco várias vezes, e em certa ocasião nós achamos que a perderíamos para sempre, e não pudemos fazer nada para impedi-la. Como já disse, era a escolha dela. Remo quase enlouqueceu. - ela suspirou, o olhar turvado pelas lembranças dolorosas.

- O que aconteceu com ela, professora? - perguntou, inseguro se realmente queria saber a resposta.

Ela o observou durante alguns segundos, parecendo insegura, para enfim suspirar.

- Eu vou lhe contar toda a história. – disse, passando a relatar os eventos daquele dia longínquo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remo xingou mentalmente aquelas estranhas divindades. Primeiro lhe diziam que teria que chegar ao fim do desafio junto com o _outro_, e agora teria que combatê-lo se quisesse completar sua missão! Como faria isso, ele realmente não sabia.

- Ora, ora, o lobinho está com medo, é? - o outro debochou, andando a sua volta e medindo-o com ar de desdém - Claro que está... Sempre teve medo de mim, não é mesmo? Por isso me mantinha sob tanto controle, nunca me deixava sair um pouquinho para brincar... – continuou de forma irônica, inclinando-se para ele e falando em tom confidencial - Eu teria gostado muito, sabe? Principalmente de brincar com sua querida Anastácia. Ela é mesmo gostosinha...

Sentindo a raiva cegá-lo ante a provocação, Remo avançou contra ele, os punhos voando em sua direção. Mas o adversário foi mais rápido, e se desviou do golpe com agilidade, aproveitando para desferir um potente soco em seu estômago, que o fez cair de joelhos, o corpo quase dobrado em dois. O ar tinha fugido de seus pulmões, tornando-o ofegante, e ele respirava com muita dificuldade.

Rindo, o outro se inclinou novamente, falando próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Está vendo? Eu lhe disse que seria inútil tentar me vencer. Devia ter me ouvido, Lupin, e aproveitado as chances que esses deuses te ofereceram para mudar o passado. Ah, mas eu esqueci! - exclamou dramaticamente, dando um tapa na própria testa - Você não podia. Tinha que salvar o seu amigo. O bom e velho Remo Lupin, sempre disposto a se sacrificar pelos outros. Mas adivinha só: - continuou de forma irônica - todo esse sacrifício foi em vão, porque eu vou acabar com você, e não me importo a mínima se aquele idiota vai apodrecer nos quintos do inferno!

Recuperando suas forças, Remo voltou a atacá-lo, e os dois se lançaram num combate violento. Entretanto, o _outro_ rechaçava os golpes de Remo com extrema facilidade, e pouco tempo depois este estava novamente caído no chão, um filete de sangue escorrendo de seus lábios, tentando reunir energia para voltar ao combate.

- Tsc, tsc... - o outro se acocorou ao seu lado, balançando a cabeça com falso pesar - Isso é patético, sabia? Por que não desiste de uma vez, hein? Pouparia dor e humilhação para você, além de economizar o meu tempo.

A mente de Remo trabalhava a todo vapor, tentando pensar num jeito de vencer aquela luta, mas nada lhe ocorria. Sabia que ele tinha razão: num embate corporal, jamais conseguiria vencê-lo.

De repente uma sensação reconfortante o invadiu, aliviando suas dores e restaurando suas forças. Sentiu uma imensa paz envolvendo todo o seu ser, e quase simultaneamente a resposta que buscava brotou em seu íntimo.

- Quer mais, então? - o outro voltou a ironizar ao vê-lo se erguer mais uma vez - Você realmente tem tendências masoquistas, Lupin.

- Pare de dizer besteiras. - ordenou calmamente. – Você não vai me vencer.

- Coitado, as pancadas devem ter afetado seu cérebro, não é mesmo? - debochou - Ou será que é a percepção de que eu vou me apossar de tudo o que é seu que o fez perder a sanidade?

- Não adianta. - Remo continuou no mesmo tom calmo de antes - Você não vai conseguir de novo.

- Não vou conseguir o quê?

- Me irritar. É isso o que está fazendo, não é? É do onde tira sua força, da minha raiva.

- Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia louca, Lupin. - tentou negar em tom casual, mas Remo detectou uma sombra ligeira em seu olhar. Medo.

- É isso mesmo. Não sei como não percebi antes. Foi sempre assim: você só conseguia se manifestar quando eu perdia o controle sobre minhas emoções, devido à raiva ou a dor.

- Olha aqui, Lupin, você e eu ainda...

- Não existe essa coisa de "você e eu"! - cortou rispidamente - Nunca existiu. Eu posso não gostar disso, mas você é parte de mim. Parte do que me torna o que eu sou, e sem isso eu perco minha identidade. O resultado seria o mesmo se eu aceitasse qualquer uma das mudanças que eles me ofereceram nesse desafio. Eu deixaria de ser quem eu sou, e apesar de tudo, eu não quero ser diferente.

- Não!!! - ele gritou enfurecido, percebendo que perdia suas forças - Você não vai voltar a me aprisionar nesse ser idiota e cheio de escrúpulos!

- Não resista. Sem mim, você não é nada.

- Pois eu prefiro o nada a essa sua existência medíocre! - ele tentou avançar contra Remo, mas caiu dois passos depois, enfraquecido, enquanto Remo o observava calmamente - Não!!! Eu não quero voltar!!!

A voz dele foi sumindo, ao mesmo tempo em que sua imagem foi se dissolvendo, até transformar-se em inúmeras partículas, que flutuaram por alguns instantes, para logo depois envolverem Remo, fazendo-o brilhar intensamente, e a seguir se fundiram a ele, que sentiu-se estranho, como se seu ser estivesse mais denso.

- VOCÊ CONSEGUIU, LUPIN. - a voz ressonante ecoou no ambiente.

- É só isso, então? – Remo não conseguia acreditar que tinha acabado.

- S" ISSO? - a risada de várias vozes voltou a encher o ar - VOCÊ É ENGRAÇADO, MORTAL. PARECE NÃO TER NOÇÃO DE QUE ACABA DE VENCER ALGUNS DOS MAIORES DESAFIOS DE SUA ESPÉCIE: ENFRENTAR A SI MESMO, SEUS MEDOS E SUAS CULPAS, SEM ESMORECER EM SEUS PRINCÍPIOS. ESSA NÃO É UMA TAREFA SIMPLES, POSSO GARANTIR. POR ISSO, VOCÊ GARANTIU O DIREITO DE FICAR COM A _SARNSEACHT_.

Remo estendeu a mão para a Pedra, e ao tocá-la, foi como se o brilho que ela emitia entrasse por seus dedos, inundando com a poderosa energia, fazendo-o sentir-se estranhamente leve.

O brilho aumentou ainda mais, ofuscando-lhe a visão, e quando conseguiu enxergar novamente, deparou-se com os quatro companheiros, que o encaravam parecendo surpresos e ansiosos. Ergueu a mão, mostrando sua conquista. Frank e Alice soltaram exclamações de comemoração e Ana se lançou sobre ele, abraçando-o quase com desespero. Depois de tudo pelo que passara, ele não podia fingir que não estava feliz por tê-la novamente nos braços, por isso a estreitou mais entre eles.

- Devemos ir agora. – interrompeu Alena, que estivera estranhamente imóvel desde que Remo regressara, parecendo mesmo em transe - Os deuses nos ordenam partir, agora que já alcançamos seu favor. Além disso, já perdemos muito tempo aqui.

- Como assim, Alena? - estranhou Alice - Estamos aqui apenas há algumas horas.

- Está enganada, minha cara. _Nessa_ dimensão faz algumas horas. Em nosso mundo, vários dias já se passaram.

Surpresos com aquela informação, os outros seguiram a sacerdotisa para fora do palácio, em direção ao portal que os levaria de volta a Hogwarts. Ana ia ao lado de Remo, apesar dele ter se afastado novamente quando Alena interrompera o abraço dos dois. Pressentia que a mente dele fervilhava de dúvidas, e que logo ele cobraria respostas que ela não sabia se estava preparada para dar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ele conseguiu!!!

Os dois se assustaram com a entrada tempestuosa da garota. Harry ainda pensava sobre o que a professora acabara de lhe contar quando Rhea abriu a porta de chofre, a felicidade estampada no rosto apesar das olheiras que evidenciavam seu cansaço.

- Ele conseguiu! Ele conseguiu! - exclamava sem parar, pulando abraçada a Harry, que tinha se levantado.

- Acho que nem preciso perguntar sobre o que está falando, não é, Rhea? - Kristyn comentou, em tom divertido - Estão todos bem?

- Todos muito bem! - a garota o soltou, virando-se para a prima, os olhos brilhando - Devem estar de volta antes de meia-noite.

- Isso é muito bom. Já estávamos preocupados. Com eles e com você. – ao dizer isso, lançou um olhar incisivo à garota, que retribui com um olhar firme. Suspirando, Kristyn olhou para Harry como quem diz _"eu não falei?"_. - Bem, eu vou avisar o diretor. Não demorem muito a voltar para Torre, está bem?

Ela saiu do escritório, deixando-os a sós.

- Que foi? - Rhea estranhou o modo como ele a encarava.

Harry ainda tentava absorver tudo o que Kristyn lhe contara, e não conseguia evitar a mudança que ocorrera no modo como a via. É claro que sabia que ela era diferente. Mas até então, não tinha se dado conta de até onde ia essa diferença, e não sabia se estava preparado para aquilo. Já sofrera tantas perdas, como iria se envolver com alguém que a qualquer momento poderia sacrificar sua vida?

- Harry? - chamou novamente, quando ele não respondeu - Você está bem?

Decidindo que aquele não era o melhor momento para a conversa que pretendia ter com ela, Harry sorriu, pousando um braço em seus ombros e guiando-a para fora da sala.

- Estou ótimo. – mentiu, enquanto ela se aninhava mais junto dele - E muito feliz que tudo acabou bem. Mas acho que a senhorita deveria descansar um pouco, agora que o perigo passou. Tem abusado muito, mocinha! - ralhou de modo afetuoso.

- Você tem razão. - ela concordou, bocejando - Acho que vou dormir um pouco.

Ela se deixou guiar por Harry, e talvez devido ao cansaço, não sentiu o turbilhão de emoções que o afligia, deixando-o confuso e sem saber que rumo dar a sua vida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Draco tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa, contendo a impaciência. Lançou um olhar para o relógio: faltava pouco agora. Mantê-la em suspenso durante aquela semana fora uma faca de dois gumes. É claro que servira ao seu propósito, mas ao mesmo tempo tivera que lidar com sua própria ansiedade. Mas isso acabaria naquela noite.

Reclinando-se ainda mais na poltrona, deixou a mente vagar, e seus pensamentos voltaram para a conversa que tivera com o pai, numa das visitas que fizera quando ele estava em Azkaban.

"_- Não seja bobo, Draco! - o pai riu, quando confessara o desejo que sentia por Gina Weasley, e o quanto isso o envergonhava - Eu vi a menina Weasley há pouco tempo, e ela é realmente bonita - para Draco, que esperava uma forte repreensão do pai, aquilo foi uma enorme surpresa - Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, filho. - nisso, Lucio se inclinou em sua direção, falando em tom conspirador - Garotas sangues-ruins, ou amantes de trouxas como essa Weasley, não servem para se tornarem Malfoys, mas nada impede que você se divirta com elas, entendeu? - piscou de modo malicioso - E nesse caso, seria uma dupla satisfação: imagine só a reação dos Weasleys quando souberem de seu 'envolvimento' com sua caçula?"._

Aquela conversa injetara novo ânimo em Draco, que mal podia esperar pelo reinício das aulas, quando voltaria a encontrá-la, e teria chance de pôr em prática o plano que arquitetara. Sabia perfeitamente que ela nunca permitiria que Draco Malfoy se aproximasse o suficiente para conseguir o que queria. Portanto, deveria seduzi-la primeiro, a tal ponto que, quando descobrisse de quem se tratava seu atacante, isso já não importasse mais.

Não contava, porém, que ela fosse aparecer de repente em seu quarto. Seria esperar demais que não aproveitasse uma oportunidade daquelas. Além do mais, era óbvio que ela já estava seduzida. Sua reação a ele comprovava isso. Faltava apenas ela aceitar esse fato.

Olhou novamente para o relógio. Ela estava atrasada. Teria coragem de faltar ao compromisso? Não, ela não faria isso. Além de nenhum aluno ser louco de não cumprir uma detenção, ainda mais uma ordenada pelo professor de poções, ela não fugiria de um confronto com ele. Não daria o braço a torcer nunca, disso ele tinha certeza.

Naquele momento a porta do escritório se abriu, e ela entrou, parando em frente à mesa de trabalho, numa postura altiva, olhando-o com frieza. Draco manteve sua própria postura displicente, apesar da excitação que o invadiu. Observou-a com calma enervante, o olhar insolente percorrendo-a por inteiro. Propositalmente a fez esperar, irritada, que resolvesse dizer algo, e quando o fez foi no costumeiro tom arrastado.

- Está atrasada.

- Fiquei retida por alguns assuntos de última hora. - praticamente cuspiu a explicação. Era óbvio o esforço que fazia para não mandá-lo caçar gnomos.

Draco girava tranqüilamente sua varinha entre os dedos, continuando a observá-la com olhar analítico. Que assuntos seriam esses? Lembrou-se de tê-la visto conversando de modo suspeito com Longbottom durante o jantar, os dois muito próximos, aos cochichos. Franziu o cenho ante a lembrança. Não gostara nada daquilo. Não que estivesse com ciúmes, – total absurdo, um Malfoy não sentia ciúmes, quanto mais de um idiota como Longbottom – mas não gostava que tocassem em nada que lhe pertencesse. E Gina era sua. Logo ela teria certeza disso.

- Pretende começar ainda hoje? – a voz irônica interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Ignorando a provocação ele simplesmente estendeu a mão em sua direção. Disfarçou um pequeno sorriso ao notar-lhe a hesitação ante a ordem silenciosa. Ela estava com medo de entregar sua varinha. E tinha motivos para isso.

Gina sentiu uma espécie de corrente elétrica a percorrer a partir do ponto onde seus dedos se tocaram, ao entregar a varinha. Puxou rapidamente a mão, desfazendo o contato perturbador.

- E então? - ela insistiu com arrogância. - O que quer que eu faça? - percebeu imediatamente que usara as palavras erradas, ao notar o brilho malicioso nos olhos cinzentos.

- Eu tenho várias respostas ótimas para essa pergunta, pequena... - ele provocou, adorando o rubor que cobriu as faces da garota - mas por enquanto tenho que me conformar com a menos interessante delas. Você vai limpar e organizar a biblioteca particular do professor Snape. - indicou com a cabeça a estante atrás dela.

- Mas são muitos livros! - reclamou, indignada, percorrendo o olhar pelas estantes que ocupavam todas as paredes do escritório, e iam do chão ao teto - Nem se eu trabalhasse a noite inteira conseguiria terminar!

- Não se preocupe com isso. Vamos levar o tempo que for necessário para que você me satisfaça.

O tom sugestivo não escapou a percepção de Gina, que pegou a flanela sobre a mesa e marchou irritada na direção da escada que usaria em sua tarefa. Resolveu que o ignoraria durante toda a detenção, por mais que ele a provocasse. Não o deixaria perturbá-la, pois sabia que esse era o primeiro passo em direção ao desastre. Lançou um último olhar na direção do loiro, antes de começar a trabalhar, e suspirou ao ver seu olhar predador. Seria uma longa noite...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Rony, quer, pelo amor de Deus, se acalmar! - a voz de Hermione demonstrava sua impaciência.

- E como você espera que eu faça isso, hein, dona Hermione? – ele retrucou, irritado, continuando a andar de um lado para o outro no salão comunal.

- Eu não sei por que tanto nervosismo!

- Você diz isso porque não é a _sua_ irmã que está à mercê daquele idiota!

- Rony, não seja exagerado... – Hermione suspirou, erguendo os olhos do livro que estudava - Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece e o Malfoy não pode fazer nada tão ruim a Gina. Além disso, ela sabe se cuidar muito bem.

- Não sei, não. - Rony não estava disposto a deixar a amiga convencê-lo com argumentos lógicos - Não gostei nem um pouco do modo como ele estava olhando para ela. Acredite em mim, Mione, aquela cobra venenosa está tramando alguma coisa. E a minha cabeça já está doendo, de tanto tentar descobrir o que pode ser.

Hermione desistiu de tentar argumentar com ele, e voltou aos estudos, enquanto Rony continuava sua peregrinação pelo salão.

- Assim não dá! - ela exclamou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, afastando a cadeira e levantando-se - Eu não consigo me concentrar com você do meu lado parecendo um tigre enjaulado. - sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira, batendo de leve no lugar ao seu lado - Venha aqui, Rony.

Rony olhou-a com desconfiança, relutante em atender ao pedido que mais parecia uma ordem.

- Pra quê?

- Você não queria saber como se acalmar? Pois bem, eu sei como. Ande logo, deixe de ser covarde.

- Eu não sou covarde! - ele se defendeu, enquanto se acomodava ao lado da garota - Só não entendo como você vai conseguir me acalmar desse jeito.

- Logo você vai entender. - respondeu, fazendo-o se deitar com a cabeça em seu colo.

Dali a pouco Rony já esquecera toda irritação. Hermione massageava suas têmporas com dedos firmes e delicados, e a sensação que isso lhe causava era extremamente relaxante. Fechou os olhos para melhor aproveitá-la.

Hermione aproveitou para observá-lo, enquanto continuava sua massagem. Ele mudara muito desde que se conheceram, mas seus sentimentos por ele continuavam os mesmos. Nunca entendera bem porque gostava tanto daquele cabeça-dura. Devia ser verdade aquilo que diziam, sobre os opostos se atraírem.

- E então? - murmurou - Melhorou?

- Hum-hum. - ele respondeu, sonolento - Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? Num livro?

- Não. – ela riu - Foi minha mãe que me ensinou, para que eu pudesse acalmar meu pai quando ela não estivesse por perto. Ele também tem ataques como esse às vezes.

- Seu pai? Eu nunca imaginaria.

Ele ia continuar comentando aquilo, mas quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com o olhar dela, e o brilho que havia ali o fez perder totalmente a linha do raciocínio. Não era um brilho novo, ele já o vira diversas vezes, mas sempre fingia não perceber. Por vários motivos. O primeiro, e mais importante, era que não se sentia digno dele. Afinal, Hermione era a primeira aluna de Hogwarts, seus pais eram trouxas, mas de boa posição social. Tinha certeza que ela teria um futuro brilhante. E ele era o sexto filho de uma família pobre, sem nenhum talento específico, como seus outros irmãos. Ela merecia coisa melhor. Alguém como Harry, por exemplo.

Era por isso que fingia não perceber suas tentativas de seduzi-lo. Afinal, não era tão tapado assim, para deixar de ver algo tão obvio. Assim sendo, sempre dava um jeito de escapar, antes que as coisas fugissem ao seu controle. Das poucas vezes em que não conseguira, o destino se encarregara disso. Como quando estiveram na Casa dos Gritos, e a chegada de Harry impedira que se deixasse levar pelo magnetismo daqueles olhos. Como agora.

O salão comunal estava deserto, exceto pelos dois, e poucos milímetros separavam seus lábios. Rony sabia que não conseguiria escapar daquele momento. E se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que nem queria.

O beijo foi suave, doce, totalmente diferente dos que já tinham trocado antes, nos momentos em que Rony reagia às provocações de Hermione. Ele levou uma das mãos a sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos, mantendo-a no lugar enquanto passava a língua por seus lábios, provocando-a, até que ela os entreabrisse e permitisse que aprofundasse o beijo.

- Rony, será que você... ops! - Neville, ao vê-los tão "ocupados", se desculpou, e voltou para o dormitório, de onde vinha descendo.

Porém o estrago já estava feito. O susto ao ouvir a voz do colega fizera Rony dar um pulo, empurrando Hermione e caindo do sofá. Hermione não sabia se ria ou chorava ao vê-lo caído no chão, esfregando a lateral do corpo, onde batera ao cair.

- D-desculpe, Hermione. - ele se levantou rapidamente, escapando para o dormitório - Eu... vou ver o que Neville quer.

Sem ter opção, ela ficou parada, vendo-o bater em retirada.

- Muito obrigada, Neville! - resmungou, irritada, enquanto voltava aos estudos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Já estava trabalhando há quase uma hora quando, estranhando o silencio dele, espiou disfarçadamente sobre o ombro, ruborizando novamente ao descobrir o motivo desse silencio. Malfoy estava reclinado confortavelmente na poltrona, os pés sobre a mesa, praticamente deitado. Naquela posição, e com Gina no alto da escada, ele tinha uma visão privilegiada de suas pernas, as quais praticamente devorava com os olhos. Sentindo a raiva dominá-la, Gina puxou com força um livro grosso, que voou na direção do sonserino.

- Ai!!! - ele gritou ao ser atingido no peito pelo volume - Está tentando me matar, Weasley?! que usaria em sua tarefa. marchou irritada na direcao es do escritorio,oso nos olhos cinx

- Oh, Malfoy! - exclamou em tom surpreso - Você está aí? Me desculpe, eu tinha esquecido, senão teria me esforçado mais para segurar o livro, quando ele escapou da minha mão.

Draco estreitou os olhos de modo ameaçador, e Gina voltou ao trabalho, rindo internamente. Riso que logo foi substituído por um gritinho de susto, quando a escada desapareceu, e ela desabou no ar... diretamente nos braços de Malfoy!

- Se você quer brincar com fogo, pequena... – ele murmurou, os lábios a milímetros dos seus - tem que estar preparada para se queimar!

Gina bem que tentou resistir – Merlin era testemunha disso! – mas foi em vão. E duvidava de que alguém pudesse censurá-la. Desafiava qualquer garota a enfrentar o charme másculo de Draco Malfoy, e resistir. Queria ver quem resistiria ao poder de sedução daqueles lábios, que pareciam querer sorver os seus em pequenos goles, incitando-os a entreabrirem-se, permitindo a invasão da língua sequiosa que percorreu cada recôndito do interior úmido, entrelaçando-se com a sua, numa dança sensual e provocante.

Quando deu por si, Gina estava sentada no colo de Draco, que voltara a poltrona, os braços estreitando-a com firmeza, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga. Mas ela não queria mais fugir. Com a impetuosidade que lhe era característica, decidiu aproveitar o momento. Mais tarde pensaria sobre os motivos pelos quais não devia fazer isso, mas por hora iria provar um pouco mais do veneno daquela serpente.

Draco deixou escapar um gemido rouco quando ela se moveu em seu colo, as curvas macias pressionando seu corpo já excitado. Uma das delicadas mãos da garota insinuou-se entre os botões de sua camisa, acariciando a musculatura rija do tórax, enquanto a outra, em sua nuca, acariciava seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava mais para junto de si, permitindo-lhe beijá-lo mais profundamente. Ele não sabia o que a levara a mudar de atitude, desistindo de tentar negar a atração entre os dois, mas não se preocupava nem um pouco em descobrir, não quando essa nova atitude consistia em deixá-lo louco com suas carícias.

Sua mão subiu pela perna firme e macia, em carícias circulares que faziam com que arrepios a percorressem por inteira, partindo do ponto em que a tocava. Foi a vez dela gemer baixinho, quando os lábios de Draco abandonaram os seus, deixando um rastro incandescente ao se encaminhar para seu pescoço, que passou a beijar com sofreguidão.

- Adoro esse seu pescocinho, sabia? - murmurou, rouco, junto ao seu ouvido, depois de mordiscar de leve o lóbulo macio - Tão elegante e altivo... sempre que a vejo pela escola com os cabelos presos naquele rabo de cavalo que usa quando está calor, sinto ganas de cravar meus dentes aqui. - como que para dar ênfase a suas palavras, ele sugou seu pescoço, avidamente. Gina sabia, por experiências passadas, que ficaria com uma marca comprometedora.

A mão que acariciava sua perna erguera sua saia, chegando ao quadril, e agora se insinuava pela lateral de renda que o cobria. Alerta, Gina resolveu que chegara a hora de acabar com a brincadeira. Se desvencilhou dos braços dele – o que foi fácil, já que ele não esperava por aquilo – e pulou para o chão, rindo da expressão frustrada do rapaz.

- Acho que já teve diversão demais por hoje, Malfoy. – declarou calmamente, sem trair o turbilhão emocional em que se encontrava, enquanto pegava sua varinha na gaveta da mesa de Snape.

- Quem decide isso sou _eu_, Weasley. - Malfoy retrucou com irritação - Volte aqui.mais por hoje, malfoy. e e - o ando com a brincadeira.

eguid

- Não. - respondeu, rindo ao ouvi-lo praguejar. Apontou-lhe a varinha ao vê-lo começar a se erguer da poltrona. - Nem pense nisso, pode ficar onde está. - a contra-gosto, ele obedeceu, fuzilando-a com o olhar - Quanto a questão anterior, na verdade, quem decide sou _eu_, visto que é _comigo_ que você pretende se divertir.

- Você me desaponta, Weasley... – Draco comentou, com sua voz arrastada - Pensei que tinha desistido desse joguinho de gato e rato. Que tinha percebido que não adianta fugir de mim.

- Quem disse que estou fugindo? - perguntou com arrogância, um sorriso irônico curvando o canto dos lábios.

- E não está? - ela fez que não, provocando nele um riso debochado - Do que chama isso, então? - ele indicou a forma como o mantinha sob a mira da varinha.

- Eu chamo de "assumir o controle".

- Por pouco tempo... - murmurou, olhando-a de modo ameaçador.

- Pelo tempo que eu desejar. - retrucou, confiante - Você sabe como envolver uma garota, Malfoy, e eu seria uma tola se tentasse negar essa atração que existe entre nós.

- Enfim reconhece...

- O que não significa... – ela o cortou - ... que deixarei que faça de mim o que tiver vontade. Por mais forte que seja essa atração, você continua sendo o idiota racista e esnobe de sempre, e a lembrança disso funciona como um potente C.T.I.

- C.T.I.? Que merda é essa? - perguntou enquanto ela se encaminhava para a saída - Não pense que escapou, Weasley, você ainda não terminou sua tarefa, e vamos levar quantas noites forem precisas para isso.

Ignorando a nota de satisfação na voz dele, Gina se virou calmamente quando alcançou a porta, olhando-o com superioridade.

- Fique tranqüilo, Malfoy, eu não vou fugir, já disse. Amanhã, no mesmo horário? - nisso, virou-se para partir - Ah, e é "corta tesão instantâneo".

Draco não conseguiu conter o riso. Aquela garota realmente conseguia mexer com ele. Que ela continuasse pensando que tinha algum controle sobre a situação. Em breve, ele mudaria aquilo. Enquanto isso, continuaria aproveitando seus "encontros" com ela. Mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- É muito bom ver que todos estão bem, meus amigos. - Dumbledore olhou com satisfação para os recém chegados. - Sabia que seriam capazes de vencer os perigos da jornada.

Faltavam poucos minutos para meia-noite quando o grupo que partira atrás da _sarnseacht_ retornara ao castelo. Kristyn e o diretor já aguardavam na sala deste último, ansiosos por saberem o resultado da empreitada. Agora, todos observavam o objeto sagrado, que Remo depositara sobre a mesa de Dumbledore.

- Na verdade, Dumbledore, foi Remo quem realmente se arriscou. Não fosse por ele, não teríamos conseguido a Pedra. – comentou Frank.

- É mesmo. - concordou Alice - Foi Remo quem venceu a prova dos Tuatha, o mérito é todo dele.

- Isso não é verdade. - Remo protestou - Todos vocês teriam enfrentado a prova, tenho certeza disso.

- Mas foi _voc_ quem a enfrentou. – retrucou Dumbledore astutamente, olhando-o por cima dos óculos de meia-lua - E venceu.

- Acontece que eu tive ajuda nisso. – a declaração surpreendeu a todos. Ou quase.

- Com assim, Remo? - indagou Frank, confuso - Quem o ajudou? E como?

- Eu não tenho essas respostas, Frank. – ele virou-se para Ana, encarando-a com seriedade - Mas acho que Ana tem.

Ana estremeceu ante a força daquele olhar. Durante toda viagem de volta, ela percebera que ele a olhava de forma estranha, e que se fechara de uma forma que nem mesmo ela poderia saber o que sentia ou pensava. Agora, parecia que ia descobrir.

- Do que está falando, Remo?

- Durante toda a prova, eu senti que não estava sozinho. Alguém estava ligado a mim, me acalmando, me dando força, nos momentos mais difíceis pelos quais passei. Foi assim que venci o último desafio. Esse "alguém" conseguiu me dar força o suficiente para enxergar a verdade.

- E você acha que esse alguém era Ana? - perguntou Kristyn, interessada.

- Não. Eu sei que não era ela. Ana já se "conectou" comigo várias vezes, eu a reconheceria rapidamente se fosse.

- Então quem?

- Isso é o que eu quero saber, Alice. O que me intriga é que não foi a primeira vez que senti isso. Durante os últimos anos, por várias vezes eu tive a mesma sensação, sempre que me encontrava angustiado. – esse comentário pareceu atrair ainda mais a atenção das duas Donovan, que trocaram um olhar de entendimento - E algo me diz que vocês sabem o porque disso.

- É verdade, Remo, nós sabemos.

- Kristyn!

- Chega, Ana! - ela se voltou para a prima, impaciente - Ele merece saber, e nós não temos o direito de continuar escondendo isso dele. Se você não contar, eu mesma conto!

- Contar o quê? - Remo voltou-se nervoso para Ana, que parecia aflita - O que vocês estão me escondendo, Ana?

Ana olhou dele para a prima, que a encarava com seu costumeiro ar determinado, e de volta para ele. Suspirou.

- Kristyn tem razão, Remo. Você merece saber. – voltou-se para o diretor, que observava tudo calado, os olhos inteligentes acompanhando todo o desenrolar dos fatos - Dumbledore, tem algum lugar onde podemos conversar em particular?

- Claro, Ana, sei como o assunto é delicado. - ele indicou com a mão a mesma sala em que Frank e Alice conversaram com Neville. - Ficarão a vontade na minha saleta íntima. E fique tranqüila, minha filha, essa pode ser uma conversa tardia, mas é acertada, e tudo vai se resolver no final.

- Assim espero. – ela se voltou para prima - Kristyn...

- Pode deixar comigo, Ana. – abraçou-a com força, murmurando em seu ouvido - Boa sorte.

- Obrigada. – murmurou de volta, e seus olhos brilhavam quando se voltou para Remo, que aguardava na porta da saleta, impaciente – Vamos.

Os dois sumiram pela porta, que foi fechada logo após sua passagem. Alena, que até então se mantivera calada, voltou-se para Kristyn.

- É melhor ir buscá-la logo. - ela assentiu e partiu logo em seguida.

- Buscar quem? - perguntou Frank, confuso - O que está acontecendo?

- Eu acho, meu querido, - comentou Alice, lançando um olhar perspicaz ao diretor, que fingia observar o teto, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito - que enfim vamos descobrir o motivo do sumiço de nossos amigos, dezessete anos atrás.

- O quê? Mas...

- Você tem razão, Alice. – confirmou Dumbledore, fitando-a com satisfação - Mas a primazia dessa verdade cabe ao nosso amigo Remo, portanto, vamos esperar mais um pouco, está bem?

Os outros concordaram, e passaram a falar sobre os próximos passos em sua busca pelos objetos sagrados dos Tuatha., sem contudo conseguir disfarçar a ansiedade em relação a conversa que se desenrolava na sala ao lado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Remo fez com que Ana o encarasse.

- Muito bem, pode começar. O que está acontecendo?

Ela se desvencilhou, indo até a janela do outro lado da sala, mantendo-se de costas, tentando bloquear a onda de emoções conflituosas que ele emitia.

- Mantenha a calma, Remo.

- Talvez eu consiga, assim que souber a verdade. – retrucou, irônico. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, os olhos soltando faíscas de irritação - Ana, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, e quero saber agora.

- Antes de contar qualquer coisa, eu preciso que você entenda que tudo o que eu fiz, foi por amor a você...

- Não me venha com enrolação! - ele cortou, alterado - Seu amor era tão grande, que me abandonou sem uma única palavra, e até hoje se recusa a dar qualquer explicação convincente sobre... – ele parou de repente, parecendo subitamente compreender - É isso, não é? Tudo que está acontecendo agora está relacionado com seu desaparecimento, anos atrás. - foi até ela, agarrando seus braços e fazendo-a se voltar - Me diga, Ana, eu preciso saber a verdade!!!

- E você vai saber, Remo. – ela segurou seu rosto, fazendo-o encará-la - Eu a tenho escondido de você durante muito tempo, meu querido, mas quero que saiba que não era essa minha vontade. Se o fiz, foi por necessidade, foi para protegê-la.

- Proteger quem, por Deus?!

- A pessoa que estava com você durante a prova dos Tuatha. Ela se chama Rhea.

- Quem é essa Rhea? E por que ela estava lá comigo?

- Porque estava preocupada. - respondeu simplesmente, e olhou por sobre seu ombro ao ouvir a porta se abrindo - Você pode conferir por si mesmo o porquê disso.

Remo virou-se devagar, quase hesitante, para deparar-se com uma linda garota de dezesseis anos, que era a imagem da mulher que ele amava, quando ela tinha essa idade. O choque não permitiu que se movesse, nem mesmo quando Ana passou por ele, indo para o lado da garota, que o encarava com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

- Remo Lupin, essa é Rhea. - depois de um ligeiro instante, ela completou - Sua filha

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

**N/A: **E então, o que acharam? Por favor, não deixem de me dizer, lembrem-se que seus comentários me ajudam a escrever, eu tenho mais inspiração quando sei o que vocês estão achando da fic. Ah, e eu prometo que juro que vou tentar ser mais rápida nas atualizações, ok? Bjaum para todos!


	15. Quando o Amor Acaba

**N/A: **Finalmente! É gente, demorou mas eu consegui terminar o capítulo. Aviso logo que está uma verdadeira novela mexicana, digna de "A Usurpadora", além de eunão ter tido tempo de revisar, então não reparem. Bom, antes de mais nada eu quero agradecer a todos pelos rewiews e e-mails encorajadores que recebi, e por não terem desistido da fic, apesar da demora. Na nota do final eu explico algumas coisas, por isso, não deixem de lê-la, ok? E espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**_Quando o amor acaba_**

- Minha... filha? - Remo repetiu, aparvalhado. Seu olhar mostrava confusão e incredulidade ao fitar a garota a sua frente, que parecia uma réplica da mulher que a abraçava pelos ombros - Mas.. como... como...

- Não me diga que não sabe como! Nunca pensei que meu pai fosse tão ingênuo. - ela comentou, em tom de brincadeira, apesar de sua voz trair a tensão que sentia.

Remo apenas continuou fitando-a, sem responder. Analisava cada detalhe da garota, percebendo as mínimas diferenças entre ela e sua mãe; mesmo a voz era praticamente idêntica a de Ana! Aquela voz suave, doce, que tinha o poder de acalmar e fazer uma pessoa se sentir confortada e em paz. Isso o fez lembrar dos vários momentos nos últimos anos, em que se sentia de repente, nas horas mais angustiantes de sua difícil trajetória, invadido por essa sensação de conforto. A mesma que o ajudara a vencer o desafio dos deuses celtas.

Foi perdido nesses pensamentos que ele enfim se deu conta do significado das palavras da garota. "Meu pai". Ele tinha uma filha! Uma jovem linda que o observava com nítida ansiedade.

Aproximou-se lentamente dela, que agora o enfrentava sozinha, já que Ana se afastara para o outro lado da sala. Estendeu a mão, tocando seu rosto com delicadeza, acariciando de leve as profundas olheiras que denotavam seu cansaço.

- Eu planejava ter uma aparência melhor quando nos conhecêssemos. – ela comentou em tom de desculpas, um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

- Você é linda! - ele respondeu baixinho, a voz embargada. Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer, tantas explicações a cobrar. Essas perguntas giravam na sua cabeça, num caleidoscópio de emoções que o deixavam tonto. Entretanto, quando enfim voltou a falar, a pergunta hesitante, tímida mesmo, que saiu de seus lábios não foi nenhuma dessas que o atormentavam - Eu... posso... te abraçar?

Com um riso feliz, Rhea se atirou nos braços do pai, que, emocionado, os estreitou com força em volta da filha. Ela pousou a cabeça em seu peito, uma expressão de enlevo na face, enquanto ele beijava seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia silenciosamente à vida por aquele inesperado presente.

Ana ficou por alguns instantes observando a cena pela qual aguardara tanto tempo: sua família, enfim, reunida. Então, enxugando as lágrimas que rolavam silenciosas por seu rosto, se dirigiu para a porta. Eles precisavam de um tempo a sós. Mais tarde daria as explicações que Remo, com certeza, iria cobrar. Rezava apenas para que ele as aceitasse, e a perdoasse por tudo o que fizera.

Assim que entrou no escritório de Dumbledore, Ana se deparou com os olhares indagadores dos amigos, que aguardavam ansiosos o desfecho dos acontecimentos. Se não fosse pela seriedade da situação, ela teria rido das expressões de expectativa deles.

- Decidi que eles precisavam de um pouco de privacidade. - comentou a guisa de explicação, enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona. Kristyn a mirou com ligeira desconfiança.

- E a reação de Remo? - ela perguntou.

- O que era de se esperar: ficou chocado. Mas encantado com nossa filha. - sua voz não disfarçava a satisfação. Os outros sorriram.

- Então ele aceitou bem suas explicações. - Kristyn insistiu. Ana hesitou.

- Não exatamente…

- Como assim, "_não exatamente_"?

- Bem, é que eu não tive tempo de explicar a situação toda. - ela confessou.

- Como não? O que fez então, chegou e anunciou simplesmente: "_Remo, essa é sua filha_."? - o ar constrangido da prima foi toda a resposta de que precisou - Não acredito! Depois sou eu quem tem a sutileza de um rinoceronte numa loja de cristais! - Ana corou ainda mais diante da repreensão irônica.

- Deixe-a em paz, Kristyn. – Alice veio em defesa de Ana - E se quer saber, foi um jeito tão bom de contar a ele quanto qualquer outro. – todos olharam-na com surpresa, e ela encolheu os ombros - Sinceramente, de uma forma ou de outra, ele ficaria chocado, pelo menos assim foi um golpe rápido.

- Dá pra ver que os anos não modificaram sua natureza prática, minha querida. - comentou Frank, sorrindo enquanto olhava-a com ar carinhoso e brincalhão. Alice encolheu os ombros novamente.

- Um ataque rápido e direto é a melhor estratégia, é o que eu sempre digo. - o comentário fez com que todos rissem, desanuviando um pouco o ambiente.

- Bom, eu não sei quanto às estratégias... - comentou Dumbledore, sorrindo de leve - Mas uma coisa eu sei: a verdade é sempre o melhor caminho, mesmo quando demora algum tempo. - piscou para Ana, encorajador.

- Bem, agora só nos resta esperar. - ela declarou, num suspiro - E acredito que será uma longa espera, por isso é melhor vocês irem descansar.

- Ficou maluca, Ana? - Kristyn retrucou - Eu não sairei daqui enquanto não tiver certeza de que tudo está bem com vocês.

- E nem nós. – Frank e Alice apoiaram, em uníssono.

- Eu já devia saber, não é? - Ana sorriu de leve, observando as expressões determinadas dos amigos - Aliás, me admira que Wezen e Adhara não estejam aqui também.

- Ah, eles bem que tentaram vir, mas Rhea preferiu assim. - Kristyn respondeu, sorrindo com a lembrança da revolta dos filhos - Foi difícil obrigá-los a esperar na Torre.

- Tais pais, tais filhos, não é mesmo? - Frank brincou, e todos riram novamente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry já estava deitado há muito tempo, sem conseguir conciliar o sono, quando resolveu se levantar e descer para o salão comunal. Alguma coisa em seu íntimo lhe dizia que algo estava acontecendo, e ele queria saber o que era. Por precaução, cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade e desceu as escadas sorrateiramente, sem fazer qualquer ruído.

- Isso não é justo! - ele parou no pé da escada ao ouvir o protesto revoltado da garota, que andava de um lado para o outro em frente à lareira.

- Não adianta nada reclamar. - respondeu o rapaz estirado no sofá diante dela, com ar de aborrecimento. A semelhança com Sirius ficou ainda maior. - Só nos resta esperar.

- Mas é um momento muito importante para Rhea, e ela pode precisar do nosso apoio. - ela argumentou, ainda irritada.

- E ela o terá. Acalme-se, maninha... - ele fez sinal para que ela se sentasse ao lado dele, e pôs o braço em seu ombro, puxando-a para junto de si - Rhea sabe o que faz, e sabe que pode contar com a gente. Se ela precisar de nós, iremos saber, fique certa disso.

- Será que ele vai reagir bem, Wezen? - era perceptível a insegurança na voz dela - Se ele a rejeitar...

- Isso não vai acontecer. - o rapaz garantiu - Nem com Rhea, nem com a gente, se é do que você tem medo.

- Se você diz...

Os dois ficaram quietos, observando as chamas da lareira, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Escondido num canto próximo, Harry pôde descobrir, pela conversa entre os gêmeos, afinal o que estava acontecendo. E chegou a conclusão que, como Adhara dissera, Rhea poderia precisar de apoio. Decidido, se acomodou numa poltrona próxima, e se preparou para esperar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Mandou chamar, mestre? - a postura humilde, com o joelho apoiado no chão e a cabeça curvada de forma respeitosa, em nada lembrava as maneiras habituais da mulher.

- Quero que fale novamente com o garoto, Narcisa. - a voz fria não deixava abertura a contestações - Rabicho e Nagini trouxeram notícias muito interessantes de sua incursão pela floresta de Hogwarts. - com um gesto displicente ele indicou a enorme cobra enrodilhada ao seu lado.

- Assim como eu, meu filho fará o que for preciso para agradá-lo, milorde.

- Eu sei disso. Draco é muito parecido com Lúcio, que sempre obedeceu fielmente minhas instruções. Foi realmente uma lástima que ele tivesse que morrer tão prematuramente. - o tom de voz contradizia o lamento das palavras - Mas seu sacrifício não será vão, e logo seu lord e sua família alcançarão o poder que ele tanto almejava. - Narcisa não respondeu, escondendo os sentimentos sob a máscara de frieza que os anos a serviço de Voldemort tinham-na ensinado a manter. - Mas voltemos ao que interessa. Dumbledore está tramando alguma coisa, e tem a ver com Avalon.

- Desculpe, milorde, mas pensei tinha desistido dessa idéia há muito tempo.

- Há vinte anos, mais precisamente. Nunca consegui localizar a Ilha, e os seus guardiões eram muito espertos para caírem em minhas armadilhas. Mas as coisas agora mudaram. - o brilho vermelhos dos olhos indicou a Narcisa que o mestre estava muito satisfeito com aquilo - Eles estão com uma sacerdotisa, uma presa fácil para os talentos dos meus Comensais. É por isso que quero que fale com Draco. Ele deve ficar atento aos movimentos do grupo de Dumbledore, e nos avisar sobre seus passos, para que eu possa montar a armadilha.

- Farei isso imediatamente, mestre. – com uma mesura respeitosa, ela saiu da sala, imaginando como o filho poderia fazer o que lord queria, e tremendo ante o pensamento do que aconteceria caso Draco não conseguisse cumprir a tarefa a contento.

Voldemort ficou sozinho com a cobra, perdido em suas tramas para o futuro.

- Estamos muito perto agora, Nagini. – a cobra deu um silvo, respondendo a satisfação na voz de seu mestre - Sim, minha querida, quando eu tiver o _Livro da Senhora_, nem mesmo Dumbledore poderá ficar em meu caminho. Então eu finalmente matarei aquele garoto atrevido, e o mundo inteiro irá se ajoelhar diante do poder de Voldemort!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os primeiros raios da aurora começavam a surgir no horizonte quando Rhea saiu da saleta, o aspecto cansado mas com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos. Ana correu para a filha assim que a viu.

- Está tudo bem, mamãe. - ela disse diante da ansiedade que a mãe demonstrava no abraço - Ele quer ver você.

Assentindo, Ana voltou-se para a prima.

- Kristyn, por favor, leve Rhea de volta a Torre. - as duas começaram a protestar, mas Ana as fez calar com um gesto imperioso - Você já extrapolou seus limites hoje, mocinha. Precisa descansar urgentemente. E eu não confio que fará isso se minha determinada prima não a obrigar. Conto com você para isso, Kris.

- Isto está me cheirando a bajulação barata, com o intuito de me tirar daqui. - Kristyn resmungou, contrariada - Mas se é isso que você quer...

- É o que eu quero. E aproveite leve Alena também. - voltou-se para a sacerdotisa, que permanecia imperturbável em sua poltrona, sem tentar interferir nos acontecimentos - Você disse que deve voltar a Avalon hoje, e eu sei que a viagem é cansativa. É melhor que vá dormir um pouco.

- Se isso a tranqüiliza, é o que farei, prima. - a sacerdotisa se ergueu, e abraçou-a de forma carinhosa - Mas saiba que eu também estou aqui para apoiá-la, está bem? - Ana agradeceu, e ela completou, antes de seguir as outras duas para fora do escritório - Que a sabedoria de _Brighd_ e a força de _Rhyannon _a acompanhem nesse momento, e a ajudem. Abençoada seja.

- Eu não sabia que Alena é sua prima. - comentou Frank, parecendo surpreso.

- Dierna é a irmã mais nova de meu pai, e assim como todos os Donovan, seu destino é ligado ao da Ilha. - ela explicou, e respirou profundamente - Chegou à hora. Desejem-me sorte. - com essas últimas palavras ela voltou à saleta, reunindo suas forças para o embate inevitável.

Remo estava junto à janela, de costas para ela, e sua postura não revelava nada de como estava se sentindo. Por sua vez, Ana não quis usar seu dom para descobrir, preferindo que estivessem em pé de igualdade, e aguardou quieta que ele se manifestasse, o que demorou algum tempo.

- Quando olhei para ela, pensei que tivéssemos voltado no tempo, até nossa adolescência. - ele disse por fim , virando-se para Ana, sua expressão revelando apenas uma leve ponta de aturdimento remanescente - Ela é idêntica a você.

- Apenas na aparência. - retrucou - Em tudo o mais, ela puxou ao pai. Bom, talvez o gênio seja uma mistura de nós dois. - ela admitiu sorrindo - Mas a personalidade é toda sua.

- Pai... - ele murmurou, como se falasse consigo mesmo - Há tanto tempo eu já tinha desistido desse sonho, e de repente... é inacreditável! Tenho até medo de acordar e descobrir que tudo não passou de um sonho.

- Pois acredite, ela é bem real. Você vai ter certeza disso em breve, quando descobrir o lado "_maroto"_ dela. - diante do ar intrigado de Remo, ela riu novamente - Eu falo sério quanto à semelhança entre vocês. Aluado vai se orgulhar dela, pode estar certo.

Ele não respondeu, parecendo tentar assimilar tudo aquilo, enquanto voltava-se mais uma vez para a janela. O silêncio voltou a cair entre eles, enquanto Ana aguardava o momento decisivo. Sabia que logo ele chegaria, e não teve que esperar muito.

- Por quê? - a pergunta veio num tom baixo, e Ana fechou os olhos, tentando absorver o impacto da angústia que a acompanhou - Por quê, Ana?

Com um suspiro profundo, ela começou a explicar tudo o que acontecera, e as atitudes que se vira forçada a tomar. Não escondeu nada, relatou todos os fatos e conseqüências desde que se descobrira grávida em Avalon, com isso sem poder usar o _Gaworn_, até o momento em que Wezen declarou que chegara a hora de se unirem novamente a Dumbledore e a Ordem.

- Por favor, Remo, tente entender que eu fiz aquilo que foi possível para proteger nossa filha, sem deixar de lado minhas responsabilidades. – ela concluiu finalmente. Parecia que falara por horas, e durante todo o tempo ele permanecera do mesmo jeito, calado em frente à janela. Estava ansiosa por sua reação.

- Eu entendo, Ana. Conheço suas responsabilidades, e seu comprometimento com elas. Na verdade, eu sempre imaginei que seu sumiço tivesse algo a ver com algum problema na Ilha.

O tom calmo da voz a surpreendeu. Ele não parecia zangado, nem mesmo irritado. Parecia muito compreensivo, o que deveria tê-la deixado aliviada. Mas, ao invés disso, sentiu um calafrio percorrendo-a. Aquilo não era nada bom. Não resistiu e se conectou com ele. Nada. Apenas um enorme vazio.

- Não adianta, não restou nada. - ele comentou, no mesmo tom de antes, para em seguida rir baixinho, um riso sem humor - É estranho, não é? Durante todos esses anos, por mais machucado que eu estivesse, com toda a raiva e mágoa que eu era capaz de sentir de você, eu nunca consegui deixar de te amar. Até agora.

- Mas você disse que entendia! - ela protestou, sentindo o vazio envolvê-la, e o frio que ele trazia a feria mais do que qualquer onda de ódio seria capaz.

- E entendo. - ele virou-se, e Ana viu sua expressão cansada, os olhos refletindo o vazio que lhe ia na alma - É justamente esse entendimento que me fez ver, depois de todo esse tempo, que você não é a mulher que eu amava. A mulher que eu amava não esperaria dezessete anos para me dizer, praticamente sob coerção, que nós temos uma filha.

- Eu não podia te procurar, era muito arriscado...

- No começo, pode ser. Depois, quando Voldemort caiu, você poderia ter me procurado. Mas não adianta falar sobre isso agora. O passado não pode ser mudado, e nada poderá me devolver o tempo que perdi na vida de Rhea. Assim como nada pode mudar o fato de que o amor que eu sentia por você acabou.

- Não faça isso, Remo. - ela pediu, os lábios tremendo, tentando se controlar ante o que estava acontecendo. - Não faça isso conosco, por favor. Nós ainda...

- Não existe _"nós"_. - ele cortou, sucinto - Não mais. Agora somos apenas antigos namorados, que tiveram uma filha juntos. Esse é o único elo que nos restou.

O tom definitivo com que ele declarou aquilo, e a consciência que seu dom lhe dava de que estava sendo absolutamente sincero, a impediram de tentar retê-lo quando ele passou por ela e saiu da sala. Infelizmente, o vazio permaneceu, aumentando sua angústia. Queria chorar, mas não podia, não daquela vez, quando a dor era tão grande que sabia que não seria capaz de se conter caso começasse a dar vazão a ela. Trêmula, ela escorregou até o chão, envolvendo o corpo num abraço solitário. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficara ali sozinha daquele jeito, até que sentiu alguém tocando seu ombro, e levantou o rosto, deparando-se com olhos arregalados, aumentados por óculos enormes.

- Ah, Sebastian! - ela se encolheu nos braços que a envolveram.

- Minha querida... - a compreensão e o conforto na voz do primo tornaram ainda mais difícil a tarefa de conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar a qualquer instantenter as lprimo tornaram ainda mais dificil ncero, - Não reprima isso, não vai te fazer bem.

- Eu o perdi, Sebastian. - ela murmurou contra o peito que a amparava - E está doendo muito...

- Eu sei, minha querida, eu sei... - ele acariciou seus cabelos, sentindo-se impotente diante do sofrimento dela - Deixe a dor sair, Ana. Você não vai agüentar se não fizer isso.

Ela não queria, mas por fim teve que ceder. Agarrou-se a ele, chorando com desespero, e dali a instantes sentiu o corpo vibrando ante a força da emoção que tentava reter. Quanto mais chorava, entregue a dor que sentia, maior era essa força, até que ela explodiu numa onda, fazendo o castelo inteiro tremer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- O que foi isso?! - Alice exclamou, aceitando a ajuda do marido para se levantar do tapete onde havia caído quando aconteceu o tremor. Todos olharam para Dumbledore, o único que conseguira se manter na poltrona.

- Isso, minha cara, é o que acontece quando uma Sensitiva está sofrendo muito, e não consegue conter esse sofrimento. - ele respondeu, o olhar triste - Pobre Ana.

- E pobre Remo. - completou Frank, sério - Aquela indiferença que ele demonstrou quando saiu daqui não me convence. Ele também está sofrendo muito.

- Isso é certo. - concordou Dumbledore - E os dois ainda vão sofrer mais, enquanto não conseguirem acertar suas diferenças. É uma pena que os jovens desperdicem tanto tempo. - ele suspirou, enquanto erguia-se num gesto cansado - Eu vou falar com Remo. Por favor, fiquem aqui e esperem Kristyn voltar da Torre .

- Porque nós sempre ficamos com a pior parte? - queixou-se Alice, fazendo com que os outros sorrissem levemente. Dumbledore saiu, desejando boa sorte aos dois. - Eu não estou brincando, Frank. A essa altura Kristyn já percebeu o que aconteceu, e vai ser difícil impedi-la de transformar o Remo em alguma coisa asquerosa.

- Isso se ela não abandonar a sutileza e arrancar a cabeça dele. - Frank completou com um suspiro.

- E eu não posso nem culpá-la por isso. O que será que ele fez com Ana, para deixá-la nesse estado?

- Eu não sei, mas também não podemos julgá-lo, não é? - ele argumentou, ao que Alice fez uma careta de desagrado - Tente se colocar no lugar dele, minha querida. É uma situação muito difícil.

- _Ele_ é quem deveria tentar se colocar no lugar _dela_! Por acaso ele acredita que Ana queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido desse jeito? - Alice demonstrava a revolta que estava sentindo em seu tom de voz - Ela também sofreu, e muito, durante todo esse tempo. E o Remo só está pensando no que _ele_ sofreu, no que _ele_ perdeu. É de um egoísmo tremendo, e eu não esperava isso dele! - antes que Frank pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa em defesa do amigo, a porta foi aberta num rompante, e eles ouviram a voz irada da amiga que retornava.

- O QUE AQUELE IMBECIL FEZ COM MINHA PRIMA?!!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry estava quase adormecendo na cadeira quando finalmente Rhea voltou para a Torre. Ao vê-la ele logo percebeu que as coisas haviam dado certo com seu pai, apesar da exaustão que sua fisionomia deixava transparecer. Ele esperou quieto em seu canto enquanto ela convencia a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de que não precisava se preocupar, que logo ela iria descansar, por isso ela poderia voltar tranqüila para junto da prima.

Depois de dar rápidas explicações aos primos que a bombardeavam de perguntas, ela se virou na direção de onde Harry se encontrava, um sorrisinho maroto brincando em seu rosto.

- Eu sei que vocês têm muitas perguntas ainda - começou ela, dirigindo-se novamente aos primos - mas eu agora preciso de um momento de privacidade, ok?

- Mas você não vai subir, como prometeu à mamãe? - estranhou Adhara.

- Pode deixar, que logo eu farei isso.

- E o que você pretende ficar fazendo aqui a essa hora? - estranhou Wezen.

- Eu quero conversar um pouco com Harry. - ela respondeu calmamente, indo até a poltrona onde ele estava sentado - Pode parar de se esconder, Harry.

Meio sem jeito, ele saiu debaixo da capa, encarando os olhares surpresos dos gêmeos.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí? - indagou Adhara, parecendo indignada com a intromissão (ou por não terem percebido que ele estava ali, talvez).

- Essa sua mania de brincar de espião não é muito saudável, sabia? - disse Wezen, um ligeiro traço de ameaça na voz.

- Ok, podem parar os dois. – Rhea cortou, antes que Harry tivesse a chance de responder o que quer que fosse - Por favor, nos deixem a sós agora.

Parecendo contrariados, os dois obedeceram, indo cada qual para o seu dormitório. Sem saber ao certo o que dizer, Harry perguntou como ela estava.

- Bem. Você ouviu o que eu disse a eles, meu pai me aceitou sem dificuldades, e nós conversamos bastante, acho que foi um ótimo início.

De repente uma força invisível os atingiu, atirando-os ao chão, enquanto sentiam o tremor que abalava o castelo, e ouviam alguns gritos assustados vindo dos dormitórios. Dali a pouco alguns estudantes começaram a surgir pelas escadas, ainda em roupas de dormir, procurando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Harry, ajudando a garota a se levantar. Ela assentiu e logo eles se viram cercados pelos amigos dele, que também haviam descido para investigar o motivo do tremor.

- Será que foi um terremoto? - Rony perguntou, parecendo estranhamente animado com a idéia - Se fosse, talvez as masmorras agora estejam soterradas, nos livrando dos sonserinos.

- Rony!

- Que foi? - ele retribui com um olhar inocente a repreensão irritada de Hermione.

- Pare de dizer asneiras. Além disso, nenhum tipo de catástrofe natural pode atingir Hogwarts, os feitiços que a protegem garantem isso. E você saberia disso se tivesse lido "_Hogwarts, uma história"_.

Ele revirou os olhos, e não pôde responder, pois naquele momento a professora McGonagall entrou no salão, dizendo a todos que voltassem para as camas, e que tudo seria esclarecido durante o café, no salão principal. Depois de muita resistência, ela conseguiu fazer com que todos a obedecessem, até que restaram apenas ela, Harry e Rhea.

- O que vocês dois estão esperando? - o tom de voz não deixava margem a argumentações, e Harry já se preparava para obedecer, resignado, quando Rhea o reteve pelo braço.

- Professora, a senhora sabe o que foi isso. E conversar com Harry vai me ajudar a controlar a apreensão. Por favor.

A mestra pareceu ficar em dúvida sobre o que fazer, mas diante da apelação no olhar da garota, ela suavizou a expressão, decidindo que não seria nada de mais permitir aquele pequeno desrespeito as regras, diante das circunstâncias.

- Está bem, minha querida, mas não demorem muito, por favor. - concedeu suavemente, antes de se voltar para Harry, retomando a postura rígida de sempre - Comporte-se, Potter.

Surpreso com a repentina flexibilidade da professora, ele se voltou para a garota.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu?

- Minha mãe. – ela respondeu simplesmente, parecendo abalada, enquanto se sentava no sofá diante da lareira - Acho que meu pai não aceitou muito bem suas explicações, e ela está sofrendo com isso.

- Está dizendo que foi sua mãe quem provocou isso? - boquiaberto ele olhou ao redor, para a bagunça que o "_terremoto"_ causara no salão. - Mas... como...

- Ela é uma sensitiva. – respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Harry tentou absorver o significado daquilo, e os dois ficaram algum tempo em silencio, cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Você já se decidiu, não é? - ela finalmente falou, a voz transmitindo decepção - Nunca pensei que fosse um covarde, Harry.

Ele devia imaginar que não poderia esconder aquilo dela.

- Não se trata de covardia...

- Ah, não? Pois me enganou direitinho. - a ironia não escondeu a mágoa em sua voz.

- Tente entender, Rhea... eu já gosto muito de você, e não quero passar por outra perda como as que eu já tive. É melhor acabar com isso enquanto não machuca tanto.

- Ah, claro, agora sim dá pra entender! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

- Ser sarcástica não vai resolver nada, ok? - ele começou a se irritar com a falta de compreensão da garota.

- E fugir também não! - ela se levantou, dirigindo-se para as escadas que levavam ao seu dormitório - Desejo-lhe muitas felicidades com Sammy, Harry. Apenas pense sobre isso: acredita mesmo que ela está tão distante de perigos que seu futuro está livre de riscos?

Ela foi embora, deixando-o sozinho para remoer suas palavras. Ele suspirou, massageando a nuca e observando o dia nascer pela janela. Definitivamente ele não tinha mais nenhuma certeza na vida, se é que algum dia já tivera alguma. Garotas!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Um verme-cego. Só por um dia ou dois, por favor!

- Eu já disse que não.

Emburrada, Kristyn foi se sentar no outro canto da sala, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Estava indignada porque Ana não deixara que aplicasse em Lupin nenhum dos castigos extravagantes que inventara. A prima não fez caso disso, e voltou a atenção para os amigos, que fitavam-na com preocupação.

- Não precisam ficar assim, eu estou bem.

- Nós percebemos. - Alice retrucou ligeiramente irônica - Nós o castelo todo.

Ana corou.

- Me desculpem por isso, eu não consegui evitar.

- Nós não estamos te criticando, Ana. - Frank segurou suas mãos frias, num gesto de apoio - Só queremos ajudá-la.

- Eu sei, Frank, obrigada. Mas eu falei serio quando disse que estava bem. Colocar tudo isso pra fora foi muito bom para mim. Como sempre, Sebastian tinha razão.

- É uma pena que ele nunca possa ficar muito tempo. – Kristyn resolveu voltar a conversa - Mas realmente não seria nada bom se a Trelawney despertasse aqui.

Logo depois da chegada de Kristyn, Sebastian voltara para os aposentos da professora de Adivinhação, alegando que seu tempo estava acabando.

- É mesmo uma pena, mas o que importa é que ele me ajudou muito, e agora eu já sei o que devo fazer. - Ana se levantou com determinação, encaminhando-se para a porta, e declarando antes de sair - Chegou a hora do sr. Lupin ouvir umas coisinhas.

Os outros três se entreolharam com apreensão, e Alice suspirou,

- E o que será que vai acontecer agora?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O sol começava a surgir no horizonte. Remo apoiou as mãos na mureta da torre de Astronomia, observando a bela vista que os raios alaranjados sobre a superfície do lago e das copas das árvores da floresta proporcionavam. Lembrou-se que Rhea lhe contara que aquele também era seu lugar preferido. Eles tinham tantas coisas em comum...

Um som alto fez com que erguesse a cabeça. Um grande falcão negro voava em voltas sobre a torre. Remo não se surpreendeu. Sempre que os Donovan estavam envolvidos, os falcões apareciam.

- É uma bela ave, não é mesmo?

Ele se surpreendeu, voltando-se para Dumbledore, que olhava para o falcão com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Pareceu-lhe que o diretor sabia de algo mais a respeito do pássaro, mas Remo não estava com disposições para mistérios, por isso virou-se novamente para a mureta, pouco ligando se sua atitude era grosseira.

- Sabe, eu nunca deixo de me surpreender com a capacidade que os jovens têm para cometer tolices. - Dumbledore comentou, como quem fala sobre o tempo.

- O fato de ser jovem não justifica o que Ana fez. - Remo respondeu, a amargura transparecendo na voz.

- Mas eu não estou falando de Ana. - o diretor retrucou calmamente - E sim de um jovem que está jogando fora aquilo com que sempre sonhou, por causa de ressentimentos tolos. - antes que Remo pudesse retrucar, ele continuou - Ana sempre quis te contar a verdade, e está sofrendo agora com sua rejeição. Você pôde sentir isso. - sim, ele sentira, e se envergonhara da satisfação rancorosa que o invadiu quando isso aconteceu - Ela o ama, Remo, e você também a ama. Não jogue isso fora.

- Não posso fazer mais nada, Dumbledore. - Remo respondeu, ainda sem encarar o diretor. - Esse amor que eu sentia por Ana acabou.

- Bobagem. - ele descartou a afirmação com um gesto de desdém - Um amor como o de vocês não acaba.

- Pois foi o que aconteceu. Isso tudo conseguiu matar qualquer sentimento que eu tivesse por ela.

- Ah, bem, nisso eu posso acreditar. - surpreso, ele se voltou para o diretor, que lhe sorriu condescendente - O amor verdadeiro é como uma fênix, Remo. Durante o percurso de nossas vidas, ele pode morrer algumas vezes, para então renascer, transformado e mais belo que antes. É assim que ele se mantém eterno. É por isso que eu te digo: seu amor pode estar morto, mas nunca estará acabado.

- Essas palavras são muito bonitas, Dumbledore, mas não passam disso: palavras. - Remo retrucou com frieza.

- Com o tempo você vai descobrir a verdade delas, Remo. - o diretor respondeu calmamente, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro - Eu apenas quis lhe dizer isso, para que você se lembre das minhas palavras quando o momento certo chegar. Ninguém poderá fazer mais nada a respeito. Tudo dependerá de você e de Ana, e vocês ainda têm muito que conversar.

- Eu concordo com isso, Dumbledore. - a voz de Ana interrompeu o diálogo, fazendo com que os dois se voltassem para a entrada da torre. - E acho que você não se ofenderá se eu disser que deve ser uma conversa particular, não é?

- É lógico que não, minha querida. - ele se afastou rapidamente - Desejo boa sorte aos dois.

- Nós não temos mais nada para conversar, Ana. - ele disse com ligeiro aborrecimento, assim que Dumbledore desapareceu pela passagem que levava ao interior do castelo, e voltou-s novamente para a mureta, ignorando a presença dela.

- Você pode ter dito tudo o que queria, Remo, mas eu ainda tenho algumas coisas a esclarecer. - ela retrucou, com uma rispidez que não lhe era peculiar. Aliás, quem a visse agora não suspeitaria do estado lastimável em que se encontrava momentos antes. O rosto se apresentava numa máscara impassível, enquanto os olhos estavam secos e frios. - E trate de se virar, porque eu estou cansada de falar com as suas costas.

Ele se voltou para ela, usando de ironia para disfarçar a surpresa diante da agressividade inesperada.

- Pronto, agora você tem minha total atenção. Satisfeita?

- Ainda não, mas por enquanto está bom. – retrucou, erguendo o queixo com altivez e determinação - Vamos ao que interessa: para começar, eu quero deixar claro que não me arrependo, nem por um minuto, das decisões que tomei no passado, e se fosse preciso, faria tudo novamente.

- Que bom para mim que o que você pensa ou sente já não me importa mais, não é?

- Cale a boca, eu ainda não terminei. - ele cruzou os braços e se recostou no parapeito, e ela ignorou seu claro aborrecimento, continuando - Você disse que essa situação o fez enxergar que não sou a mulher que você amava. Pois bem, eu tenho uma novidade para você: não foi o único a se decepcionar, Remo. - por um instante, os olhos dela brilharam com um sentimento indefinido, para logo depois retomar a expressão fria de antes - Também descobri que o homem que eu amo é egoísta e incapaz de coisas como compreensão e perdão.

- Como se eu não tivesse motivos para isso...

- Motivos por motivos, eu também tinha os meus, e garanto que eram, e continuam sendo, muito mais validos que qualquer um que você possa citar. Outra coisa, eu tentei, sim, te contar a verdade, da única forma que julguei segura. Mas você não quis me dar uma chance.

- Não venha com desculpas esfarrapadas agora, Ana.

- Eu já disse que não me arrependo, e por isso não preciso de desculpas. Por acaso você nega que bloqueou todas as minhas tentativas de conexão? Durante anos eu tentei, sem sucesso, porque você estava tão perdido em sua maldita autocomiseração, tão cheio de rancor, que não permitiu que eu me aproximasse.

Sem ter como negar essas acusações, Remo permaneceu em silencio, desviando a vista do olhar penetrante com que ela o encarava.

- Vê, Remo? A decepção é recíproca. - ela foi até o parapeito, os braços envolvendo a si mesma, os olhos perdidos na beleza da paisagem. Sua postura revelava um pouco da vulnerabilidade de antes, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia emanar grande força. Remo ficou quieto ao seu lado, esperando que ela continuasse. - Infelizmente pra mim, isso não é suficiente para acabar com meu sentimento, apesar de você ser um arremedo do homem que eu amo. - com um suspiro, ela levou as mãos à nuca, destravando a corrente que trazia ao pescoço. Agarrou a mão dele com determinação, e com um gesto fluído fez deslizar o pingente que levava escondido sob as roupas, derrubando-o sobre a palma aberta. Era o lindo anel de safiras que ele lhe dera, herança de sua mãe. - Eu não me senti no direito de usá-lo depois de termos nos separado daquele jeito. Esperava que um dia você mee um dia voce ermos nos separado daquele jeito. de sua mae.roupas tempo, parecia uma uma estranah pedisse para voltar a fazer isso.

- Eu não contaria com isso.

- E eu não conto. E também não sei se eu aceitaria, se me pedisse. É por isso que estou devolvendo-o. Talvez você encontre alguém para usá-lo. - ela sorriu de leve - Ou quem sabe um dia nós possamos voltar a ser as pessoas por quem nos apaixonamos. Sinceramente, eu não tenho muita fé nisso, então faça o que achar melhor. - com essa ultima sentença ela foi embora.

Remo ficou algum tempo imóvel, olhando para a jóia em sua mão e lembrando de todos os sonhos e esperanças que ela representava. Então sentiu uma onde de raiva invadi-lo, e atirou-o com força sobre a mureta, virando-se e partindo com passos determinados. Dumbledore estava enganado: aquela história estava morta e enterrada, e nada a traria de volta.

Devido à rápida partida não pôde ver que a ave que estivera observando antes mergulhou velozmente no ar, conseguindo agarrar o anel antes que este se perdesse nas águas do lago. Com um grito satisfeito, o grande falcão negro subiu novamente, indo entregar a preciosa carga nas mãos da garota que aguardava numa janela da Torre da Grifinória.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: **Muito bem, acabamos a novela mexicana! Realmente, eu coloquei todo o meu lado melodramático pra fora, espero que apesar disso, vocês gostem do resultado. Bom, agora vamos às explicações:

Primeiro, porque eu demorei tanto: gente, eu queria, mesmo, ter atualizado bem antes, mas a minha vida tá um rolo doido, corrida pra caramba, e pra coroar isso tudo, minha tia adoeceu, e descobrimos que ela está com um tumor cerebral, ela operou na última terça, e tudo isso abalou muito a família inteira. Não tinha como eu escrever nada, acho que vocês entendem.

Segundo: Algumas pessoas me mandaram e-mails e rewiews perguntando se eu tinha desistido da fic. Olha, se algum dia eu não puder mesmo continuar escrevendo, vocês serão os primeiros a saberem, podem ter certeza disso. Eu odeio quando estou acompanhando uma fic e o autor simplesmente a abandona, sem qualquer explicação, a expectativa é de matar. Então, eu posso demorar, mas em algum momento a atualização chega, nisso vocês podem confiar.

Terceiro: já há algum tempo eu estou pra esclarecer isso, e sempre esqueço. Sempre tem gente querendo saber de onde eu tirei a mitologia da fic. A parte referente a Avalon eu tirei de "A Senhora de Avalon", o livro que antecede "As brumas de Avalon". Exceto pela parte do _Livro da Senhora_, que foi invenção minha. Os deuses, a história de Morrigan e etc eu baseei em pesquisas sobre divindades celtas (eu adoro mitologia celta!): modifiquei nomes, lendas e etc para que se encaixassem na história. Sobre a tríade, os dons e os nomes dos Donovan, como já disse, vieram do livro "O legado dos Donovan", da Nora Roberts, mas todo o resto foi invenção minha.

Faltou alguma coisa? Bom, se faltou, no próximo capítulo eu digo, ok? Agora, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam do dramalhão mexicano, lembrem-se que eu fico muito ansiosa em saber o que estão achando da fic. Bjaum para todos! (eu não prometo nada, mas vou tentar postar o próximo antes do Natal, ok?)


	16. AVISO

**AVISO**

Gente, eu só vim avisar que não desiste da fic não, viu? Acontece que, como expliquei no último cap., eu estava com vários problemas, entre eles a doença da minha tia, que faleceu dia 29, sábado antes do carnaval.

Agora a minha vida tá começando a voltar ao normal, inclusive meu pc, que não queria colaborar de jeito nenhum, então eu acredito que logo eu vou estar postando o novo capítulo.

Me desculpem pelo grande atraso, mas podem ter certeza, eu não queria demorar tanto assim.

Mil beijos e abraços,

Nina.


	17. Confusões Amorosas

**N/A** Aleluia, aleluia! É galera, finalmente o novo capítulo. Primeiro eu quero pedir desculpas a todos pela demora, mas como já expliquei, foram muitas dificuldades nos últimos meses, além de agora estar trabalhando em tempo integral, o que me tirou muito do tempo que eu dedicava a fic. Esse capítulo não ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria (pra variar), porque mais uma vez, eu tive que parar antes do que esperava. Mas espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim. Depois vocês me dizem, ok?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**_Confusões Amorosas_**

****

Harry levantou tarde naquele sábado, afinal, já estava amanhecendo quando finalmente fora dormir. Ao descer para o salão comunal, encontrou os amigos reunidos a uma mesa no canto, conversando animadamente.

Não adianta, Mione. - ouviu Rony declarando ao se aproximar - Não importa o que está escrito em "Hogwarts, uma história", Dumbledore está enrolando a gente.

Antes que a amiga pudesse contestar, Harry interviu.

Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Gina, que parecia alheia a discussão.

Do anúncio de Dumbledore sobre o tremor de hoje cedo. – foi Neville quem respondeu, e relatou tudo o que acontecera no café da manhã - Mas a maioria dos alunos não acreditou muito na história. - concluiu.

E com razão. – antes que Hermione protestasse, citando mais uma vez seu livro preferido, Harry continuou. - A responsável pelo tremor foi Ana Donovan.

Todos o fitaram com olhar chocado, fazendo-o sentir vontade de rir. Ao invés disso, explicou aos amigos tudo o que soubera naquela madrugada.

Nossa! - exclamou Neville, impressionado - Eu não imaginava que ela fosse tão poderosa.

É mesmo. – concordou Rony, ainda espantado.

E eu não imaginava que o Remo pudesse ser tão idiota. - comentou Mione, parecendo ligeiramente irritada.

Mione! - Rony protestou - O cara foi enganado durante anos!

Ah, Rony, qual é! - retrucou Gina, finalmente entrando na conversa - Até parece que a mulher fez de propósito. Não dá pra perceber que ela não tinha escolha?

Bom, mas isso não importa. - apartou Harry, que previa uma grande discussão se prosseguissem daquela maneira: Rony já estava com as orelhas em brasa, e Hermione tinha aquele ar determinado que conhecia tão bem. - Vamos deixar isso pra l�: não cabe a gente dizer quem tá certo ou quem tá errado. - virou-se para Gina, disposto a mudar de assunto - Como foi a detenção? Espero que o Malfoy não tenha aprontado nada muito insultante.

Controlando-se para parecer indiferente, Gina contou sobre sua tarefa.

Mas isso é perfeito! - exclamou Harry, animado.

Ficou maluco, Harry? - Rony olhou feio para o amigo - Minha irmã tem que passar horas como empregada doméstica, vigiada pelo nojento do Malfoy, e você fica empolgado desse jeito!

Eu vou explicar. - e contou aos amigos o que ouvira no escritório do professor de poções, no dia de sua detenção, e sobre o livro misterioso que vira Snape escondendo ao entrar. - Aposto que aquele livro tem muita informação importante.

E você está querendo que Gina aproveite para encontrá-lo e roubá-lo? Um livro que ela nunca viu, não faz idéia de como seja, e bem debaixo do nariz de Malfoy? - o tom de voz de Hermione deixava claro o que ela pensava da idéia.

Ora, Hermione, eu já disse: o livro era negro, com filigramas pratas e tinha uma tranca. Não deve ser tão difícil assim identificá-lo. - ele retrucou - E quanto ao Malfoy, também não deve ser tão difícil assim para Gina desviar a atenção do idiota enquanto pega o livro, não é, Gina?

Mas uma vez ela teve que se esforçar para não corar diante dos olhares dos amigos, ao pensar no melhor método para desviar a atenção do loiro. Estava mesmo encrencada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naquela tarde a equipe da Grifinória treinou pela primeira vez em dez dias com o time completo, já que finalmente Sammy parecia ter se recuperado totalmente da crise que tivera em Hogsmeade. Contra os protestos de Alex e Nicky, que alegavam que ela ainda não estava em condições de jogar, Harry permitiu a volta da garota: afinal, se madame Pomfrey a liberara, significava que ela realmente já estava recuperada.

A garota jogou bem, como sempre, mas parecia irritada, e em certo momento, quase o atropelou, forçando-o a uma acrobacia para fugir da colisão. Muito estranho.

O treino foi muito produtivo, e extremamente puxado, fazendo com que Harry se arrependesse de sua decisão ao notar o ar cansado de Sammy. A garota estava muito pálida quando voltaram para o vestiário, e ele não era o único a perceber isso.

Droga, Sammy! - exclamou Alex, nervoso, observando a garota, cujas mãos tremiam enquanto mexia no armário. - Por que tem que ser tão teimosa?

Eu estou bem, Alex. - ela respondeu, sem se voltar - Deixe de fazer tempestade em copo d'água.

Desista, Alex. - Nicky se intrometeu, antes que o rapaz pudesse continuar o sermão - Você a conhece: quando mete algo na cabeça, é pior que mula empacada.

Obrigada pelo gentil elogio. - ironizou a garota, marchando para um dos boxes, e fechando a porta com estrondo.

O humor dela também não está dos melhores. - Nicky comentou, enquanto recolhia suas coisas - Eu vou tomar banho no castelo.

Os outros concordaram com a idéia, e apenas Harry ficou, tomando um banho muito rápido e esperando do lado de fora do vestiário para acompanhar a garota de volta a Torre. Queria aproveitar o momento para descobrir o motivo da irritação dela, e conversar sobre a situação deles.

Ela se surpreendeu ao deparar com Harry na saída do vestiário, mas se refez rapidamente, adotando uma expressão fria ao passar por ele, seguindo rapidamente para o castelo. Sem entender o motivo que a levava a agir daquele jeito, ele a seguiu e segurou seu braço para detê-la.

Me deixa, Harry! - ela se soltou com um safanão, continuando a quase correr pelo caminho de cascalho.

_"O que deu nessa garota?",_ era o que Harry se perguntava ao correr atrás dela. Não conseguia entender essa atitude, mas sabia que se quisesse respostas, teria que agir rápido. Sendo assim, alcançou-a ao passarem em frente às estufas, desertas àquela hora de um sábado, e agarrou-a pela cintura, arrastando-a para uma delas, enquanto a garota xingava e esperneava. Apesar de todo o absurdo da situação, Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir, ao lembrar de algumas histórias que ouvira sobre seus pais, e pensar que era exatamente assim que Tiago agiria naquele momento.

Deixou as comparações de lado quando soltou Sammy e foi obrigado a se desviar rapidamente do ataque furioso da garota, que tentou acertá-lo com um de seus potentes socos.

Quem você pensa que é pra me tratar assim? - gritou ela, indignada.

Pare com isso, Sammy! - ele respondeu no mesmo tom, mantendo-se fora do alcance da garota enfurecida - Eu não sei o que deu em você para agir dessa maneira, mas seja o que for, já está passando dos limites!

Ela pareceu prestes a atacá-lo novamente, mas desistiu, e respirou profundamente, obviamente tentando se controlar. Harry deu um passo em sua direção, mas ela ergueu a mão, fazendo-o parar.

Trate de ficar bem distante, Harry. - ordenou, com voz gélida - Eu não posso responder por mim se você se atrever a se aproximar mais.

Essa é boa! - ele exclamou, sarcástico - Isso vindo da garota que vem me assediando há semanas, e que não perde uma oportunidade de me atacar!

Lamento se minhas atitudes serviram para inflar o seu ego, Potter, mas esteja certo de que esse tempo acabou. Tudo o que eu quero de você agora é distancia!

Droga, isso não tem nada a ver com ego! - ele exclamou, irritado - Eu não entendo essa sua súbita mudança, o que eu fiz pra você agir assim?

Bom, eu tenho que admitir que a culpa não é toda sua, Harry. Afinal, como você mesmo acabou de salientar, eu é quem corri atrás de você.

Droga, Sammy, isso não...

Acontece, meu caro Harry, que você desconhece alguns fatos. - ela o cortou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encarando o garoto com altivez - Você já sabe que Nicky, Alex e eu crescemos juntos, somos praticamente irmãos. – Harry apenas confirmou com um gesto, tentando entender onde ela queria chegar - O que você não sabe é que não éramos apenas nós. Os Deveraux também sempre fizeram parte dessa nossa "_família"._

Está dizendo que vocês eram amigos?

Não, Harry: nós _somos_ amigos. Muito amigos.

Mas... vocês não...

É, eu sei que é estranho, que nós não aparentamos nenhuma proximidade. - ela deu de ombros - Mas você conhece muita coisa sobre eles, então sabe o quanto eles precisam se cercar de segurança. Por isso agimos assim: fica mais fácil ajudá-los a proteger seus segredos.

Apesar de não entender muito bem em que aquilo ajudaria, Harry não insistiu no assunto.

Isso tudo é mesmo surpreendente, mais ainda não explica a sua atitude.

Não? Então me deixe ajudá-lo a entender: nessa nossa pequena família, não existem segredos. Sempre contamos tudo uns aos outros, e nos apoiamos uns nos outros quando estamos tristes. - diante do olhar confuso de Harry, ela continuou - E Rhea estava muito triste hoje.

Ele demorou um pouco a captar as implicações daquela declaração, e ela continuou, encarando-o com ponta de tristeza nos olhos.

Eu também tenho meus segredos Harry, e apesar de não poder revelá-los a você, posso dizer que eu jamais serei a "_opção segura"_ de alguém. E, sinceramente, não tenho a menor vontade de me tornar isso.

A ficha finalmente caiu.

Então ela contou a você. - ele comentou, estranhamente calmo.

É.

Certo. Muito bom. Realmente fantástico. - o sarcasmo permeava suas palavras, enquanto ele passava a andar de um lado para outro, extremamente irritado - E você está zangada por isso.

E não deveria?

E eu? - ele retrucou, parando em frente a ela - Devo ficar satisfeito por saber que vocês estiveram brincando comigo esse tempo todo?

Nós não fizemos isso!

Ah, não? - o tom dele era irônico - Me desculpe por não acreditar em você.

Quer saber, Harry? Não me importo nem um pouco com o que você acredita ou deixa de acreditar. - ela declarou, virando as costas e se dirigindo para saída - Nada que venha de você me interessa mais.

Muito tempo depois de ela ter ido embora, Harry ainda estava no mesmo lugar, tentando controlar a raiva que ardia dentro dele, por se sentir usado pelas duas garotas. E uma parte dele tentava entender como, de uma hora para outra, passara de duas namoradas para nenhuma.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O anúncio de Dumbledore, de que o tremor daquela madrugada fora apenas uma manifestação normal da magia que protegia o castelo – algo que, segundo ele, ocorria de tempos em tempos – não serviu para acalmar os ânimos dos estudantes, que preferiram tecer suas próprias teorias sobre o incidente, cada qual mais improvável que a outra.

Talvez Gina também se interessasse pelo assunto, não fossem dois pequenos detalhes: primeiro, Harry havia revelado aos amigos o que realmente tinha acontecido; segundo, ela já tinha coisas muito mais sérias com as quais se preocupar.

Estava envolvida com Draco Malfoy! Esse simples pensamento lhe causava medo, e nem adiantava tentar negar o fato. A questão agora era: o que faria a respeito? Não fazia idéia, e precisava desesperadamente de alguém com quem conversar sobre o assunto. Por isso resolveu procurar a única pessoa com quem sentia que poderia fazer isso, sem temer recriminações.

Entre!

Obedecendo ao comando gritado quando bateu à porta, ela girou a maçaneta, entrando no escritório da professora Donovan. Encontrou-a estirada numa poltrona em frente a sua mesa de trabalho. A postura desleixada, com as pernas jogadas sobre o braço da poltrona e os pés balançando displicentemente, faziam-na parecer a adolescente das fotos que ela fitava com ar melancólico.

Você não parece nada bem. - comentou Gina, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado dela.

Muito observadora! - ela ironizou, sem se voltar - Eu não estou num bom dia.

Se serve de consolo, Hermione e eu concordamos que o Remo está sendo um idiota, - Kristyn encarou-a com surpresa – mas que logo ele vai se tocar disso.

Eu não sei porque ainda me surpreendo! - ela exclamou, com ar de desagrado - Eu já devia ter aprendido, desde minha época de estudante, que é impossível se guardar segredo nesse lugar!

Ei, não fale como se estivéssemos espreitando vocês, ok? - Gina corou diante do olhar penetrante da professora - Bom, pelo menos não dessa vez. Foi a própria Rhea quem contou ao Harry o que aconteceu.

E ele, muito discreto, repartiu a informação com os amigos...

Ele estava preocupado com ela! - Gina se apressou a defender o amigo - Não sabia o que fazer, por isso pediu nossa opinião.

Tudo bem, afinal, isso já não faz diferença. - Kristyn deu de ombros.

E como está sua prima?

Levantou hoje com uma energia incrível, super animada, proclamando ser esse o início de uma nova vida. - ela suspirou - O que significa que está mal, muito mal mesmo. Ela decidiu ir para Avalon com Alena, "tirar umas férias".

Isso é triste... Ela e o Remo formam um belo par.

Um casal perfeito, na verdade. Pena que são dois cabeças-duras. - ela riu - Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso desses dois. O termo sempre foi usado para falar de Sirius e eu, ou de Lílian e Tiago.

Vocês eram muito unidos, não é? - comentou Gina, observando as fotografias sobre a mesa.

Muito. Nunca houve amigos melhores. - disfarçando a emoção na voz, ela mudou de assunto - Mas não foi por isso que você veio, não é mesmo?

Er... não, na verdade não. - respondeu, subitamente sem jeito, tentando pensar na melhor maneira de abordar o assunto. - Sabe, é que... eu...

Pelo nervosismo, deve ser a respeito de seu envolvimento com um certo loiro sonserino. - Gina fitou-a boquiaberta, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Kristyn riu - É, eu sei quem é o seu _Eros_. Na verdade, eu sempre soube.

Sempre!

Bem, pelo menos desde que você nos contou sobre os _ataques_.

E como você podia saber?

Fácil, foi uma simples questão de dedução lógica. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil, sempre estava por perto por ocasião dos ataques, e era o único que teria um motivo para esconder a identidade.

Ora, por que nunca me disse nada disso? - Gina estava realmente indignada.

E estragar toda a emoção da coisa? Nem pensar!

Mas estamos falando de _Draco Malfoy_! Um maldito racista nojento e esnobe!

E um gato, charmoso e sedutor. - ela piscou, marota - Gina, eu não nego os defeitos dele, mas eu lhe digo uma coisa: por mais que ele se esforce, ainda está muito longe de ser como o pai. Aquilo sim, era um porco asqueroso, gente da pior espécie.

O Draco também é...

Não, não é. - ela cortou, enérgica - Esse garoto não é o que aparenta ser. Eu percebi isso desde o momento em que o conheci. Apesar da imagem que ele apresenta, algo o diferencia do resto da corja que o cerca. E eu acredito que basta um _empurrãozinho_ para que ele mude de atitude.

E você pretende que seja _eu_ a dar esse "empurrãozinho"?

Na verdade, creio que você possa _ser_ o "empurrãozinho".

Você enlouqueceu! - protestou, levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

Impossível, querida: eu sempre fui louca. - ela retrucou, divertida - Pode perguntar a qualquer um que me conheça. Mas voltando ao que interessa: o que você tem a perder?

Quer que eu organize uma lista? - respondeu com ironia.

Deixe disso, garota. Admita: você já está completamente envolvida por ele. - Gina não pôde negar essa afirmação, e Kristyn continuou, com ar pensativo - Aposto que é o sangue Black dele. Acredite em mim, querida, é muito difícil resistir ao charme dessa família. Até seus membros mais repugnantes têm um forte poder de atração.

E o que você quer que eu faça? Que me torne o novo "brinquedinho" do Malfoy? - o tom de Gina deixava bem claro que preferia valsar com uma mortalha-viva a deixar isso acontecer.

Claro que não, minha cara. - os olhos da professora brilharam de uma forma estranha. Quase maléficos. - Você vai é virar esse jogo. Fazer o Malfoy provar do próprio veneno, até que ele fique bem na palma da sua mão.

E como vou fazer isso? - Gina se interessou, sentando-se novamente ao lado da professora, que piscou novamente, com malícia.

Eu vou lhe dizer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rony?

Silêncio.

Rony? - insistiu, um pouco mais alto, a voz traindo um pouco de irritação.

Nada.

Ronald Weasley! - ele estremeceu diante do tom que o lembrava assustadoramente da sua mãe, mas permaneceu imóvel - Eu sei que você não está dormindo, portanto trate de parar com esse fingimento!

Dificilmente alguém conseguiria dormir com todo esse barulho. - ele retrucou, sem abrir os olhos.

Se quisesse mesmo dormir, deveria ter ido para o seu quarto. - ela devolveu com acidez, fazendo-o suspirar, exasperado.

O que quer, Hermione?

Falar com você. – respondeu simplesmente, o tom indicando que estava irritada com o comportamento dele – Isso é, se você se dignar a me dar atenção.

Com outro suspiro, dessa vez resignado, ele abriu os olhos, encarando a garota que se sentara no sof�, ao lado do seu corpo estirado, e o observava com ar beligerante, os braços cruzados.

Hermione, faz apenas alguns minutos que eu cheguei do treino. Eu sei que temos muitos deveres para fazer, mas será que pode me deixar descansar um pouco? Eu estou morto!

Ela pareceu de repente estranhamente perturbada. "_Mau sinal_", pensou Rony, observando o jeito nervoso com que a amiga enrolava uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

Não... não é sobre isso que eu quero falar. - o tom encabulado e o olhar que ela lançou pelo salão vazio, parecendo querer se certificar de que estavam sozinhos, confirmaram as suspeitas de Rony, que se pôs imediatamente alerta. - É sobre ontem...

Olha, Hermione, - ele cortou, nervoso - eu sei que passei do limite da nossa amizade ontem, e pode acreditar, eu sinto muito por isso.

Você... sente? - perguntou, num fio de voz.

Sinto, claro. - ele se sentou, mantendo uma distância segura da garota, apesar da vontade de estreitá-la nos braços e fazer de tudo para apagar a expressão tristonha que surgira no olhar dela - Nós somos muito bons amigos, Hermione, e mudar isso seria um grande erro. Nunca daria certo.

Como pode ter tanta certeza? - ela desafiou, com aquele olhar determinado que ele conhecia tão bem.

Hermione, - ele começou, como quem explica algo muito complexo a uma criança - você é uma cdf certinha, enquanto eu sou um aluno burro e desleixado. - ela ia protestar, mas ele não deu chance - Nossas personalidades não combinam em nada. - ele balançou a cabeça, com ar de grande entendedor em matéria de relacionamentos - Não, o melhor que nós fazemos é esquecer toda essa história e continuarmos nossa amizade de sempre.

Então é assim? - Hermione se levantou, encarando-o com evidente contrariedade - Ok. Você ganhou, Rony. Daqui por diante, vamos fazer do seu jeito. Espero que esteja satisfeito. Eu desisto! - ela enfatizou a declaração atirando as mãos para o alto, e saiu pisando duro em direção ao alojamento feminino.

Ao vê-la se afastar dessa maneira brusca, ele bufou e se atirou para trás, deitando-se novamente no sofá. Não, ele não estava satisfeito, mas era assim que tinha que ser.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Se a intenção era surpreendê-lo, ela conseguira. Contrariando suas expectativas, chegara na hora e não usara a liberdade dos fins de semana para se proteger com os sacos de batatas que usara em sua última visita a Hogsmeade. Muito pelo contrário. A camiseta vermelha parecia uma segunda pele, moldando todas as suas formas, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação. Além disso, ela estava com _a _saia. A mesma que quase o enlouquecera no Expresso.

"O que será que ela está tramando?", foi o único pensamento coerente que conseguiu formular, enquanto a mente era invadida por imagens daquelas pernas em volta de seu corpo.

Indiferente ao estado em que o deixara ela largou a varinha sobre a mesa, agarrando a flanela e rumando para as estantes, sem dirigir sequer uma palavra ao sonserino. Isso o tirou de seu encantamento. Odiava ser ignorado, e logo ela aprenderia isso.

Ora, ora, Weasley... - a voz debochada estava ainda mais arrastada que de costume - ... resolveu se render?

Não sei do que está falando, Malfoy. - respondeu, indiferente, sem interromper o que estava fazendo.

Tão inocente... - voltou a debochar - Um contraste interessante com essa sua imagem. Me diga uma coisa: não está com frio? Afinal, não estamos mais em setembro.

E desde quando você se preocupa com meu bem estar? - ela retrucou - Se sinto frio ou não, isso não é da sua conta.

Calma, ruivinha. - respondeu, feliz por tê-la perturbado - Estou apenas lisonjeado por ver como você se esforça para me agradar.

Só em seus sonhos, Malfoy. - devolveu, com desdém.

A risada dele foi rouca, a voz insinuante ao responder.

E que sonhos...

Idiota pervertido. - resmungou, contrariada - E convencido. É, está mesmo frio, mas não é por você que eu me vesti assim. - diante do ar de descrença dele, declarou com altivez - Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu tenho um compromisso mais tarde.

Aquilo o colocou em alerta, e ele deixou os pés que se apoiavam sobre a mesa baterem no chão ao se empertigar.

Como assim?

Já disse que não é da sua conta.

E eu já disse que você é minha, portanto trate de se explicar!

A única resposta dela foi atirar os cabelos para trás, num gesto arrogante, e pegou outro livro para limpar. Podia sentir a raiva que emanava dele, crescendo a cada instante. Sorriu disfarçadamente. Malfoy estava reagindo exatamente como o pretendido, e com isso ela matava dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: desviava a sua atenção, deixando-a livre para procurar o tal livro misterioso e iniciava sua empreitada para "_virar o jogo"_, como dizia Kristyn.

Ele parecia prestes a explodir, mas depois de alguns instantes relaxou, recostando-se novamente, um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

Boa tentativa, Weasley, mas não colou.

Do que está falando agora, Malfoy? - o tom dela deixava claro que não estava nem um pouco preocupada com a resposta.

Desse seu blefe. É óbvio que está tentando me provocar, com supostos encontros.

Se acreditar nisso o faz feliz... - ela deu de ombros com indiferença, continuando sua tarefa.

Eu não me incomodo em mostrar o que me faria feliz... - retrucou, com malícia, rindo ao ouvi-la resmungar alguns impropérios - Que boquinha suja você tem, Weasley.

Como resposta ela apenas lhe mostrou a língua, num gesto infantil, que o fez rir mais um pouco.

Cuidado, pequena, eu posso resolver pôr essa lingüinha atrevida para trabalhar... - ela corou diante das palavras provocantes, e ia retrucar com acidez quando seus olhos bateram sobre um grande livro negro com uma tranca. Bingo! Hora da fase dois.

Ah, é? – respondeu em tom insinuante, enquanto se voltava para ele - E como faria isso?

A surpresa com essa atitude de Gina, que caminhava com sensualidade até ele, fez com que Draco perdesse a fala.

Eu... eu... - gaguejou, enquanto ela se inclinava sobre ele, as mãos apoiadas no encosto da cadeira empurrando-a para trás, deixando-o a mercê do atrevimento da garota.

Hum... o gato comeu sua língua, foi? - ela brincou, enquanto passeava um dedo sobre os lábios do rapaz, numa carícia provocante, que fez seu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, ao mesmo tempo em recuperava sua capacidade de ação.

Levou as mãos até a cintura fina, acariciando a pele exposta pela camiseta curta, enquanto puxava-a mais para junto de si. Encostou a boca em seu pescoço, mordiscando-o de leve para logo seguir uma trilha de beijos em direção ao colo, enfatizado pelo decote acentuado.

Tentando ignorar as sensações que ele lhe provocava, Gina esticou o braço sorrateiramente em direção a sua varinha, largada sobre a mesa. Estava quase alcançando-a quando Draco a girou nos braços, fazendo com que se sentasse em seu colo.

Ora, ora... - ele murmurou, enquanto acariciava seus lábios da mesma forma que ela fizera um pouco antes - Parece que esta é uma noite de surpresas, não?

É , parece... - a voz dela estava rouca, enquanto aproximava o rosto do dele, a mão brincando em sua nuca - Mais do que você pode imaginar. – completou antes de beijá-lo lentamente, provocando-o.

Draco não viu o que o atingiu. Num instante, estava no paraíso dos braços de uma garota quente e sedutora, que o beijava com maestria; no instante seguinte encontrava-se caído no chão, sem conseguir sequer piscar os olhos. Praguejou mentalmente ao adivinhar o que tinha acontecido.

O rosto dela surgiu diante de seus olhos. Ela tinha se deitado ao seu lado no chão, e estava apoiada em um cotovelo, debruçada sobre ele.

Tsc, tsc, tsc... o grande Draco Malfoy, enganado mais uma vez por uma garota indefesa. - ela debochou, com uma expressão divertida. Passeou um dedo pelo rosto rígido, e abaixou-se mais para murmurar em seu ouvido - Achou mesmo que eu me renderia a você? É mais tolo do que eu pensei. - Draco fervia de raiva, e apesar de seu corpo imóvel não transparecer isso, ela o percebeu e riu, jogando os cabelos para trás - E não adianta ficar nervosinho. Você vai ficar aí quietinho até eu acabar com minha tarefa e puder ir para o meu encontro.

Ela se levantou, deixando o enfurecido sonserino estirado atrás da mesa de Snape. Foi até a estante, retirando o livro negro e observando-o com atenção. Quase perdeu os dedos ao tentar abrir a tranca, pois esta revelou ter dentes – bem afiados, por sinal. Afastou a mão bem a tempo de evitar o desastre, e colocou o pesado volume sobre a mesa. Empunhando a varinha, usou o feitiço que Hermione lhe ensinara, e o livro ficou pequeno o suficiente para caber em seu bolso. Em seguida usou a varinha para deixar as estantes completamente limpas e arrumadas.

Bem a tempo, pois no momento seguinte ouviu alguém chamando-a.

Gina? - Alex apareceu na porta da sala, olhando em volta com curiosidade - E o Malfoy?

Ah, ele teve um probleminha, Alex, mas logo vai estar bem. - ela deu a volta na mesa enquanto falava - Espere apenas um instante, depois podemos ir.

Ok. - o rapaz respondeu com um sorriso divertido, as mãos nos bolsos enquanto a observava se abaixar atrás da mesa.

Como pode ver, Malfoy, eu não estava blefando. - ela voltou a falar em seu ouvido - Mas não precisa ficar preocupado, daqui a pouco o feitiço perderá o efeito, e você ficará livre. Claro que, então , nós já estaremos bem longe. - ela roçou os lábios por seu maxilar até sua orelha, mordiscando-a levemente - o que provocou arrepios em sua espinha apesar de sua completa imobilidade - e murmurou com voz suave - Tenha bons sonhos, Malfoy.

Com isso ela foi embora com o grifinório, deixando um enfurecido Draco Malfoy para trás.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.

Gina se virou para Alex, que seguia ao seu lado parecendo estar se divertindo muito com a situação.

Eu também. - respondeu, rindo.

Vocês mulheres são todas loucas. - ele balançou a cabeça, com fingido pesar - Nunca vou entendê-las.

Não fomos feitas para sermos entendidas. - ela retrucou, com ar de professora - Basta que façam tudo o que quisermos, e assim nos manterão felizes.

Vou me lembrar disso. - ele riu novamente, e envolveu seus ombros com um braço, enquanto caminhavam de volta para a Torre.

Fora idéia de Kristyn envolver Alex em sua trama, depois que lhe contara sobre o episódio na Sonserina. Segundo ela, nada melhor do que uma ameaça verdadeira (ou quase), para provocar alguém como Draco. E Alex seria perfeito, pois já conhecia a história, era conquistador, e quando queria, muito discreto. O rapaz aceitou de bom grado ajudá-la, e Gina não se arrependeu de ter cedido a idéia.

Agora tinha que esperar pela reação de Draco. E se preparar, pois sabia que ele tentaria uma revanche. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha só de imaginar de que tipo seria essa vingança.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No domingo de manhã Kristyn e os Longbottom voltaram a se reunir com Dumbledore no gabinete deste. Ana e Alena tinham ido para Avalon, e Remo permanecia trancado no quarto em que o diretor o instalara.

Já fizemos tudo o que podíamos por eles. - comentou Dumbledore, com uma expressão de pesar – Agora cabe aos dois acertarem suas diferenças.

Duvido que isso aconteça tão cedo. - comentou Frank - Remo não parece disposto a perdoá-la.

Tampouco Ana. – retrucou Alice - Acho que ela estava falando sério sobre estar tudo acabado entre eles.

Ela estava. - Kristyn respondeu - Pelo menos ela acredita nisso. Se vai ou não voltar atrás, eu não sei.

Bem, como eu disse, isso agora é com eles. - Dumbledore concluiu com firmeza - O que temos a fazer agora é nos dedicar a próxima etapa de sua missão.

Alena disse que teremos que esperar até o natal. – Alice informou.

Segundo ela, é a época mais segura para se atravessar o _Estreito de Runfhort_, seja lá o que isso for.

O estreito é a travessia marítima para a Ilha de Emhaim. – Kristyn explicou, atraindo a atenção dos outros - Extremamente perigosa, suas águas revoltas são infestadas por monstros marinhos.

Um lindo parque aquático. – ironizou Frank.

É verdade. Espero que até l�, minha prima e Lupin estejam menos beligerantes.

Talvez fosse melhor que um deles não participasse da missão. – arriscou Alice, insegura, mas Kristyn balançou a cabeça.

Impossível. Os dons especiais de Ana vão ser muito úteis na travessia, e como foi Remo quem ganhou o desafio dos _Thuatha_, ele é quem deve levar a _Sarnseach_ até o palácio de Govannon.

Bem, minha cara, como você mesma disse, vamos torcer para que eles consigam controlar seus sentimentos. - concluiu Dumbledore, e eles passaram a discutir sobre os outros assuntos da Ordem.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry voltava da biblioteca, onde estivera pesquisando sobre como poderia abrir o misterioso livro do Snape – já que Hermione se recusava a ajudá-los nessa tarefa – quando algumas vozes vindas de uma sala supostamente abandonada atraíram sua atenção. Esgueirou-se sorrateiramente até a porta e espiou.

Eu não sei porque ainda insisto nisso. - reclamou Wezen Deveraux, num tom divertido que Harry nunca o ouvira usar - Não adianta, vocês garotas sempre acabam comigo.

Isso porque você é cavalheiro demais para bater em uma mulher. - retrucou Nicky, rindo - Mesmo que ela o esteja espancando.

Bom, aquilo só vinha a confirmar as palavras de Sammy. Os dois estavam usando quimonos negros, e pareciam treinar algum tipo de luta, o que explicava as palavras dos dois.

Sinto dizer, minha querida, mas isso não me traz nenhum conforto. - de repente ele estreitou os olhos, adotando uma expressão pensativa, e logo depois sorriu - Mas você pode me espancar a hora que quiser.

Obrigada, mas eu passo. - ela respondeu com bom-humor, enquanto se atirava no chão, parecendo exausta - Você sabe que meu alvo é outro.

Aham. - ele concordou, deitando-se ao lado dela - Na verdade, parece que você e minha irmãzinha estão apontando as armas na mesma direção. Outra vez, diga-se de passagem. - ele frisou - Por que isso vive acontecendo com vocês, hein?

Ora, que culpa temos se nossos gostos são tão parecidos? - a garota deu de ombros, sorrindo de forma misteriosa.

Só falta agora eu e Alex nos interessarmos pela mesma garota.

Isso não seria problema. Vocês se interessam por tantas garotas que bastaria que fizessem revezamento entre elas.

Isso foi cruel. - ele levou a mão ao peito dramaticamente.

Mas verdadeiro.

Eles riram, e Harry resolveu que era melhor se afastar. Com a sorte que tinha, o rapaz poderia conseguir pressenti-lo. Foi ao encontro dos amigos, pensando no estranho relacionamento entre aqueles seis.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

Neville ergueu os olhos da poção que borbulhava, encarando a garota sentada na mesa um pouco mais adiante.

E por quê? - não conseguiu evitar que a voz transparecesse um pouco de irritação.

Se adicionar isso agora, o caldeirão vai explodir. – ela respondeu tranqüilamente, parecendo alheia ao nervosismo do rapaz.

Desde a tarde em que revelara conhecer o segredo de seus pais, Luna parecia estar em todos os lugares em que ele ia. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia evitá-la. Até mesmo quando se escondia em alguma sala para treinar secretamente algumas poções, ela o encontrava.

Ok, srta. Sabe-Tudo. - ele respondeu com ironia, fechando o frasco e guardando-o novamente com os outros ingredientes.

Por que está tão agressivo? - o tom dela não era acusatório, e sim levemente curioso.

Ele também gostaria de saber aquela resposta. Nunca antes sentira aquela estranha compulsão para respostas irritadas. Sem saber o que responder, ele apenas deu de ombros, voltando a se concentrar na poção.

Eu não sei porque, mas tenho a impressão de que o deixo nervoso... - os grandes olhos da garota o analisavam atentamente.

Imagine. - ele tentou desconversar.

Que bom. Sabe, eu não tenho muitos amigos, e são raras as pessoas que não acham que eu sou louca. - ela deu de ombros, como se aquilo não tivesse importância - Por isso são poucas as pessoas com quem posso conversar.

Estava explicado então. Ela queria um amigo, alguém com quem pudesse falar sem ser considerada maluca. Sem saber o porquê, Neville sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento.

Eu não acho que você é louca. - diante do olhar da garota, ele corrigiu - Bem, talvez só um pouquinho.

Não tem importância. Não ligo quando pensam isso, e sim quando acham que sou burra. Afinal, não é a toa que estou na Corvinal. - sua voz transparecia o orgulho que tinha daquilo. - Mamãe também era de l�, e era uma bruxa brilhante!

Percebendo algo mais que orgulho brilhando em seus olhos, Neville deixou a poção por algum tempo, e foi se sentar ao lado da garota.

Você sente muita falta dela, não é? - perguntou com suavidade.

Muita. Meu pai também. Ela era o mundo dele, e depois de sua morte ele ficou meio perdido, sabe? Desde então eu tenho tomado conta dele. - ela riu da expressão espantada do rapaz - Não consegue acreditar?

Ele poderia tentar mentir, mas sabia que seria perda de tempo.

Sinceramente? Não.

Eu não o culpo.

Os dois riram, e continuaram a conversar sobre tudo e sobre nada, até que Luna anunciou que tinha que fazer seus deveres e se despediu, partindo logo depois. Neville voltou a se concentrar na poção, mas uma estranha sensação de perda o acompanhou.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pode me explicar de novo por que estamos fazendo isso? - a voz de Nicky soava queixosa, enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga pelas escadas que levavam até a cozinha.

Eu já disse que vamos ajudar a Hermione.

Mas, Sammy, pensei que a Hermione tivesse dito que não queria mais saber do Rony, e que ia abandonar todo o plano de conquista.

Isso é o que ela diz, não o que ela sente.

Ora, a especialista aqui é você. - Nicky comentou com ironia, passando a jarra que carregava para o outro braço - Mas ainda acho que não devíamos nos intrometer.

Não estamos nos intrometendo, vamos apenas... dar um empurrãozinho. - concluiu, enquanto parava em frente ao quadro que dava acesso a cozinha.

Sei... - a amiga murmurou com descrença, e segui-a pela passagem - E por que tínhamos que trazer _duas_ jarras? Um copo não seria o bastante?

Precaução. E deixe de ser reclamona, Nicky. - olhando ao redor, Sammy não viu nenhum elfo por perto. Como o jantar já tinha sido servido, eles deviam estar ocupados com outras coisas. - Vamos procurar o Dobby, ele vai nos ajudar.

Deixaram as jarras sobre uma das mesas e se viraram para procurar o amigo elfo. Este porém parecia tê-las ouvido e surgiu vindo de uma porta lateral.

Ah, amigas novas vieram visitar Dobby! - ele exclamou ao vê-las. No curto espaço de tempo em que estavam no castelo tinham se afeiçoado elfo. - Dobby fica feliz!

Nós também estamos felizes por vê-lo, Dobby, mas não viemos apenas visitar, e sim pedir um favor. – aquilo pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais contente, o que não era nenhuma surpresa. Afinal, fazia parte da natureza dos elfos domésticos. – Queríamos pedir... Que foi, Nicky?

A amiga estava puxando sua manga, e Sammy se virou para ver o que a deixara nervosa. Ao ver a mesa vazia ela descobriu.

Mas... cadê as jarras?

Jarras? Novas amigas querem suco? - Dobby já estava prestes a ir buscar a bebida quando Sammy o deteve.

Não, não, Dobby. É que tinha umas jarras em cima dessa mesa. - ela apontou a mesa que ficava exatamente a baixo da mesa da Grifinória.

Ah, se estavam aí já devem ter ido pro salão.

Pro salão?

É, durante as refeições, tudo o que é colocado sobre as mesas vai pro salão. - ele explicou, estranhando as expressões das duas amigas.

Ah, não... - as duas se encararam e logo depois partiram em disparada da cozinha, sem sequer se despedirem do elfo, que não entendeu nada.

Afinal, ele não sabia que as jarras não continham suco, e sim uma antiga poção do amor, capaz de causar muita confusão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A** É isso, galera. Sei que vocês mereciam mais depois de tanto tempo de espera, mas se eu não deixasse o resto pro próximo capítulo, não sei quando conseguiria terminar, então decidi parar por aqui mesmo. Espero que, apesar disso, vocês tenham gostado. E espero também postar mais rápido agora. Vou rezar pra isso. Por favor, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, ok? Bjos e até o próximo cap.


	18. Consequências Parte I

**N/A**: Até que enfim, né, galera? Mais uma vez, mil desculpas pela demora, e mil desculpas porque o capítulo não tá completo. Isso mesmo, se eu fosse esperar, só poderia postar daqui a umas duas semanas, por isso resolvi, literalmente, dividir o capitulo ao meio. Tanto que é o mesmo título, só que parte 1 e parte 2. E tanto que esse é pequeno, mas tentem entender, é apenas a metade do capítulo. E sem revisão, por isso não reparem se tiver algum erro grotesco.

Quero aproveitar para agradecer os comentários, e voltar a afirmar que não vou abandonar a fic, apenas estou sem muito tempo para dedicar a ela. Gente, eu tô ralando que nem um elfo doméstico! Por favor, tentem entender, eu tb não gosto de demorar tanto assim, mas não tá dando, fazer o quê?

Sim, Luci (viu, atendi seu desejo e postei cap novo!), eu vi que a Tríade ta concorrendo no Awards do 3V, e vc nem imagina como isso me deixou feliz! Acho até que vou lançar uma campanha: faça a Nina feliz, vote na Tríade!(rsrsrs)

Agora sem brincadeira, espero que gostem do capítulo, e lembrem-se: é apenas a metade, por isso que é curtinho. Ah, já ia esquecendo... Tem algumas cenas um pouco, digamos, _calientes_, beirando uma NC-17 ( segundo a Tonks, num tá beirando nada, _é_ uma NC-17), então, quem não gosta desse tipo de cena, mil desculpas, viu?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**_Conseqüências – Parte I_**

Elas correram para o salão principal, na esperança de evitar o pior. Não podiam nem imaginar o estrago que aquilo poderia causar. Pararam derrapando em frente as grandes portas duplas, e entraram calmamente, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

Oh-oh... - murmurou Nicky, fitando a mesa da Grifinória - Houston, temos um problema...

E que problema! - Sammy respondeu, observando como as jarras passavam de mão em mão, os estudantes se servindo inocentemente do que acreditavam ser suco de abóbora.

Eu disse que isso ia babar...

Não é hora para "eu avisei", Nicky. - retrucou, antes de correr para junto da mesa, ao ver que Harry acabava de se servir de uma das jarras - Harry! - chamou, mas o rapaz não ouviu (ou fingiu não ouvir), e continuou bebendo seu "suco".

Sammy gemeu. Precisava tirá-lo dali. Imediatamente.

Nós temos que conversar. - sem dar chance de protesto, agarrou o seu braço e praticamente o arrastou para fora do salão.

Interessante... – murmurou Alex, intrigado, observando a cena. Então, com um dar de ombros, estendeu o braço para a jarra a sua frente.

Eu não faria isso se fosse você. - comentou Nicky, sentando-se ao seu lado. Então, com um movimento discreto da varinha, fez desaparecer o conteúdo das duas jarras. Infelizmente, àquela altura muitos alunos já tinham tomado a poção, e era apenas uma questão de tempo para a confusão se formar.

E cada vez fica mais interessante... - Alex voltou a comentar, encarando a amiga como se tentasse adivinhar o que se passava - Afinal, o que tinha na jarra?

Acredite em mim, você não vai querer saber.

Nesse momento uma comoção na outra ponta da mesa chamou a atenção deles, e Nicky gemeu ao ver o que estava acontecendo.

Oh, não... estamos fritos!

Alex nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, observando entre surpreso e divertido a cena que se desenrolava: alguns casais se agarravam sem a menor cerimônia, de um jeito que normalmente só agiriam em locais mais discreto, enquanto Simas parecia em estado de choque, com Lilá sentada em seu colo beijando-o como se estivesse devorando uma caixa e chocolates.

Um gritinho agudo chamou a atenção para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, onde Susana Bones escondia-se atrás de uma amiga, tentando se esquivar das investidas de Colin Creevey.

Meu amor, minha musa inspiradora...! - bradava o rapaz, tentando agarrar a menina, que saiu correndo do salão, sob as risadas dos outros alunos e com Colin em seu encalço.

Isso é um pesadelo... - Nicky pousou a testa na mesa, continuando a resmungar.

Ora, Nicky, não seja rabugenta. - Alex exclamou, abrindo os braços num gesto que abrangia o salão - Ta todo mundo se divertindo.

Gritos e assovios pontuaram suas palavras. Dino e Parvati estavam agora se atracando sobre a mesa, causando uma confusão de louças e comida e um alvoroço ainda maior nos colegas.

_- Petrificus Totalus!_

Imediatamente os casais _animadinhos_ se paralisaram, bem a tempo de evitar cenas ainda mais constrangedoras.

Muito bem, pessoal, o espetáculo acabou! - Kristyn declarou, a voz enérgica e o olhar duro desafiando alguém a fazer qualquer tipo de comentário. Com um movimento da varinha fez com que os alunos petrificados flutuassem atrás dela, dirigindo-se para fora do salão.

Um momento antes de sair, porém, lançou um olhar significativo na direção de Nicky e Alex. Com um suspiro desanimado, eles a seguiram. Quando a alcançaram, já ao pé das escadas no caminho para a Torre, o tom dela não deixava dúvidas de seu desagrado.

Espero que tenham uma explicação convincente...

Ei, eu não sei de nada! - Alex respondeu, apontando para a amiga - Nicky é quem parece saber o que houve.

A culpa não foi minha! - a garota correu a se defender - Foi tudo idéia da Sammy! - diante do olhar da professora, ela prosseguiu, apressada - Ela achou que fazer Hermione beber aquela poção do amor da qual você nos falou pudesse ser uma boa tática pra fazer ela conquistar o Rony.

Eu sabia que um dia iria me arrepender por ter deixado vocês me convencerem a ensinar essa fórmula... – Kristyn comentou, com tom exasperado. Tentava a todo custo esconder o quanto estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Se deixasse os garotos perceberem isso, perderia todo o controle sobre os pestinhas - Vocês tiveram muita sorte por a McGonagall estar fora hoje. Não quero nem pensar no que ela faria se tivesse presenciado essa cena. Mas não adianta ficar chorando sobre o leite derramado. Esses... - ela indicou com o polegar os alunos que vinham flutuando atrás deles - ... são todos os que tomaram a poção?

Bom, ainda tem o Colin...

É, eu vi. – mas uma vez ela teve que conter a vontade de rir.

Tem mais gente. - disse Alex, citando os nomes.

Tem certeza? - ele assentiu, e dessa vez Kristyn não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho malicioso - Isso está mais interessante do que eu podia imaginar. Muito bem, vamos ignorar esses, vai ser o melhor para eles. E vocês dois, vão atrás de Colin, e tragam-no para a Torre o mais rápido possível.

Isso não é justo! - Alex reclamou - Eu não tive nada a ver com essa história!

Porque não lhe deram chance! - Kristyn retrucou. - Agora parem de reclamar e vão logo. - com isso ela os deixou, seguindo para a Torre com sua "carga".

Essa é boa! - Nicky exclamou, enquanto voltavam pelo corredor, para tentar encontrar o garoto - A gente aqui tendo que caçar um maluco apaixonado, enquanto a srta. Samara, que foi a mentora de tudo, fica no bem bom com seu queridinho.

Alex assentiu, com ar filosófico.

É, minha cara, a vida não é justa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Precisamos de um lugar seguro e confortável, onde ninguém possa nos encontrar"_, repetia Sammy, andando de um lado para o outro no corredor, sempre arrastando Harry atrás de si, até que a porta da Sala Precisa surgiu na parede.

"_Bem na hora!"_, ela pensou, ouvindo a voz de Filch se aproximando. Puxou Harry rapidamente para dentro da sala, encostando-se na porta com um suspiro de alívio. Não sabia qual seria a reação do garoto à poção, mas com certeza não seria nada bom cruzar com o zelador naquele momento.

Só então ela se deu conta do ambiente que os cercava. Um belo dormitório, com lareira e uma cama de dossel que dominava o aposento. O clima era acolhedor _e_ romântico.

Essa é a sua definição de confortável? - indagou com ironia.

É mesmo perfeito, não é?

Eu estava falando com a sala. - ela retrucou, e se deu conta de que aquela era a primeira vez que Harry se manifestava desde que o "_seqüestrara"_. Observou-o com atenção, analisando cada detalhe, tentando descobrir como ele estava se sentindo. Desistiu, optando pelo método mais rápido. - Como você está se sentindo?

Ótimo, por quê? - o olhar inocente que ele lhe lançou foi o suficiente para convencê-la.

"_Ok, está tudo bem, Sammy. Conseguiu tirá-lo do salão a tempo. Pode ficar satisfeita". _Mas a verdade era que estava decepcionada. Sabia que a poção só fazia efeito se a pessoa sentisse algo forte pela outra, e a ausência de reação do rapaz a machucava. "_Foi mesmo bom eu ter posto um ponto final nesse rolo."_, pensou, indo se sentar ao lado dele na cama. Mas o aperto que sentia no peito desmentia essa afirmação.

Você deve estar curioso para saber por que eu te arrastei para cá, não é?

Não. - ele respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros com ar indiferente, o que fez o aperto no peito aumentar.

Ah, bem...

Eu sei por que.

Sabe? - agora ela estava confusa. Como ele poderia saber?

Aham. Você me trouxe aqui porque não consegue ficar longe de mim. - disse com ar presunçoso, fazendo seu queixo cair - Assim como eu não consigo ficar longe de você. - com essa declaração ele a puxou para seu colo, envolvendo-a com força e beijando-a de um jeito que lhe roubou o fôlego.

Tonta, Sammy lutou para coordenar as idéias, e se afastar dele. "_Lembre-se, Sammy, é só por causa da poção"_. Mas era tão bom...

Reunindo toda sua força de vontade, ela o empurrou e se levantou, indo para perto da lareira, fitando as chamas enquanto evitava o olhar confuso dele.

Harry, esqueceu que nós terminamos? - tentou trazer o rapaz de volta a razão.

Está falando daquela briguinha? - ele fez um gesto de desdém - Coisas de namorados...

Acontece que nós nunca fomos namorados. - lembrou, mordaz.

É verdade, então, tecnicamente, não podemos terminar. - ele argumentou, com sagacidade, e antes que ela pudesse retrucar, prosseguiu em tom brincalhão - Afinal, você só quer saber de ficar se aproveitando da minha inocência.

Acho que não restou inocência para se aproveitar. - ela comentou, vendo-o levantar da cama e se aproximar de modo felino, um brilho predador nos olhos. Recuou até bater com as costas na parede oposta. Ele não perdeu tempo em imobilizá-la, firmando as mãos na parede, de cada lado de seu corpo - Muito pelo contrário.

A culpa é sua. - ele acusou em tom sedutor, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo arrepios correrem por seu corpo - Quem manda me acostumar mal?

Ele continuou traçando uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, e Sammy involuntariamente arqueou o corpo, curvando o pescoço para o lado e facilitando-lhe o acesso, enquanto suspirava com satisfação. Sabia que era errado e que devia parar com aquilo, mas, raios, era apenas humana. Seria assim tão terrível desfrutar toda aquela paixão de Harry, dirigida a ela, _somente_ ela? Sempre fora Sammy a tomar a iniciativa em seus encontros, e apesar dele ficar feliz em participar, aquela mudança era muito excitante.

Afinal, por que não deixar o barco correr? Saberia muito bem controlar a situação para não passar dos limites, e ele não se lembraria mesmo de nada depois. Ninguém precisava saber. "_Só você"_, disse uma vozinha em sua cabeça, sem deixá-la esquecer que estava se aproveitando de um momento de fraqueza do rapaz.

"_E quem se importa?"_, retrucou, jogando tudo pro alto e envolvendo Harry pelo pescoço, entregando-se ao momento.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rony franziu o cenho, intrigado. Olhou de soslaio para Hermione, que parecia entretida com o livro aberto a sua frente. Mas algo – talvez o imperceptível traço de um sorriso no canto de seus lábios – lhe dizia que ela apenas fingia aquele alheamento.

Ele não dera importância das duas primeiras vezes, acreditando tratar-se apenas de acidente casual. Mas quando, pela terceira vez desde que se sentaram à mesa da biblioteca, sentiu o leve toque em sua perna, começou a desconfiar de que não se tratava disso. E teve a certeza quando logo depois um delicado pé descalço subiu por sua perna, numa carícia atrevida.

Hermione! - exclamou, levantando-se num ímpeto, e atraindo um olhar de censura da bibliotecária.

Que foi? - ela teve a audácia de perguntar, com o ar mais inocente do mundo.

Achando que talvez estivesse delirando – afinal, aquela era Hermione, ela nunca faria algo daquele tipo – Rony resmungou algo ininteligível e depois disse que ia buscar mais livros para pesquisa.

Andou por entre as estantes, tentando se concentrar nos livros. Eles tinham deixado o salão principal logo depois que Sammy saíra arrastando Harry, adivinhando que não contariam com o amigo para fazer os deveres naquela noite. Foram então para a biblioteca, aproveitando a calma que reinava ali naquele horário, e se atirando sobre a pilha de livros que tinham separado. Desde a conversa da tarde anterior os dois agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, exatamente como ele pedira à amiga. Porém, longe de ficar satisfeito, Rony sentia-se triste. Afinal, era louco pela garota, qualquer idiota via isso.

Estava num corredor afastado, próximo a área restrita da biblioteca, tentando encontrar um livro sobre uma poção particularmente difícil, quando se sentiu abraçado pelas costas.

Oi... - murmurou Hermione, acariciando seu peito.

Her-Hermione! - exclamou em tom agudo, voltando-se rapidamente.

Shhh... - a garota levou o dedo aos lábios, indicando com a cabeça as mesas afastadas onde outros alunos faziam suas lições.

O que deu em você? - inquiriu, baixando o tom de voz para que ninguém os ouvisse.

Ora, Rony, eu não estou fazendo nada demais. – ela respondeu em tom manhoso, voltando a abraçá-lo.

Hermione, nós já conversamos sobre isso... - ele tentou inutilmente se livrar dos braços dela.

Pena que minha memória seja tão ruim, não é? - Hermione comentou, grudando-se nele ainda mais.

Que piada! Não existe memória melhor que a sua! - ele retrucou com acidez.

Ás vezes ela funciona, às vezes não. Por exemplo: eu não me lembro dessa tal conversa, mas me lembro muito bem de nós dois no sofá do salão comunal, de como você me beijou... - a voz dela se reduziu a um murmúrio, os olhos brilhando de forma hipnótica, presos aos dele.

Deixando-se levar pela sedução daquele olhar, Rony inclinou a cabeça, roçando seus lábios. Beijou os cantos de sua boca, um e depois o outro, de forma lenta e provocante, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas dela, puxando-a ainda mais de encontro a si. Quando finalmente a beijou, eles se entregaram ao beijo com uma voracidade espantosa, alheios a tudo a sua volta.

Isso até que ouviram risadinhas abafadas, e a contra-gosto Rony ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com duas primeiranistas olhando-os da entrada do corredor, as mãos sufocando o riso.

Perderam alguma coisa? - ele usou seu melhor tom de monitor para intimidá-las, com toda a dignidade que lhe restava. Corando, elas fizeram que não e se afastaram, indo sentar-se com as amigas. Pelo modo como juntaram as cabeças, cochichando, Rony podia adivinhar do que estavam falando.

Não podemos continuar aqui. - Hermione verbalizou seus pensamentos.

Tem razão, é melhor voltarmos para a mesa. - não era o melhor para ele, mas fazer o que?

Acho que eu tenho uma solução melhor... - ela piscou, marota, enquanto o puxava em direção ao corredor da área restrita.

Antes que Rony pudesse protestar, argumentando que ali logo seriam novamente flagrados, Hermione puxou uma pequena estatueta de uma das estantes, e uma porta se abriu no meio dela. Os dois entraram rapidamente por ela, seguindo por um corredor estreito até uma pequena sala, modestamente decorada.

Como você sabia dessa passagem? - perguntou Rony, surpreso.

Você não diz que eu sou uma Sabe-Tudo? - ela respondeu, com ar presunçoso.

Graças a Merlin por isso! - ele retrucou, fazendo-a rir enquanto a puxava para si, voltando ao ponto em que foram interrompidos, beijando-a com paixão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Talvez Draco se divertisse se tivesse presenciado a cômica cena protagonizada pelos grifinórios. Porém, como havia saído do salão momentos antes da confusão começar, seu humor continuava tão negro quanto estivera desde a noite anterior.

_"Maldita Weasley!"_, pensava enquanto caminhava pelo corredor do terceiro andar, na esperança de flagrar algum aluno em ato ilícito, e pudesse descontar a raiva em alguém. Sua ronda só começava às nove, mas não sentia nenhuma vontade de voltar para sua sala comunal, onde com certeza teria que aturar Pansy tentando novamente seduzi-lo. O que queria mesmo era uma chance, uma única oportunidade de pôr as mãos naquela pequena, e fazê-la pagar pela petulância de tê-lo feito de tolo.

De repente foi puxado para trás de uma tapeçaria que escondia uma pequena alcova, e antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer protesto foi calado por um beijo voraz, enquanto sentia um corpo feminino, cujas curvas sedutoras ele conhecia muito bem, prensando o seu contra a parede.

Apesar de todo o seu corpo gritar em protesto, Draco obrigou-se a interromper o beijo, segurando-a pelos braços e girando bruscamente, prendendo-a com violência.

O que pensa que está fazendo agora, Weasley? - inquiriu com raiva.

O que parece? - ela retrucou desafiadora, encostando-se nele de modo provocante.

Eu não sei o que pretende com esse joguinho, pequena, mas lembre-se: quem brinca com fogo, acaba se queimando. - o tom dele deixava claro que, mais do que um aviso, aquilo era uma ameaça.

Hum... - o murmúrio sedutor foi seguido pelo ataque a sua camisa, as mãos delicadas insinuando-se pela abertura e acariciando o tórax rígido, provocando uma série de arrepios - ... e será que você consegue me queimar?

Perplexo com a atitude da garota ele empunhou sua varinha, murmurando "_lumus"_, e logo a seguir pôde ver o rosto dela, cuja expressão e olhar deixavam claros que estava falando bem sério.

Sem dúvida! - ele respondeu, agarrando sua mão e puxando-a para a entrada da alcova - Mas eu tenho um lugar melhor para isso.

Podia estar cometendo uma loucura, deixando-se levar novamente pelos encantos da garota, mas não dava para evitar. Depois de se certificar que o corredor estava deserto, saiu do esconderijo, correndo para um quadro do lado oposto e bateu com a varinha nele, murmurando algo. Logo em seguida o quadro virou para frente, revelando uma passagem secreta.

A varinha continuava acesa, e ele ergueu o braço, iluminando o longo túnel que descia numa curva sinuosa à sua frente. A entrada se fechou atrás deles, quando começaram a percorrer o caminho estreito, que mais parecia um labirinto, tal a infinidade de túneis que se cruzavam a todo momento. Gina se surpreendeu com o profundo conhecimento que Draco demonstrou ter daquelas passagens. Ele seguia com extrema rapidez e confiança, mudando prontamente de um caminho para outro. Logo eles pararam, ofegantes, diante do que parecia ser um beco sem saída. Uma escultura, representando um dragão ameaçador, em pé nas patas traseiras, com as asas abertas e expressão raivosa, adornava a parede à frente deles.

Draco tocou a escultura com a varinha, e ela pareceu criar vida, as asas se agitando e as narinas fremindo, enquanto soltava um som gutural e ameaçador. Porém, quando o rapaz murmurou algo que Gina não conseguiu distinguir, a criatura se acalmou, fechando as asas e adotando uma posição de descanso, deitada no chão a sua frente, e deixando-os ver uma porta.

Vamos. - Draco voltou a puxá-la pela mão, usando a escultura como escada e levando-a para o cômodo que o dragão protegia.

Draco se recostou na porta fechada, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando a garota que olhava tudo a sua volta com evidente curiosidade. Era um cômodo grande, espaçoso e aconchegante, dividido em dois ambientes. Um deles parecia uma biblioteca, as paredes recobertas de estantes repletas de livros, exceto por uma, onde estava encostado um enorme sofá. Estranhando aquilo, lançou um olhar inquisitivo a Draco, que deu de ombros.

Sempre preferi ler deitado. – explicou simplesmente.

O segundo ambiente era praticamente dominado por uma gigantesca cama de dossel, que acomodaria tranqüilamente umas seis pessoas. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Gina observou-o com malícia.

Isso parece promissor... - o olhar e o tom de voz da garota fizeram sua temperatura subir alguns graus. - Mas por que você está tão longe?

Estou tentando entender porque você está agindo assim. - respondeu com sinceridade. E com uma calma que estava longe de sentir, ao vê-la caminhar sedutoramente em sua direção.

Porque eu quero você. - a sinceridade da resposta direta era latente, e fez seu sangue correr ainda mais rápido nas veias. E a forma como ela passou a acariciar seu peito, o corpo tentador quase encostado no seu, não ajudava nem um pouco a diminuir esse efeito - E então, o que vai fazer a respeito disso?

O desafio estava claro na voz cheia de malícia. E Draco Malfoy não resistia a um desafio. Resolveu entrar na brincadeira, não importando-se com que tipo de jogo ela pudesse estar tramando. "_Vamos ver até onde você está disposta a ir, Weasley"_.

O que você quiser, pequena. - respondeu, a voz rouca - Hoje, o seu desejo é uma ordem.

Hum... - ela murmurou, encarando-o com os olhos brilhantes de desejo - ... gostei disso.

Assim dizendo ela começou a caminhar de costas em direção a cama, puxando-o pela gravata, sempre com o olhar preso ao dele. Pararam ao pé da cama, e Draco esperou pelo próximo movimento da garota. Estava determinado a deixá-la no comando da situação – por mais que isso lhe custasse – e descobrir onde ela pretendia chegar. Não teve que esperar muito.

Em poucos segundos ela despira sua camisa, e agora se entretinha correndo os lábios por seu tórax, fazendo-o gemer quando sugou de leve o mamilo rígido. Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos desceram até seu cinto, e pouco depois ele estava apenas com a samba-canção negra sobre o corpo.

Bela vista... - ela elogiou com um sorriso maldoso, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o elástico da cueca.

Obrigado. - ele passeou o indicador pelo decote da blusa dela - Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo, mas você ainda está com muita roupa.

Então temos que dar um jeito nisso, não é? - ela retrucou, empurrando-o e fazendo-o cair de costas na cama. Ato contínuo, levou as mãos até o zíper da saia, e deixou-a deslizar até o chão, sem tirar os olhos dos de Draco, que devoravam-na em silêncio.

Com gestos deliberadamente lentos, ela abriu um por um os botões de sua camisa, que chegava até o alto das coxas, e afastou as laterais, fazendo-a escorregar por seus ombros.

"_Merlin, ela quer me matar!"_. Claro que já a tinha visto praticamente nua antes, mas somente em seus sonhos ela se despira para ele daquele jeito. E a realidade ultrapassara em muito seus delírios. O contraste entre a lingerie de algodão branco, simples e virginal, e a atitude ousada da garota aumentava ainda mais o efeito sobre ele, que não pôde conter o gemido rouco que escapou de sua garganta quando ela se livrou do sutiã, deixando a mostra seus belos seios.

Acho que agora estamos quites... - ela provocou, sua voz também enrouquecida.

Ainda não. - ele retrucou - Para isso, você tem que vir para a cama também.

Ah, é verdade... - ela subiu na cama, engatinhando até ele - Afinal, não é justo que só você aproveite desse conforto, não é? - brincou, com os lábios a milímetros dos dele, que não resistiu à provocação e segurou-a pela nuca, puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado.

Eles se entregaram sem reservas ao interlúdio, as mãos de ambos correndo por seus corpos, acariciando e provocando. Draco envolveu-lhe os seios, os dedos brincando com seus mamilos, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Em retribuição, Gina desceu a mão pelo abdômen definido, passando bela barra do cetim e envolvendo seu corpo numa carícia íntima, que o fez reter o fôlego. Ante essa reação, seus lábios sorriram maldosamente contra os dele, e ela continuou a percorrer lentamente toda sua extensão, numa provocante tortura.

Com um gemido rouco e desesperado, ele segurou seu pulso, impedindo-a de continuar com aquilo, e girou o corpo, aprisionando-a contra o colchão.

Está tentando me matar, pequena?

Pensei que estivesse gostando... - o tom inocente dela não o enganava nem um pouco.

E estou. Mas se continuar com isso, eu não vou conseguir me controlar.

Hum, isso parece bom... - ela fez menção de voltar a acariciá-lo, mas ele a impediu.

É a minha vez de brincar...

E com isso passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, e a correr as mãos por suas pernas, acariciando-as e puxando-as para cima, fazendo-as envolver-lhe a cintura, de um jeito que seus corpos se colavam de forma íntima. Seus lábios desceram até os seios, sugando-os até que ela se contorcia embaixo dele, cheia de desejo.

E então, de repente, ela parou, ficando completamente imóvel. Sem entender, Draco ergue a cabeça.

Gina... - nada. Ela continuou imóvel, os olhos fechados, uma expressão serena. Ele sacudiu-a de leve, chamando novamente - Gina! - não adiantou. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a garota tinha adormecido, e parecia que nada seria capaz de acordá-la naquele momento. - Mas que droga, Weasley! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

Mas ela fez, e não tinha nada que Draco pudesse fazer a respeito, a não ser esperar que ela acordasse, enquanto a frustração e a raiva cresciam dentro dele. Mas em algum momento ela acordaria, e quando isso acontecesse...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A** Bem, como puderam perceber, esse capítulo foi sobre as conseqüências da poção, e o próximo será sobre as conseqüências dessas conseqüências, por assim dizer. Vamos ver se eu consigo atualizar logo, pra vocês entenderem o que eu quero dizer. E pra quem tá sentindo falta de mais mistérios da fic, podem ficar calmos, que no próximo capítulo eu pretendo retomá-los (ou no mais tardar no capítulo seguinte, afinal tenho que resolver esses romances, né?). Bjos, e não deixem de me dizer o que acharam.


	19. Consequências Parte II

**N/A: **Finalmente a segunda metade do capítulo! Primeiro quero agradecer a todos os comentários, muito, muito obrigada mesmo, galera! E também tenho que pedir desculpas de novo, mas é que só tenho tempo pra escrever final de semana, e nos últimos cinco eu tive que viajar pra casa da minha tia, ajudar minha prima com uma monografia (tentem encontrar dados técnicos sobre ervas e temperos, é uma verdadeira provação, ta!). Bem, eu realmente espero que vcs gostem, e tá pequeno de novo (é só metade do capítulo, lembram?). Ah, outra coisa, de novo eu não tive tempo de revisar, portanto, me desculpem qualquer erro grotesco, ok?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**_Conseqüências – Parte II_**

Rony espiou dentro da biblioteca escura, e depois de se certificar de que estava deserta, saiu da passagem estreita, equilibrando sobre o ombro o corpo inerte de Hermione. A frustração e o desapontamento que sentira quando a garota caíra de repente no sono logo foram substituídos pela preocupação, ao constatar que não conseguia acordá-la. Preocupação essa que só fez aumentar enquanto esperava em vão que ela despertasse. Por fim, resolveu que o melhor seria levá-la pra enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey com certeza saberia o que fazer.

Parou por um momento à entrada da biblioteca, tentando normalizar a respiração, ofegante devido ao esforço físico. Quem diria que Hermione, sendo tão magra, poderia pesar tanto?

Aposto que é o cérebro dela. - ele resmungou, ajeitando melhor o seu "fardo". - Deve pesar pra caramba, com tudo aquilo que ela consegue guardar nele!

Saiu sorrateiramente para o corredor, olhando de um lado para o outro, temendo cruzar com o zelador, ou com a maldita gata dedo-duro.

Alguns corredores mais tarde, como que atraída por seus pensamentos, ele viu projetada contra a parede a sombra da gata, que provavelmente apareceria em breve, vinda do caminho lateral. Sem alternativa ele se enfiou no armário de vassouras ali perto, e se recostou contra a parede, retendo o fôlego enquanto torcia para que a gata passasse reto por ali.

Suspirou aliviado quando isso aconteceu, enquanto observava o armário com desgosto evidente.

Por que é sempre um armário escuro, cheio de aranhas? - voltou a resmungar, e resolveu pôr a garota no chão, enquanto decidia o que fazer.

Era óbvio que dificilmente conseguiria evitar que alguém os visse no caminho para enfermaria. Quase podia ouvir a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça: "_Rony, você é um bruxo ou não? Use um feitiço apropriado, oras!"_.

Certo, srta. Sabe-Tudo, vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

Ele se concentrou, murmurou o feitiço e tocou a varinha no alto da cabeça dela. Quase gritou vitorioso ao vê-la ficar transparente, quase invisível. Realmente aquele feitiço era muito útil. Repetiu o processo consigo mesmo, e pouco depois voltava ao corredor, seguindo mais confiante para as escadas.

Porem, novamente seu caminho para a enfermaria foi interrompido. As escadas escolheram justo aquele momento para mudarem de lugar, e quando terminaram ele se viu próximo ao corredor que o levaria para a Torre da Grifinória, tendo que dar uma volta enorme para chegar até a enfermaria. Mesmo com o feitiço isso representava um grande risco de flagrante. Decidindo que aquilo era um sinal, Rony seguiu para a Torre, torcendo para que o salão comunal estivesse vazio àquela hora.

Seu desejo foi atendido, quando passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda encontrou o salão deserto, fracamente iluminado pelas chamas da lareira. Como não poderia levar Hermione para o dormitório dela, ele a deitou no sofá em frente à lareira, e se afastou um pouco, observando-a com atenção enquanto decidia o que fazer a seguir. Bem, não conseguiria ir para seu quarto e dormir tranqüilamente, disso tinha certeza.

Ia ficar e esperar que ela despertasse, decidiu, e voltou ao sofá, sentando-s e pousando a cabeça dela em seu colo. Ficou um bom tempo velando o sono dela, e pensando em como a situação deles estava ainda mais complicada que antes. E foi assim que acabou adormecendo também.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry acordou sentindo-se esquisito, e olhou em volta, desorientado, analisando o aposento desconhecido. Foi então que viu Sammy sentada ao pé da cama, os braços envolvendo as pernas encolhidas, o queixo apoiado nos joelhos e o olhar perdido nas chamas da lareira a sua frente. Ficou quieto, observando-a, e uma sensação estranha o invadiu. Algo provocado pela postura da garota, pelo olhar sério, tão diferente do que estava acostumado a ver naqueles olhos cor de mel.

No momento seguinte aquela expressão séria foi substituída pelo costumeiro brilho zombeteiro e um sorriso satisfeito, quando ela se voltou e viu-o desperto.

Ah, até que enfim! Pensei que teríamos que ficar aqui a noite toda!

Ele sorriu, meio sem jeito.

O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Ah, isso, bem... é uma história engraçada... - apesar de ter passado as últimas horas pensando no que diria a ele, ela não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão.

Que bom, eu ando precisando mesmo de umas risadas. - o tom dele lhe dizia que não a deixaria escapar de uma explicação.

Na verdade, é tudo culpa do Rony.

Do Rony? - ele franziu o cenho - Eu me lembro de estar jantando com ele e Hermione, na verdade é a última lembrança que eu tenho. O que foi que ele fez?

Bem, não foi diretamente _ele_ quem fez, mas foi por causa da teimosia dele.

Sammy, quer parar de enrolar e contar logo o que aconteceu? - ele já estava perdendo a paciência.

Calma, não precisa se estressar! Tá bom, o negócio é o seguinte: - ela então contou tudo sobre a campanha para juntar os amigos, e de como as coisas haviam saído do controle. Porém omitiu o interlúdio deles. - E foi por isso que eu te trouxe pra cá.

Entendo... – ele falou lentamente, encarando-a com um olhar inquisitivo, ao que a garota desviou o seu. Ela parecia esconder algo, e ele desconfiava do que seria - E é só isso?

Claro, o que mais? - ela tentou desconversar.

Não sei, talvez... - ele fingiu pensar, para continuar em tom sugestivo - ... como eu reagi a poção?

Você agiu naturalmente. - ela mentiu descaradamente, com o olhar mais inocente do mundo - Afinal, você não se encontrou com a Rhea.

Mas encontrei você.

Eu já expliquei, não serve qualquer pessoa. Não é assim que a poção funciona.

E desde quando você é qualquer pessoa?

Ah, não, eu esqueci. - ela deu um tapa na testa, continuando com sarcasmo - Eu não sou qualquer pessoa, sou a sua opção segura.

Quer parar com isso? - Harry já se cansara daquilo - Essa sua história de "opção segura" é ridícula!

Ah, é? Me desculpe, queridinho, mas são as suas atitudes _ridículas_ que geraram essa história _ridícula_! - ela retrucou com desdém, e voltou as costas para ele.

Mas que droga, Sammy! - ele se exasperou, e a fez virar para ele, segurando seus braços com força e encarando-a com raiva - Eu _gosto_ de você! De _você_, entendeu? E não porque ache que seja mais _seguro_. Só um idiota pensaria isso! Já viu como você se comporta?

Ei, eu sou muito comportada! - ela protestou.

Só se for nos seus sonhos! Mesmo que estivéssemos em tempos de paz, você com certeza encontraria algo perigoso para fazer. Imagine numa guerra!

Ok, se eu sou tão louca assim, por que você escolheu ficar comigo, e não com a Rhea? - perguntou em tom de desafio.

Por isso mesmo! - pôde ver a confusão no olhar dela, e riu - Acho que também sou louco, mas é justamente esse seu jeito maluco, esse prazer com que encara a vida que mais me atraem em você. Eu gosto muito de vocês duas, não dá pra explicar, mas não tem como definir de qual eu gosto mais. Então eu resolvi escolher por outros motivos. Você não evita ser vista comigo, é alegre, divertida e compartilha da minha paixão por quadribol. E eu me sinto feliz do seu lado, como nunca estive antes.

Isso é que eu chamo de uma declaração... - ela comentou zombeteira, e ao ver que ele ia protestar, colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios - Calma, eu estou brincando. Para mim, isso é mais do que suficiente. Afinal, nós somos apenas adolescentes, e ninguém aqui está falando em "_amor eterno"_ ou coisa do tipo. Minha zanga era por você pensar que eu era uma coisa que, como você mesmo disse, definitivamente eu não sou.

Então está tudo resolvido? - ele perguntou, satisfeito.

Bem, não tudo... – ela respondeu com tom sugestivo, o olhar malicioso fazendo seu sangue acelerar nas veias - Ainda temos que cuidar desse seu lapso de memória, não é mesmo?

Com certeza! - ele abraçou-a, beijando-a enquanto os dois voltavam a cair sobre a cama.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alguma coisa estava errada. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando afastar a sonolência, tentando ajustar bem a visão. Não, ele não estava enganado, realmente estava vendo a chuva batendo contra a vidraça da clarabóia. Mas como isso seria possível se sua cama era de dossel, e não existia clarabóia nenhuma em seu quarto? Só existia uma resposta para isso: não estava em seu quarto. Mas então, onde estava?

Voltou sua atenção para baixo, para descobrir o que era aquele peso agradável sobre seu peito, e deparou-se com uma massa de cabelos loiros. Surpreso, ergueu a mão e afastou as mechas do rosto, confirmando o que ele já desconfiava.

Luna! - Neville sentou-se rapidamente, levando a garota consigo e acordando-a.

Os olhos da garota pareciam mais aéreos do que nunca, talvez por ainda estarem embaçados pelo sono. Ela fitou-o com evidente curiosidade.

Neville? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu gostaria de saber o que _nós_ estamos fazendo aqui, Luna. - ele retrucou, afastando-se da garota e olhando ao redor, com evidente nervosismo - Conhece esse lugar?

Conheço, é claro. - ela deu de ombros, com displicência - É meu lugar secreto.

É, tinha que ser. O ambiente todo tinha tudo a ver com ela. Pôsteres de matérias do _Pasquim_ estavam espalhados pelas paredes, com todo o tipo de coisa maluca em que ela acreditava e objetos estranhos aglomeravam-se nas prateleiras de uma estante.

Ótimo, então deve saber como viemos parar aqui, não é? - perguntou, esperançoso.

Não faço idéia. - depois de um momento encarando-o de forma curiosa, ela baixou os olhos analisando a si mesma - Mas em vista das circunstâncias, seria interessante descobrir.

Seguindo o exemplo dela, ele analisou suas roupas amassadas, a camisa para fora da calça, com vários botões abertos. Ela se encontrava do mesmo jeito, e algo lhe dizia que a resposta daquele enigma não seria nada inocente. Um rubor intenso cobriu suas faces ante as imagens que invadiram sua mente.

Qual a última coisa de que você se lembra? - ela perguntou, enquanto abotoava calmamente sua camisa.

Hã... bem... - constrangido, ele desviou o olhar da garota, que não parecia nem um pouco perturbada pela situação - Eu só me lembro que estava no salão principal, jantando.

Eu também. - ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça - Lembro de que tinha ido me sentar com vocês na mesa da Grifinória.

Como é possível que não nos lembremos de mais nada?

Bem, isso parece óbvio, não é? - ela se sentou impertigada no sofá, alisando as pregas da saia.

Só se for para você. - ele retrucou, mais ríspido do que pretendia.

Luna revirou os olhos, e com um suspiro impaciente, começou a explicar.

Está claro que nós tomamos algum tipo de poção durante o jantar, e agimos sob o efeito dela daí por diante, até esse momento.

Poção? Que tipo de poção? - franziu a testa, intrigado.

Diante do olhar incisivo da garota, a ficha caiu. Eles não se lembravam de nada, mas o estado de suas roupas e o modo como acordaram juntos dava uma boa pista de suas atividades nas últimas horas.

Uma poção do amor! É isso o que você acha? - apesar das evidências, ele relutava em acreditar naquilo.

Parece a resposta mais lógica, não é? – ela se levantou, e vestiu a capa que estava caída no chão, tão calma como se estivessem falando sobre o tempo.

E você fala isso com essa calma! - definitivamente Neville não estava nem um pouco calmo, o que ficou claro pelo tom da sua voz. Luna arqueou as sobrancelhas.

O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que gritasse histericamente ou coisa assim? Sinto muito, mas isso não faz o meu estilo. - ela foi até a porta e parou com a mão na maçaneta – Vamos? Temos que usar algumas passagens secretas para evitar o Filch, por isso é melhor nos apressarmos.

Sem alternativa Neville a seguiu, a cabeça num verdadeiro redemoinho. Teriam realmente sido vítimas de uma poção do amor? E nesse caso, o que teria acontecido antes de voltarem a si? Enquanto seguiam pelas passagens escuras ele a olhava de esguelha, tentando descobrir o que realmente ela pensava daquilo tudo.

Chegamos. - ela disse por fim, indicando uma pequena porta - Vai dar num armário que fica próximo a entrada da sua sala comunal. Você não vai ter problemas para chegar até lá.

Apesar de querer continuar conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido, ele não sabia como, e acabou decidindo apenas se despedir. Antes de ir, porém, Luna segurou seu braço, fazendo com que se voltasse para ela.

Não fique tão preocupado, ok? - ela pediu - Amanhã a gente descobre o que aconteceu. - ele assentiu, e ela pareceu hesitar em soltá-lo, e por fim esticou o braço, envolvendo seu pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo. Depois do primeiro momento de surpresa, Neville acabou por corresponder, e quando enfim se separaram ele a fitou de modo intrigado ao que ela deu de ombros - Agora nós temos realmente algo para nos lembrarmos, não é?

Com isso ela se foi, deixando-o ainda mais confuso do que antes. Ele seguiu para seu dormitório, e estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem notou os amigos dormindo no sofá em frente à lareira.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gina se espreguiçou com prazer, sentindo o ar frio provocando seu corpo nu, enquanto começava a despertar... peraê! Ela sentou-se abruptamente na cama, tentando assimilar o ambiente ao redor e descobrir onde estava.

Eis que a bela adormecida enfim desperta!...

A inconfundível voz arrastada não deixava dúvidas sobre o autor do comentário. Gina rapidamente se cobriu com o lençol, enquanto se voltava furiosa para ele. Draco estava esparramado numa poltrona ao lado da cama, vestido tão sumariamente quanto ela. Gina não queria nem cogitar o que aquilo poderia significar.

Malfoy! O que significa isso? Por que eu estou... e você está... que raios está acontecendo aqui!

Um sorriso lento apareceu no rosto de Draco ante o nervosismo da garota. Então ela não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, não é? Ele teria muito prazer em relembrá-la... do que ele queria que se lembrasse.

Ora, pequena, não me diga que não se lembra de nada?

Lembrar do quê? - Gina estava cada vez mais histérica.

Não brinque comigo, pequena... como é possível que não se lembre de tudo o que fizemos? De como você me abordou, me seduziu... - ele falava lentamente, o tom sugestivo provocando o exato efeito que ele esperava. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados enquanto o observava se levantar e caminhar de modo felino até ela - E o modo como se despiu para mim...

O quê! - o grito dela seria capaz de ensurdecer alguém. Draco apenas sorriu com malícia.

Ah, sim, nenhuma outra garota foi tão sensual, tão desinibida... - ele tinha se sentado ao seu lado, e falava junto ao seu ouvido, provocando arrepios por todo o seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de se enfiar num buraco e nunca mais sair.

Você só pode estar inventando tudo isso.

Ele se afastou o suficiente para encará-la.

Acha mesmo?

Não, ela não achava. E não era só por causa de todas as evidências. Apesar de não conseguir se lembrar de nada, algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que ele estava falando a verdade.

Draco estava se deliciando com aquilo. Passara as últimas horas fervendo de raiva – e algo mais - , esperando que Gina despertasse para fazê-la pagar por aquele engodo. O fato dela não se lembrar de nada facilitaria a tarefa.

A poção! - Gina gritou de repente, assustando-o. - Só pode ser isso!

Do que você está falando, pequena? - Draco não gostou da mudança brusca, ainda mais quando ela se afastou e saiu da cama, enrolada no lençol.

É por isso que agi desse jeito e agora não consigo lembrar de nada! - ela falava rapidamente, andando de um lado para o outro. - Oh, aquelas duas devem ter armado uma tremenda confusão!

Ela estacou, olhando para o loiro estirado na cama e tentando evitar as reações que aquela visão provocava nela. Apesar de não gostar da idéia, agora tinha certeza de que ele falara a verdade. E tinha que descobrir até que ponto...

Então?...

Então?... - ele devolveu no mesmo tom. Estava deitado de costas com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

O que aconteceu, afinal?

Estou imensamente desapontado por você esquecer nossa primeira vez, minha querida, mas se você voltar para cama, ficarei feliz em ajudá-la a se lembrar. De todos os detalhes.

Draco teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não gargalhar da expressão dela. A garota parecia um peixe fora d'água, lutando para respirar. Sua boca abria e fechava, sem emitir som algum.

Você... eu... nós...não...

Tão eloqüente... - ele debochou, sendo recompensado pelo olhar furioso que tanto o agradava.

Malfoy, acho bom você estar brincando sobre isso.

Mas eu não estou.

Ela estreitou os olhos na sua direção, e ele não desviou os seus, encarando-a com firmeza.

Mas que droga, Malfoy! - ela exclamou por fim, dando-lhe as costas, os punhos cerrados junto ao corpo - Como pôde fazer isso?

Mas minha cara, você praticamente me obrigou a isso! - Draco estava mesmo se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Sentia-se vingado com a perturbação dela.

Bufando, Gina começou a recolher suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, fingindo ignorá-lo. Quando terminou, olhou em volta, procurando um lugar onde pudesse se vestir. Não encontrando, virou-se para Draco, que a observava com um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

Feche os olhos. - ele apenas riu, debochado - Vamos, Malfoy!

Eu já vi tudo isso, Gina. Não apenas vi, como toquei, provei...

Já entendi! - ela o interrompeu, tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos - Então, não vai fechar os olhos?

Não.

Ok. - foi até a beira da cama e, num movimento rápido, jogou o lençol no qual estava enrolada em cima dele. Antes que ele se recuperasse da surpresa e se livrasse do lençol, ela já tinha vestido a camisa.

Isso foi um golpe baixo, Weasley.

Ela deu de ombros e acabou de se vestir.

Cadê minha varinha?

Num lugar seguro.

Malfoy, eu não estou para brincadeira. ONDE... ESTÁ... A MINHA... VARINHA? - exigiu em tom enérgico, destacando bem cada palavra.

Acha mesmo que sou idiota a ponto de entregá-la a você agora? Além disso, onde pensa que vai? - ele se ergueu de um salto e se aproximou dela, o olhar deixando claro suas intenções - Nós ainda não acabamos nossa "conversa"...

Fez menção de abraçá-la, mas Gina se desviou rapidamente, e pouco depois, sem saber como, ele estava deitado de cara no chão, com a garota sentada em suas costas e segurando com firmeza seus braços torcidos para trás. Inclinando-se para frente, ela falou junto ao seu ouvido.

Agora preste bastante atenção Malfoy: eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha, e não preciso de varinha para dar cabo de uma doninha covarde como você. Se ainda continua inteiro, é porque eu não acredito no que disse, entendeu?

Estou impressionado, Weasley. - apesar da situação, Draco estava estranhamente calmo. Claro, ele confiava que poderia reverter suas posições num piscar de olhos, mas queria ver o que a ruivinha pretendia fazer a seguir - Mas estou curioso: como pretende pegar sua varinha sem me soltar? Ou pensa que eu vou ficar quietinho aqui no meu canto enquanto você faz o que quer?

É exatamente isso que eu penso, Malfoy. – respondeu, enquanto corria os olhos a sua volta, tentando localizar a varinha.

Temo que você vai se desapontar.

Quer apostar? - ela retrucou, ao avistar a varinha na mesinha ao lado da poltrona onde ele estivera sentado. - Um pequeno truque trouxa que minhas amigas me ensinaram. - antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação ela levou a mão até seu pescoço, apertando um ponto estratégico. Imediatamente ele caiu na inconsciência. – Até que esses trouxas sabem de umas coisas legais...

Gina se levantou, e depois de recolher sua varinha ficou um momento observando o loiro no chão, hesitando em sair e deixá-lo daquele jeito. Por fim decidiu que não seria nada demais colocá-lo na cama, apesar dele não merecer a preocupação. Depois de fazê-lo levitar até lá, ela sentou-se um pouco ao seu lado, afastando com carinho uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre seus olhos.

Por que tinha que ser você, hein? - ela perguntou baixinho - Com tanta gente, por que justo um canalha, imbecil e preconceituoso como você? Eu devo ser louca!

Gina estava realmente preocupada. Apesar do que dissera, não tinha certeza realmente se ele tinha mentido. Apenas o pensamento de que fosse verdade a deixava doente. Ter feito sexo com Draco Malfoy, e ainda por cima não se lembrar de nada... não era justo! Se tinha que cometer uma sandice daquelas, que pelo menos pudesse aproveitá-la, não é?

Tentando coordenar os pensamentos contraditórios, ela saiu do aposento secreto, e enfrentou o labirinto de corredores, para enfim seguir de volta para Torre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hermione ficou surpresa ao acordar e se ver deitada no colo do amigo. Não fazia idéia de como teria parado ali, mas não podia negar que estava gostando muito daquela proximidade. E aquilo não era nada bom para sua recém tomada decisão de manter o relacionamento deles apenas no nível da amizade. Mas ela era determinada, e cansara de ouvi-lo negar que eles eram mais do que amigos. Isso em mente, ela afastou a tentação de fazer alguma besteira e se sentou rapidamente. Com o movimento súbito, Rony também acordou.

O que... Ah, você acordou! - ele suspirou aliviado, voltando a se recostar no sofá - Que bom, eu estava com medo de ter que te levar para enfermaria.

Mas por quê?

Ora, Hermione, você tem que admitir que não é normal uma pessoa cair de repente no sono e nada conseguir acordá-la.

Foi isso que aconteceu?

Ué, você não se lembra? - ela parecia perdida, mas Rony achou que era porque tinha acabado de despertar, e tentou fazê-la se lembrar - Nós estávamos na biblioteca, daí você me atacou e nós...

EU O QUÊ!

Shhh! - ele fez um gesto para ela baixar a voz - Não grite, Hermione, quer acordar a escola inteira, é?

E como você queria que eu reagisse depois de me dizer uma coisa dessas? - ela retrucou num sussurro furioso.

Ora, o que eu disse demais? Você tem feito isso há semanas! - antes que ela pudesse protestar ele continuou - Pensa que eu não percebi o que você estava fazendo? Eu posso ser meio tapado nesses assuntos, mais nem tanto!

Hermione sentia o rosto queimar. Então ele sabia! E pior: fingia não perceber, o que só podia significar uma coisa.

Ok, Rony, eu já entendi. Pode ficar tranqüilo que não terá mais que suportar nenhum "_ataque"_ de minha parte. - ela falou com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu reunir, e marchou de queixo erguido para o seu dormitório.

E agora essa! Eu mereço! - ele exclamou, observando aturdido a retirada da garota.

Merece mesmo. - concordou Gina, que acabava de passar pela entrada do salão.

Onde a senhorita estava, hein?

Não é da sua conta. - ela se jogou no sofá ao lado dele, e antes que ele pudesse insistir no assunto, ela continuou - Não acredito que vocês brigaram de novo. Aliás, eu acredito sim. Quando você vai parar com essa babaquice, Rony?

Ei, veja bem como fala mocinha, eu sou seu irmão mais velho!

E está sendo um tremendo babaca! Tanto quanto Percy.

Como você se atreve a me comparar àquele... àquele... - Rony não conseguia achar a palavra para definir o que sentia em relação ao irmão. Apesar dele ter feito as pazes com a família, ele e os irmãos ainda encontravam dificuldades em perdoá-lo.

É só ouvir suas próprias palavras, meu irmão. Você tem vergonha de ser pobre. Bem, eu também não gosto, mas prefiro mil vezes isso a crescer sem família, como o Harry, ou com uma família como a dos Malfoys. E usar esse argumento para não ficar com a garota por quem você é apaixonado é, sim, uma babaquice. – ela se levantou e seguiu para as escadas do dormitório feminino - Pense bem nisso.

Com um suspiro Rony imitou-a, indo para seu próprio quarto. Sabia que a irmã tinha razão, e no dia seguinte acertaria as coisas com Hermione. O simples pensamento já servia para animá-lo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Essa garota vai me enlouquecer!

Harry nem perguntou sobre o que o amigo estava falando. Há duas semanas que vinha acompanhando a novela do relacionamento dos amigos. Agora os papéis tinham se invertido, e era Hermione quem não queria saber de ouvir nada sobre namorar com ele, e rechaçava qualquer tentativa dele nesse sentido. Seria cômico, se não fosse Harry quem tivesse que aturar o mau humor do amigo.

Por que ela está fazendo isso? Eu não entendo! - ele começou a jogar suas coisas dentro do armário. Os dois tinham acabado de sair de um treino exaustivo, e o restante do time já tinha voltado pro castelo há algum tempo.

Parece que ela está fazendo aquilo que você pediu a ela. Quem manda falar besteira?

O amigo respondeu com uma carranca e Harry riu. Contrastando com o humor do amigo, o seu estava ótimo. Desde a confusão com a poção do amor o relacionamento com Sammy ia de vento em popa, e apesar da ameaça de Voldemort, Harry nunca tinha sido tão feliz antes. A garota era um verdadeiro furação, e nunca deixava que ele se abatesse com seus problemas.

Já estava escuro quando voltaram para o castelo, e Rony se mantinha num silencio emburrado, porém reagiu prontamente quando o amigo chamou sua atenção.

Rony, veja aquilo. - apontou na direção da floresta proibida. - Não é aquela aluna nova da Sonserina?

A do intercâmbio, Anne Zwarts, não é? - Rony estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor a garota, que logo depois sumia dentro da floresta - Mas o que será ela está aprontando?

Será que devemos segui-la?

Rony hesitou um momento, depois balançou a cabeça, rejeitando a idéia.

Estamos muito longe, dificilmente encontraríamos sua trilha na floresta.

Harry foi obrigado a concordar com o amigo e mesmo a contragosto voltaram a caminhar para o castelo, pensando em ficar de olho na sonserina dali para frente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ela afastou um galho baixo e seguiu adiante sem medo, apesar dos perigos que a floresta guardava. E se a informação que conseguira fosse verdadeira, os perigos da floresta seriam sua menor preocupação. Depois de muito tempo, ela finalmente chegou ao ponto que procurava, e teve a confirmação disso. Do local onde estava escondia, abaixado num sulco profundo próximo a uma raiz, podia distinguir os vultos escuros movimentando-se furtivamente junto ao antigo altar pagão. Não podia determinar o que estavam fazendo, mas não tinha dúvidas de que se tratava dos malditos Comensais.

Estava tão absorta em sua vigilância que não conteve um ruído estrangulado quando, ao se ajeitar melhor, sua perna tocou em algo macio – e definitivamente vivo. Perdeu o fôlego ao se voltar e deparar com duas esferas azuis, que brilhavam tão ameaçadoras quanto os afiados caninos à mostra.

Encarando o enorme lobo negro, ela tentava decidir o que fazer.

"_Agora sim estou perdida!"._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: **Gente, no próximo capítulo eu vou mostrar o que mais resultou dessa confusão – a reação do Draco, Neville/Luna e etc, ok? E vamos voltar a ação da fic (finalmente!), além de mais surpresas sobre Remo e Ana. Espero, mesmo, não demorar tanto pra postar. Torçam por mim, ok? (e não deixem de me dizer o que acharam!). Bjaum!


	20. Notícias Inesperadas

**N/A: **Aleluia, aleluia! Gente, primeiro quero agradecer a todos os que acompanham a fic, mesmo eu demorando tanto pra atualizar. Juro, eu nem acredito que consegui acabar o capitulo. Vocês nem imaginam como eu me martirizei por ter demorado tanto.

Bem, esse capitulo não tem tanto romance, ele tá mais focado em outras coisas, mas não se preocupem, no próximo vai ter romance pra tudo que é gosto, eu prometo.

Realmente não sei se ficou legal, pq minha consultora (a Tonks) tá com o pc possuído por algum espírito maligno q não a deixa receber arquivos. Bem, seja o que deus quiser.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**_Notícias Inesperadas_**

Como ia sair dessa agora? Qualquer coisa que fizesse certamente atrairia a atenção dos Comensais, e isso seria mais perigoso do que a fera a sua frente.

_"Lobinho bonitinho, fique calminho, calminho...", _ela pensava desesperadamente, torcendo para o bicho se afastar. Ao contrário, ele arreganhou ainda mais os dentes, estranhamente parecendo sorrir. No instante seguinte ele saltava sobre ela, que mal teve tempo de se atirar para o lado. Já ia erguendo a varinha quando notou que não era ela o alvo do animal, e sim um dos encapuzados que tinha se aproximado, parecendo suspeitar de algo.

- Mas que m...! - o bruxo lutava para se livrar do lobo, que abocanhara seu braço, impedindo-o de usar a varinha para se defender.

Os dois debatiam-se furiosamente e o barulho atraiu os outros comensais, que pareceram se divertir com o apuro do companheiro.

- O que é isso, Mcnair... – a voz feminina soou repleta de deboche - O grande carrasco tendo problemas com um lobinho de nada? - Os outros comensais riram, enquanto Mcnair voltava a praguejar, continuando sua luta infrutífera para se livrar do lobo.

Bellatrix! Aquilo confirmava o que ela já sabia: Voldemort estava mesmo se infiltrando na floresta proibida. Agora tinham que descobrir o que ele pretendia com isso. Mas não agora. O animal oferecera a distração ideal para que ela pudesse se esgueirar para longe dali sem ser percebida, e era melhor não desperdiçar a oportunidade, já que os invasores pareciam já desconfiados de algo.

Ela se afastou sorrateiramente, mas pouco depois, ao se apoiar num tronco algo – provavelmente um gnomo – a mordeu, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação abafada de dor.

- Quem está aí? - a voz dura de Bellatrix soou ameaçadora enquanto ela se aproximava rapidamente.

Porém, antes que pudesse alcançar seu esconderijo, a comensal foi derrubada pelo lobo, que para surpresa de todos soltara o braço de Mcnair e correra para saltar sobre ela, fazendo-a praguejar.

- Maldito animal! - ela tentava se livrar do lobo, mas este se apoiara em suas costas, prendendo-a contra o chão lamacento, e na queda ela tinha soltado a varinha, que agora estava fora de seu alcance. – Façam alguma coisa, imbecis!

A garota não ficou para ver se a ordem seria obedecida. Agradecendo mentalmente a ajuda do lobo, ela se afastou rapidamente, esgueirando-se por entre a densa vegetação. Estavam muito distante do castelo, e por mais que quisesse correr dali, sabia que não adiantaria, pois ficaria muito vulnerável. Ela ouvia as vozes dos comensais à pequena distância, e tentou conter a apreensão. Se fosse apanhada estaria perdida, pois suas chances contra um grupo daquele tamanho eram nulas.

De repente algo se chocou contra ela, fazendo-a se enfiar num pequeno nicho sob uma árvore. Com o susto ela quase gritou novamente, mas foi impedida pela mão que cobriu sua boca. Surpresa, ela ergueu os olhos e encarou o olhar mais azul e penetrante que já vira na vida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Por favor, Mione...

- Eu já disse que não.

As súplicas continuaram, mas ela simplesmente ignorou os amigos, voltando sua atenção para o livro a sua frente. Estavam todos reunidos na sala comunal, fazendo seus deveres. Aliás, _ela_ estava fazendo os deveres, os outros tentavam descobrir um meio de abrir o misterioso livro de Snape.

- Qual é, Mione, você já nos ajudou a duplicar o livro...

- Do que eu me arrependo muito. – ela cortou Rony, com frieza.

Era verdade, depois de muitos pedidos, e não querendo que os amigos fossem pegos por aquela transgressão, Hermione havia concordado em realizar um complexo feitiço, que faria uma cópia perfeita do livro, seja o que for que ele contivesse. Depois disso, Gina se encarregou de devolver o livro ao escritório do professor, antes que esse retornasse de usa viagem.

- Bem, você poderia ao menos ter copiado o livro sem essa droga de tranca, não é?

Hermione olhou-o com exasperação, e retrucou.

- Se acha assim tão fácil, por que _você_ não fez o feitiço?

Rony ficou vermelho, enquanto Gina interrompia a discussão dos dois.

- Hermione tem razão, Rony, não havia como ela fazer o feitiço alterando algum detalhe do livro. Isso provocaria outras alterações também.

Hermione voltou a se concentrar nas lições, e Harry analisou novamente o livro, cuidando de manter as mãos afastadas do fecho, sentindo a frustração dominá-lo. Sabia, instintivamente, que aquele livro guardava muitos segredos a respeito de Snape, coisas que talvez o ajudassem a convencer Dumbledore de que ele não era, de maneira alguma, confiável.

- Oi, Harry. - Nicky se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele - Viu a Sammy por aí?

- Hã... o quê? - Harry desviou os pensamentos do livro, e encarou-a - Não, Nicky, ela saiu há umas duas horas, disse que tinha que tirar umas dúvidas com a professora Donovan.

- Ah, sei... - pela expressão estranha da garota, Harry suspeitou que havia mais coisa que ela sabia, mas ela logo desviou o assunto - Que livro estranho! - pegou o volume das mãos dele, observando-o com curiosidade - Sinistro, Harry, posso abrir? – não esperou por uma resposta, e antes que Harry pudesse impedi-la, seus dedos já tocavam o fecho, que reagiu prontamente, revelando seus dentes afiados, e atacando-a com ferocidade. – Ai! Essa coisa me mordeu! - ela segurou a mão, que por sorte, sofrera apenas um pequeno corte, olhando com indignação para o livro.

Enquanto todos perguntavam se ela estava bem, e ela resmungava contra livros assassinos, Harry olhava fixamente para o livro, sem acreditar no que via.

- Abriu! - ele exclamou, atraindo a atenção dos amigos - Está aberto!

Ali, no colo de Nicky, o livro, cuja tranca havia desaparecido, jazia aberto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_"Fique quieta! Está querendo nos matar?"_

Arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao ouvir nitidamente a voz dentro de sua cabeça. Muitas perguntas passavam por elas, e aparentemente ele ouviu todas, pois logo a voz voltou a soar.

_"Basta saber que pretendo ajudá-la a sair dessa enrascada. Mas, _por favor_, tente não atrair mais atenção, ok?"_

Ela se indignou. Quem aquele moleque pensava que era? O sorriso que surgiu no rosto dele indicou que ouvira isso também, e que se divertia com isso. Determinada, usou seus conhecimentos para fechar sua mente. Percebeu que tinha conseguido quando o sorriso foi substituído por um ar levemente aborrecido.

- Se queria provar sua capacidade, - ele sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido - ótimo, já conseguiu. Agora deixe disso, se não quiser que nos ouçam.

Sabendo que ele tinha razão, ela obedeceu, a contragosto.

_"Assim está melhor. Agora, por mais que seja agradável ficar assim com você, acho que devemos voltar para o castelo."_

Eles podiam ouvir os comensais vasculhando a área, e ela não conseguiu evitar a ironia. _"É mesmo, Sr. Espertinho? E o que sugere? Vamos nos levantar, desejar boa noite a nossos amigos e seguir calmamente nosso caminho?"_

Mais uma vez ele sorriu, demonstrando que, longe de aborrecê-lo, suas palavras o divertiam.

_"Quase isso"._ Ele levou a mão ao cinto, tirando de lá um pequeno cilindro. "_Se prepare"_.

Antes que tivesse tempo de perguntar para quê, uma luz saiu do cilindro, e surgiu ao lado deles uma imensa motocicleta. Sem lhe dar chance de hesitação, ele a puxou para cima dela, e logo o ronco do poderoso motor ecoava pela floresta, enquanto eles disparavam dali em alta velocidade. Infelizmente, os comensais tinham vassouras, e não tardaram a ir atrás deles, tentando impedir a fuga. Ela nunca tivera medo de motos antes, pelo contrário, gostava bastante delas. Mas estar sobre um monstro daqueles, percorrendo os caminhos estreitos por entre as árvores numa velocidade daquelas, enquanto eram perseguidos por comensais que lançavam feitiços que por pouco não os atingiam... bem, aquilo era _muito_ diferente dos passeios a que estava acostumada.

Podiam ver por entre as árvores que dois comensais os ladeavam, e que os atacariam a qualquer momento. Estava pensando em soltar uma das mãos para tentar rechaçar seus feitiços – apesar de não gostar nem um pouco dessa idéia – quando ele voltou a "falar" com ela.

_"Segure-se firme!"_. Ela não questionou a ordem, apenas agarrou-se mais a ele, o rosto pressionado firmemente contra suas costas, enquanto ele acelerava ainda mais. Logo à frente deles a floresta se abria numa pequena clareira, e assim que eles a atingiram a moto subiu vertiginosamente, no mesmo momento em que os comensais decidiram atacar, e acabaram derrubados por seus próprios feitiços.

Voando, em pouco tempo chegaram até os jardins da escola, onde pousaram sem problemas, já que seus perseguidores não se atreveriam a segui-los até ali. Pararam alguns metros depois, derrapando diante do lago.

- Graças a Merlin! - ela desceu rápido da moto, as pernas tão bambas que teve que se sentar na grama para não cair.

O rapaz apoiou os braços na moto, observando-a com ar divertido. Os cabelos negros caíam desalinhados sobre a testa, emoldurando o rosto atraente. Ela pensou, como da primeira vez que o vira, que nunca antes tinha visto um rapaz tão bonito.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou com gentileza.

- Estou, obrigada. E obrigada por me ajudar. - ela se levantou e começou a andar em direção ao castelo.

- Ei, espere aí! - ele saltou da moto, e enquanto a seguia tirou novamente o cilindro do cinto, apontando-o para a moto, que logo depois desaparecia.

- Muito bom, esse seu cinto de utilidades, hein? - ela não conseguiu deixar de ironizar quando ele passou a caminhar ao seu lado - Realmente muito útil.

- É mesmo, não é? - ele fingiu não entender a provocação, guardando novamente o cilindro - Presente do meu avô.

- Parece que ele conhece bem o neto.

- Com certeza. - ele ficou sério ao prosseguir - Sabe, você não deveria ter se arriscado a ir lá sozinha. Imagine o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse aparecido.

- Olhe, eu já agradeci pela ajuda, - ela se irritou - mas isso não significa que vou aceitar um sermão de um moleque que não sabe nada sobre meus assuntos.

- E quem disse que eu não sei? - ele retrucou, segurando seu braço e fazendo-a voltar-se para ele - Eu tenho vigiado você desde o primeiro dia de aula, e sei perfeitamente bem que não é o que finge ser, _Anne Zwarts_.

- Que bom que _você _sabe, espertinho, porque eu não faço idéia do que está falando. - ela puxou seu braço e voltou a se afastar rapidamente, amaldiçoando mentalmente aquela falha em seu esquema tão bem traçado.

Ele riu e voltou a emparelhar com ela, parecendo ainda mais divertido com sua irritação.

- Não fique tão irritada, você não tinha como evitar isso, e eu não teria me intrometido, se não soubesse que estava em perigo.

- Eu não estou irritada! - ela esbravejou, gesticulando e atraindo a atenção para o ferimento em sua mão.

- Ei, você está ferida! - ele voltou a segurar sua mão, examinando-a atentamente - Parecem marcas de dentes.

- Isso porque _são_ marcas de dentes. Foi por isso que me descobriram, algum animal me mordeu quando eu estava saindo de lá.

- Deixe-me dar um jeito nisso. - ele tocou a varinha no ferimento, e logo depois este estava curado. Surpreendendo-a, ele levou a mão até os lábios, beijando o local onde estava a ferida. Ergueu os olhos insinuantes para ela - Para sarar melhor.

Ela girou os olhos, puxando novamente a mão. Era só o que faltava, um moleque metido a conquistador!

- Tá, tá, muito obrigada. Agora, é melhor a gente esquecer o que houve aqui, ok? Isso não é um assunto no qual você deva se meter.

Ele estreitou os olhos diante do tom condescendente dela.

- Engraçado, eu tive a impressão de que se não tivesse me intrometido, você estaria em grandes apuros a essa altura.

- Nada com o que eu não pudesse lidar. - ela descartou a preocupação com um gesto de desdém, e resolveu provocá-lo. Afinal, se ele sabia quem era e o que estava fazendo ali, não tinha nada a perder. - Eu estaria muito mais encrencada se sua mãe soubesse que se arriscou desse jeito por minha causa.

Foi recompensada pela carranca aborrecida do rapaz. Era óbvio que ele não gostava daquela superproteção, e menos ainda que os outros soubessem dela. Ele se recompôs rapidamente, voltando aos modos galanteadores, enquanto envolvia sua cintura com um braço, puxando-a para perto de si, para falar junto ao seu ouvido.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, afinal, eu não sou seu cavaleiro de armadura? Então! Eu a protegerei de qualquer perigo, minha linda...

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, sussurrando ao seu ouvido o que saberia que a irritaria. Ela puxou-o pela frente das vestes, seus olhos ficando no mesmo nível enquanto o encarava de modo ameaçador.

- Se repetir isso, nem sua mamãe vai conseguir salvá-lo, entendeu, moleque?

- Adoro mulheres geniosas...

- Vai trocar as fraldas, bebezinho. – ela retrucou, soltando-o e dando-lhe as costas - É melhor você voltar para sua Casa, já passou da hora de criança dormir. - sem esperar resposta, ela se afastou com passos determinados, desaparecendo logo depois pela entrada do castelo.

Ele ficou parado, observando-a partir. Ali estava uma mulher que valia a pena. Que importava se ela o considerava jovem demais? Aquilo só tornava o desafio mais interessante.

- Nós ainda não acabamos, minha cara... - ele estava determinado a continuar provocando-a - Vamos ver quem ganha essa parada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A empolgação durou pouco, até perceberem que o livro estava em branco, obviamente protegido por algum tipo de feitiço. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas, eles acharam melhor continuar outro dia, pois já estava muito tarde. Harry guardou o livro aberto, para evitar que a tranca voltasse ao seu lugar de guardiã. Ninguém estava animado com a idéia de pagar o tributo de sangue, que aparentemente era o preço para abri-la.

Todos já estavam dormindo quando Harry saiu da Torre, oculto pela sua capa de invisibilidade. Ia tentar novamente essa noite. Sabia que Sammy entenderia, ele precisava fazer aquilo.

Quando chegou à Torre de Astronomia, a viu sentada sobre o parapeito, como sempre a encontrava.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Harry? - a voz dela não continha a agressividade da ultima vez em que conversara, revelava apenas um pequeno traço de curiosidade.

- Queria conversar com você. - ele respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela - Tenho vindo aqui todas as noites, mas parece que você mudou seus hábitos noturnos.

- Eu tenho visitado meu pai. Nós estamos nos conhecendo, você sabe. - ela afastou uma mecha do rosto, e encarou-o - Então?

- Rhea, você sabe que eu estou com a Sammy... - ela apenas assentiu, e indicou que ele prosseguisse - Ela me disse que vocês são amigas, então acredito que ela contou como nós nos acertamos.

- Sim, ela contou. E eu fiquei muito satisfeita em descobrir que você não era o covarde que eu pensei, Harry. Sem querer ofender. - ela se apressou a completar. Ele sorriu.

- Não ofendeu. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Rhea, eu gosto muito de você, e não gostaria de perder sua amizade.

- Amigos são um luxo para mim, Harry. – ela desviou o olhar para a paisagem a sua frente – Você vê como agimos na maior parte do tempo, mantemos todos afastados. Isso não é apenas para proteger nossos segredos, mas também as outras pessoas. Alguém ligado a Tríade é um alvo para nossos inimigos. Nós temos como nos proteger, mas não podemos proteger nossos amigos o tempo todo.

- Acho que vocês depositam pouca confiança em seus amigos. - Harry retrucou calmamente - Veja o exemplo de seus pais. A antiga Tríade tinha amigos, que lutavam lado a lado com eles.

- Você está certo nisso, mas existem outros fatores a se levar em consideração. Coisas que, infelizmente, eu não posso revelar agora. – ela completou antes que ele pudesse retrucar - Mas eu ficarei feliz em chamá-lo de amigo, Harry, se você entender que terei de continuar agindo como sempre.

- Bem, se eu podia entender antes, posso continuar entendendo agora. - Afinal, é pra isso que servem os amigos, não é? – ele sorriu, e mudou de assunto - Agora me conte, como vão as coisas com o velho Remo?

Eles passaram as horas seguintes conversando e rindo como dois velhos amigos que não se encontram há muito tempo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na mesa da Sonserina, uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos e traços comuns estava sentada próxima ao grupinho de celebridades da casa. Qualquer um que olhasse veria apenas uma garota sem importância, tomando sozinha o seu café da manhã. Ninguém diria que essa mesma garota havia enfrentado comensais da morte na noite anterior, e que agora prestava atenção em cada palavra dos colegas, tentando extrair alguma informação útil.

_"Bom dia, minha querida!"_.

Ela teve um pequeno sobressaltou quando a voz ecoou em sua cabeça. Disfarçadamente olhou na direção da mesa da Grifinória, onde olhos azuis zombeteiros a encaravam, e piscaram maliciosamente para ela.

_"Quer parar com isso, moleque?"_, ela retrucou, irritada, baixando novamente a cabeça para o seu prato, _"Vai acabar atraindo atenção para mim, e estragando tudo!"_.

_"Ora, Anne, eu só quis cumprimentá-la! Afinal, depois de tudo o que nós passamos juntos, acho que podemos nos considerar... íntimos, não?"._

_"Não delira, garoto! E faça o favor de me deixar trabalhar em paz, ok?"_, com isso ela encerrou o assunto e seguiu o grupo de sonserinos para fora do salão, para a primeira aula do dia.

Na mesa da Grifinória, o rapaz sorriu divertido. Ela ficaria furiosa quando descobrisse a surpresinha que a esperava.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ana, você não acha melhor...

- Não, Kris.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. Eu tenho que ir, não há outro jeito. - ela desviou os olhos, triste - Você sabe que há uma chance disso mudar, então não há necessidade de alarmar mais ninguém.

Finalmente a prima estava de volta. Kristyn estivera treinando em seu _simulador_, no final do dia, quando ela aparecera. Conversaram durante muito tempo, felizes em estarem juntas novamente. Porém, Kristyn não pôde evitar que a preocupação toldasse sua alegria ante as notícias que ela trazia.

- Sim, eu sei do que você está falando, é esse meu receio também. E não é justo que você passe sozinha por isso.

- Mas eu não estou sozinha. - ela sorriu fracamente para a prima - Eu tenho você, esqueceu?

- Sim, Ana, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. - ela abraçou a prima com carinho - Mas não é disso que eu estou falando.

- Eu sei, Kris, mas essa é a minha escolha. – ela hesitou um pouco, antes de continuar - Como... como ele está?

- Melhor do que eu gostaria.

- Kristyn!

- Que foi? Você sabe que não fiz nada com ele apenas porque você me proibiu. Agora o Sr. "oh, meu Deus, como eu sofro" passa os dias no quarto, esperando pela próxima missão, enquanto conhece um pouco mais da filha.

- Então eles estão se dando bem? - Ana perguntou, ansiosa.

- Sim, muito bem.

- Isso me deixa muito feliz. É o que eu sempre sonhei.

- Não foi exatamente isso que você sempre sonhou. - ela não pôde deixar de salientar.

- Uma parte de um sonho é melhor do que nada. - ela retrucou, sorrindo sem humor - E agora vem a pior parte: ficar perto deles, e ver de perto a família que eu poderia ter tido.

- Talvez ainda venha a ter.

- Dificilmente. Como eu já disse, nós não somos mais as pessoas por quem nos apaixonamos.

- E o que impede que essas novas pessoas se apaixonem?

- Seria lindo, mas nós não estamos num conto de fadas.

- Tudo bem, Ana, é você quem decide. - ela manteve o braço de forma protetora sobre os ombros da prima - Venha, vamos enfrentar a fera.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ana está de volta.

Remo olhou para Frank, que tinha acabado de entrar. Deixou de lado o álbum de fotografias que estivera observando e levantou-se da cama. O amigo parara no meio do quarto, os braços cruzados diante do peito, e parecia esperar uma reação dele.

- Isso significa que vamos partir em busca da segunda relíquia. - ele respondeu calmamente - Suponho que Alena também tenha voltado, não é?

- Sim, ela também voltou, e sim, nós partiremos em breve. Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar.

Durante aquelas semanas desde a discussão deles, os amigos tinham-no deixado em paz para conhecer a filha e curar as feridas. Agora, Frank achava que já era hora de conversarem.

- Os únicos assuntos que me ligam a Ana são os que dizem respeito a Rhea e a busca de Sirius.

- Ah, pelo menos admite que está ligado a ela por causa de sua filha.

- Unicamente por ela.

- Tem certeza disso, Remo? - Frank retrucou - Pode me dizer, sinceramente, que não sente mais nada por ela?

- Eu já disse isso. E digo de novo, se quiser.

- Então me diga o seguinte: consegue imaginá-la se envolvendo com outro homem, beijando esse outro e se casando com ele? - Remo desviou os olhos do olhar perspicaz do amigo, que sorriu - Não, você não consegue.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. - ele resmungou, contrariado.

- Quer dizer tudo. Você pode estar aborrecido...

- Aborrecido? Acha que estou apenas _aborrecido_?

- ... mas o amor que sentia por ela está aí, debaixo de todo esse rancor. - ele prosseguiu, ignorando o sarcasmo do outro. - E por mais que você não queira, uma hora ele vai vir à tona de novo. Só espero que então não seja tarde demais.

- Frank, sem querer ofender, eu dispenso esse tipo de comentário. Já tive o bastante com Dumbledore.

- Está bem, Remo, eu já disse o que tinha a dizer. Apenas se lembre que ainda tem amigos, não precisa mais enfrentar os problemas sozinho. - ele se dirigiu para porta, e antes de sair avisou - E voltando ao Sirius, vamos nos reunir dentro de meia hora no escritório de Dumbledore.

Depois que Frank se foi, Remo pegou novamente o álbum, que Rhea lhe dera e que continha fotos de todos os períodos de sua vida. Permaneceu fitando a mesma foto que estivera observando durante muito tempo. Nela, Rhea ainda não tinha nascido, e Ana estava sentada à beira de um lago, a cabeça inclinada, enquanto acariciava a barriga proeminente. Estava mais linda do que nunca, e sua expressão revelava amor e preocupação, igualmente intensos.

Remo fechou os olhos por um momento, e com um suspiro largou o álbum novamente.

"_Tarde demais para pensar no que poderia ter sido..."_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Apenas Dumbledore e Alena pareciam alheios ao clima tenso no escritório. Remo e Ana fingiam ignorarem um ao outro, enquanto Kristyn vigiava os dois, parecendo pronta a pular em defesa da prima. Frank e Alice, constrangidos, observavam os três, sem saber bem como agir naquela estranha situação.

- Então, Alena, está tudo pronto para a próxima busca? - a voz de Dumbledore os trouxe de volta ao assunto que deviam discutir.

- Sim, Dumbledore. Enquanto estava na Ilha, entrei em contato com um clã de corsários que está ligado a Avalon por um juramento de fidelidade. Eles nos levarão pelo _Estreito de Runfhort _até a ilha de _Arran_.

- Mas Alena, você não tinha dito que era melhor esperarmos até o natal para tentar a travessia? - estranhou Alice.

- Realmente seria a época mais segura, Alice, mas até lá o navio já terá deixado o porto, e teríamos que conseguir outra embarcação. E isso seria muito, muito difícil. Ninguém se arriscaria em _Runfhort_, nós temos sorte do _Tétis _estar atracado em Gletna agora.

- Então nós partiremos amanhã?

- Isso mesmo, Frank, vocês devem tentar descansar esta noite, porque a jornada será muito mais árdua do que a última.

Decididos os últimos detalhes, cada um foi para seu quarto. Apenas Dumbledore e Kristyn, que não participariam da missão, permaneceram no escritório.

- O que a preocupa, minha cara?

Kristyn encarou o olhar calmo do diretor, e decidiu que apesar da vontade da prima, ela deveria contar a ele o que estava acontecendo.

- Dumbledore, essa viagem é muito perigosa para Ana. Ela corre um sério risco, bem maior que os outros, de perder a vida nela.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ei, Neville, o que foi?

Ele continuou com o olhar perdido na planta a sua frente. Estava desse jeito já há algum tempo, e fora isso com certeza que atraíra a atenção da garota, sempre tão distraída.

- Meus pais partiram numa missão muito perigosa hoje cedo. - ele respondeu, quando já parecia que não ia fazê-lo - Eu não sei quanto tempo eles vão levar para voltar.

- Ah... - foi tudo o que Luna respondeu.

Era engraçado como as conseqüências daquela poção do amor não mudara em nada o relacionamento amigável dos dois. Tirando pelo rápido beijo que ela lhe dera naquela noite, tudo continuava exatamente como antes. Ela chegava, ficava observando-o trabalhar com suas plantas ou fazer alguma poção, enquanto conversavam sobre vários assuntos. A garota era tão solitária quanto ele, talvez por isso se dessem tão bem, apesar de serem tão diferentes um do outro.

- Estou preocupado com eles. – ele confessou.

Luna desceu da mesa onde estava sentada e caminhou até ele.

- Meu pai sempre diz... - ela começou, antes de envolvê-lo num abraço - ... que um abraço é melhor que palavras, quando se quer confortar alguém.

Apesar de constrangido, Neville retribuiu o abraço, e quando este terminou, ele realmente se sentia um pouco melhor. Sorriu agradecido ao se afastar.

- Obrigado, Luna.

- Não tem porque. - respondeu alegremente, voltando a se sentar na mesa - Amigos são para essas coisas.

Neville voltou a trabalhar, agora com um novo ânimo, enquanto a amiga tagarelava sobre as expedições que o pai dela estava fazendo para capturar um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Draco observava de longe o treino da Grifinória. Sua ruivinha estava linda, com os cabelos esvoaçando enquanto voava para marcar mais um gol. Desde o interlúdio no quarto secreto, que ele agora sabia ter sido causado por uma poção do amor, a garota fazia de tudo para evitá-lo, e estava tendo muito sucesso nisso, para seu desgosto. Sem a desculpa das detenções, ele não tinha como obrigá-la a encontrá-lo, e ela estava sempre cercada pelos amigos insuportáveis. Ou seja, não havia como arrastá-la novamente ao seu esconderijo.

_"Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso."_, ele pensou, vendo-a rir para o idiota do Martin, que estava lhe dizendo alguma gracinha. _"E rápido!"_.

Foi quando estava indo para o salão principal, naquela noite, que a resposta apareceu. Não pôde evitar o sorriso satisfeito ao ler a lista fixada no quadro de avisos. Simplesmente perfeito! Quem poderia desejar um presente de natal melhor do que aquele?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O cenário era muito diferente do da última vez que atravessaram o portal da floresta proibida. No lugar do campo ensolarado de outrora, eles encaravam a paisagem sombria composta pela baía iluminada por raios e assolada por fortes ventos, que anunciavam a chegada de uma forte tempestade. Eles apertaram mais seus mantos em torno de si, e seguiram para o pequeno porto, guiados por Alena, que parecia alheia a fúria da natureza.

Uma única embarcação oscilava sobre as águas, junto ao atracadouro. Era um típico navio de tempos antigos, silhueta alongada e velas triangulares. Pararam a beira do cais, junto ao navio, e puderam perceber que este era armado com vários canhões. No alto do mastro central, a bandeira confirmava suas impressões: um navio pirata.

Ignorando a apreensão de seus companheiros, Alena gritou algo numa língua desconhecida para eles, e logo depois a rampa de embarque era baixada. Subiram a bordo, e foram recebidos por um homem baixo e muito velho, que usava um colete de couro sobre a camisa de mangas bufantes, um lenço vermelho amarrado na cabeça e uma argola dourada na orelha. Ele mancou até eles, e parou diante de Alena com uma reverência.

- Minha senhora! Não a esperávamos esta noite. O capitão...

- O capitão... – ela cortou com voz fria - ... sabia muito bem que estávamos chegando. Suponho que ele preferiu ignorar meu aviso e levou o resto da tripulação para uma noite de diversão na taberna de Gwen. Acertei?

O velho pareceu constrangido, sem saber como responder.

- Muito bem. - Alena continuou, sua voz neutra não revelando nada do aborrecimento que sentia. Ela pegou um pequeno saco de couro que trazia preso ao cinto, enfiou a mão ali, e de olhos fechados murmurou algumas palavras incompreensíveis. Em seguida, jogou no ar um pó brilhante, avermelhado, que rodopiou no vento, espalhando-se pelas velas do navio. Depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou-se novamente para o velho, que a encarava com evidente temor – Assim que ele retornar, diga-lhe para nos encontrar na cabine principal.

- Mas... minha senhora... - ele fez menção de argumentar, e Alena, que já se afastava, voltou o olhar duro em sua direção, fazendo-o gaguejar ainda mais - ...é que... bem... o capitão não costuma voltar antes de amanhecer...

- Garanto que ele estará de volta em breve, Gart. – ela disse, enigmática - Muito em breve.

Deixando o nervoso marujo para trás, ela os encaminhou para a cabine principal, que era enorme e muito confortável. Era, obviamente, a cabine do capitão. Todos se acomodaram para esperar por ele, exceto Alena, que preferiu ficar de pé. Depois de algum tempo, Frank decidiu quebrar o silêncio tenso que se instalara.

- Hum... Alena? O que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou o que todos queriam saber.

- Damian. - ela respondeu, demonstrando agora um pouco da irritação que sentia, enquanto andava pela cabine - Tentar atrasar nossa partida é uma atitude típica dele.

Antes que pudessem perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, a porta da cabine foi aberta num rompante, e um homem alto, muito bonito e claramente enfurecido entrou por ela.

- Que idéia foi essa de atear fogo ao meu navio! - ele vociferou, aproximando-se de Alena, que permaneceu parada, encarando-o com ar de superioridade.

- Como pode ver... - ela retrucou calmamente - ... seu navio está intacto.

- Mas não foi isso o que pareceu de onde eu estava! - ele apontou o dedo acusatoriamente em sua direção - E você sabia disso! Você fez de propósito.

- Claro que fiz. – ela pareceu um pouco menos calma, e sua voz soou dura ao continuar - Nós temos que partir o mais rápido possível, e se você não tivesse desobedecido minhas instruções, nós já estaríamos a caminho.

- Ora, ora... quer dizer então que a sacerdotisa ficou aborrecida comigo? - ele pareceu esquecer a zanga diante daquela possibilidade - Perdoe-me, minha senhora, não foi minha intenção. - ele fez uma reverência exagerada, e tudo nele desmentia suas palavras.

- Chega, Damian. Suas brincadeiras já nos atrasaram o bastante. Tome todas as providências para nossa partida imediata.

- Acalme-se, sacerdotisa. - ele imprimia grande ironia ao título dela - Meus homens já estão preparando tudo. Vê? - o navio começara a se mover - Não se preocupe, logo estaremos em alto mar. Por que não apresenta seus companheiros? - ainda aborrecida, ela os apresentou, enquanto Damian analisava um por um. Segurou a mão de Ana, levando-a aos lábios, enquanto falava em tom sedutor - Será sempre muito bem vinda na ponte de comando, minha cara.

Remo desviou os olhos. Por mais que afirmasse para si mesmo que não sentia mais nada por ela, não gostou nem um pouco de ver o pirata metido a Dom Juan se engraçar para cima dela. Para sua secreta satisfação, Alena interrompeu o flerte.

- Damian...

- Certo, certo, eu já estou indo. - os olhos negros brilharam divertidos ao se voltarem para Alena - É claro que eu conto com sua presença, como sempre. Até mais, minha querida.

Com um aceno para os outros, ele partiu, o humor muito diferente de quando chegara. Assim que ele saiu, Alena se voltou para Remo.

- A _sarnseach_ está bem guardada, não é? - após a confirmação de Remo, ela continuou – Ótimo. Continue mantendo-a em segurança, e longe das vistas de qualquer um nesse navio.

- Mas, Alena, pensei que você tinha dito que eles eram fiéis a você. - estranhou Alice.

- O clã deles é obrigado por juramento a servir a Avalon, o que não quer dizer que gostem disso. Vocês viram a atitude de Damian, ele está furioso por ter que nos ajudar. Mas a verdade é que eu apenas os estou ajudando a resgatar seu amigo, essa não é uma missão de Avalon. Se ele souber disso, com certeza dará um jeito de se aproveitar da situação, e a _sarnseach_ é um tesouro muito valioso.

- Entendo. - comentou Frank, pensativo - Nesse caso, é melhor que Alice e eu fiquemos de olho neles, enquanto vocês fazem o necessário para nos levar até essa ilha.

- Eu ia sugerir exatamente isso. - Alena se virou para Ana - Você deve descansar prima, porque logo você terá muito trabalho. Remo, você fica com ela. - ao perceber que nenhum dos dois pareceu satisfeito com a sugestão, ela continuou com certa rispidez - Já está na hora de deixarem seus problemas pessoais de lado, não acham? Ana tem que descansar, e o mais seguro para a Pedra é ficar perto dela, para que qualquer intenção maldosa seja percebida a tempo de evitar o pior. Portanto, parem de bancar as crianças mimadas. Eu tenho que servir de bússola para o capitão, e se eu posso aturar a presença de Damian, sob uma tempestade infernal, vocês também podem conviver pacificamente por algumas horas.

Aceitando a verdade de suas palavras, os dois concordaram com as ordens da sacerdotisa, sem argumentar. Pouco depois Alena subiu para o convés, seguida por Frank e Alice.

Um pesado silencio reinou na cabine, e nenhum dos dois parecia com disposição para quebrá-lo. Ana se levantou e foi até a janela, abrindo a vidraça e erguendo o rosto para o vento. Odiava viagens de barco. Respirou fundo tentando controlar a náusea que o balanço lhe causava. Aquela seria uma longa viagem.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Mandou me chamar, diretor? - ela perguntou, a cabeça enfiada no vão da porta.

- Sim, minha cara, entre por favor. - ele fez indicou que sentasse ao lado do rapaz que sorria, parecendo muito divertido - Creio que já conhece o jovem Wezen?

- Infelizmente já.

- Ela fica nervosa perto de mim, diretor. - ele deu de ombros - Não consegue se controlar, coitada.

- Me mira, mas me erra, moleque!

Dumbledore olhou de um para o outro, parecendo encantado com uma piada particular. Então, com uma tossidela, ele chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Estamos seguros aqui, pode ficar mais à vontade. - seguindo suas palavras, ela assumiu seu visual habitual, o rosto de coração emoldurado por cabelos rosa chiclete - Assim estamos melhor, não é?

- Eu estarei melhor quando você tirar esse garoto do meu pé, diretor. – ela exclamou, irritada - Ele está atrapalhando minha missão!

- Engraçado, pensei que eu tinha _ajudado_ você.

Ela ignorou-o.

- Eu tenho que passar despercebida entre os sonserinos, e ter um dos galãs da Grifinória me observando o tempo todo não é o que eu chamaria de _discrição._ - ela continuou argumentando com o diretor.

- Nisso ela tem razão, Wezen.

- Eu sei diretor, pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não farei mais isso.

- Ótimo. Agora, Tonks, eu chamei vocês dois aqui porque quero que trabalhem juntos daqui por diante.

- O quê!

- Eu sei que você preferia continuar sozinha, mas os poderes dele serão de grande utilidade, como já ficou provado no episódio da floresta.

- Mas, Dumbledore, se alguém nos vir juntos...

- Ora, Tonks, tenho certeza de que num caso desses vocês saberão disfarçar para que ninguém desconfie de nada. Afinal, existem coisas muito mais prováveis de dois jovens estarem fazendo do que espionando, não é mesmo? - Dumbledore piscou marotamente para ela.

Tentando se controlar, ela se voltou para o rapaz, que apesar de se manter calado, deixava clara sua satisfação com a irritação dela.

- Você está se divertindo muito com isso, não é?

- Eu? - ele pousou a mão dramaticamente sobre o peito - Minha querida, eu apenas tento ajudar a Ordem. Se isso significa representar o Romeu ao seu lado, o que eu posso fazer?

Bufando, ela voltou a se transformar em Anne Zwarts.

- Espero sinceramente que você não se arrependa disso, Dumbledore. - ela disse ao diretor, antes de sair do escritório - Porque eu, com certeza, me arrependerei.

Ela ainda ouviu a risada do rapaz enquanto descia as escadas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso. - Damian resmungava, olhando para os paredões de rocha que cercavam a passagem - Sério, Alena, como foi capaz de nos trazer nessa viagem suicida, e ainda esconder o verdadeiro destino?

Alena não se virou para responder, permanecendo alguns passos à frente dele, concentrando-se para manter o brilhante rastro de luz verde que guiava o navio.

- Se eu tivesse dito a verdade, você arrumaria um jeito de escapar.

- Vocês, sacerdotisas, são os seres mais egoístas que eu já conheci! Pensam apenas naquilo que querem...

- Chega, Damian. Você já deixou bem claro o que pensa de nós, em várias ocasiões. Lembre-se que...

Naquele momento o navio deu um forte solavanco, atirando-a sobre Damian, q segurou-a enquanto tentava manter o controle do navio.

- Que diabos... – outro solavanco o fez soltar o timão, e escorregarem no assoalho molhado pela chuva para bater contra a parede à suas costas.

O motivo daquilo logo ficou claro, quando um gigantesco polvo emergiu ao lado do navio, seus tentáculos começando a enrolar-se ao seu redor. A tripulação corria de um lado para o outro, tentando livrar-se deles com golpes de espadas, em vão. A pele do animal parecia imune até aos feitiços lançados por Frank e Alice.

- Satisfeita, senhora? - Damian gritou, apontando para o monstro, que começava a arrastar o navio. - Pode me dizer como vamos sair dessa agora?

Naquele momento Remo e Ana apareceram correndo, suas vestes logo se encharcando sob a chuva forte. Remo parou surpreso ao se deparar com o polvo, mas Ana seguiu em passos resolutos até a amurada, por onde vários tentáculos surgiam, bem abaixo da cabeça do animal, que parecia hipnotizado, os olhos imensos presos na mulher que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Aliás, todos a bordo pareciam hipnotizados, enquanto Ana estendia as mãos, tocando os tentáculos, ao que o animal soltou um som gutural, assustador, para alguns momentos depois parecer se acalmar, os tentáculos deslizando rapidamente para fora do navio. Se fosse possível, diriam que o monstro estava sorrindo ao afundar novamente nas águas revoltas, deixando-os livres para seguirem viagem.

Assim que ele desapareceu, Ana cambaleou e foi amparada rapidamente por Remo.

- Você está bem? - ele se preocupou ao notar a imensa palidez em seu rosto.

- Eu... só preciso descansar um pouco... - ela respondeu com voz fraca, enquanto Remo a ajudava a chegar à escada que levava ao interior do navio - Preciso... descansar...

Ela não conseguiu completar a frase, tombando desacordada nos braços de Remo, que a ergueu no colo, sem saber o que fazer.

- Leve-a para baixo! - gritou Alena da ponte de comando - Ela está bem, apenas se esforçou demais. Cuide dela.

- E então, Alena, - Damian começou, assim que eles desceram para a cabine - Como espera que cheguemos a _Arran_ agora?

Ele estava apontando um dos mastros que se partira e a parte de trás do navio, onde o monstro se apoiara, que estava em destroços.

- Frank e Alice cuidarão disso. - ela respondeu simplesmente, enquanto voltava à posição em que se encontrava antes do ataque.

Antes que o capitão pudesse perguntar como eles fariam isso, os dois bruxos já agitavam suas varinhas com movimentos fluídos e graciosos, deixando toda a tripulação de boca aberta enquanto o navio magicamente voltava ao que era antes. Damian voltou ao timão.

- Bruxos. Você trouxe bruxos para o meu navio. - ele resmungou - Sabia que isso dá um tremendo azar? - ela ignorou-o e com um bufo ele girou o timão para acompanhar a linha verde que voltara a brilhar - O que mais falta acontecer?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dois dias e três monstros depois, eles chegaram em _Arran_, a ilha que abrigava o castelo do deus Govannon, o _Emhaim_, e onde estava a segunda relíquia. Ana estava exausta, então ela e Alice permaneceram no navio, enquanto os outros seguiram para o Palácio, construído num penhasco a beira mar, nos mesmos moldes de Tara, porém não tão grandioso.

Daquela vez foi muito mais simples convencer o guardião da relíquia a entregá-la. Bastou que Remo mostrasse a _sarnseach_, para que a enorme estátua do deus Govannon fizesse surgir a sua frente uma caixa de prata, onde sete anéis, com pedras variadas, repousavam.

Voltaram rapidamente para o navio, ansiosos para saírem daquelas águas perigosas. Por mais duas vezes, no caminho de volta, Ana precisou usar seus poderes para livrá-los das criaturas que infestavam o estreito, e como conseqüência disso, quando chegaram ao porto de Gletna, ela estava muito mal. Alice cuidava dela, fazendo-a beber um tônico fortificante, mas sua aparência piorava cada vez mais.

- Até que não foi tão ruim assim, não é, Gart? - Damian perguntou ao imediato, enquanto observavam o grupo sumir pelo portal de Gletna.

- Não, senhor, a sensitiva é muito poderosa.

- É, e seus amigos bruxos não ficam muito atrás. É bom para nós que eles também sejam ingenuamente confiantes. Você os pegou?

- Sim, capitão, estão na sua cabine.

- Ótimo. - Damian foi para a cabine, e lá encontrou sobre a mesa, como Gart havia dito, os tesouros que lhe ordenara que roubasse: a Pedra e a caixa de prata. Acariciou a tampa da caixa, sorrindo consigo mesmo - Realmente, Alena, você foi muito ingênua em pensar que eu não saberia que essa não é uma missão de Avalon.

Muito distante dali, já na floresta proibida, Ana continuava desacordada, então Remo e Frank se revezavam para carregá-la.

- Frank, fez o que eu pedi? - perguntou Alena.

- Tudo como combinamos, Alena. - ele sorriu de forma marota - O capitão vai ter uma surpresa quando seus tesouros se revelarem apenas instrumentos de navegação.

Assim que eles chegaram ao castelo encontraram com Kristyn e Dumbledore, que preocupado com o aspecto de Ana, achou melhor levarem-na para a enfermaria.

- Madame Pomfrey é de confiança, e com certeza saberá como fazê-la se recuperar. - ele assegurou a Kristyn, que estava preocupada com a prima.

- Dumbledore, lembra que eu falei...

- Sim, Kristyn, eu me lembro. - o diretor a interrompeu, olhando significativamente para os outros - Como ela mesma disse, foi a decisão dela.

- Vocês estão nos escondendo alguma coisa. - comentou Alice, depois de já terem acomodado a amiga na enfermaria.

- Grande novidade, Alice. - Remo disse, irônico - Essas duas são especialistas em guardar segredos.

Kristyn virou-se para ele, os olhos brilhando de irritação.

- Faça-me o favor, Remo, de me poupar de seus comentários idiotas. Se você não percebeu, minha prima está lutando pela vida nesse momento, e o que ela menos precisa é de você atirando acusações em seu rosto!

- Venha, Remo, vamos dar uma volta. - Frank puxou o amigo, que estava sem reação diante do ataque de Kristyn.

Remo seguiu-o para fora da enfermaria, sentindo-se mal. O estado de Ana seria mesmo tão grave assim? E se fosse, o que ele faria?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte Kristyn o procurou em seu quarto, dizendo que a prima estava melhor e queria que ele fosse até a enfermaria.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Kristyn. - ele comentou, enquanto a seguia até a enfermaria - Nós não temos mais nada a conversar.

- Remo, eu gostaria muito de que isso fosse verdade. - ela retrucou - Você sabe o como eu me sinto sobre sua atitude nas ultimas semanas, mas infelizmente vocês têm, sim, um assunto muito sério a discutir. - Ela abriu a porta da enfermaria, indicando-lhe que entrasse - Apenas lembre: se machucá-la novamente, nada me impedirá de fazer algo muito drástico com você.

Ela fechou a porta atrás dele, deixando-o sozinho com Ana, que estava recostada contra os travesseiros, parecendo bem melhor. Ele se aproximou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

- Queria falar comigo? - ela acenou afirmativamente, e Remo aguardou. Como ela não se pronunciasse, ele a incentivou - Então...

- Eu não sei bem como dizer isso... - ela começou, hesitante.

- Se eu puder escolher, prefiro que seja direta. Quanto antes terminarmos essa conversa, melhor.

Ela endureceu o olhar diante de sua rispidez.

- Ok, se você prefere assim. - ela respirou fundo, antes de declarar - Eu estou grávida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: **E então, o que acharam? Por favor, me digam, eu preciso muito, muito mesmo saber. Ah, quem quiser saber noticias da fic enquanto eu não atualizo, entra no blog dela, o endereço tah no meu perfil, ok? Sempre que tiver alguma novidade, eu vou postar lá. Bjaum pra todos!


	21. Um Natal Inesquecível

**N/A:** Estou tão emocionada! Eu consegui terminar o capítulo! Acreditem, eu tava sofrendo pra caramba com essa demora, mais do que vocês, podem crer em mim! Bem, deixem primeiro eu me desculpar devidamente:

Ó, queridos leitores, por favor, perdoem essa pobre autora, que também é uma escrava Isaura no trabalho, que também é uma tia dedicada às voltas com a festa da sobrinha, que também está se preparando pra prestar concurso pro TRE, que também... nem sei mais também o que sou! (Rsrsrs)

Gente, agora é sério, eu sei que uma demora de quase seis meses é indesculpável, mas eu peço que me desculpem mesmo assim, e que entendam as minhas razões. Saibam que em nenhum momento eu abandonei a fic, só não atualizei antes porque não consegui, mesmo.

Agora, sobre o capítulo... eu não faço idéia de como está, pq mais uma vez a Tonks sumiu, e se eu for esperar ela aparecer pra dá assessoria, não sei quando vou poder postar, então, qq coisa, me desculpem, ok? Espero que gostem, mesmo não sabendo se tá coerente (escrevo as cenas que me vêem na cabeça, depois vou juntando, então, se ficou faltando alguma coisa, não reparem, depois eu conserto).

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

_**Um Natal Inesquecível**_

- Aquele idiota, cérebro de trasgo...

Ana continuou recitando a lista de xingamentos, andando nervosa pela sala, enquanto Alice e Kristyn a observavam. O rosto de Alice expressava sua surpresa diante do comportamento pouco usual da amiga, ao contrário de Kristyn, que se divertia, e estava até satisfeita com aquilo. Afinal, era muito melhor do que a apatia e conformismo que a prima vinha apresentando desde que _abalara_ o castelo.

- ... imbecil arrogante! Quem ele pensa que é?

- O pai do seu filho. - Kristyn respondeu prontamente, rindo e erguendo os braços de forma defensiva, diante do olhar assassino que ela lhe lançou - Ei, foi você quem perguntou!

- Mas não era essa a resposta que eu queria! - Ana bufou, e foi para diante da janela, remoendo sua irritação em silêncio, enquanto observava a movimentação dos alunos que se preparavam para a visita a Hogsmeade.

Fazia uma semana que contara a Remo sobre o bebê. Uma semana extremamente exasperante. Sim, pois passado o choque inicial, e depois de avaliar toda a situação, o grande sr. Lupin chegara a conclusão de que deveriam se casar. E simplesmente declarara aquilo como se fosse fato consumado. Mas Ana não tardou a deixar bem claro que já criara uma filha sem ter um marido, e não via por que deveria ser diferente daquela vez. O que não o deixou nem um pouco satisfeito.

A discussão que se seguiu foi realmente um espetáculo a parte, nenhum dos dois disposto a ceder um milímetro sequer. E pararam apenas quando madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria, furiosa, e expulsou Remo dali. Porém, assim que Ana fora liberada pela enfermeira, três dias atrás, ele voltara ao ataque, determinado a ter as coisas a sua maneira.

- Ana, - começou Alice, hesitante - talvez...

- Não, Alice. - ela cortou com frieza, sem se voltar - Esse casamento seria um erro. Talvez o maior de todos que já cometi.

- Concordo. - Alice voltou-se surpresa para Kristyn, que continuou - Pelo menos enquanto vocês pensarem que Remo está fazendo isso somente pela criança.

- É exatamente o que ele está fazendo. - ignorou o gesto que Kristyn fez para Alice, como quem diz "_está vendo?"_, prosseguindo - Ele só pensa nisso. Não me deixa em paz um minuto, sempre preocupado, diz que eu tenho que descansar e várias outras orientações que, segundo Frank me contou, ele conseguiu num livro sobre o assunto. Ele está obcecado!

- Ele só quer cuidar de vocês. - comentou Alice, com um sorriso.

- E se levarmos em conta a inexperiência no assunto, e o fato de ter perdido a chance de fazer o mesmo com a filha, dá pra entender muito bem o cara.

- Kristyn! - Ana se voltou para ela, irritada - Afinal, de que lado você está? Pensei que quisesse transformá-lo num verme-cego.

- Sabe que eu estou sempre do seu lado, querida prima. Quanto ao Remo, ele parece ter voltado ao caminho certo, por isso já o perdoei. Mas é mesmo bom você fazê-lo sofrer um pouquinho, assim ele aprende alguma coisa.

- Eu não sei de onde você tira essas idéias, mas isso não é nenhum joguinho. Eu ainda o amo. - ela confessou, desviando o olhar tristonho novamente para a janela - Mas ele não sente mais nada por mim. Acredite, eu _sei_ disso.

- Ana... - Alice foi até ela, abraçando-a pelos ombros - Isso foi antes. Ele estava em choque com tudo o que aconteceu. Talvez se você...

- Não, Alice. Sentir aquele vazio, a ausência fria de qualquer tipo de emoção, quase me destroçou. Eu não poderia suportar passar por aquilo de novo.

Kristyn e Alice trocaram olhares. Ela estava enganada sobre o que encontraria caso se abrisse para as emoções de Remo, mas nada a convenceria disso. Então resolveram mudar de assunto.

- Então, você não vai ao _Palácio da Lua_?

- Não importa se Remo acha que é muito perigoso. Alena já disse que minha presença é indispensável, e nada vai me impedir de ajudá-los na missão. - respondeu, determinada. Aquele era o motivo de sua irritação, e de sua última discussão com Remo: ele não aceitava que ela participasse de outra busca. Porém Alena a apoiara, afirmando que ele poderia ficar, se quisesse, mas que sem Ana, eles não conseguiriam a _Ithil Celeb, _o que encerrara a discussão. - Por falar em Alena, onde ela está?

- Ela precisava preparar algumas poções, e Dumbledore lhe disse para usar a sala de Snape, já que ele está viajando.

- Essas viagens de Snape são muito arriscadas. Logo Voldemort vai se perguntar como ninguém desconfia dessas ausências.

- Ele pensa que Snape faz jogo duplo – ou seria triplo? - se fingindo de espião para Dumbledore, mas na verdade espionando para _ele. _

- Ainda assim...

- Esqueça isso, Ana. – Kristyn cortou, aborrecida - Deixe-o fazer algo. Sinceramente, não me preocupo nem um pouco com o que possa lhe acontecer.

As outras duas acharam melhor não insistir. Sabiam que a amiga se ressentia de Snape, pelo que acontecera a Sirius. Nada a convenceria de que ele não poderia ter feito algo para evitar aquilo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Droga de mulher teimosa!

Rhea apenas sorriu, vendo o pai passar novamente a mão pelos cabelos, já bastante bagunçados, enquanto andava pelo quarto como uma fera enjaulada.

- Do que está rindo, mocinha? Não tem pena do seu velho pai?

- Pobrezinho... – ela ironizou, rindo ainda mais da careta que ele fez.

- É sério, Rhea, sua mãe está tentando me enlouquecer! - ele suspirou, sentando-se na poltrona em frente a cama, onde a filha estava acomodada. Desviou os olhos do álbum aberto sobre seu colo. Ela o flagrara sorrindo como um idiota, olhando novamente as fotos da primeira gravidez de Ana – Porque ela não pode simplesmente aceitar o que é melhor para todos?

- Talvez porque o que você acha que é melhor para todos não seja o melhor para ela. – retrucou calmamente.

- Você também... - ele resmungou, desanimado - Pensei que estivesse do meu lado.

- É claro que eu quero que vocês fiquem juntos, mas você está metendo os pés pelas mãos, pai. Tentar obrigar a mamãe a se casar usando sua gravidez como pretexto não vai funcionar.

- _Não_ é um pretexto. - ele retrucou, irritado - Se não fosse por isso, jamais pensaria em voltar a me envolver com Ana. Ela conseguiu estragar tudo com suas mentiras.

- Então pare de insistir nesse casamento.

- Nada disso. Eu vou participar de todos os estágios da vida dessa criança, como deveria ter sido com você.

- Pode fazer isso sem estarem casados.

- Uma criança precisa de uma família. – ele insistiu com teimosia, fazendo-a sorrir internamente.

- Bem, agora que o coração dela está livre, mamãe pode se apaixonar novamente, constituir uma família... – comentou casualmente.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! - ele rugiu, levantando-se e voltando a andar nervosamente – Eu não vou deixar outro homem assumir o lugar que deve ser meu!

Rhea teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não rir abertamente. Seu pai estava morrendo de ciúmes! Ótimo. Quanto antes ele aceitasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos, melhor.

Levantou-se e foi até ele, estalando um beijo em seu rosto, para depois se aninhar em seus braços.

- Adoraria ficar aqui me deliciando com sua crise de ciúmes, mas tenho que ir a Hogsmeade.

- Não estou com ciúmes. - ele retrucou sem convicção, e apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça. Resolveu mudar de assunto - E as coisas com o Harry, como vão?

- Ele parece estar feliz com seu namoro com Sammy.

- E você não se importa?

- Para Harry é impossível determinar de quem gosta mais. A escolha que fez foi baseada no único motivo que eu aceitaria. E eu fico feliz por isso. – ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os do pai, cheios de preocupação - Sério.

- Talvez um dia ele te aceite por inteira. - ele comentou, acariciando de leve seu rosto.

- Talvez. – ela deu de ombros, como se aquilo não importasse, mas Remo sabia que estava fingindo - Mas por enquanto, vamos ver no que vai dar isso tudo.

- Muito bem, agora vá, mocinha, e trate de comprar um belo presente de natal para o seu pai. – ele brincou, empurrando-a na direção da porta.

- Interesseiro. Saiba que o seu presente não apenas já foi providenciado, como já está muito bem embrulhado, esperando o momento de ser entregue.

- Ótimo! Tenho certeza de que vou adorar.

"_Eu também, papai",_ ela pensou, enquanto saía do quarto. "_Talvez não no começo, mas no momento certo..."_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A pergunta repentina, feita em tom ríspido, interrompeu o silêncio do laboratório. Porém, Alena sequer ergueu os olhos do caldeirão borbulhante para encarar o irritado recém-chegado.

- Diria que isso é óbvio. – respondeu calmamente – Estou preparando uma poção.

Snape ficou ainda mais irritado. Chegara a pouco de sua última missão, e tendo sido informado que Dumbledore não se encontrava no castelo, deixara o relatório para depois e seguira direto para seu escritório, disposto a relaxar um pouco. A última coisa que esperava e desejava era encontrar aquela mulher ali. Como era de costume, reagiu àquela incômoda presença com frieza e sarcasmo.

- Desculpe, _minha senhora_, esqueci de que era uma sacerdotisa da Ilha Sagrada, e como tal está acima de coisas como educação e respeito ao espaço alheio.

- Não seja impertinente. – ela retrucou, ainda sem se dignar a olhá-lo, enquanto examinava ingredientes dispostos sobre a mesa ao lado do caldeirão, escolhendo alguns para acrescentar à mistura - É lógico que jamais viria aqui sem permissão.

- Engraçado... não me lembro de tê-la concedido. - comentou com acentuada ironia.

- Não foi possível, visto que estava ausente, mas Dumbledore, como diretor de Hogwarts, me autorizou a fazer uso do laboratório _da escola_.

As feições de Snape, que tinha caminhado até a mesa e examinava os ingredientes, tentando descobrir que tipo de poção ela preparava, ficaram duras como pedras, o olhar frio assumindo um brilho cortante.

- Você não nega o parentesco.

- Com quem? - perguntou de forma desinteressada, enquanto mexia o caldeirão.

- Com aquela Feiticeira dos infernos, quem mais?

- Pode ser. - ela finalmente ergueu o rosto para ele, e os olhos que o encaravam estavam enevoados, como que cobertos por fina neblina - Mas é Ana quem você vê quando me olha, e é isso que realmente te incomoda.

Depois de um momento de espantado silêncio, Snape praguejou, e virou-lhe as costas, rumando para o escritório do outro lado do laboratório.

- Não seja tola. - disse enquanto se afastava - Por favor, apresse-se, pois eu preciso preparar a poção de Lupin ainda hoje, se não quisermos ter um lobisomem feroz a solta em Hogwarts. E eu agradeceria se não utilizassem seus dons na minha pessoa. - declarou antes de bater a porta.

"_Como ela se atreve?"_, ele tinha as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa e inspirava profundamente, tentando acalmar a raiva despertada pelas palavras da sacerdotisa, "_Como ousa sequer insinuar..."_.

Com movimentos bruscos ele puxou a varinha, destrancando a última gaveta da mesa, e tirou de lá um retrato muito antigo, onde uma adolescente de cabelos negros, límpidos olhos azuis e expressão bondosa estava sentada na beira do lago, os pés brincando na água.

Snape desabou sobre a cadeira, o olhar preso a garota sorridente.

- Está enganada, sacerdotisa. - murmurou, perdido nas lembranças que o comentário da mulher e a foto em suas mãos evocavam - Ninguém se compara a ela.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Todos os alunos que ficavam para as festas no castelo não perdiam a última visita a Hogsmeade antes do Natal, aproveitando-a para compras. E uma vez que poucas famílias se arriscavam a afastar os filhos do lugar mais seguro naqueles tempos – debaixo das vistas de Dumbledore - aquilo significava que praticamente todo o corpo estudantil abarrotava o vilarejo.

Harry e os amigos quase desistiram de ir, pois o frio era intenso e a neve não dava descanso, mas assim como os outros também tinham compras de última hora a fazer, e sentiram-se recompensados por sua persistência ao verem a surpresa que os aguardava em Hogsmeade. A _Zonko's_ tinha sido vendida e transformada em filial da _Gemialidades Weasley_. Os novos donos, como não podia deixar de ser, realizaram uma inauguração digna de sua fama, atraindo uma verdadeira multidão.

- Mas que filhos...!

- Veja bem o que vai dizer, Ronald Weasley! - cortou Gina, fingindo-se de indignada - A mãe deles é a nossa também, esqueceu?

- Como eles puderam esconder isso da gente? - Rony estava inconformado, enquanto seguia com os amigos, lutando com a massa de estudantes excitados que se aglomeravam em frente à loja examinando as vitrines - Nós somos seus irmãos!

- Bem, pelo menos agora sabemos o que eles tanto faziam no vilarejo. - comentou Harry, que ia abrindo caminho, seguido por Sammy, que segurava sua mão. – Uau! - exclamou ao finalmente conseguir entrar na loja.

Os outros tiveram a mesma reação, observando maravilhados o resultado da criatividade dos gêmeos. As prateleiras estavam repletas de artigos que fariam com que os Marotos achassem que estavam no paraíso. E todas tinham a sua frente mostruários encantados, onde os fregueses podiam ver demonstrações permanentes desses artigos, transformando a loja numa verdadeira miríade de cores e movimentos.

- Nossa, me sinto como se estivesse dentro de um caleidoscópio. – comentou Nicky, fascinada.

- Que bom que gostaram. - respondeu uma voz feminina atrás deles.

- Angelina! - Harry exclamou, cumprimentando a antiga colega - O que faz por aqui?

- Trabalhando, Harry. - ela indicou as vestes magenta que formavam o uniforme da Gemialidades.

- Mas você não tinha sido contratada pelo time do Olívio? - Hermione estranhou.

- Realmente, Hermione, mas com a volta de Você-sabe-quem e seus seguidores, o Ministério suspendeu todos os campeonatos, por medida de segurança. Então, como não tínhamos nada a fazer, resolvemos dar uma mãozinha a nossos amigos.

Ela indicou o outro lado da loja, onde Olívio Wood, Lino Jordan e Alícia Spinnet atendiam os fregueses, todos usando o uniforme da loja. Lembrando-se de como Olívio era com quadribol, Harry sorriu.

- Olívio está reagindo melhor do que eu esperava. - comentou.

- Ah, é verdade. Tivemos que estuporá-lo para impedi-lo de invadir o ministério e "resolver o problema", como ele dizia. Mas agora ele tá legal.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco com a garota eles se espalharam pela loja. Harry e Sammy se distanciaram discretamente de Rony e Hermione, tentando dar espaço para os amigos se acertarem.

- É impressão minha ou Nicky está interessada em um dos gêmeos? - comentou Harry, olhando para o outro lado da loja, onde eles conversavam animadamente.

Sammy riu ao seguir o olhar do namorado.

- Eu diria que não apenas interessada... – ela respondeu, vendo o modo como a amiga sorria para o ruivo - mas determinada a conquistá-lo. Qual deles é aquele?

- Daqui não dá para dizer, mas espero que seja o Jorge, ou Angelina não ficará nem um pouco satisfeita.

- Com certeza. – ela continuava olhando para os dois – Até que combinam, não é?

- Em vários sentidos. – ele concordou, voltando sua atenção para as mercadorias dispostas nas prateleiras a sua frente – Incrível o que eles são capazes de inventar, não é? – comentou, com expressão pensativa.

- Duvido que eles consigam ajudá-lo a desvendar os segredos daquele livro.

- Como você...?

Ela riu da expressão espantada do namorado.

- Você só tem pensado nisso. Fica horas olhando para suas páginas, esperando que a qualquer momento uma inspiração divina lhe mostre o que fazer. – ela sorriu ainda mais quando ele fechou a cara, aborrecido, e inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Depois, seu rosto ficou sério – Harry, já parou para pensar que pode não gostar do que vai descobrir se conseguir que aquele livro revele seus segredos?

- Tenho certeza de que não vai ser nada que eu já não saiba: - ele respondeu com rispidez - que o Snape é um maldito bruxo das trevas, e que não merece a confiança que Dumbledore deposita nele.

- Espero que não tenha uma surpresa desagradável. - retrucou desanimada, como quem não acredita muito na possibilidade. Em seguida voltou a ficar sorridente, e enlaçando seu braço, puxou-o em direção ao local onde Nicky e Jorge ainda conversavam – Agora vamos deixar isso pra lá, e ver o que a louca da minha amiga está aprontando agora.

Ao se aproximarem perceberam que os dois estavam envolvidos numa pequena discussão.

- Sou, sim. – ele afirmava com firmeza.

- Não, não é. - Nicky respondeu tranqüilamente, e deu de ombros – Mas se pensar que me engana te faz feliz, vá em frente.

- Ei, o que vocês estão discutindo? – Harry perguntou, divertido com o ar perplexo do rapaz. Coisa realmente rara de se ver.

- Ela se recusa a acreditar que eu sou o Fred, e não o Jorge. – ele explicou, parecendo aborrecido.

- Bem, se está falando a verdade, - disse Sammy, com um sorriso maroto, enquanto ao seu lado Harry segurava o riso – então o Jorge está encrencado.

- Eu... o Jorge? – ele se espantou – Por que?

- Vocês podem ser muito unidos, mas duvido que aceite que ele fique beijando sua namorada. – ela explicou – Harry e eu acabamos de passar por eles.

- E então, _Fred_? – Nicky provocou – Não vai lá tirar satisfações?

- Como você sabia? – ele perguntou, encarando-a intrigado, e ignorando os outros dois que agora riam abertamente dele.

- Tenho grande experiência com gêmeos. – ela explicou – Minha família está repleta deles e sempre consegui diferenciar um do outro. Deve ser um dom, sei lá. – acrescentou com um dar de ombros.

- É a primeira vez que não consigo enganar alguém. - ele comentou, parecendo frustrado, e então sacudiu um dedo em sua direção, censurando-a – E eu não gostei nada disso, viu bem, mocinha?

- E o que pretende fazer a respeito? – ela rebateu, com ar desafiante.

- Pensarei em algo, pode ter certeza. – respondeu, disfarçando aquele jeito dela o agradara – Enquanto isso, vou ficar de olho em você.

Ela se aproximou bem dele para falar junto ao seu ouvido.

- Estou contando com isso. – sussurrou, provocante.

Harry e Sammy que acompanhavam a conversa se entreolharam com malícia e decidiram que, assim como Rony e Hermione, aqueles dois também precisavam de privacidade. Saíram de fininho, enquanto eles continuavam entretidos com sua _conversa_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Olhando pela vitrine, Gina notou que nem todos procuravam as lojas e tavernas para se proteger do frio intenso.

- Malfoy - ela murmurou para si mesma, vendo o rapaz olhando em volta antes de se esgueirar por uma passagem estreita entre dois prédios, que levava até o terreno a beira da Floresta Proibida. Um lugar ermo, sem nada que pudesse atrair o interesse de alguém - O que ele está aprontando?

Resolvida a descobrir, ela aproveitou que os amigos estavam distraídos e saiu da loja, seguindo rapidamente o mesmo rumo de Draco. Assim que saiu da passagem, viu que ele seguia para um velho casebre abandonado, que ficava numa colina a poucos metros da Floresta.

"_Ótimo!"_, ela pensou com ironia, apertando o casaco a sua volta, enquanto se desilusionava, o que não era tão eficiente quanto uma capa de invisibilidade, mas que serviria bem no momento, já que nevava tanto, "_Um tempo maravilhoso desses e ele resolve sair para um agradável passeio pelo campo! Aí tem coisa!"._

Aproximou-se cautelosamente do casebre e posicionou-se em baixo de uma janela, estreitando bem os olhos para poder enxergar através da vidraça imunda. Quase deixou escapar um palavrão ao ver que estava lá dentro.

- E então, garoto, trouxe?

Como resposta, Draco estendeu uma pequena bolsa de couro, de onde a mulher retirou três pequenos frascos.

- Ótimo, _milorde_ vai ficar satisfeito. - depois de analisá-los com atenção, tornou a guardá-los na bolsa - E quanto ao resto?

- Nada ainda.

- Você já teve bastante tempo - o tom de sua voz dura demonstrava seu desagrado - Eu sabia que seria perda de tempo esperar que você conseguisse algo.

- Eu _consegui_ algo. - indicou a bolsa com um gesto.

- E acha isso grande coisa? - ela sorriu com escárnio - Você é tão patético quanto seu pai, que só conseguiu colaborar de verdade com nosso mestre morrendo, e ainda precisou de ajuda para isso.

Ela ainda ria quando o ar lhe faltou de repente. Tentou erguer a varinha, mas esta voou para as mão de Draco, que caminhava tranqüilamente a sua volta.

- Acho que está na hora de esclarecermos algumas coisas, _titia_. – declarou friamente, sem esboçar qualquer emoção enquanto a via cair de joelhos, lutando para respirar - Primeiro, seu histórico recente não permite que critique ninguém: você é um poço de fracassos e desapontamentos para o _lorde_, e há muito não pode se gabar de ser sua "_mais leal e querida serva"_. - ele imitou-a, parecendo divertir-se com a raiva que brilhou em seus olhos - Segundo, no presente momento, eu e minha mãe somos mais importantes para os planos dele que você, o que me deixa numa posição muito melhor que a sua. E por último, - ele se agachou ao lado dela, que já estava estirada no chão, quase inconsciente e estendeu o braço diante de seu rosto, a manga puxada até o cotovelo - Isto deixa bem claro _quem _e _o quê_ eu sou, e garanto que posso ser tão cruel quanto qualquer um de nossos _amigos_, e não é aconselhável me provocar. E lave bem a boca antes de falar do meu pai novamente.

Ele se ergueu e Bellatrix sentiu o ar voltar aos seus pulmões, tossindo ofegante. Incapaz de continuar assistindo aquilo passivamente, Gina correu para longe dali, sentindo-se tão sufocada quanto a mulher caída no interior do casebre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Acho melhor segui-la. Ela parecia muito abalada."_

"_Ela é forte. Vai ficar bem."_, apesar dessas palavras, Wezen acompanhou a partida da garota com olhar preocupado. Depois de alguns instantes, porém, voltou o rosto em sua direção, a expressão zombeteira, "_Tentando se livrar de mim?"._

"_Imagine!"_

Tonks virou o rosto na direção da janela que estiveram observando, mais para imprimir entre eles alguma distância, por mínima que fosse. Estavam vigiando Malfoy desde que ele saíra do castelo, e quando se tornou impossível segui-lo sem que ele notasse, resolveram usar a capa da invisibilidade da auror. O problema era permanecerem os dois sob ela, sem que nenhuma parte deles ficasse a vista. Ele resolvera a questão simplesmente abraçando-a pelas costas, colando-se inteiramente a ela. Vendo seu sorriso presunçoso, ela engolira o protesto, limitando-se a olhá-lo com desdém.

"_Parece que a _titia _está se recuperando"_, ela comentou, vendo Bellatrix se erguendo.

"_Vamos ver no que isso vai dar.", _ele respondeu, e sob o pretexto de observar melhor, apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, o rosto colado ao dela.

Esforçando-se para ignorar o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha, ela se concentrou na cena que se desenrolava no interior do casebre.

- Eu devia matá-lo por isso. - Bellatrix sibilou, os olhos duros faiscando.

- Você poderia tentar. - ele retrucou com frieza.

Contrariando as expectativas, a mulher riu, um riso desagradável capaz de provocar arrepios em quem o ouvia, mas também era perceptível uma nota de satisfação.

- Ótimo, sobrinho! É muito bom saber que a fraqueza dos Malfoy não estragou seu sangue Black. _Expeliarmus!_ – ela gritou antes que ele acabasse de erguer a varinha, fazendo-o cair sobre a poltrona. Sacudiu a cabeça com falso pesar – Draco, Draco... Da primeira vez você me pegou de surpresa. Isso não se repetirá, pode estar certo. Agora, vamos voltar ao que importa. - ergueu a bolsinha de couro onde guardara os frascos – Levarei isso ao mestre, e relatarei seus progressos – ou deveria dizer a falta deles? - completou com ironia, antes de prosseguir – Não se preocupe, não direi nada sobre sua pequena insubordinação.

"_Como se ela fosse contar mais uma derrota"._

"_Shhh, deixe-me ouvir."_

Mas nem seria preciso, porque Bellatrix desaparatou, e logo a seguir Draco saiu do casebre, seguindo de volta ao vilarejo.

"_Vamos segui-lo?"_

"_Não acho que seja necessário."_, respondeu Tonks, observando o rapaz se afastando. Assim que ele desapareceu de vista, ela puxou a capa.

- Pode me soltar agora.

- Estraga prazeres. - ele brincou, antes de soltá-la.

- Engraçadinho. - retrucou, e foi investigar o casebre.

- Encontrou alguma coisa? - ele perguntou depois de algum tempo. Ela revirara todo o lugar, enquanto ele ficara parado no meio da sala, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, observando-a calmamente.

Com um suspiro exasperado, ela voltou-se para ele.

- Não, mas desconfio que já sabia disso antes mesmo de entrarmos.

- Realmente.

- E então...?

- Então o quê?

- Por que não me disse nada? - ela se indignou - Supostamente está aqui para me ajudar, não é? Ou gosta de me fazer bancar a idiota?

- Não adiantaria eu dizer nada. Você não me daria ouvidos. Não tente negar. - ela fechou a boca que já se abria em protesto - Eu quero ajudá-la, mas você tem que me deixar fazer isso. Por que resiste tanto a me ter por perto?

Por nada no mundo Tonks admitiria que ele mexia com ela. O moleque presunçoso não precisava de incentivo.

- Ok, você está certo, vamos começar de novo, está bem? - ela ignorou o sorriso satisfeito do garoto - E então, como faremos para descobrir o que havia naqueles frascos?

- Eu já sei. - ele deu de ombros diante de sua expressão espantada - Você não tinha perguntado.

- Tudo bem, vou deixar passar essa. Mas como conseguiu descobrir isso? Não acredito que tenha conseguido ler a mente deles, duvido que não estivessem protegendo-as.

- Eu sou um Vidente, não um simples telepata. - ela revirou os olhos diante de sua arrogância, o que o divertia bastante - Para mim seria impossível não saber o que havia naqueles frascos.

Ela estreitou os olhos em sua direção, desconfiando do porquê daquela impossibilidade.

- Acho que não vou gostar do rumo que isso vai tomar.

- Eu também não, mas o pior vai ser quando minha mãe souber que Voldemort está tão interessado em nós que mandou Malfoy obter fios de cabelos nossos.

- Mas o que ele pretende com isso?

- Garanto que não quer fazer uma Poção Polissuco. Ele desconfia de nós. Com seus conhecimentos de Artes das Trevas, ele pode usar esses fios para descobrir a verdade.

- Vamos voltar para o castelo. - Tonks praticamente correu para a porta - Temos que contar isso ao Dumbledore, imediatamente!

- Ei, calma aí. - ele conseguiu alcançá-la quando já descia a colina, e segurou seu braço, fazendo com que se voltasse para ele - Não adianta se apressar. Dumbledore não está em Hogwarts, ele saiu para uma reunião no ministério, lembra?

- Bem, podemos falar com outra pessoa, sua mãe...

- Nem pensar! Se ela sequer sonhar com isso, eu e as garotas não teremos mais nenhum instante de sossego!

- Mas Wezen, isso é sério! É perigoso...

- Não tanto quanto parece. Sério! - ele insistiu diante do olhar descrente dela - Tudo o que Voldemort vai saber é nossa verdadeira identidade, e isso não é tão alarmante assim, temos outras proteções. Nossas mães cuidaram disso.

- Tem certeza? - ela o encarou com intensidade, acabando convencida pela expressão sincera do rapaz - Ok, mas eu insisto em contar ao diretor. E você fica me devendo essa, ouviu?

- Terei o maior prazer em recompensá-la. – o tom sugestivo e a maneira como se aproximou mais, acariciando o braço que ainda segurava deixaram claras suas intenções – Posso pensar em formas muito interessantes de fazer isso...

- Se enxerga, moleque. - com um safanão ela se soltou, voltando a caminhar em direção a passagem entre os prédios - Quando eu quiser trocar fraldas, visito meus sobrinhos.

- É, você é mesmo _muito_ velha. - ele retrucou com ironia, seguindo-a - Quantos anos tem? Vinte?

- Fiz vinte e um em setembro.

- E eu faço dezessete em maio. Realmente, quatro anos de diferença são uma vida! - ele debochou - Você é uma verdadeira anciã.

- Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas, ok? - ela virou-se de repente, fazendo-o estacar - Primeiro, não há nada que me interesse em você. - a expressão zombeteira do rapaz deixava claro o quanto ele acreditava na declaração - Segundo, mesmo que houvesse, você _é_ sim muito novo para mim. E terceiro, - ela elevou o tom, impedindo-o de interromper o discurso - eu já tenho alguém, e estou muito satisfeita com ele. Portanto, desista de bancar o Dom Juan pra cima de mim, está bem? Não vai funcionar.

- Quer apostar? - o sorriso arrogante continuava inabalável em seu rosto.

- Você é surdo ou idiota?

- Nem uma coisa nem outra. Apenas determinado. – deu de ombros com displicência – Acho que é um traço genético. Lembre-me de te contar a história de meus pais qualquer dia desses.

- Sinto desapontá-lo, mas eu também sou uma Black, e posso ser tão determinada quanto qualquer um dessa família.

- Ah, mas eu tenho uma vantagem. - ele inclinou-se, baixando o tom como quem conta um segredo - Minha herança materna é ainda pior que meu sangue Black.

Ela aproximou o rosto do dele, até quase se tocarem, os olhos brilhando intensamente sem se desviar dos seus.

- Veremos. - retrucou antes de dar-lhe as costas e partir, enquanto ele a observava com um sorriso deliciado.

- Isso realmente promete ser divertido. - ele murmurou, antes de segui-la.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Ele não é como o pai, só precisa de um empurrãozinho."_

- E você acreditou nisso. Burra, burra, burra!

Gina resmungava consigo mesma enquanto avançava pelo vilarejo, sem enxergar nada a sua frente. Por sorte, devido ao frio intenso, a maioria das pessoas se refugiavam nas lojas, deixando as ruas desertas. Assim, não precisaria se preocupar com o que os outros pudessem pensar de seu estranho comportamento. Não que isso fizesse diferença, claro.

"_Ele é um Comensal. Um maldito Comensal da Morte!"_. Se o encontro suspeito com uma conhecida Comensal, ou o modo cruel como ele agira contra alguém de seu próprio sangue já não fosse suficiente para convencê-la, o que vira quando ele estendera o braço para a mulher caída não deixaria dúvidas disso. A imagem da Marca Negra sobre a pele clara parecia gravada no fundo de sua retina, dançando a frente de seus olhos desde que fugira do casebre.

"_E você se apaixonou por ele. Como pôde deixar algo assim acontecer, Weasley?"_

- Porque você é uma completa idiota!

- Obrigada, mas o que fiz para merecer tão gentil elogio?

Gina se surpreendeu ao ver que estava diante de Nicky, que a olhava com uma expressão entre intrigada e divertida. Sabia que devia se explicar, mas não estava com paciência para isso.

- Sinto desapontá-la, mas não estava falando de você. - respondeu, continuando a andar. Conteve um suspiro exasperado ao ver que a garota a seguia.

- Então, como apenas nós duas parecemos apreciar passear nesse clima adorável, suponho que estivesse falando consigo mesma. Tentando elevar a auto-estima, é?

- Olha, Nicky, eu não quero ser grosseira, mas esse não é um momento muito bom, ok?

- Eu sei. – a súbita mudança em sua voz fez com que Gina a encarasse. Ela estava muito séria, o que não era uma coisa comum na garota – Eu estava na loja de seus irmãos quando a vi saindo daquele beco. Fiquei assustada. Você estava mais pálida que um fantasma, e parecia perdida, sem nem se dar conta de por onde ia.

- Impressão sua. - tentou desconversar, e o riso forçado contradizia ainda mais suas palavras - Deve ter sido o frio que causou essa palidez toda.

- Engraçado. - comentou irônica, sem disfarçar a descrença - Normalmente você ficaria corada, e não pálida com um frio cortante desses. – prosseguiu depois com um tom mais ameno – Gina, eu não vou forçar a barra. Se não quer me dizer nada, por mim tudo bem. Só estava preocupada com você, e queria me certificar de que ficaria bem.

Encarando o rosto franco da garota, Gina pensou que realmente precisava desabafar com alguém, e Nicky era uma boa escolha. Ela não faria julgamentos sobre seu envolvimento com um inimigo de sua família. Ela decidiu arriscar.

- Está a fim de uma caminhada? - propôs com um sorriso relutante.

- Tá brincando? - Nicky retrucou, sorrindo largamente, e abrindo os braços para indicar a paisagem ao redor – Consegue imaginar algo melhor pra gente fazer agora?

Gina riu da exuberância da amiga.

- Acho que consigo pensar em uma coisa ou duas.

- Pois eu duvido. – ela respondeu, enlaçando o braço no de Gina, e começando a andar com animação em direção aos campos congelados.

Logo as duas chegaram no velho poço abandonado, ao lado do qual havia um banco coberto de gelo. Nicky conjurou uma pesada manta, com a qual o cobriu, e após se sentarem fez aparecer também canecas de chocolate fumegante.

- Nossa, você é mesmo boa em feitiços, não? - Gina admirou-se .

- Eu sempre tive aptidão para a matéria. - ela deu de ombros com pouco caso - E então? O que aconteceu para tirar nossa inabalável artilheira dos eixos?

- Lembra do meu atacante misterioso? Bem, faz um tempinho que descobri sua identidade, e essa descoberta não me deixou muito feliz.

- Malfoy. - Nicky assentiu compreensiva.

- Mas como você sabe disso! A professora Donovan...

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu já desconfiava dele desde que você contou sobre os ataques. Então um dia eu o vi arrastando-a para dentro de uma sala deserta, e tive certeza.

- Mas você nunca disse nada!

- Ei, não era assunto meu, ok? - ela se defendeu - Eu percebi que você também já sabia que era ele, e se não comentou nada...

- Ok, ok, já entendi.

- Então você descobriu que Malfoy era seu atacante misterioso. Mas não foi isso que a deixou tão perturbada, foi? – comentou com perspicácia.

Ela contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, e o que tinha acabado de presenciar. Nicky ouviu em compenetrado silêncio, e quando Gina terminou o relato, esperou ansiosa para saber o que ela diria a respeito.

- Dá pra entender sua perturbação. – ela comentou, séria como Gina nunca a vira – Não deve ser fácil estar apaixonada por um Comensal.

- Quem disse que estou apaixonada? – protestou, mas a outra apenas encarou-a, com aquele ar de "_pra cima de mim?"_, e ela suspirou, dando o braço a torcer – Ok, você tem razão, estou apaixonada pelo canalha, mas não me obrigue a repetir isso, está bem?

- Pode deixar, eu não farei isso. Mas, voltando ao que interessa, o que você vai fazer agora?

- É uma boa pergunta. Eu sei o que _deveria_ fazer, o que não sei é se consigo. – admitiu, torcendo os lábios numa careta – Desde que isso tudo começou, eu nunca fui capaz de resistir ao cafajeste, e só de pensar em denunciá-lo... – ela balançou a cabeça, com desânimo – Apesar de tudo, eu não quero que ele seja preso. Sou mesmo uma idiota.

- Não é, não. Só está apaixonada, o que não é a mesma coisa, apesar de ser bem parecido. – completou com um dar de ombros, rindo da careta que Gina fez – Não adianta reclamar, o que temos que fazer agora é traçar uma estratégia.

- Estratégia? – Gina estranhou.

- Isso mesmo. Afinal, suponho que você não esteja muito a fim de encontrá-lo a sós, pelo menos não tão cedo, não é mesmo? – Gina assentiu e ela continuou – E já admitiu que não consegue evitá-lo quando ele se dispõe a fazer isso.

- Bem, nas últimas semanas eu até consegui mantê-lo afastado, mas alguma coisa me diz que isso logo vai mudar. Ele está muito comportado.

- Realmente, isso é estranho. – ela concordou, pensativa – Mas, como dificilmente vamos conseguir descobrir o que ele está tramando, vamos nos concentrar em evitar todo e qualquer tipo de aproximação que ele possa tentar. Eu sei, vai ser uma tarefa hercúlea, mas nós conseguiremos!

Rindo da falsa pompa da garota, Gina juntou-se a ela na elaboração de seus planos extravagantes. Nenhuma das duas percebeu que alguém as espionava, alguém disposto a frustrar todos aqueles planos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A véspera de Natal amanheceu sem nuvens, o sol se refletindo na neve e formando um lindo quadro, e proporcionando o clima ideal para que os alunos passassem o dia ao ar livre, passeando ou organizando guerras de bola de neve. Alguns casais também aproveitaram para buscar a privacidade dos pontos isolados dos jardins. Em suma, foi uma dia muito agradável, coroado por um dos jantares dos mais festivos que Harry já presenciara em Hogwarts, o que lhe causou certa estranheza. Afinal, com o retorno de Voldemort, era de se esperar justamente o contrário.

- Temos que levar em conta que ele ainda não _voltou_ de verdade, não é? - disse Hermione quando ele comentou o fato – Até agora aconteceram poucos ataques, e nenhum muito bem sucedido.

- É, cara, - juntou Rony, abocanhando uma coxa de peru – todo mundo esperava um retorno aos velhos tempos de terror, com desaparecimentos, torturas e assassinatos. Essa calmaria dá uma sensação de segurança às pessoas.

- Sensação totalmente falsa, diga-se de passagem. – Harry retrucou.

- Sei lá, vai ver ele perdeu o jeito. - Rony deu de ombros, pensativo – Talvez esses anos de exílio o tenham enfraquecido.

- Eu não apostaria nisso. – Sammy, que estava ao lado de Harry conversando com Neville, resolveu entrar no assunto - O mais provável é que Voldemort tenha aprendido que é melhor disfarçar seus ataques, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Ora, Sammy, e como ele faria isso? - Rony retrucou, gesticulando e quase enfiando a coxa no olho de Harry – Quer dizer, mesmo que ele abrisse mão de fazer com que todos soubessem que voltou com tudo, seria meio difícil esconder seus crimes, não é? No mínimo teríamos muitos desaparecimentos suspeitos.

- Será? - foi a vez de Alex intervir.

- Está sabendo de algo, Alex? - Hermione o encarou, desconfiando do tom do rapaz.

- As vítimas preferidas dele sempre foram os trouxas. - ele respondeu em tom sugestivo.

- Alex, eu leio os jornais todos os dias. Não aconteceu nenhum ataque a trouxas. Nem unzinho desde que Voldemort voltou. – e aquilo era o que eles mais estranhavam. Aconteciam mais ataques a trouxas durante a ausência do _lord_ das trevas do que agora.

- Talvez você não esteja olhando no lugar certo.

- O que você quer dizer...

Ela não concluiu a pergunta, pois Alex se levantou num salto, indo para o lado de Sammy, que de repente ficara extremamente pálida. A garota apertava com força a beirada da mesa e seu rosto estava contorcido de dor.

- Sammy! - Harry exclamou, assustado - O que...

Alex o fez se calar com um gesto enérgico, enquanto observava a amiga com olhar preocupado, mas que continha um quê de irritação.

- Deixe-a, Harry. - impediu que ele a tocasse e instruiu - Temos que esperar passar. E não podemos chamar atenção para o que está acontecendo, acredite, não ia ser bom para ela.

Todos assentiram e se juntaram mais, formando uma barreira que protegia a garota de olhares curiosos. Aflitos, eles aguardaram, vendo seu rosto expressar níveis cada vez mais altos de sofrimento, até que enfim ela pareceu relaxar, e tombou para o lado, sendo imediatamente amparada pelo namorado.

- Ela precisa descansar. - vendo que Harry queria protestar, ele continuou, inflexível – Acredite, é a única coisa que ela precisa agora. Nada mais pode ser feito. Vamos todos para o salão comunal, assim poderemos ampará-la sem que ninguém perceba nada.

Sem discutir, todos se levantaram, e seguiram para fora do salão. Assim que se viram longe da vista de todos, Harry pegou-a no colo, carregando-a para as escadas.

- Não precisa disso. - ela protestou, e apesar da voz ainda fraca, ela parecia estar se recuperando depressa - Já passou.

- Ótimo. - ele retrucou, sem fazer menção de colocá-la no chão - Agora trate de guardar suas forças, pois quando chegarmos ao salão comunal vai ter que me explicar direitinho o que foi isso. E não discuta. - completou quando ela tentou protestar novamente.

Emburrada, ela cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para frente. A despeito da preocupação, os amigos que seguiam um pouco atrás não puderam conter o divertimento diante da cena.

Quando passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, encontraram apenas Nicky e Gina, que não tinham descido para o salão, alegando que tinham muito o que fazer, e iriam comemorar por ali mesmo. As duas riam muito, sentadas no tapete em frente à lareira. E logo eles perceberam o motivo.

- Gina Weasley! - exclamou Rony, zangado - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Elas olharam para o rapaz, depois se entreolharam e riram ainda mais, o que aumentou sua irritação.

- Deixe-a em paz, Rony. – interveio Hermione, disfarçando um sorriso.

- Ela está bêbada, Hermione! - ele retrucou, gesticulando nervoso na direção da irmã - As duas estão!

- Êpa! Pera lá! - Nicky protestou com veemência – Está longe o dia em que vou ficar embriagada com _cooler_. E a Gina também não está.

- Ah, não? - ele debochou.

- Não. Só está um pouco... – ela encolheu os ombros - ... alegre. É a falta de hábito. Sabe o que dizem, quem nunca comeu melado...

- A mamãe vai me matar. - ele desabou sobre o sofá, olhando desalentado para o rosto afogueado da irmã, que o fitava com divertimento.

- Deixe de ser bobo, meu irmão. Eu não estou bêbada, - ela olhou ao redor de si, para a confusão de taças e garrafas vazias – apesar de admitir que é essa a impressão que dá.

Antes que Rony pudesse responder, Alex interveio.

- É verdade, Rony, isso era _cooler_, suco de abacaxi com vinho branco. - ele explicou, erguendo uma das garrafas - É uma bebida fraca, essa quantidade não seria suficiente para embebedá-la. Ainda mais que, se eu bem conheço a Nicky, - ele lançou um olhar conhecedor para a amiga, que olhou-o com a mais completa inocência – Gina não chegou a beber nem metade dela.

- Que vergonha, Alex! - ela se fingiu de ultrajada - Desse jeito nossos amigos vão pensar que sou uma pinguça, e você sabe que isso não é verdade.

- É, eu sei, mas sei também que não se pode confiar uma garrafa de _cooler_ a você.

Estavam todos tão entretidos com aquela situação que por um momento esqueceram o que motivara a volta antecipada do jantar, e nem notaram quando Harry levou Sammy para o outro lado do salão, deitando-a sobre um sofá ao lado da janela. Sentando-se ao seu lado, ele imitou-a, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encarando-a em silencio. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, até que ela desistiu.

- Olha, eu sei que você ficou preocupado...

- Eu? Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia. – a irritação permeava as palavras irônicas – Só porque minha namorada de repente parecia estar sendo atingida por uma Cruciatus?

- Não foi assim...

- Desculpe, mas eu discordo. Talvez você não tenha noção do que parecia, mas eu te garanto: foi assim, sim! - Harry respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Ficara realmente assustado com a crise dela, e não ia permitir que ela fingisse que nada acontecera. – É a segunda vez que algo assim acontece, Sammy. Por que não me conta a verdade? O que está acontecendo com você?

Ela demorou a responder, o olhar perdido na paisagem que a janela revelava, e antes mesmo de ver o brilho em seus olhos quando ela enfim o encarou, Harry soube que não diria o que ele queria saber.

- Eu sinto muito, Harry...

- Eu também, Sammy... - respondeu com tristeza, e com um suspiro desanimado aproximou o rosto do dela, levando a mão a sua nuca e puxando-a para um beijo suave.

Quando se separaram, o olhar da garota estava emocionado, e ela sorriu sem alegria.

- Isso foi uma despedida, não é?

- Eu não posso ficar com alguém que não confia em mim. - ele confirmou, acariciando seu rosto de leve - Preciso que esteja por inteira ao meu lado, Sammy.

- Infelizmente, essa é a única coisa que não pode ter de mim. Não ainda. Talvez um dia... - ela completou, resignada.

- É uma pena. - ele afastou a mão que acariciava seu rosto e se levantou - Talvez quando esse dia chegar, eu já não me importe mais.

E com isso ele foi para o dormitório, deixando-a encolhida sobre o sofá, o rosto voltado novamente para a janela, sem realmente ver nada a sua frente. Tudo o que queria nesse momento era que sua vida fosse algo que nunca fora: mais simples.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- As coisas não parecem boas, não é? - comentou Nicky, vendo a tristeza da amiga, do outro lado do salão.

Eles tinham encerrado o assunto da bebida há algum tempo, e observavam discretamente a conversa dos dois. Não tiveram dificuldades para deduzir qual fora o seu resultado.

- Eu vou ver como o Harry está. - Rony se apressou atrás do amigo.

- Não é melhor você ir falar com ela? - Hermione perguntou a Nicky, hesitante, ao que a garota balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não. Ela gosta de ficar sozinha nessas horas.

- Quando estiver pronta, sabe que estamos aqui. – Alex completou, ainda sem desviar os olhos da amiga.

- Então talvez seja melhor a gente subir, não é, Gina?

- Tem razão, Mione. - ela concordou prontamente, abafando um bocejo – Além disso, esse vinho me deu um tremendo sono.

- Mas ainda não são nem oito horas!

- O vinho causa esse efeito em quem não tá acostumado, Hermione. - Nicky explicou, sorrindo diante do olhar desconfiado da outra - Nós falamos a verdade, ela não está embriagada. Apenas sonolenta.

Despedindo-se dos dois, elas subiram para seus quartos. Gina quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos enquanto se preparava para deitar, e assim que caiu na cama adormeceu profundamente, sem nem desconfiar do que aquele natal ainda lhe reservava.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry não estava propenso a confidências, e Rony respeitou a vontade do amigo, deixando-o quieto em seu canto. Por isso mesmo, quando pouco antes das onze horas o viu abandonar a cadeira ao lado da janela, onde passara as últimas horas em silenciosa reflexão, e se cobrir com a capa de invisibilidade, fingiu que estava dormindo. Esperou alguns minutos depois de ouvir a porta se fechar e levantou, disposto a descer para o salão, já que não tinha um pingo de sono. Desceu a escada em silêncio e espiou o salão. Se Harry estivesse lá, ele voltaria para o quarto. Não queria que pensasse que estava vigiando-o.

Mas o salão estava deserto, ou assim ele pensou, até descobrir Hermione estirada no sofá, um livro aberto sobre o peito, dormindo a sono solto. Aquela era realmente uma boa surpresa. Poderia haver momento melhor para eles colocarem os pingos nos is?

Sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e ficou algum tempo apenas olhando-a. Era linda e ele não entendia porque levara tanto tempo para admitir o que sentia por ela. E não se conformava com o tempo que perdera com sua idiota idéia de que ela merecia alguém melhor. Não havia ninguém melhor para Hermione do que ele, e iria mostrar isso a ela.

Cuidadosamente tirou o livro de suas mãos, jogando-o sobre a mesinha ali perto. Ficou um pouco indeciso se seria uma boa idéia, mas ligou o dane-se e aproximou o rosto do dela, beijando-a com delicadeza. Pretendia apenas acordá-la, mas quando ela levou os braços ao seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto de si, ele aprofundou o beijo, deitando-se ao seu lado e abraçando-a.

Lutando contra a vontade de continuar assim noite afora, Rony interrompeu o beijo, se afastando um pouco para poder encará-la, vendo sua expressão sonhadora. Seu sorriso convencido não durou muito, pois no momento seguinte era empurrado com violência para fora do sofá, caindo com um baque sobre o tapete.

- Ronald Weasley! - Hermione o olhava do sofá, parecendo muito irritada - O que deu nessa sua cabeça pra fazer isso!

O olhar de Rony rivalizava com o dela em irritação, enquanto esfregava as costas doloridas pela queda.

- Que droga, Mione, isso dói!

- Não mude de assunto!

- Eu só estava tentando te acordar.

- E precisava me agarrar pra fazer isso? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura, em postura desaprovadora - Não podia simplesmente me chamar?

- Eu não te agarrei! - diante de sua expressão cética, ele continuou - Eu só te beijei. Foi _você_ quem me agarrou.

- Eu jamais faria isso! – ela gritou, muito vermelha.

- Pois fez! E trate de falar baixo, se não quiser atrair toda a Grifinória para cá.

- Pode deixar que eu não vou fazer mais barulho. - ela retrucou, pulando do sofá e pegando seu livro – Já está mais que na hora de ir embora.

Ao vê-la se dirigir para a escada do dormitório feminino, Rony se levantou num salto, segurando-a pelo braço e virando-a para si.

- Eu te acordei porque queria conversar com você.

- Tenho certeza que seja o que for, pode esperar até amanhã. - respondeu com frieza.

- Não pode, não senhora. - retrucou, arrastando-a de volta para o sofá - E nem adianta discutir, pois vamos conversar e ponto!

- Muito bem! - ela puxou o braço que ele segurava e sentou-se novamente. Sua postura rígida lembrava muito a professora McGonagall. - Espero que seja algo realmente importante.

- Pode ter certeza disso.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, e tentou decidir o que lhe dizer. Já estava nervoso, e o olhar hostil dela não ajudava muito. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, a expressão impaciente.

- E então?

- Droga, Mione, você bem que podia colaborar, né?

- Uma vez que eu não faço idéia do que você quer me dizer, isso fica meio difícil, não é mesmo?

- Ok, ok... – ele se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro diante do sofá, e disparou a falar rapidamente - Olha, eu sei que é babaquice, mas sempre foi difícil, e não achava que era bom o bastante. Então a Gina falou aquilo do Percy e eu entendi...

- Ei, ei, calma aí, Rony. - Hermione o interrompeu, confusa - O que é babaquice? O que não é bastante bom? E o que o Percy tem a ver com tudo isso?

- É exatamente o que eu quero dizer!

- Então é melhor nós arrumarmos um intérprete, pois eu não estou entendendo lhufas. - esquecida da irritação ao ver como o amigo estava nervoso, ela fez com que ele se sentasse ao seu lado, falando com gentileza para tentar acalmá-lo - Vamos começar do princípio, está bem?

Ele assentiu com veemência, segurando suas mãos e respirando fundo antes de encará-la.

- Hermione, eu sou um idiota. - ela resistiu ao impulso de dizer "isso eu já sei", e o incentivou a continuar - Toda minha vida eu tive vergonha por ser pobre, e me sentia à sombra dos meus irmãos, que se destacavam em várias áreas. - ele a impediu de protestar e continuou - E eu deixei esse sentimento de inferioridade atrapalhar minha vida. Só quando a Gina disse que eu estava agindo como o Percy, que tinha vergonha da nossa família, foi que percebi o meu erro. Eu não quero ser como ele.

- E você não é, Rony. - ela o confortou, afagando sua mão - O Percy é pedante e esnobe, e você nunca vai ser assim.

- Obrigada, Mione, mas eu sei que se continuasse daquele jeito, eu não ficaria muito diferente dele. Poderia até não ser esnobe, mas o resultado seria o mesmo.

- Bom, mas você está arrependido, não é? Não vai continuar agindo assim. - ele concordou e ela tentou animá-lo - Então, não precisa se preocupar. Tem que continuar sua vida, evitando cometer os mesmos erros.

- É justamente por isso que eu queria conversar com você. – ela reteve o fôlego, sem ousar adivinhar o que aquele olhar caloroso queria dizer - Tudo isso que eu te contei, Mione, era o motivo porque eu me recusava a admitir algo mais que amizade entre nós. Eu achava que você merecia alguém melhor que eu, e te amo muito pra deixar que tenha menos do que merece.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? - ela exclamou, indignada - É lógico que você é bom o suficiente! Você é muito bom, ouviu, sr. Weasley, e eu não quero nunca mais ouvi-lo dizer... - ela estacou de repente, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados - O que você disse?

- Dá pra ser mais especifica? Eu disse muita coisa. - o brilho divertido em seus olhos desmentia a seriedade com que falava.

- A última frase é o suficiente, obrigada.

Ele repetiu, e quando terminou, seu sorriso se apagou e ele ficou encarando-a, confuso..

- Eu nunca vou entender as mulheres. - comentou consigo mesmo, dando tapinhas consoladores em suas costas enquanto ela soluçava, o rosto molhado de lágrimas - Por que elas sempre choram nos momentos mais estranhos?

- R-Ron-nald Weas-ley... - ela soluçou, segurando a frente das vestes dele e puxando-o para perto de si - Você é o maior idiota que eu conheço... mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

- Acho bom amar mesmo, depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive pra me declarar. - ele brincou, abraçando-a.

- Idiota. – ela repetiu, pouco antes de colar os lábios ao dele.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry usou várias passagens secretas para conseguir sair do castelo sem ser visto. Não entendia bem porque, mas depois de passar muito tempo perdido em seus pensamentos, revoltado com a recusa de Sammy em confiar nele e ao mesmo tempo triste com o fim do namoro, sentira uma estranha vontade de ir até o lago. Descobriu o motivo assim que chegou lá.

Banhada pela luz da lua Rhea deslizava sobre a superfície congelada do lago. Harry sentou-se num tronco caído perto da margem, observando com fascinação enquanto a garota se movia com graça, totalmente envolvida pela música que ecoava pelo ar, como atestavam seus olhos fechados e a expressão de seu rosto.

"_I follow the night_

_Can't stand the light_

_When will I begin_ _T_

_o live again?_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_What more could_

_Y__our love do for me?_

_When will love be_

_Through with me?_

_Why live life _

_From dream to dream_

_A__nd dread the day_

_When dreaming ends?_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_Why live life _

_From dream to dream_

_And dread the day_

_When dreaming ends?"_

Apesar de sua simplicidade, a música ilustrada pela coreografia intensa que a garota executava era emocionante. E quando silenciou, ela ainda permaneceu algum tempo de olhos fechados, girando lentamente no meio do gelo, os braços envolvendo o próprio corpo, como se tentando represar toda a emoção que tinha liberado.

Parecia tão distante que ele se assustou ao ouvir sua voz.

- Você não devia estar aqui, Harry. - ela disse, sem olhar em sua direção.

- Então pode me dizer por que vim? - perguntou, caminhando até ela, não sem antes enfeitiçar as botas para não escorregar no gelo. Quando já estava bem próximo, continuou - Porque, sinceramente, eu não sei.

Ela suspirou e encarou-o. Depois de vê-la patinando, Harry não se surpreendeu com a tristeza que viu no seu olhar.

- Provavelmente eu te atraí para cá. Desculpe, não era minha intenção. Às vezes é difícil controlar o meu dom.

- Se não tinha a intenção, – ele retrucou – então isso significa que realmente precisava que eu viesse.

Ela baixou os olhos e sorriu sem humor.

- Talvez. - enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, ela começou a deslizar lenta e distraidamente. Harry não disse nada, apenas seguiu-a, esperando pacientemente que ela continuasse. Depois de alguns minutos de silencio, ela ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o céu - É linda, não é? – comentou, os olhos fixos no globo prateado, e Harry imediatamente entendeu porque ela estava daquele jeito.

- Muito – ele concordou – Uma pena que não seja assim para todos. Como ele está?

- Decepcionado. Não é o que sonhamos para nosso primeiro natal. – ela encolheu os ombros com ar resignado – Ao menos estamos juntos. Poderia ser pior.

- É verdade. - ele não pôde evitar uma nota de amargura na voz. Sabia exatamente _como_ poderia ser pior. Pensou nos pais, com quem nunca passara um natal; pensou no padrinho, aprisionado em outra dimensão; e pensou em Sammy. Podia parecer estranho, mas foi ao pensar nela que sentiu mais tristeza.

- Ela também está sofrendo. - Rhea disse de repente, sem realmente surpreendê-lo. Girou nos patins, parando a sua frente e encarando-o - Acredite, Harry, ela não queria que as coisas acontecessem desse jeito.

- Então por que ela não me diz a verdade? – ele retrucou, aborrecido – Por que não pode confiar em mim?

- Você é muito radical. - ela suspirou, virando-se e voltando a se afastar, dessa vez patinando com mais energia.

- Radical? - repetiu, com incredulidade, seguindo-a, mas sem conseguir acompanhá-la – Não acredito que está dizendo isso!

- Por que não? – devolveu, e então parou e voltou-se – Ok, Harry, eu admito que você tem certa razão.

- Claro que eu tenho...

- Mas... – ela o interrompeu com firmeza - ... Sammy também tem suas próprias razões para agir desse jeito. Nem sempre é uma questão de confiança, sabe? Às vezes temos responsabilidades que nos obrigam a guardar segredo, mesmo de alguém que amamos.

- Ora, Rhea, – ele respondeu com desdém – seu segredo também envolve muita responsabilidade, e você não se importou de que eu o conhecesse.

- Não seja tolo, Harry. É claro que me importei, e garanto que nós tomamos nossas providências para que não descobrisse mais nada que não devesse. – ela sorriu diante do olhar espantado do rapaz – Oh, sim, nós temos muitos outros segredos. – retomando o ar sério, ela continuou – Além disso, eu não te contei nada, você descobriu sozinho.

- Mas você não era minha namorada. – ele retrucou com acidez.

Ela se aproximou dele, e tomando seu rosto com as mãos, fez com que ele encarasse seus olhos, que emitiam um brilho profundo e emocionado.

- Harry, se você gosta dela como eu acredito que gosta, não deixe que isso os separe. Veja o exemplo dos meus pais.

- É totalmente diferente. – tentou argumentar, sentindo-se intimidado pela emoção do seu olhar.

- Não é, não. – ela rebateu com determinação – Eles se amam, mas estão sofrendo, separados porque meu pai não pôde aceitar que ela fez o que devia fazer, apesar do que seu coração pedia que fizesse.

Ele não teve como responder àquilo. Ela também parecia já ter dito tudo o que tinha para dizer sobre o assunto, então o silêncio reinou entre eles, enquanto voltavam a se mover sobre o gelo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Depois de um bom tempo, ela olhou para seus pés.

- Por que não usa patins?

Ele foi obrigado a sorrir. A facilidade com que ela era capaz de pular de um assunto para outro, totalmente diferente, sempre o divertia.

- Eu não sei fazer isso. - constrangido com o olhar espantado da garota, continuou, em tom defensivo – Eu nunca patinei.

- Mas isso é inadmissível! - ela exclamou, enquanto sacava a varinha – Temos que dar um jeito nisso.

Transformou suas botas em afiados patins que imediatamente começaram a escorregar, e Harry, inexperiente, lutou para manter o equilíbrio.

- Rhea, eu acho que isso não é uma boa idéia... – tentou protestar, prestes a se estabacar sobre o gelo.

- Não seja bobo, claro que é. – respondeu, segurando seu braço e ajudando-o a se aprumar – Venha, eu vou te ensinar.

E entre risos e tombos, os dois se entregarão a diversão da primeira aula de patinação de Harry, esquecidos momentaneamente de seus problemas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Apesar do frio intenso, parara de nevar e o céu estava limpo e estrelado. A lua cheia reinava majestosa, lançando seu brilho prateado sobre Hogwarts, transformando-a numa visão de contos-de-fada. Indiferente a tudo isso, Draco se apoiava contra o tronco de uma árvore, parecendo entretido numa conversa com a coruja de plumagem dourada que trazia no antebraço.

- ... mas se ela pensa que vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, está muito enganada. - a coruja soltou um pio, como que concordando com o dono - E você vai me ajudar a mostrar isso a ela, Circe. - puxou o relógio de ouro do bolso da capa, abrindo-o para verificar a hora, para logo depois guardá-lo novamente, com um sorriso satisfeito - Quase na hora. - ele acariciou levemente a cabeça da ave - Sabe o que fazer.

A coruja então alçou vôo com elegância, e foi seguida pelo dono em sua _Nimbus_. Quando se aproximaram de uma das altas torres do castelo, uma verdadeira nuvem de corujas os cercou. Em algum lugar, um relógio bateu as doze badaladas.

Alguns instantes depois eles passavam por uma das janelas que se abriam para deixarem as entregas natalinas entrarem. Draco aterrisou sem ruído sobre o tapete no centro do dormitório enquanto a janela voltava a se fechar após a última coruja sair. Olhou em volta, sorrindo satisfeito ao notar que todos os presentes estavam depositados aos pés de apenas uma das camas. Estavam realmente sozinhos.

Apontou a varinha para a porta do dormitório, lacrando-a com um feitiço silencioso e depois foi até a beira da cama, cujas cortinas estavam fechadas. Ele as abriu devagar, com cuidado para não despertar a garota que dormia a sono solto, e ficou parado, observando-a. Ela jogara as cobertas para longe, e a longa camisola de flanela subira até o alto das coxas, deixando suas pernas a mostra, assim como estava também o ombro pelo qual deslizara a camisola.

Muitos diriam que ele era um canalha pelo que pretendia fazer, mas quem se importava com isso? Ele era Draco Malfoy, e fazia o que tinha vontade. E afinal, aquela também era a vontade de Gina, ela apenas não queria admitir isso. Confirmando seu pensamento, a garota se remexeu na cama, comprimindo as pernas e deslizando a mão pelo corpo ondulante.

- Draco... - ela murmurou, meio que gemendo.

Era óbvio que ela sonhava com ele, e que tipo de sonho era esse. Excitado com aquela visão, e determinado a tirar proveito disso, ele puxou um frasco do bolso da capa, bebendo seu conteúdo de um só gole. Depois se despiu rapidamente e se juntou a ela na cama.

Não queria que ela despertasse agora, por isso aproximou-se lentamente, tocando-a com cautela enquanto envolvia sua cintura com um dos braços e afundava o rosto nos cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Ela suspirou, incentivando-o, e ele seguiu roçando os lábios em seu pescoço e descendo a mão até a coxa, acariciando-a levemente, o que provocou outro suspiro, ainda mais profundo que o primeiro.

Os braços dela se ergueram, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo apaixonado. Abandonando toda idéia de cautela, ele passou a acariciar todo seu corpo, enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam com voracidade. Sem deixar de beijá-la, ele abriu os botões de sua camisola, e baixou-a até a cintura.

- Hum... – ela gemeu quando ele envolveu-lhe os seios em carícias abrasadoras, a voz embargada enquanto continuava - ... você é um demônio... - ele se afastou um pouco para observá-la e percebeu que não estava realmente desperta. Ótimo. - ... não me deixa em paz nem em meus sonhos...

- Você não quer que eu te deixe em paz. - ele retrucou, baixando a cabeça para sugar o mamilo rosado, o que a fez arquear o corpo de encontro ao dele.

- Quero sim. – contrariando suas palavras ela levou a mão até sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto puxava-o mais para si.

Ele riu, continuando a beijá-la e arrancando-lhe gemidos cada vez mais profundos. Em seguida ajoelhou-se na cama, puxando a camisola que se enrolara em sua cintura para baixo, aproveitando para levar também a minúscula calcinha. Atirou ambas para o lado e se deleitou com a visão que era Gina totalmente nua e entregue a ele.

- Esses sonhos estão cada dia melhores. - ela comentou com um sorriso malicioso, estendendo a pé delicado para tocá-lo - Mais reais...

Foi a vez dele gemer sentindo o pé atrevido acariciá-lo com intimidade.

- Sua diabinha... - ela riu, enquanto ele lhe segurava o pé.

- Ei, é meu sonho, eu faço o que quiser, ouviu. - ela estreitou os olhos em sua direção, parecendo ligeiramente confusa - É mesmo muito real... deve ser efeito do vinho...

Estava explicada sua reação. O sono misturado ao vinho que consumira antes de deitar faziam-na confundir sonho e realidade. Bem, não era ele quem iria reclamar de tão providencial ajuda aos seus planos. Mas ela parecia estar começando a se dar conta do que realmente estava acontecendo, e ele não podia permitir isso. Ainda não.

Ainda segurava-lhe o pé e levou-o até os lábios, beijando-o e provocando-lhe uma risadinha. Olhou para ela, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Cócegas? - ela assentiu - Desculpe. Aqui, também? - ele beijou-lhe o tornozelo e foi subindo, sempre perguntando - E aqui? - Gina parara de rir e estava ofegante quando ele afastou-lhe as pernas para beijar a parte interna das coxas.

- Draco... - ela suspirou, e tentou detê-lo, mas ele ignorou seus protestos, seguindo sua trilha de beijos até seu ponto mais íntimo, fazendo-a gemer alto e se contorcer com o prazer que suas carícias hábeis lhe provocava.

Draco sabia que podia levá-la ao clímax daquele jeito, e apesar de a idéia lhe agradar, sabia que não devia arriscar. A força do orgasmo poderia trazê-la de volta a si, e não estava pronto para encerrar o interlúdio. Não ainda.

Erguendo o corpo, se posicionou entre suas pernas, pronto para atingir seu objetivo: torná-la sua, definitivamente. Com o olhar preso ao seu, insinuou-se dentro dela.

Gina sabia que um prazer tão intenso quanto o que estava sentindo não podia vir apenas de um sonho. De alguma forma, sabia que o que estava vivendo no momento era real, mas inconscientemente recusava-se a admitir. Era tão bom... Porém, quando a barreira de sua virgindade foi rompida, a dor atirou-a na realidade e a fez gritar.

- Shhh... calma, vai passar. – Draco manteve-a no lugar quando ela tentou se afastar, e ficou imóvel para deixá-la se acostumar aos seus corpos unidos.

Gina quis protestar, mas ele a beijou, e colocou uma das mãos entre seus corpos, acariciando-a. Logo ela tinha esquecido a dor, e ele voltou a se mover, cautelosamente a principio, mas quando Gina envolveu-lhe o corpo com as pernas, e passou a acompanhar seus movimentos, ele perdeu todo o controle. Os dois adotaram um ritmo frenético, beijando-se com sofreguidão, e algum tempo depois atingiram juntos o clímax.

Ficaram algum tempo imóveis, prostrados pelo prazer vivenciado. Draco foi o primeiro a se recuperar, e deitou-se ao seu lado. Puxou-a para junto de si e passou a afagar seus cabelos com uma ternura que o deixou surpreso. Não era típico dele. Percebeu que ela adormecera, e sem disposição para se analisar, aconchegou-se a ela e também se entregou ao sono.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remo virou as costas para o lago, onde os jovens que estivera observando se divertiam, e entrou na Floresta Proibida. Por mais que ela negasse, não conseguia evitar a sensação de que a filha ainda iria sofrer muito por causa de Harry.

"_Cuidado, Rhea, você está brincando com fogo..."_

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios de repente, e ergueu o focinho, farejando o ar. Não havia dúvidas. Entre aborrecido e intrigado, ele hesitou um pouco antes de seguir a direção que seu faro indicava e se embrenhar ainda mais na floresta. Por fim, chegou até um riacho cercado de rochas. Sentada sobre a maior delas, os braços envolvendo os joelhos encolhidos contra o peito e os cabelos açoitados pelo vento, ela parecia uma garotinha perdida. Sua expressão tristonha e ar vulnerável despertando nele um antigo instinto de proteção.

"_É muito natural que eu queira protegê-la, ela está esperando um filho meu."_, ele pensou, na defensiva.

- Pode ser natural... – ela falou de repente, sem se voltar - ...mas eu dispenso sua proteção. Sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha.

Irritado por aquela intromissão em seus pensamentos, ele tratou de erguer as habituais barreiras em sua mente. Porém, logo se deu conta de que aquele seria o único modo de se comunicarem, e a contra-gosto voltou a permitir-lhe acesso aos pensamentos.

"_Não é o que parece."_ , retrucou, enquanto ia até a margem do riacho, e ficava de frente para ela, que nem assim o encarou, o que o deixou nervoso. Ela nunca o tinha visto em sua forma lupina, pois quando eram jovens ainda não existia a Poção Mata-Lobo e apesar do seu dom, Remo não admitia que ficasse com ele durante as transformações, pois era muito perigoso. Agora que finalmente via _o que_ ele era, será que sentiria repugnância?

- Não seja bobo. – ela respondeu, ainda mantendo os olhos baixos – Eu sempre soube _quem_ você é, e não é a imagem do lobo que eu evito. Apenas não quero vê-lo, Remo, acho que já deixei isso bem claro, não é? Não temos mais nada para dizer, e você não devia ter me seguido até aqui.

"_Como pode dizer isso? É o _meu _filho que você está carregando!"_, ele foi incapaz de conter a raiva que suas palavras provocaram, os olhos amarelos encarando-a com ferocidade. "_Espera mesmo que eu fique quieto enquanto coloca a vida dele em perigo, apenas pelo prazer de me contrariar?"._

- Eu jamais faria isso! – finalmente ela o encarou, os olhos azuis emitindo o mesmo brilho enfurecido dos dele.

"_E o que me diz de nossa última missão? Você quase morreu, Ana! Sabia o quanto era perigoso, e resolveu ignorar todos os riscos, sem nem me contar sobre a criança."_, ele desabafou.

- Justamente por conhecer os riscos, eu não contei nada. Se algo desse errado, você jamais saberia.

"_E acha isso justo? Acha certo que decida sozinha o destino do _nosso _filho?"._

- A única coisa que poderia ter acontecido seria ele crescer sem a mãe. – ela declarou, surpreendendo-o.

"_Como assim?"_, perguntou, confuso.

- As mulheres Donovan sempre ficam mais vulneráveis durante a gravidez, porque devido a natureza de nossos dons, os bebês consomem grande parte de nossa energia. – ela começou a explicar – Por isso Kristyn e eu não podíamos mais usar o _Gaworn _naquela época. Lidar com as criaturas do _Estreito de Runfhort_ não seria tão desgastante assim, nas minhas condições normais. Eu sabia que conseguiríamos concluir a missão, só não sabia se a energia que me restaria seria o suficiente para nós dois, o bebê e eu.

"_E se não fosse, os dois morreriam."_

- Não. – ela contradisse – Nesse caso, uma escolha deveria ser feita. Kristyn tinha ordens diretas minhas para escolher o bebê.

"_O que quer dizer com isso?"_, uma sensação angustiante começou a tomar conta dele, diante da suspeita que começou a se formar em seu íntimo.

- Existiam duas opções: ou interrompiam a gestação, ou eu ficaria numa espécie de coma, até o nascimento do bebê. – ela não precisou dizer o que aconteceria então. – Como pode ver, eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Não quero e nem preciso de sua proteção. – declarou, antes de saltar da rocha e se afastar rapidamente, não sem antes finalizar – E agradeceria muito se me deixasse em paz!

Remo estava tão chocado que nem tentou evitar a sua partida. Ela tinha, conscientemente, escolhido um caminho que a levaria à morte. Se Alena não tivesse conseguido reverter o quadro, o nascimento de seu filho, que deveria ser ocasião de alegria, seria também o fim de Ana.

O horror que aquela revelação causou tomava conta de cada parte dele, e lançava-o de volta no tempo, até aquela tarde longínqua, quando pensara tê-la perdido para sempre. Era como se estivesse vivendo novamente aquele terror, e a lembrança da dor que sentira atingiu-o com tanta força que estilhaçou a grossa e fria barreira de indiferença que envolvia seus sentimentos. Estes pareciam ter triplicado de intensidade, e preencheram rapidamente o vazio em que estivera vivendo nas últimas semanas.

Seu uivo reverberou pela noite, extravasando a miríade de emoções que o atormentavam, e perseguindo a mulher que corria às lágrimas de volta para o castelo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os dois pararam de rir ao ouvir o uivo melancólico. Harry encarou o rosto apreensivo da garota.

- Vá. – disse simplesmente – Ele está precisando de você.

Ela sorriu e abraçou-o com força, uma emoção que Harry não soube definir brilhando em seu olhar.

- Obrigada por compreender, Harry. – beijou-o ligeiramente nos lábios, antes de se afastar. Quando já estava à beira da floresta, virou-se e gritou – Tente ser tão compreensivo assim com Sammy também, ok?

Harry ficou parado como um idiota, vendo-a sumir por entre as árvores. Sacudiu a cabeça. Jamais entenderia aquela garota. Num momento, agia como se estivessem iniciando algo, e no momento seguinte, praticamente o atirava para a amiga.

Resolveu voltar para o castelo, pois logo iria amanhecer. Nem conseguia acreditar que passara quase toda a noite brincando no gelo. Mas fora muito bom partilhar aqueles momentos com Rhea, aquilo o ajudara a esquecer, nem que fosse só por hora, a tristeza que sentira com o fim do namoro.

Entrou sorrateiramente no salão comunal, parando ao se deparar com Rony e Hermione dormindo abraçados no sofá. Ainda não tinha se refeito da surpresa quando um grito ensurdecedor veio do dormitório feminino, fazendo os amigos pularem assustados.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam? Era pra ter outras coisas também, mas o capítulo já tava quase o dobro do maior que já escrevi, e se fosse ficar esperando, não sei quando ia postar, então decidi deixar pro próximo. Por favor, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, ok? Bjaum.


	22. O Segredo de Snape

**N/A: **Finalmente a criança nasceu, galera! Nossa, isso foi literalmente um parto de cócoras! Primeiro eu quero me desculpar com todos pela demora, e dizer mais uma vez que eu _realmente tentei_ atualizar antes, mas só agora nas minhas férias foi que consegui tempo e cabeça pra isso. E eu _realmente _espero não demorar tanto da próxima vez. Também quero agradecer a todos que tiveram paciência de esperar e não desistiram da fic. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo!

Quanto a esse capítulo, não ficou muito grande, apesar desse tempo todo, mas em compensação tem uma grande revelação. Eu espero que gostem!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO XX**

_**O Segredo de Snape**_

Só podia ser um pesadelo. Sim, era isso, tinha certeza. Continuava aconchegada na cama, sentindo o calor agradável que a envolvia por completo. Não tinha sido acordada por uma mão atrevida que passeava por seu corpo, provocando sensações deliciosas, que por sua vez despertaram lembranças que não podiam ser, de forma alguma, reais. E, definitivamente, não estava em pé ao lado da cama, observando horrorizada enquanto um Draco Malfoy sonolento e completamente nu esfregava a costela onde recebera uma cotovelada quando Gina se dera conta do que estava acontecendo e fugira dali, gritando involuntariamente.

- Que droga, Gina, precisava ser tão violenta?

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. – murmurou o que parecia ter se tornado um mantra em sua mente. Então, diante da expressão sarcástica que ele exibiu, sentiu a raiva invadi-la, ajudando-a a sair daquele estado de choque, e repetiu – O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?

Ele se deitou de costas, exibindo sem nenhum pudor o corpo nu, e cruzou os braços sob a cabeça, encarando-a com um sorriso malicioso.

- No momento, estou apenas apreciando a vista.

Só então ela se deu conta de que também estava nua. Com o rosto pegando fogo, tentou puxar o lençol da cama, o que demandou algum esforço, visto que Draco estava estirado sobre ele e não tinha a menor intenção de colaborar, mas por fim ela conseguiu e se enrolou nele.

- Isso é perda de tempo. Eu já vi tudo o que tinha para se ver. – o sorriso malicioso acentuou-se ainda mais – Não só vi, como toquei, provei...

Antes que Gina pudesse responder, batidas na porta fizeram-na congelar.

- Gina, você está bem? – Hermione perguntou, sua voz parecendo preocupada – Ouvimos seu grito, o que houve? Por que trancou a porta?

Olhou para Draco, que deu de ombros.

- Eu não queria interrupções.

- Cale a boca. – sibilou, enquanto fechava o cortinado da cama – Desfaça o feitiço, e trate de ficar aí dentro.

- Vai deixá-la entrar? – ele se sentou, sobressaltado.

- Tenho que falar com ela, senão daqui a pouco o dormitório inteiro estará aqui. Sem falar na McGonagall.

Estremecendo ante aquela possibilidade, Draco a obedeceu.

Abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta, Gina encontrou não só Hermione, mas também Nicky, e atrás das duas as outras garotas do dormitório olhavam com curiosidade das portas de seus quartos.

- Er... oi, gente. – tentou agir com naturalidade, o que era praticamente impossível naquelas circunstâncias, ainda mais sob o olhar perscrutador de Hermione – Desculpem, eu tive um pesadelo, e devo ter gritado.

- Claro, e é por isso que está tão afogueada e ainda por cima enrolada num lençol. – Mione retrucou ironicamente, num tom baixo que apenas elas poderiam ouvir. Sabia que a amiga estava tentando esconder alguma coisa, e tinha um forte pressentimento do que seria – Não me chame de idiota, Gina. Tem alguém aí com você.

Gina devia ter imaginado que não conseguiria enganá-la. Decidiu que o melhor era usar de franqueza, e com um suspiro resignado, encarou-a.

- Você está certa, Mione, como sempre. Lembra-se do "atacante misterioso"? Bem, ele não é mais tão misterioso assim.

Hermione encarou-a, boquiaberta. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele rapaz, fosse quem fosse, tivesse ousado invadir o quarto de Gina. Ela não dissera aquilo, mas Mione era inteligente o bastante para juntar os fatos. Franzindo o cenho, olhou para a porta como se estivesse considerando a idéia de ir até lá e passar uma descompostura no canalha.

- Não é uma boa idéia. – disse Gina, preocupada, adivinhando os pensamentos da amiga.

- Precisa de ajuda para lidar com ele, Gina? – Nicky interveio, se manifestando pela primeira vez.

- Não, dele eu dou conta. – fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando as garotas que espichavam a cabeça para tentar descobrir o que acontecia – Mas seria bom se livrar dessa platéia.

- Sem problema.

- Mione, - Gina voltou-se para a amiga, que não parecia nada satisfeita – sei que está preocupada, mas garanto que vou ficar bem. Agora eu preciso resolver esse assunto, mas prometo que mais tarde explico tudo, ok?

Ela ainda relutou um pouco, antes de assentir.

- Está bem, Gina, mas eu vou cobrar essa promessa. – avisou, antes de se virar e, usando seu melhor tom de monitora, dispensar os curiosos.

Nicky deu uma piscadela marota para Gina, murmurando um "boa sorte", e seguiu Hermione, deixando-a só para encarar a fera.

Trancou a porta e encostou a testa nela, fechando os olhos e buscando forças para a batalha que tinha pela frente. Encontrou-as na raiva, que a fez abandonar a postura derrotada, se livrar do lençol e vestir o robe que estava jogado sobre uma cadeira, antes de marchar até a cama e abrir o cortinado abruptamente.

- Ela já foi? – ele perguntou, ainda com a mesma pose relaxada de antes – Ótimo, agora você pode voltar para a cama para continuarmos nossa pequena discussão.

- Vá sonhando!

- Ah, não, meus sonhos são infinitamente inferiores à realidade.

Incapaz de se controlar por mais tempo, Gina explodiu.

- Como você pode se aproveitar de mim dessa maneira!

- Não seja hipócrita, pequena. – ele descartou seu protesto com um gesto desdenhoso – Eu sei que você gostou, e muito, do que fizemos. Além de ter participado com muita boa vontade.

- Eu estava dormindo! - retrucou - Pensei que estivesse sonhando.

- Da primeira vez, pode ser. – ele concedeu – Mas não da segunda, ou da terceira, quando nós...

- Não é esse o ponto! – interrompeu, ruborizada – Era minha primeira vez, Draco! Eu tinha o direito de escolher com quem e quando seria. Você não podia ter arrancado isso de mim! Se aproveitar do meu estado sonolento e vulnerável é descer baixo demais, até mesmo para você!

Ele se moveu com tanta agilidade que Gina não pôde evitar o ataque. Num momento, estava deitado preguiçosamente, e no seguinte já estava de pé a sua frente, segurando seus pulsos com firmeza, o rosto a apenas alguns milímetros do seu.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – sibilou, os olhos escurecidos pela raiva – Pode até achar que sabe alguma coisa, mas _não_ sabe, ouviu bem? Não faz a menor idéia do que sou capaz de fazer!

Ah, mas ela fazia, sim. Lembrando-se da cena no casebre em Hogsmeade, baixou o olhar para o braço dele, mas claro, a marca negra não era algo tão facilmente visível, ou seria muito simples identificar os comensais.

Aquela lembrança, somada aos últimos acontecimentos, fez com que uma couraça fria envolvesse seus sentimentos, endurecendo-a e dando-lhe a força necessária para acabar de uma vez com aquela loucura.

- Será que não? – retrucou calmamente e se desvencilhou, virando-lhe as costas e se afastando dele – Sabe, Draco, acho que apesar de tudo eu deveria te agradecer.

- Me agradecer? – repetiu, desconfiado, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Claro, afinal de contas, você conseguiu o que eu vinha tentando há semanas, sem sucesso. – ela se voltou novamente, encarando-o com frieza – Finalmente estou livre da atração que sentia por você.

- Sei... – com um sorriso debochado, cheio de ceticismo, ele se aproximou lentamente dela. Claramente encarava a declaração como um desafio, o que fazia seu desejo por ela aumentar ainda mais, e seus olhos pareciam prata derretida, tal a intensidade de seu olhar – Se quer mentir para si mesma, pequena, fique à vontade. – Gina se obrigou a não se afastar, mantendo-se rígida quando ele a envolveu nos braços, prensando-a contra seu corpo – Mas para mim você não consegue mentir, seu corpo sempre me diz a verdade. – murmurou, afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço.

Com muito esforço, Gina conseguiu suportar suas carícias sem esboçar reação, até que finalmente ele ergueu a cabeça, encarando-a com confusão. Concluindo que aquilo era o bastante, Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas com ar de superioridade.

- Acho que a verdade já está bem clara, não é mesmo? Pode me largar e ir embora agora.

- Uma ova, que vou! – e teria voltado ao ataque, se Gina não tivesse erguido a varinha que tirara do bolso do robe, praticamente enfiando-a sob seu queixo.

- Eu disse para me largar e ir embora. – repetiu com firmeza - Agora.

Sabendo que não era prudente enfrentá-la, Draco praguejou e obedeceu. Com movimentos raivosos, vestiu de qualquer maneira as roupas largadas ao lado da cama.

- Ainda vamos terminar essa discussão, pequena. – declarou quando já estava vestido, segurando sua _Nimbus_.

- Já terminamos, Malfoy. – ela retrucou, ainda com a varinha erguida – Veja pelo lado bom: você conseguiu o que queria, e com isso eu consegui me livrar de você. De certa forma, ambos saímos ganhando. Ah, e é Weasley para você.

Ele ainda ficou encarando-a intensamente durante algum tempo, a raiva e a frustração evidentes em sua expressão. Por fim, virou-se e saiu voando pela janela.

Gina se apressou em fechar a janela, esperando algum tempo para se certificar de que ele realmente tinha ido embora. Só então se permitiu baixar a guarda, liberando as emoções que estivera contendo. Tremendo, deitou na cama, encolhendo o corpo em posição fetal. Depois de sua paixonite por Harry, ela se prometera nunca mais chorar por causa de um garoto.

"_Mais um motivo pra eu te odiar, Malfoy", _pensou, sentindo as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ah, Dumbledore... – sibilou com evidente satisfação – Sempre posso contar com seu ridículo sentimentalismo.

Bellatrix e Narcisa se entreolharam, sem saber como agir diante da reação inesperada do mestre ao receber as últimas informações.

- Percebo que estão confusas, minhas caras. – comentou com um arremedo de sorriso no rosto cruel. – Pensaram que eu ficaria aborrecido com as notícias? Como são tolas! – sorriu ainda com mais crueldade ao vê-las enrubescer – Mas eu as perdôo. Sei muito bem que não é qualquer um que consegue enxergar além do óbvio.

Levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala quase distraidamente, as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, enquanto continuava seu monólogo.

- Então, Dumbledore reuniu sua _tropa de elite_, e tem a seu lado uma nova Tríade. Realmente, isso não seria nada bom, _se_... – fez uma pausa, erguendo o dedo para enfatizar sua conclusão - ...ele estivesse usando-os para me atingir. Mas, com todos esses trunfos na mão, o que ele faz? – riu debochadamente – Tenta resgatar um amigo perdido. Comovente. Realmente muito tocante, e típico de Dumbledore.

- Devo concluir, _milorde_, - Narcisa se aventurou a dizer – que está satisfeito com o trabalho de meu filho?

- Sim, Narcisa, pode se tranqüilizar. – ele descartou sua preocupação com um gesto desdenhoso – O jovem Draco tem sido uma grata surpresa. Não é mesmo, Bella?

A serva corou diante da insinuação. Não gostaria de ter revelado aquilo ao mestre, mas era impossível tentar esconder-lhe qualquer coisa.

- Sim, _milorde_, o garoto honra o seu sangue Black.

- E Malfoy! – retrucou Narcisa, irritada com a irmã, que apenas sorriu com ar debochado.

- Cuidado, Bellatrix, esse seu comportamento já lhe rendeu um bom apuro. – advertiu Voldemorte, irônico, enquanto voltava a se sentar em sua poltrona, com Nadine aos seus pés – Deixem essas provocações de lado, temos assuntos sérios a tratar. A atitude de Dumbledore me forneceu a oportunidade perfeita para conseguir aquilo que eu almejo a tanto tempo. E você, Bella, ficará responsável por uma parte vital de meu plano. – fixou os olhos frios na serva – Não me desaponte, eu não tolerarei uma terceira falha.

- Eu não falharei, _milorde. _– ajoelhou-se perante o mestre, a cabeça curvada em humilde servidão. – Suas ordens serão cumpridas, nem que tenha que dar minha vida para isso.

- É bom que seja assim, ou sua vida não valerá grande coisa... – avisou em tom ameaçador. Em seguida, virou-se para Narcisa. – Mande Draco ajudá-la. Seu auxílio será de suma importância. Terei que me afastar por algum tempo, e levarei alguns comensais comigo... não, Bella, você fica. Como já disse, estará responsável por outra parte de meu plano.

- Basta ordenar, mestre, e eu obedecerei.

- Ótimo. Quero que me traga a Sacerdotisa. – seu sorriso era capaz de provocar um calafrio em qualquer pessoa – Em breve, Avalon será minha!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Sabia que você recobraria a razão. Só não imaginava que demoraria tanto.

- Alice!

Alice olhou para o marido, como que dizendo "O que?", e Frank sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Diplomacia nunca fora mesmo o forte de sua esposa.

Estavam no quarto de Remo, que repousava sobre a cama, enquanto os amigos lhe faziam companhia. Alice, além disso, também lhe preparava uma poção para ajudá-lo a se recuperar mais rápido.

- É mesmo muito bom que você tenha resolvido deixar suas diferenças de lado, Remo. Confesso que já estávamos ficando preocupados com a situação de vocês.

- Sinto muito, Frank.

- Deixe disso, você tinha suas razões.

Alice rolou os olhos ante a demonstração explícita de cumplicidade masculina.

- É uma pena que não tenha percebido antes que Ana também tinha as razões dela. – comentou enquanto mexia a poção. Sem erguer os olhos do caldeirão, continuou – E não me olhe assim, Frank. Eu estou certa, e Remo sabe disso.

- É claro que você está certa, Alice. – Remo deu um sorriso fraco – Aliás, como sempre.

- Não diga isso! – Frank gemeu – Vai criar um monstro!

- Ora seu...

Alice deixou o caldeirão de lado, e passou a perseguir o marido que fugia pelo quarto, fingindo medo, até que enfim terminaram a brincadeira abraçados, entre risos e beijos.

Remo os observou com um sorriso nostálgico. Era muito bom ver os amigos vivos, realmente _vivos_, novamente. E deviam isso a Ana.

Ana. Sua Ana. Como pudera esquecer sua propensão para o auto-sacrifício? Quase a perdera quando ela era pouco mais que uma menina. E quase enlouquecera com isso. Assim como aconteceu quando ela desapareceu anos depois, e pensou que realmente a tinha perdido. Então, quando ela reapareceu e ele teve novamente a chance de ser feliz, o que fez? O gentil lobisomem atacou e feriu profundamente a mulher que amava, quase perdendo-a pela terceira vez, e quase matando o filho deles no processo. Era realmente um estúpido.

- Remo?

A voz de Frank o tirou de seus pensamentos, e ele se deparou com os amigos encarando-o com ar preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, pessoal. Eu só estava tentando encontrar um jeito de chutar meu próprio traseiro.

- Se quiser eu posso fazer isso por você.

Kristyn entrou no quarto com Rhea, sorrindo perversamente ao olhar para Remo.

- Você está péssimo, Remo. – continuou com evidente satisfação.

- Obrigado, Kristyn, estou encantado em te alegrar. – retrucou ironicamente – E agora eu voltei a ser "_Remo"_, é? O que aconteceu com o "_verme-cego"_?

- Bem, já que você resolveu readquirir o seu bom-senso, eu decidi te dar uma nova chance. – respondeu com bom-humor, sentando-se na poltrona em frente à cama, observando divertida o olhar recriminador que ele lançou para a filha – E não brigue com a menina. É claro que ela me contou! A quem mais ela poderia recorrer para te ajudar a se reconciliar com minha prima?

- Obrigado, mas eu prefiro agir sozinho. Além disso, não deve ser tão difícil assim ajeitar as coisas com Ana. – diante dos olhares céticos com que foi encarado, Remo perguntou – O que foi?

- Nada, só estamos nos perguntando se você também acredita no coelhinho da páscoa. – respondeu Alice com sarcasmo.

- Sinto dizer isso, amigo, – disse Frank – mas você vai ter que se esforçar muito para reconquistá-la. E vai precisar de toda ajuda possível..

- Mas ela está esperando um filho meu!

- O que, é triste dizer, só complica ainda mais as coisas para o seu lado. – retrucou Kristyn.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Mamãe não vai acreditar em você. – explicou Rhea, que havia se sentado ao lado do pai na cama – Vai achar que só está agindo assim por causa do bebê.

- Ainda mais depois da sua campanha "_temos que nos casar, é o melhor para nosso filho!"_. – Kristyn o imitou, sorrindo ao vê-lo enrubescer – Você conseguiu se enganar com essa conversinha?

- Durante algum tempo. – ele deu de ombros.

- Só você e Ana para caírem nessa. – Alice comentou, divertida. – Qualquer um percebia que você estava louco para prendê-la ao seu lado.

- Ei, estamos fugindo do assunto. – Frank resolveu salvar o amigo.

- Não sei por que tanto estardalhaço. – disse Remo, ainda constrangido com os comentários das amigas - Ok, eu agi como um idiota, já admiti isso. Mas, mesmo que Ana tenha motivos para duvidar de mim... ora, ela é uma sensitiva, por Merlin! É muito simples para ela comprovar minha sinceridade.

- Vai sonhando...

- O que Kristyn quer dizer – Rhea explicou diante do ar confuso do pai – é que mamãe não vai usar seus poderes nesse assunto. Depois do que aconteceu da última vez, nada a convenceria a se conectar novamente com você.

- Mas ela fez isso a noite passada.

- Superficialmente. Apenas o suficiente para se comunicarem. – ela rebateu, continuando a explicar – Para conhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ela teria que se abrir para eles, e devido ao que ela sente por você, isso a deixaria vulnerável demais.

- Ahá, então ela ainda me ama! – exclamou, triunfante.

Kristyn girou os olhos, bufando com impaciência.

- Claro que ela te ama, ô pastel! Ninguém nunca disse o contrário. O que você tem que conquistar não é o amor dela, mas sim a confiança.

- Tem que entender, pai. – Rhea voltou a interferir – Você a feriu demais. Ela estava preparada para sua raiva, mas o vazio que ela encontrou... Nada é pior que a ausência fria de qualquer sentimento. Foi a pior maneira de rejeição que você poderia ter escolhido.

- Não foi proposital. – ele murmurou, tristonho.

- Eu sei. – ela murmurou de volta, segurando carinhosamente sua mão, oferecendo o apoio que ele precisava.

- Ei, não precisa ficar assim, Aluado. – interveio Kristyn, tentando animar o amigo – Eu disse que vou ajudar – todos nós vamos. Além disso, ela te ama, o que já é meio caminho andado. Mas fique avisado: - advertiu com o dedo em riste – se voltar a magoá-la, nada nem ninguém vai me impedir de transformá-lo num verme-cego.

- Ok, ok, não precisa ficar violenta. – ele ergueu as mãos em rendição, o olhar atraído pelo anel em seu anular. Então criou coragem para fazer a pergunta que queimava em sua língua desde que a reencontrara – Por que ainda usa o anel dele?

Ela brincou com o belo anel de rubi e diamantes, girando-o no dedo enquanto o contemplava com olhar distante.

- Eu não sou como Ana; - ela começou a explicar, imitando a prima - "_depois do que aconteceu, não me sinto no direito de continuar usando esse anel"_, é o que ela sempre dizia. – fez um trejeito com os lábios – Uma ova que eu não tenho o direito! Foi Sirius quem o colocou aqui, e meus sentimentos não mudaram desde então. Por isso, enquanto ele não me disser o contrário, eu ainda sou sua noiva, e é aqui que o anel vai ficar.

O silêncio que se seguiu a declaração foi quebrado pelo comentário espirituoso de Alice.

- Bem, eu particularmente não tenho nada contra longos noivados. – ela deu uma piscadela marota para a amiga – Se bem conheço vocês, o maior problema foi a abstinência forçada.

- Ora, sua...! – Kristyn reagiu atirando uma almofada contra ela, que se desviou do projétil, rindo.

Rhea olhou para o pai, que se mantinha à parte da conversa animada, olhando pela janela com ar distante. Ela sabia em que ele estava pensando, e sabia a melhor maneira de animá-lo.

- Acho que esse é um bom momento para entregar seu presente. – disse, tirando uma caixinha do bolso – Achei que quando recobrasse a razão, ia querer isso de volta. – deu um beijo estalado no rosto dele – Feliz Natal, papai!

Enquanto ela saía do quarto e os outros continuavam conversando animadamente, Remo ficou olhando fixamente para a caixinha em sua mão. Sabia o que ela guardava, era exatamente o que estivera lamentando ter perdido, um instante atrás. Lentamente, abriu-a e fitou o anel de safiras, herança de sua mãe, que brilhava magnificamente contra o fundo de veludo negro.

- Obrigado, filha. – murmurou emocionado, os olhos brilhando tanto quanto a jóia – Juro que não vou desapontá-la, e em breve sua mãe vai estar usando-o novamente.

- Assim que se fala, Remo. – apoiou Frank, e brincou - Afinal, você é ou não é um maroto?

- Tem razão, Frank, eu sou um maroto. – ele ergueu os olhos para o amigo, com um legítimo sorriso _maroto_ brincando nos lábios – E um maroto sempre tem um plano para conseguir o que quer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O sol já estava alto quando Harry finalmente acordou. Ou melhor dizendo, foi acordado quando alguém abriu de repente o cortinado da cama, deixando a luz do sol bater diretamente em seu rosto.

Resmungando algo ininteligível, ele se virou, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Bom dia, Harry.

A surpresa o fez se virar novamente e afastar o travesseiro. Piscou furiosamente, estendendo a mão para os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Sammy? – confuso, observou a garota sentada ao seu lado. Tinha o aspecto cansado de quem passara a noite em claro, e sua postura era anormalmente tranqüila – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Quero terminar nossa conversa.

- Já dissemos tudo o que havia para ser dito, você não acha?

- Se eu pensasse assim, não estaria aqui, não é mesmo? – retrucou, mordaz.

Reconhecendo o tom determinado da garota, Harry suspirou com resignação e se sentou.

- Tudo bem, estou ouvindo.

Sammy franziu o cenho diante do tórax nu do rapaz.

- Não está com frio?

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertindo-se com o evidente desconforto dela.

- Não, o quarto é bem aquecido.

Ela deu de ombros com fingido descaso, e deixou escapar um gemido de dor provocada pelo movimento.

- Estou bem. – afirmou ao notar sua reação preocupada – É sério, pode confiar em mim.

- Posso mesmo? – retrucou, irônico – Que bom saber disso.

- Pare com isso! – exclamou, irritada. Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto, nervosa – Por acaso você acha que eu gosto de guardar segredos de você? Que eu não gostaria de poder contar tudo o que você quer saber? Eu queria, e muito, mas não posso! Não posso, dá pra entender?

- Não, não dá! – rebateu, jogando as cobertas para o lado e se levantando – Olhe para si mesma, Sammy. Alguma coisa está te fazendo mal, e se você não confia em mim o suficiente para me contar o que está acontecendo, como espera que eu confie em você?

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro e se aproximou da janela, ficando de costas para ele.

- Eu não vim aqui para brigar, Harry. Sei que está preocupado comigo, mas eu garanto que estou bem. Esse meu... problema... bem, digamos que é congênito. Nasci com ele, e vou morrer com ele.

- E não existe cura, ou algum tipo de tratamento?

Ela sorriu sem humor.

- Talvez, mas eu escolhi que seja assim, e é assim que vai continuar sendo. Eu te disse uma vez que tinha tantas ou mais responsabilidades que Rhea. Eu não menti.

- Parece que não. – ele murmurou, pensativo – Mas ela deixou que eu conhecesse seus segredos.

- Alguns. – ela corrigiu – Nesse ponto ela tem mais sorte do que eu. Ao menos pode deixar você saber quem ela é, de onde vem. Talvez eu nunca possa fazer isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque há mais coisas envolvidas do que posso lhe dizer. Esse segredo não é apenas meu.

- Não posso aceitar isso, Sammy.

- Eu sei. – ela se voltou e caminhou até a mesinha de cabeceira dele, onde estava o livro de Snape, que Harry ainda não desistira de ler – Quando se depara com um mistério, você não consegue parar até desvendá-lo. Bem, talvez um dia descubra que o melhor para todos é que algumas coisas permaneçam secretas. – ela se virou novamente para ele, com o livro nas mãos – E talvez esse dia esteja mais perto do que imagina.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Do meu presente de natal para você. Sei que tem quebrado a cabeça, tentando descobrir o que Snape esconde aqui. – ela indicou o livro – Acho que vai se arrepender, mas não adianta eu dizer isso, não é? Feliz natal, Harry Potter.

Ela então entregou o livro para ele e saiu, deixando-o plantado no meio do quarto, olhando boquiaberto para as páginas cobertas por uma letra rebuscada.

- Não é possível. – murmurou, enquanto as palavras pareciam dançar diante de seus olhos:

"_Diário Pessoal de Cassiopéia Black Snape"._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ao descer as escadas, Sammy viu Rony e Hermione sentados num sofá perto da janela e foi até eles.

- Oi, gente.

Percebeu que os dois ficavam encabulados e se afastavam um pouco. Notou também que estavam de mãos dadas antes que ela chegasse. Sorriu com malícia enquanto se sentava na poltrona em frente aos dois.

- Finalmente, hein?

- Er... oi, Sammy. – Hermione cumprimentou, sem jeito, enquanto Rony apenas ficava mais vermelho.

- Desculpe atrapalhar vocês...

- Não está atrapalhando. – Hermione se apressou a responder, ao que Rony olhou-a como quem diz "_Não?"_, logo recebendo uma cotovelada nada discreta.

Sammy riu.

- Claro, mas mesmo assim serei rápida, ok? – ficou séria ao continuar – Acabei de falar com Harry.

- Como estão as coisas entre vocês? – perguntou Mione.

- Na mesma. Ele não aceita essa situação.

- Não pode culpá-lo por isso, não é mesmo? – comentou Rony.

- Não, não posso. – ela admitiu – Infelizmente, no momento não há nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser respeitar sua decisão.

- Poderia tentar dizer a verdade. – sugeriu Hermione.

- Eu gostaria, de verdade. – ela deu de ombros – Quem sabe um dia. Mas não é por isso que vim falar com vocês. Harry está lá em cima, lendo o livro do Snape.

Os dois encararam-na com espanto.

- Mas como...

- Eu o ajudei. Talvez não tenha sido a coisa certa a fazer, mas agora não há como voltar atrás. – ela os encarou, muito séria – Existem coisas naquele diário que vão deixá-lo muito abalado, e ele vai precisar de vocês.

- Aquilo é um diário? E você sabe o que há nele? – perguntou Rony espantado, enquanto Mione a encarava com o cenho franzido.

- Sei, mas não me pergunte como. O que importa agora é que ele vai ficar muito perturbado com o que vai ler. Eu não posso ajudá-lo com isso, mas vocês podem.

- Acha que devemos subir? – Mione perguntou, olhando com hesitação na direção do dormitório masculino. Sammy balançou a cabeça.

- Melhor não. Apenas fiquem por perto, ok?

Os dois concordaram e ela se afastou. Eles se entreolharam, perguntando-se que segredo tão terrível aquele diário podia conter.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tonks deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado, enquanto marchava pelo corredor deserto. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, ia acabar ficando louca. Supunha-se que deveria estar espionando possíveis comensais da morte, e não lidando com um moleque metido a conquistador, que não conhecia o significado da palavra não.

Eles acabavam de sair de uma reunião com Dumbledore, e ela tinha a esperança de conseguir se livrar do _auxílio_ dele. Doce ilusão!

- Você ficou muito bem com esse visual.

Ela bufou e girou os olhos.

- Essa conversinha fiada cola com as garotinhas com quem você costuma lidar? – retrucou, sem encará-lo.

- Hum, parece que o visual é composto de um par de ferraduras novinho em folha... – ironizou.

- Foram encomendadas especialmente para você. – respondeu com falsa doçura.

Ele apenas riu, deixando-a inconformada. Será que nada abalava o cara?

- Essa é sua aparência original, não é? – perguntou, observando com curiosidade os cabelos negros que caíam numa cascata por suas costas, e continuou num tom baixo e sedutor – Linda e provocante. Combina com você.

Tonks estacou, decidida a pôr um ponto final naquela situação. Voltou-se para ele, encarando-o com as mãos na cintura.

- Olha aqui, moleque, esta pode ser minha aparência original, mas não tem nada a ver comigo. – assumiu seu visual de quando não estava disfarçada, o rosto em forma de coração era o mesmo, porém um pouco mais fino e mais maduro que o anterior, os olhos cor de mel soltando faíscas e o inconfundível cabelo rosa-chiclete – _Esta_ é a verdadeira Tonks.

Ele a observou divertido, imaginando se ela achava que iria desapontá-lo. Estava para esclarecer aquele ponto quando de repente ficou sério.

- É melhor mudar de aparência.

- Não, senhor – ela continuou enfrentando, sem se dar conta do motivo do seu pedido – Se pensa que... ei!

Ele a interrompeu, empurrando-a para um nicho na parede oculto por um cortinado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo!

"_Shhh..."_, a voz dele ecoou em sua mente, enquanto tapava sua boca com a mão, seu corpo prensando o dela contra a parede no exíguo espaço. Com uma única palavra a fez parar de lutar; _"Malfoy"_.

"_Droga!"_, ela praguejou, reassumindo a aparência anterior,"_Ele me viu?"_

"_Não, mas conseguiu me ver quando entrei atrás de você, e com certeza virá investigar o que estou fazendo"._

"_Que ótimo! E agora, o que vamos fazer?"._

Um sorriso lento e malicioso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto deslizava a mão para seu pescoço, acariciando-a lentamente e fazendo-a erguer o rosto para ele.

"_Parece que chegou a hora de usarmos nosso disfarce. Já não era sem tempo"._

E sem lhe dar a chance de responder, cobriu seus lábios num beijo faminto. Após uma débil tentativa de empurrá-lo, ela cedeu à pressão da boca exigente.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele interrompeu o beijo e encostou a testa na dela, ofegante.

"_Ele já foi?"._

"_Já"._

_­_- Ótimo. – com movimentos bruscos ela inverteu suas posições, prensando-o contra a parede – Você é bom, moleque. – murmurou, os lábios quase se tocando – Mas eu sou melhor.

Instantes depois teve que admitir que ela tinha razão. Merlin, ela sabia como enlouquecer um homem! Primeiro, roçou os lábios nos seus, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava sua nuca e a outra corria as unhas levemente sobre seu peito. Então mordiscou seu lábio inferior, para logo depois beijá-lo profunda e lentamente, uma lentidão tão sensual que arrancou-lhe um gemido. Seu corpo mal encostava no seu, e o mero roçar, quase casual, era praticamente uma tortura. Sem resistir mais, ele a segurou pelos quadris, puxando-a contra o corpo excitado.

Ela pousou as mãos sobre seu peito e se afastou, provocando outro gemido, dessa vez de protesto.

- A amostra grátis acabou. – ela torceu os lábios num sorriso zombeteiro enquanto o observava com olhar analítico – Agora já sabe que não está lidando com uma garotinha, não é? Você tem futuro, garoto, mas ainda tem muito que aprender.

Partiu com andar confiante, certa de que o tinha colocado em seu lugar. Não teria tanta certeza se tivesse visto o sorriso predador que surgiu em seu rosto, e escutado a satisfação com que murmurou:

- Pode até ser, mas parece que encontrei a professora ideal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rony e Hermione pularam do sofá quando Harry, parecendo bastante transtornado, passou correndo em direção a saída da sala comunal. Sem hesitar, correram atrás dele, alcançando-o quando parou na entrada do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo?

Ele ignorou esta e outras perguntas dos amigos, enquanto seguia determinado até parar em frente à mesa de Dumbledore, que não esboçou qualquer reação ante a invasão dos alunos.

- Diga que é mentira! – exclamou o rapaz, jogando o livro que carregava sobre a mesa.

Um brilho de reconhecimento e surpresa surgiu nos olhos do diretor ao fitar o objeto.

- Como você...? Ah, uma cópia mágica. – concluiu ao pegar o diário, e lançou um olhar astuto na direção de Hermione – Sem dúvida é obra sua, srta. Granger. Realmente impressionante, apesar de ser obrigado a dizer que fico muito desapontado em ver como tem utilizado suas espantosas habilidades.

Hermione corou, constrangida, enquanto Dumbledore voltava a encarar Harry.

- Você não devia ter lido isso.

- Diga que não é verdade. – Harry repetiu entre dentes, os punhos cerrados. Seu esforço para se controlar era visível – Apenas diga que não é verdade.

- Não posso fazer isso. – declarou Dumbledore suavemente, o olhar pesaroso observando como Harry desabava sobre uma cadeira e afundava o rosto nas mãos – Sei como isso é difícil para você, Harry, e não era assim que pretendia que descobrisse.

- Eu preferia não descobrir nunca!

- Não acredito nisso. – retrucou Dumbledore no mesmo tom suave de antes – Você está confuso e magoado, assim como Snape ficou da primeira vez que leu esse diário. – ele suspirou enquanto passava a mão sobre o volume encadernado – O que precisa entender, Harry, é que a verdade desses fatos está entremeada na emoção de quem os escreveu. Cassiopéia Black. – disse, sem deixar de fitar o livro em suas mãos – Uma jovem realmente encantadora. É uma pena o que aconteceu depois que a família virou-lhe as costas.

- Peraí, quer dizer que esse diário é dessa tal Cassiopéia? – Rony perguntou, espantado – O que Snape... desculpe– ele se corrigiu diante do olhar que o diretor lhe lançou – O que o professor Snape está fazendo com o diário de uma Black?

- Simples, Sr. Weasley. Essa Black era mãe dele.

- O quê! – os dois exclamaram em uníssono.

O diretor fitou Harry, que abandonara-se a um estado de apatia, parecendo alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor, mas Dumbledore sabia que ele reagiria quando começasse a explicar os fatos que o diário tinha revelado.

- Isso mesmo que ouviram. Mas vou começar a contar do início, se não se incomodam. – ele parou um instante, pensativo – Cassie Black era a irmã mais nova do pai de Sirius, tratada por toda a família como uma princesa. Seus pais a adoravam, e seu irmão era extremamente protetor com ela. - ele suspirou com ar contrito – Era uma jovem extraordinariamente bonita, e todos os rapazes eram loucos por ela. Todos, menos um.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: justamente o que ela queria.

- Perspicaz como sempre, Hermione. Sim, esse rapaz só tinha olhos para sua namorada, a quem amava muito. Cassie não conseguia aceitar isso, estava apaixonada por ele, e acostumada a ser adorada e ter tudo o que quisesse. O casamento dele estava marcado para a semana seguinte a formatura. Nos últimos dias de aula, o casal teve uma briga feia, e Cassie o encontrou uma noite, embriagado e deprimido. Com o pretexto de consolá-lo, conseguiu seduzi-lo. Por que essas caras chocadas? – Dumbledore perguntou sorrindo – Por acaso querem me convencer de que essas coisas não acontecem em Hogwarts?

Eles coraram e desviaram o olhar, e o sorriso de Dumbledore se alargou.

- Então ela conseguiu, professor?

- Ela pensou que sim, Mione. Depois daquela noite, tinha certeza que o rapaz iria ficar com ela.

- Mas não foi o que aconteceu?

- Não, Rony. Ele fez as pazes com a namorada. Foi um golpe muito duro para Cassie. Ela passou a odiá-lo por causa dessa rejeição, e quando descobriu que estava grávida, recusou-se a revelar o nome do pai da criança.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Rony, confuso.

- Por orgulho. O rapaz já estava casado, e sua esposa também estava grávida. A revelação da identidade dele só faria aumentar o escândalo e sua vergonha. Por isso ela preferiu enfrentar a ira da família, que a expulsou de casa.

- Que horror! – exclamou Hermione, chocada – Então ela ficou sozinha nessa situação?

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Cassie foi para o mundo dos trouxas, onde _convenceu _um trouxa a se casar com ela. – o tom de Dumbledore e sua expressão deixavam claro o método que ela tinha usado. – Porém ele não tinha muitas posses, e Cassie se ressentia de tudo o que tinha perdido. Tornou-se uma mulher fria e amargurada. Ela culpava o rapaz e sua família pelo que lhe acontecera, e criou seu filho para odiá-los também.

- Nossa, então é por isso que o Snape odeia tanto o Sirius. – comentou Rony, e virou-se para o amigo, que continuava com a expressão perturbada – Mas também não precisa ficar assim, né, Harry? Afinal, a família do Sirius não é lá essas coisas, acho que ele pode suportar ter o Snape como primo.

- Não é por isso que ele está assim. – murmurou hermione, encarando o amigo. Então voltou o olhar para Rony, e ele viu que ela estava quase chorando – Ainda não percebeu, Rony?

Ele a encarou sem entender, depois desviou o olhar para Dumbledore, que parecia ter dito tudo o que queria e agora aguardava em silêncio. Por fim, se voltou para Harry, que depois de um instante ergueu o olhar atormentado para o amigo.

- O _rapaz_ da história... – sua voz tremia enquanto ele se forçava a continuar falando - ... se chamava Harry Daniel Potter. Era meu avô.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: **E então, o que acharam? Não esqueçam de me dizer, ok? Bjaum.


	23. Retorno

Oi, gente, quanto tempo, hein? Não sei se ainda tem alguém lendo a fic, mas resolvi voltar assim mesmo.

Sempre pensei em terminar a fic, juro pra vocês. Odeio essa sensação de coisa inacabada, e sei que tem gente que ficou frustrada por não saber o final, assim como eu também já fiquei frustrada com outras fics que gostava. Conheço bem essa frustração, acreditem. Quanto a terminar a história, ninguém mais do que eu queria isso, mas devido a diversos fatores que não vem ao caso agora, eu acabei demorando muito para continuar, e quando tentei retornar, tive dificuldades de outro tipo.

Entendam bem, quando comecei a fic, ainda não havia saído o sexto livro do HP, minha intenção era trazer o Sirius de volta (eu acreditava piamente que ele NÃO tinha morrido). Além disso, eu sequer sonhava com horcruxes e outras coisas que vieram a tona nos dois últimos livros da série, e que não combinam em nada com a história que eu criei. Isso tudo atrapalhava a minha cabeça, pois por mais viajante que minha história fosse, eu sempre tentei encaixar nos acontecimentos dos livros que já tinham sido lançados (as vezes forçando um pouco a barra, confesso...rsrsrs).

Então o que eu queria dizer na verdade é isso: eu ainda não desisti, apesar de ter passado já tanto tempo.

E agora, finalmente vejo uma esperança no fim do túnel: eu consegui voltar a escrever a história, coisa que eu tento a anos, sem sucesso. Não podem imaginar minha felicidade com isso, pode parecer besteira, mas essa "coisa" inacabada, realmente me incomodava. Espero em breve estar postando um novo capítulo, que está quase terminado. Na verdade, eu ia esperar até ter terminado a história inteira, mas não consegui esperar, tinha que compartilhar minha alegria com alguém.

Então, até breve!


	24. O Melhor Presente

**N/A: **Pessoal, muito obrigada pelos comentários, eu fiquei feliz de saber que, apesar desse tempo todo, ainda tem gente lendo a história. Olha, a ansiedade não permitiu que eu revisasse direito o capítulo, qualquer erro ou incongruência, por favor, me perdoem.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Capítulo XXI**

_**O Melhor Presente**_

_- Você!_

Todos no salão comunal se assustaram com o grito de Hermione, que entrava pelo retrato da mulher gorda, seguida de perto por Rony, exceto a pessoa a quem ela se dirigia, sentada numa poltrona afastada, próxima as janelas.

Hermione parou, muito irritada, em frente a garota que não levantou os olhos do livro que lia, parecendo muito concentrada.

- Você... – repetiu Hermione, parecendo fazer um grande esforço para se controlar - ... ainda diz que gosta dele! Como pôde fazer isso?

Sammy finalmente olhou para ela, que pôde ver em seus olhos que a garota não estava tão calma como tentava aparentar.

- Eu já disse que foi um impulso, e que me arrependo, mas cedo ou tarde isso ia acontecer, Hermione. Talvez agora ele entenda que é melhor para todos que alguns segredos permaneçam secretos.

- Que profundo! – ironizou Hermione, agarrando o braço da outra e a puxando até a janela mais próxima – Olhe! Veja o que você fez com ele!

Sammy apertou os olhos, abalada com a visão do rapaz solitário, sentado numa pedra a beira do lago, alheio a forte nevasca que caía. Não era preciso ser uma sensitiva para notar a dor que emanava dele, mesmo àquela distância. Sabia porque ele tinha escolhido aquele lugar: era o mesmo da cena que vira na penseira de Snape no ano passado.

Quando ela se voltou, Hermione se acalmou um pouco ao perceber a dor que seus olhos mostravam.

- É, parece que você gosta mesmo dele. – disse calmamente, e virou-se para ir embora – Pena que sua maneira de demonstrar isso seja uma droga.

Ao ficar sozinha, Sammy voltou a olhar pela janela, observando com tristeza o rapaz que tinha se tornado tão importante para ela, em tão pouco tempo. Com um suspiro, se afastou, indo para seu dormitório, e não viu a figura que se encaminhava para o lago pouco depois.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Draco caminhava por um dos corredores desertos que ninguém nunca usava, tentando ordenar as idéias. Não entendia porque Gina estava tão aborrecida, afinal, não tinha acontecido nada que ela também não quisesse, disso tinha certeza. Ele tinha ouvido a conversa dela com a outra ruiva em Hogsmead. Ela só resistia a ele para não dar o braço a torcer de que estava apaixonada por um Malfoy, e pior, um _Comensal da Morte_. Tudo o que tinha feito fora facilitar as coisas para ela, que soube aproveitar _muito bem_ a "_canalhice"_ dele. E agora tinha a desfaçatez de se fazer de ofendida! Era frustrante!

Mas o que ele realmente não entendia era sua própria reação. Conseguiu o que queria, não era para continuar pensando na pequena ruiva que atormentava seus pensamentos desde o ano anterior. Entenderia se fossem as lembranças do que fizeram na noite passada que estivessem ocupando sua mente, mas não, o que seguia o perseguindo eram o olhar magoado da garota, e a posterior frieza com que o expulsou.

"_Deixe de ser ridículo, Malfoy. Você não se importa com ela, o que acontece é que ainda não satisfez todo o desejo acumulado."_. Sim, devia ser isso, ainda não estava satisfeito, e se aborrecia com a idéia de ter que continuar com seus estratagemas para conseguir mais um pouco de ação com a garota.

- Ei, Malfoy!

Surpreso pelo chamado, Draco se virou aborrecido, pronto para despachar a pessoa inconveniente que vinha o perturbar. A próxima coisa que soube é que estava estatelado no chão, com o nariz sangrando pelo potente soco que o atingiu, olhando espantado para a ruiva enfurecida que o atacara.

- O que deu em você, sua louca?

- Eu só vim te dar um aviso, seu idiota: fique longe da Gina, para o seu próprio bem. – ameaçou Nicky, encarando o sonserino com ódio – Você pode pensar que se deu bem nessa história, e que vai poder se sair com as suas a hora que quiser, mas a brincadeira acabou por aqui. Você passou dos limites.

- Escute aqui, sua intrometida... – disse Draco enquanto se levantava, porém não pôde continuar, pois a garota o agarrou pela frente das vestes e o jogou de cara contra a parede, torcendo seu braço para trás e o mantendo no lugar.

- Escute aqui, você, doninha oxigenada! – falou agressivamente junto ao seu ouvido – Eu só não dou a surra que você merece porque não quero sujar mais ainda as minhas mãos com você. Mas vou mudar de idéia se você insistir em machucar minha amiga, pode ter certeza!

Com isso ela o largou bruscamente e se afastou pisando duro. Malfoy, enfurecido, virou-se sacando a varinha, pronto para revidar a agressão.

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Draco voou para a mão do rapaz loiro que lançara o feitiço de desarmamento. O sonserino voltou-se, mais enfurecido ainda.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Martin?

- Apenas salvando sua miserável vida, Malfoy. – respondeu o outro, calmamente, recostado contra a parede do corredor. – Não que você mereça, mas não quero que Nicky vá para Azkaban por sua causa.

- Vocês grifinórios são muito convencidos, mesmo. – debochou Draco – Pensa que aquela garotinha pode me machucar? Que piada!

- Eu diria que "_aquela garotinha" _já fez isso. – retrucou, assinalando o rosto ensangüentado do outro – E posso garantir que seria muito pior se ela usasse a varinha.

- Ela só conseguiu isso porque me pegou de surpresa, pode acreditar que não vai acontecer novamente. Avise sua amiguinha para andar com muito cuidado perto de mim daqui pra frente, ela não sabe do que sou capaz.

Ao invés de se aborrecer com a ameaça, Alex pareceu entediado. Endireitando o corpo, ele se dirigiu para o fim do corredor.

- Está enganado, Malfoy. Se alguém aqui não sabe do que o outro é capaz, não é a Nicky. – ao chegar na entrada do outro corredor, ele se virou, o rosto duro bem diferente de antes – Deixe-me fazer um aviso, também. Nicky está certa, você não vai conseguir se aproximar da Gina tão fácil como antes. Nós vamos garantir isso.

Com essas palavras ele se foi, jogando a varinha de Draco no chão. O sonserino a recolheu, ainda remoendo a fúria. Mas se esses dois intrometidos achavam que iam conseguir manter sua ruiva longe dele, estavam muito enganados!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Oi.

Harry não se virou ao ouvir o suave cumprimento. Continuou com o olhar perdido na paisagem açoitada pela nevasca, sem ver realmente.

- Foi sua filha quem te mandou aqui? – perguntou inexpressivamente.

- Sim e não. – ela respondeu, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado na pedra. – Eu senti que ela estava muito preocupada, e sabia porque, mas não foi por isso que vim.

Ela não disse mais nada, e ficaram algum tempo assim. De repente, ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Ele sabia? – perguntou – Meu pai... antes de morrer, ele soube...?

- Não. Ele nunca soube.

Harry voltou o olhar furioso para a mulher, que diziam ter sido uma grande amiga de seus pais.

- Mas vocês sabiam, não é? Sempre souberam. Era sobre isso que a professora Donovan estava falando com Snape naquela noite, o trato de vocês, o segredo dele pelo seu.

- Sim, era sobre isso.

- E não contaram ao meu pai... bela amizade... – ironizou ele, voltando a olhar para frente, tentando ignorar a mulher ao seu lado.

- Em primeiro lugar, Harry, não era um segredo nosso, para que o revelássemos.

- Mas ameaçaram Snape com ele.

- Porque ele nos ameaçou. E da nossa parte, não passou disso, uma ameaça. Nunca pensamos realmente em revelar o segredo dele. Sammy não tinha o direito de ter feito o que fez, apenas Snape podia contar a verdade, se quisesse.

- Eu nunca gostei do Snape. – disse, parecendo atormentado – E ele sempre me odiou, nunca fez questão de esconder isso. Agora eu sei porque, e não posso realmente culpá-lo por isso. Eu vi o que meu pai e Sirius faziam com ele, como eles o tratavam. Isso já me incomodava antes, mas agora...

Ela pareceu entender, apesar dele não concluir o pensamento.

- É verdade, Snape sofria demais com aquilo, mas não se deixe enganar, Harry. Ele não era nenhuma pobre vítima, a antipatia era recíproca, e ele também provocava bastante, apesar de seu pai e Sirius normalmente se saírem melhor do que ele. E foi ele quem escolheu esconder a verdade, seu pai não pode ser responsabilizado por algo de que nem tinha conhecimento. – ela segurou o queixo dele, fazendo com que encarasse aqueles profundos olhos azuis, que pareciam enxergar sua alma – Mais uma coisa: eu conheci seus avós, Harry, e acredite em mim, se eles soubessem do Snape, jamais teriam permitido que os irmãos crescessem como inimigos. Sua avó foi uma das pessoas mais doces e amáveis que eu já conheci, e teria entendido a situação. Foi a mãe do Snape quem escolheu o caminho do ódio, não eles.

Ela o soltou, e voltaram a ficar um bom tempo em silêncio. Novamente, foi Harry quem o rompeu.

- Sabe o que mais me perturba? – e continuou, sem esperar resposta – As contradições. As pessoas falam que meu pai era um cara legal, mas...

- Mas o que você soube até agora não te convence disso, não é mesmo? – completou Ana, quando ele hesitou.

Ele acenou com tristeza.

- Sabe, eu poderia passar horas e horas falando sobre seu pai, da pessoa maravilhosa que ele era, mas isso tampouco convenceria você. – ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele – Kristyn tem razão, está na hora de entregar nosso presente de natal.

- Presente? - perguntou, confuso, enquanto se levantava e passava a caminhar ao lado dela em direção ao castelo.

- É, na verdade a Kris queria vir entregá-lo assim que soube o que tinha acontecido, mas eu a convenci a me deixar conversar com você primeiro.

- Por quê?

- Primeiro eu queria te pedir para guardar esse segredo.

- Por causa do trato com Snape. – concluiu ele, com desprezo.

- Também. – retrucou ela, calmamente – E porque isso o afetaria demais, não podemos nem imaginar como ele reagiria. Viu como ele ficou apenas por você ter visto aquela lembrança na penseira.

Harry concordou, afinal, ele também preferiria poder esquecer o que sabia.

- E segundo, queria falar sobre Sammy.

- Por favor, eu ...

- Eu sei que você está aborrecido com ela, talvez até mais do que antes, mas eu gostaria que você a entendesse, Harry. Ela pode ter agido errado ao revelar o diário para você, mas numa coisa ela estava certa: existem segredos que é melhor permanecerem secretos.

- Não se preocupem. – respondeu com frieza - O segredo dela está a salvo de mim, não há nenhum perigo de eu tentar descobrir o que ela esconde.

O tom do rapaz deixou claro para Ana que não adiantava insistir no assunto. Sammy teria que resolver aquele assunto sozinha.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. – ela comentou com um suspiro, enquanto entravam no saguão, e se dirigiam para as escadas.

Pouco depois chegaram até uma porta, e Ana pareceu estranhamente aborrecida antes de bater.

- Entre.

Harry estranhou ao ouvir a voz de Remo. Olhou surpreso para Ana, que respondeu simplesmente.

- Você já vai entender, vamos entrar.

Ao cruzar a porta, Harry foi recebido pelos velhos amigos de seus pais. Foi abraçado pelos Longbottom, a seguir por Remo, e por último, a professora Donovan, todos lhe desejando feliz natal. Foi meio estranho, ainda mais considerando tudo o que acontecera nas últimas horas, mas então lembrou que nem os Longbottom nem Remo deviam saber a verdade, e como ele queria mesmo esquecer aquilo, preferiu deixar pra lá.

- Então, Harry, eu disse que o natal era uma boa ocasião para te provar o que falei, não é mesmo? – Kristyn piscou, pegando em pacote embrulhado para presente. – Nós cinco queremos dar isso para você, espero que goste.

Ainda sem entender, Harry desembrulhou o presente, que descobriu ser um belo livro encadernado em couro. Abriu, e leu a primeira página.

- "_Tiago e Lílian, por seus amigos."_ – o coração dele começou a bater mais rápido, porém, ao passar as páginas, viu que havia apenas uma frase no alto de cada uma, como um título. Olhou confuso e meio decepcionado para os outros, que o encaravam com grandes sorrisos – Er... obrigado.

Ana riu, e o abraçou pelos ombros.

- Não fique decepcionado, Harry. Isso é melhor do que um livro, acredite em mim. – ao ver a confusão do rapaz aumentar, continuou – São nossas lembranças, dos momentos que passamos com seus pais.

- Suas lembranças?

- Sim, como em uma penseira. – explicou Alice – Cada página dessas contém uma lembrança nossa. Você vai poder ver e ouvir, assim como aconteceu com a lembrança do Snape.

- Queríamos esperar pelo Sirius, mas isso ainda vai demorar um pouco, e Kristyn disse que você estava precisando do presente agora. – disse Frank.

- Espero que assim possamos convencer você de como seu pai realmente era. - concluiu Remo.

Harry ficou olhando embasbacado para o livro em suas mãos. A história de seus pais. A _verdadeira_ história, com lembranças reais dos melhores amigos dos dois. Era, com certeza, o mais próximo que podia chegar de conhecê-los.

Levantou os olhos, encarando um a um, emocionado.

- Obrigado... muito obrigado!

Rindo, Kristyn o abraçou novamente, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Esqueça aquilo... Vá para o seu quarto agora, você precisa de privacidade para conhecer seus pais.

Ele olhou novamente emocionado para ela, acenou, agradeceu a todos mais uma vez e saiu em disparada do quarto.

- Foi realmente uma ótima idéia, Kris. – disse Alice, abraçando a amiga.

Eles continuaram conversando, e deram um jeito de, além de impedir Ana de ir embora, fazer com que ela se sentasse na poltrona ao lado da cama do Remo. Pouco depois, os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto.

- Tão sutis... – murmurou Ana, irônica. Ao se voltar para Remo, viu que a olhava fixamente – O que foi?

- Queria conversar com você.

- Acho que já dissemos tudo o que havia a ser dito, não é?

- Se eu pensasse assim, não diria que queria conversar, não é mesmo?

Ana riu, e Remo não entendeu, mas resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

- Ana, eu amo você.

Ela riu novamente, uma risada amarga dessa vez.

- O que é isso agora, Remo?

- A verdade.

- Nós dois conhecemos a verdade, e não é essa. – retrucou ela, levantando e se dirigindo para a porta.

- Fugindo?

- Eu não tenho do que fugir, Remo. – ela respondeu calmamente, se virando para ele, que tinha se levantado da cama – Qualquer sentimento que havia entre nós morreu, e só o que restou foram nossos filhos, é só o que nos liga agora.

- Dumbledore diz que o amor verdadeiro é como uma fênix, que morre algumas vezes para poder renascer, mais forte e mais bonito.

- Que lindo! – debochou ela – E você só descobriu que isso é verdade agora, que sabe que estou grávida e quer se casar comigo?

Ele suspirou exageradamente.

- Fui avisado que você não acreditaria em mim.

- Então por que tentou?

- Só estou te dando a chance de aceitar a verdade, antes de começar. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros, o que a irritou ainda mais, o que não a deixou perceber que ele se aproximava sorrateiramente.

- Começar o que?

- A te convencer de que falo sério. – disse, se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Ah, é? – debochou de novo - E como você pretende fazer isso, hein?

- À maneira dos Marotos. – respondeu, e só então ela se deu conta do quanto ele havia se aproximado, e tentou se afastar. Tarde demais.

Remo a abraçou e prensou contra a porta, cobrindo seus lábios num beijo faminto. Em pouco tempo a resistência dela desapareceu, e ela correspondia com a mesma paixão que a dele.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eles interromperam o beijo, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para fitar um ao outro. Remo sorriu levemente ao perceber o olhar enevoado de Ana. Só então ela se deu conta de uma coisa.

- Como viemos parar na cama? – perguntou, sem no entanto fazer nenhuma tentativa de se afastar.

- Não sei, mas foi uma boa idéia. – ele respondeu, e sorriu ainda mais quando ela estreitou o olhar – Eu ainda estou fraco pela transformação, não sei quanto tempo agüentaria de pé com seu ataque aos meus sentidos.

- Meu ataque? – retrucou, indignada, sentando-se na cama – Foi você quem me atacou!

- É verdade. - ele concordou, então deu de ombros - Mas isso não impediu que você me nocauteasse.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Sr. Lupin. – ela declarou irritada, levantando-se apesar das tentativas dele de mantê-la ali – Eu vou tratar de impedir que esses "_embates"_ voltem a acontecer.

- Ei, você não me ouviu reclamar, não é? – ela o ignorou, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta. Ele se deixou cair de costas, com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça e um sorriso largo no rosto – Começou o jogo, Ana, e dessa vez, eu não vou jogar limpo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gina se encolheu ao ouvir a batida na porta. Não queria ver ninguém. Já tinha sido ruim o bastante com Hermione e Nicky, e apesar de ter conseguido esconder de Mione a identidade do seu atacante – e isso apenas porque a amiga se compadeceu de seu estado emocional e não forçou a barra – se viu contando tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas.

Quando acabou o relato, não sabia quem estava mais enfurecida, mas acabou convencendo as duas de que não tinha sido tão grave assim, e que agora ao menos estava livre da paixão doentia que o canalha havia despertado nela. Hermione pareceu aceitar essa declaração – afinal, quem em sã consciência ainda sentiria algo por alguém capaz daquilo? – mas Nicky não parecia muito convencida quando as duas finalmente resolveram que ela precisava de um pouco de privacidade.

Ficou no mesmo lugar, jogada sobre a cama, com a mente a deriva durante o que pareceram horas. Já tinha chorado demais antes das amigas chegarem para a Santa Inquisição, e aquilo já era mais do que ela se permitiria sofrer por um garoto. Também não conseguia pensar no que fazer dali pra frente, porque tinha certeza que Draco não ia desistir tão fácil, e apesar do desgosto que sentia, sabia que ia ser difícil resistir às táticas de ataque do canalha.

Após uma nova batida, a porta se abriu devagar, e uma cabeça morena apareceu por ela, parecendo hesitante.

- Oi, posso entrar?

Gina se surpreendeu. O que ela podia estar querendo ali? Nunca tinham trocado mais que meia dúzia de palavras, apesar da garota sempre se mostrar simpática com ela.

- Er... Adhara, não é uma boa hora...

- Eu posso imaginar. – a garota entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si – Foi Nicky quem pediu que eu viesse. – ao perceber a expressão zangada de Gina, ela continuou rapidamente – Não se preocupe, ela não me contou nada sobre o que, obviamente, está chateando você. Eu vim por outro motivo.

Ela se aproximou de Gina, que havia se sentado na cama, e segurou seu pulso, erguendo-o para admirar o bracelete.

- Nicky acha que se livrar disso vai te fazer bem. – com essas palavras, ela simplesmente abriu o bracelete e o removeu do seu pulso, deixando-o sobre a palma da sua mão. Riu ante seu ar espantado – Ora, Gina, até parece que não sabe o que eu sou.

Verdade, a garota era uma feiticeira, não precisava de encantamentos para quebrar o feitiço que mantinha o bracelete fechado em seu pulso.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu baixinho, e ficou olhando para a jóia em sua mão. O que ia fazer com aquilo.

- Aproveite a primeira oportunidade para atirar isso na cara dele. – ela riu novamente do seu espanto – Não, eu não leio mentes, a pergunta estava escrita na sua cara.

- É, eu acho que você tem razão, vou guardar para o momento certo. – "_Com certeza não vai demorar a chegar.", _ela pensou, aborrecida.

- Faça isso. – ela se virou para partir, mas antes de sair se voltou novamente – Você tem bons amigos, Gina. Aceite a ajuda deles, e não terá problemas em se livrar desse cara. Nicky não me contou o que ele fez, mas é obvio que te machucou. Se eu fosse você, não descartaria a idéia de uma boa vingança, e ela pode te ajudar com isso, é muito boa nesse tipo de coisa.

Com essa declaração, ela foi embora, deixando Gina perdida em pensamentos bem mais animadores do que antes de sua chegada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Oi, esperando por mim?

Tonks revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. Será que nunca ia conseguir um momento de paz naquele castelo?

Wezen se sentou ao lado dela no parapeito da torre de astronomia.

- O que há com vocês, garotas, que sempre vem parar nesse lugar? – ele perguntou, divertido.

- É um bom lugar para se pensar, mas, realmente, anda muito concorrido nos últimos tempos. – ela respondeu, decidindo que não custava nada ser amigável. Afinal, era natal. – Como hoje é natal, achei que estaria mais tranqüilo.

- Falando nisso, por que você não foi passar o natal com sua família?

- Minha família está muito longe, escondida. – ela o olhou de esguelha – Precaução nunca é demais, sabe? Afinal, meu pai é trouxa, um dos alvos prediletos da lady das trevas.

- Estou vendo que você anda conversando com minha mãe.

- Eu gosto muito dela. Agora entendo como conseguiu conquistar meu primo.

- O que me faz lembrar: nem toda sua família está longe, _priminha._ – ele brincou, o sorriso arrogante idêntico ao do pai.

- É verdade, _priminho_, uma pena que você não lembre do parentesco mais vezes. – ela devolveu, olhando-o com superioridade.

- Ah, mas eu me lembro, sim. – ele retrucou, e de repente assumiu um ar pensativo – Não sei por que, mas sempre que estamos próximos assim, lembro de um antigo professor, um gaúcho, cujo ditado preferido era "_Mais quente que amor de primo, na cozinha, em noite de inverno, tchê!."_

Tonks não conseguiu evitar, e riu da imitação que ele fez do sotaque do professor.

- Bom, ainda bem que não estamos na cozinha, pra você não começar a ter idéias...

- Ah, mas estamos no inverno, e é noite. – ele respondeu, com voz insinuante, enquanto aproximava o rosto do dela – Acho que duas em três é um bom início, não?

- Não. – ela respondeu prontamente, saltando do parapeito e se afastando dele.

- Ah, qual é, Tonks! – ele reclamou – Poxa vida, é natal! Será que eu não mereço nem um presentinho?

Ela não agüentou, explodiu em gargalhadas diante da cara de cachorro abandonado do rapaz que, emburrado, cruzou os braços. Ela riu ainda mais.

- Não adianta fazer birra, eu não vou beijar você de novo.

- Você é muito teimosa. – ele disse, com um suspiro – Quatro anos não é uma diferença tão grande assim.

- Para mim, é.

Ele suspirou de novo, teatralmente.

- Está bem, se não quer me beijar, posso escolher outro presente?

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Depende. Se não tiver nada a ver com suas patéticas tentativas de sedução, tudo bem. Afinal, como você disse, é natal.

- Você realmente sabe como elevar a moral de um cara. – ele debochou.

- Não há de quê. – respondeu com doçura.

Com uma careta, ele tirou o conhecido cilindro do cinto, e após um clarão, a reluzente moto negra surgiu diante deles.

- E por que isso agora? – ela perguntou, intrigada.

- Vamos dar um passeio. – ele respondeu, subindo na moto.

- Ah, não, nem pensar! – ela se negou, balançando as mãos e recuando - Eu já andei com você nessa coisa uma vez, e foi o suficiente para o resto da vida.

- Não acredito que a poderosa auror está com medo de uma voltinha de motocicleta. – ele debochou.

- O fato de enfrentar comensais da morte no trabalho e nas horas de folga não quer dizer que perdi o juízo por completo, moleque. Você é maluco, e dirigindo essa coisa, perde o pouco bom senso que Deus te deu.

- Exagerada... – cantarolou ele – Deixe de bobeira, você sabe muito bem que sou um exímio piloto, e se dirigi de uma forma um pouco mais... extravagante, digamos assim, foi para salvar nossas vidas. O que, devo frisar, funcionou.

Tonks hesitou, olhando para a moto e para o rapaz que aguardava sua decisão. Tinha que admitir que estava tentada. Realmente adorava motos, e desde aquela noite na floresta estava com vontade de andar de novo naquela. Estreitou os olhos para o rapaz que, apoiado no guidão, a observava com um sorriso nos lábios. O enxerido sabia que ela não ia resistir.

- Ok, você venceu, mas só uma voltinha, ok? – disse, enquanto subia na moto atrás dele, e o abraçava – E nada de gracinhas, hein?

- Eu? – retrucou, com falsa inocência, enquanto dava partida na moto – Jamais sonharia com isso.

E então saiu em disparada, fazendo com que ela fosse obrigada a agarrá-lo mais forte. Apesar da força do salto, pousaram suavemente sobre o gramado, e continuaram em alta velocidade pelos caminhos dos jardins, e logo Tonks ria deliciada da sensação de liberdade que a invadia. Aconchegou-se mais as costas de Wezen, e não pode ver o sorriso de satisfação que ele exibiu. Se não podia beijá-la, aquela era a melhor segunda opção, pensou, enquanto acelerava ainda mais.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry passou horas perdido em seu presente de natal. Viu os pais chegarem a Hogwarts, ser selecionados para Grifinória, conhecerem aqueles que viriam a ser seus melhores amigos. Viu o pai se tornar apanhador, e a mãe se destacar como uma das melhores alunas da escola.

Observou enquanto o pai começava a se interessar pela mãe, e como esta o rejeitava sem dó nem piedade. Compartilhou das confidências aos amigos, da revolta ante a perseguição insistente, e da confissão arrancada pelas amigas. Riu diante das táticas de conquista, e da maneira inteligente com que as garotas manipulavam os dois marotos.

Se emocionou com o combate em Hogsmead, e com suas conseqüências. Gritou junto com o pai enquanto a mãe morria lentamente diante de si, e sofreu junto com Remo quando Ana se sacrificou por ela. Esta foi uma lembrança difícil de suportar, não só pelo que tinha passado, mas porque deixava claro para ele como Ana, e assim também sua filha, eram capazes de se sacrificar.

Viu o padrinho ajoelhado diante de toda escola, e as confusões que os casais arrumavam nos anos que passaram. Riu com a despedida de solteira da mãe, e se emocionou no casamento dos pais.

Enfim, chegou à última página do livro, entitulada "_Primeiro aniversário"_.

_Harry estava de pé, atrás das cortinas de um pequeno palco. Ao seu lado, Sirius, Remo e seu pai conversavam._

_- Tem certeza que ainda sabe fazer isso, Almofadinhas?_

_- Claro, Pontas! O arrogante do meu progenitor me obrigou a ter aulas durante seis anos, esqueceu?_

_- Bom, pelo menos pra alguma coisa elas vão servir. – comentou Remo, enquanto olhava por uma pequena fresta na cortina – Ainda bem que você se lembrou, Tiago, acho que não seria bom para Lilly, no atual estado, passar por aborrecimentos._

_- Ora, Remo, eu não sou idiota, aprendo com os erros dos meus amigos! – ele riu, lembrando-se da briga de Alice e Frank no primeiro aniversário deles._

_- Então, vamos logo com isso, que eu não estou a fim de ficar de vela a noite inteira. – resmungou Sirius. Parecia diferente das outras lembranças, tanto ele como Remo estavam mais tristes, mais zangados do que antes. Foi então que Harry lembrou que, àquela altura, suas noivas já tinham desaparecido._

_Seguiu Remo para uma mesa discreta ao lado do pequeno palco. Estavam em um restaurante trouxa, ele notou, com um piano bar._

_De repente as luzes se apagaram, e as primeiras notas do piano tomaram conta do salão. Um holofote destacou o rapaz moreno, de óculos, sentado na escada que levava até o palco, e que começou a cantar, olhando diretamente a sua frente onde um segundo holofote iluminava uma ruiva, visivelmente grávida._

"She  
May be the face I can't forget.  
A trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay.  
She may be the song that summer sings.  
May be the chill that autumn brings.  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day."

_Ele se levantou e caminhou até a mulher emocionada, sem tirar os olhos dela e sem deixar de cantar._

"She  
May be the beauty or the beast.  
May be the famine or the feast.  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell.  
She may be the mirror of my dreams.  
A smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell."

_Estendendo a mão, ele a fez se levantar e começaram a dançar juntinhos, ao som do piano. Uma chuva de um pó brilhante, pareciam estrelas, começou a cair sobre eles. Após algum tempo, ele afastou o rosto o suficiente para encará-la e continuou cantando enquanto dançavam._

"She who always seems so happy in a crowd.  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry.  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past.  
That I'll remember till the day I die."

_Eles sorriam um para o outro, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, e ele as enxugava com um mão carinhosa._

"She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years  
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is

She, she, she"

_Enquanto as últimas notas ainda ecoavam pelo salão, eles se beijaram, sob os aplausos dos presentes._

_- Eu te amo, Lílian Potter. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Nunca esqueça disso._

_- Não vou esquecer. – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom – Também te amo. – ela pegou sua mão e pousou em sua barriga proeminente – Eu e seu filho. Prometa-me, que aconteça o que acontecer, ficaremos juntos para sempre._

_- Sempre. – ele respondeu, voltando a beijá-la._

A imagem se apagou e Harry se encontrou de novo em sua cama, olhando para o teto com a mão sobre a página do livro. Nem sentia as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto, enquanto uma sensação gostosa o invadia. Sim, a história de seus pais podia ter tido um fim trágico, mas agora ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: tinha valido a pena.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: **Bem, pessoal, então é isso. Sei que foi pouco pra quem esperou tanto tempo, mas eu estou progredindo devagar, melhor que parado, como estava, né? (rsrsrs)

Esse capítulo era um antigo projeto meu, era para ter sido o presente de natal de muiiiiitos anos atrás, pra gente matar um pouco a saudade da Lilly e do Tiago. Espero que tenham gostado, e tentarei não demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo, ok? Bjs.


	25. A verdade está chegando

**N/A: ** Pessoal, desculpem a demora, sei que devem estar fartos de justificativas, mas é que eu tive que fazer uma operação de retirada de vesícula, e fiquei algum tempo de molho. Quando voltei ao trabalho, tinha tanta coisa acumulada, que não sobrava tempo nem disposição para escrever.

Ah, quem conhece "As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo" deve ter percebido que o título do capítulo foi uma homenagem a essa série fantástica. Quem não conhece, não sabe o que está perdendo.

Mais uma vez o capítulo terminou bem antes do que eu pretendia, mas eu fico ansiosa para mostrar pra vocês, por isso acabo dividindo eles. Apesar de estar curtinho, e não ter muita ação, espero que vocês gostem.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Capítulo XXI**

_**A verdade está chegando**_

- Harry, você... tá legal?

A pergunta hesitante de Rony tirou Harry de seus pensamentos. Encarando o amigo, viu que parecia constrangido. Então se deu conta do quadro que apresentava, e da conclusão óbvia a que ele devia ter chegado.

- Estou ótimo, Rony. – respondeu com voz animada, ao que o amigo reagiu com olhar cético – Não, é sério... Acho que nunca estive melhor.

- Eu vou buscar a Mione. – Rony declarou, perturbado – Ela sabe lidar com esses lances melhor do que eu.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Rony. Eu não estou em negação, nem nada do tipo. Mas é bom você chamar a Mione, sim. Eu tenho uma coisa pra mostrar pra vocês.

Apesar do olhar desconfiado, Rony deu de ombros e saiu para buscar a amiga. Pouco depois os dois entraram no quarto. Harry já tinha lavado o rosto e estava sentado na cama, fazendo um sinal para os amigos sentarem ao seu lado.

- O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, um pouco agitada – O Rony disse que você estava estranho.

- Calma, Hermione, está tudo bem.

- Mas, Harry, você estava muito... hã... perturbado, e... – ela começou hesitante, parecendo não saber bem o que dizer, e Harry logo a interrompeu.

- Eu sei, mas vamos deixar isso pra lá, ok? Aliás, eu queria pedir a vocês para não falarem mais sobre esse assunto.

- Tem certeza?

- Hermione, se ele disse que não quer mais falar sobre isso, vamos respeitar, né? – disse Rony, claramente aliviado, ao que Hermione revirou os olhos.

- É lógico que vamos respeitar sua vontade, Harry. Mas... – ela continuou, ignorando os suspiros dos dois - ...antes precisamos saber como você realmente está.

- Eu já disse que estou ótimo. – ante novo olhar cético, ele continuou – Tudo bem, admito que não estava assim antes, mas me ajudaram a enxergar os fatos de outra maneira. – dessa vez os amigos o encararam com confusão, então Harry rapidamente contou tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Uau, Harry, isso é fantástico! – Rony exclamou, animado.

- Realmente, foi uma idéia maravilhosa. – Hermione parecia emocionada, fitando o livro nas mãos do amigo – Não sei como ninguém nunca tinha pensado nisso.

- Talvez porque os amigos estavam... bom, vocês sabem. – comentou Rony – Só o Remo estava acessível, não é?

- É verdade, Rony, a reunião dessa velha turma está trazendo bons frutos.

- Deixa a professora Donovan ouvir você chamar ela de velha, Mione. – brincou Harry, ao que a amiga corou.

- Bom, vamos deixar isso pra lá. – desconversou ela, provocando o riso dos amigos – É uma pena que Sirius não pôde contribuir para o presente, ele teria adorado.

- E seria uma grande contribuição. – concordou Rony – Falando nisso, como vão as buscas pelas tais relíquias, hein?

- Só está faltando a última. Parece que eles partem amanhã para o tal "Palácio da Lua". – respondeu Harry – Depois disso, vai ser só esperar até o Beltane para abrirem o portal para o _Mag Dalben._

- É uma viagem muito arriscada, não é? – perguntou Hermione, pensativa – Quem serão os participantes da busca?

- Perguntei ao Dumbledore. – respondeu Harry – Como o nome já diz, a tal "Pedra dos Sete Deuses" concede os dons de sete deuses celtas, e as _Dannanherth _são as armas desses deuses, logo eles escolheram sete integrantes da Ordem para isso.

- E ele disse quem são?

- Bom, os óbvios, Remo, os Longbottom e a professora Donovan. E também Tonks, Shacklebolt... e Snape.

- Snape? – reagiram em uníssono.

- Eu também estranhei, na época, mas agora já dá pra entender, né? Lembrem-se, a sacerdotisa disse que para abrir o portal, o ritual devia ser feito por alguém que tivesse um laço de sangue com o Sirius.

- E a Tonks?

- Sei lá, Mione, vai ver que quanto mais próximo o laço, melhor. Afinal, ela só é prima em segundo grau, e ele em primeiro.

- Bom, vamos deixar isso de lado, né? – disse Rony, percebendo que o amigo começava a ficar incomodado com o assunto – Mas, e quanto a Ana? Ela não vai? – estranhou Rony.

- Esqueceu, Rony? – retrucou Hermione – Na época do Beltane, ela não vai estar em condições de participar de uma missão tão perigosa.

- Ah, é verdade. Quem diria, hein? O velho Remo não brinca em serviço, não. – Harry riu, enquanto Hermione dava um tapa na cabeça do amigo – Ai, que isso, Mione?

- Olha o respeito, seu descarado!

Os dois continuaram a discutir, enquanto Harry os observava, rindo. Numa coisa ele tinha que concordar com o amigo: o velho maroto realmente não estava brincando em serviço.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte, o grupo seguiu novamente até o coração da floresta proibida, mas dessa vez Kristyn os acompanhava, pois Alena explicou que precisariam de quatro mulheres para o ritual que deveriam realizar para conseguir a _Ithil Celeb. _Ela havia passado as últimas semanas treinando Alice para isso, e agora todas usavam as vestes prateadas de sacerdotisas de Avalon.

Ao atravessarem o portal, entenderam porque aquele lugar era chamado de "Palácio da Lua". Estavam sobre uma passarela de mármore que conduzia até as escadarias de um palácio todo feito de mármore e cristal. Enormes colunas brancas circundavam a ala central em frente as escadarias, e eram encimadas por uma cúpula de cristal lapidado. Das laterais e do fundo da ala, partiam corredores em arco que levavam a outras alas, estas sim cercadas por paredes brancas que ocultavam seus segredos de quem olhava de fora.

Tudo isso flutuando em meio a escuridão do espaço e cercado por milhões de estrelas.

- Uau. – murmurou Frank, fascinado.

- Que visão. – concordou Remo, no mesmo tom.

- Devemos prosseguir sozinhas agora. – declarou Alena para os dois – O Palácio da Lua é a morada de Arianrhod, a deusa virgem, e a entrada de homens é proibida. Remo, por favor, entregue a _sarnseacht _a Kristyn.

- Tem certeza de que vão estar seguras, Alena? – ele perguntou, enquanto entregava a relíquia a Kristyn. Seu olhar preocupado desviou-se para Ana, que o ignorou.

- Absoluta, Remo. O ritual é simples, não oferece nenhum perigo, e Arianrhod é uma deusa pacífica, desde que não a ofendam. O pior que pode acontecer é ela não nos conceder a _Ithil Celeb._

- E se isso acontecer? – perguntou Kristyn, com o cenho franzido – Não poderemos atravessar o _Mag Dalben?_

- Poderão, sim, mas suas chances de sucesso serão muito menores. – ante essa declaração de Alena, os outros trocaram olhares apreensivos. – Vamos, devemos começar o ritual.

As quatro avançaram para as escadarias, enquanto Remo e Frank as observavam com preocupação.

- Isso não é bom, Remo. – comentou Frank – Se nossas chances já são pequenas, imagine reduzi-las ainda mais.

- Só nos resta rezar para que isso não aconteça, Frank. – Remo respondeu, e ficou secretamente aliviado por Ana não poder participar do resgate de Sirius.

Alena guiou as outras até o centro do aposento, as quatro se posicionando em cruz ao redor da pequena piscina redonda que brilhava de forma sobrenatural. Logo elas começaram os cânticos do ritual, elevando os braços em sincronia enquanto suas vozes pareciam refletir no cristal da cúpula e se incorporar aos raios de luz que atingiam a piscina.

O cântico terminou com as quatro caindo ajoelhadas, enquanto a água se erguia e tomava a forma translúcida de uma bela mulher, de cabelos longos e traços suaves.

- _Filhas de Avalon_, - disse ela, e sua voz era ainda mais suave do que podiam imaginar – _vocês vem reivindicar um tesouro inestimável, que nunca antes foi concedido a um mortal. Digam-me, por que deveriam receber tal graça?_

- Senhora, viemos humildemente pedir o seu favor, pois nossa causa é nobre. - respondeu Alena, ainda ajoelhada e de cabeça baixa – São o amor, a amizade e a lealdade que guiam nossos passos, e nos levam a tal arriscada missão.

_- Diz a verdade, sacerdotisa. – _continuou a deusa, rodando em torno de si mesma e observando atentamente cada uma delas – _Seus corações são puros, não percebo nenhum motivo escuso, e vejo que já passaram por várias provas antes de chegar aqui. _ – completou, sinalizando a _sarnseacht – Porém, devo adverti-las: mesmo que eu lhes entregue a roda de prata, o destino de vocês não é resgatar seu amigo. - _aquilo fez com que as quatro elevassem o olhar chocado para a deusa, que sorriu fracamente, e se voltou para Kristyn – _Percebo que você se revolta contra minhas palavras, filha, mas eu a perdôo, pois sei que é o amor que lhe turva o pensamento. _

Constrangida, Kristyn abaixou a cabeça novamente, enquanto a deusa se voltava para as outras.

- Senhora, destinos já foram mudados antes. – argumentou Alena, em tom humilde.

_- É verdade, filha. Porém sempre houve um preço a ser pago. _– o olhar da deusa, fixo em Alena, pareceu brilhar mais forte. Depois de alguns instantes, ela continuou – _Vocês estão dispostos a arriscar?_

- Sim, minha Senhora. – Alena respondeu, sendo imitada pelas outras.

_- Então, que assim seja. _– ante as palavras da deusa, um disco de prata gravado com intrincados desenhos celtas apareceu flutuando diante de Kristyn – _Leve, filha, mas lembre-se: você tem mais a perder do que seu amado, e pode vir a se arrepender de sua decisão._

Após essa declaração sombria, a imagem da deusa se dissolveu, e a água caiu novamente na piscina. As quatro se ergueram, e trocaram olhares apreensivos enquanto Kristyn recolhia o disco de prata.

- Espero que não estejamos cometendo um erro. – disse Alice, preocupada.

- Não estamos. – respondeu Kristyn, decidida – Se há um preço para resgatar Sirius, eu pagarei feliz.

Enquanto saíam do palácio, Alena pensava sobre a visão que a deusa lhe mostrara durante aquele breve encontro. Não podia revelar aos outros qual era o preço que seria cobrado, mas sabia que nenhum deles ficaria feliz.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Finalmente! Depois de três dias, finalmente Draco podia ver sua pequena, e tinha a chance de falar com ela novamente. Ela havia se trancado na torre da Grifinória durante todo aquele tempo, sem descer sequer para as refeições, e isso quase o deixara fora de si. Por pouco não tinha voltado a invadir seu quarto, a única coisa que o deteve foi saber que provavelmente ela havia tomado precauções para impedir sua entrada.

Mas agora a espera tinha acabado, ele pensou, enquanto a observava do outro lado do salão principal, sentada a mesa da Grifinória. Apesar de parecer mais pálida que de costume, estava mais linda que nunca, e ele mal continha a vontade de arrastá-la do salão para continuarem de onde haviam parado da última vez.

Uma névoa vermelha toldou sua visão, e a fúria o dominou, quando Martin, que estava sentado ao lado dela, se inclinou para falar algo ao seu ouvido, e ela enrubesceu, rindo, e beijou-o no rosto.

Aquele loiro metido a conquistador era um cara morto, pensou sombriamente, enquanto Gina acariciava a face que tinha acabado de beijar. Foi então que algo mais chamou sua atenção, fazendo seu sangue gelar. Não, aquilo era impossível.

Ficou encarando fixamente o pulso vazio, onde devia estar seu bracelete, que não era uma jóia comum. Tinha que descobrir como ela conseguiu tirar o bracelete, antes que o nó doloroso que sentia crescer no peito aumentasse demais.

Não demorou muito antes que ela saísse do salão, escoltada por Martin e Santos, o que não o intimidou. Seguiu-os rapidamente, e logo os alcançou num corredor deserto.

- Gina! – chamou, sem dar atenção aos outros dois – Precisamos conversar.

- Escute aqui, Malfoy...

- Não estou falando com você, Santos, não se meta!

Antes que Nicky pudesse retrucar, Gina se adiantou.

- Pode deixar, Nicky, eu tenho mesmo algumas coisas a dizer ao Malfoy. – percebendo que os amigos hesitavam em deixá-los sozinhos, continuou – Podem ir, eu vou ficar bem.

- Espero, para o seu bem, Malfoy, que assim seja. – Nicky disse ameaçadoramente antes de se afastar com o amigo, que se limitou a lançar um olhar de advertência para o sonserino.

Draco não perdeu tempo, e puxou Gina para uma sala deserta perto dali. Assim que entraram, Gina se desvencilhou dele, afastando-se para o outro lado da sala.

- O que foi aquela ceninha com o Martin, Gina? E onde está o bracelete?

- Já disse que é Weasley pra você, Malfoy. E o que eu faço ou com quem não é da sua conta!

- E eu já disse que você é minha, e eu não divido o que é meu! – ele retrucou, agarrando seu braço e puxando-a para junto dele.

Mais uma vez ele se viu com a varinha de Gina enfiada sob seu queixo.

- Solte, Malfoy. – ela disse entre dentes – Agora!

- Me obrigue. – ele retrucou, antes de colar os lábios aos dela.

Ah, que falta sentira da doçura daquela boca. Estava a ponto de jogá-la contra a parede e fazer tudo o que vinha sonhando desde a manhã do natal, quando sentiu-se de repente cair paralisado.

- Que droga, Gina!

- Você pediu, Malfoy. – ela debochou, enfiando a mão no bolso da capa e retirando o bracelete – Isso é seu. Não imagina como fico feliz em poder devolver. Agora, pela última vez: me deixe em paz.

Jogou o bracelete sobre ele e se encaminhou para a saída da sala.

- Como você conseguiu tirá-lo? – a pergunta a fez parar. Havia uma espécie de angústia em sua voz, algo que nunca antes tinha notado nele. - Só havia um jeito, e sei que não foi assim.

- Sabe mesmo? Então me diga, como eu consegui?

Com apenas essa resposta, Gina saiu da sala. Não tinha como ele saber que havia sido Adhara quem a tinha ajudado, e sentia que o feria imaginar que ela tivesse conseguido do tal jeito que mencionara, então, que ele pensasse que tinha sido assim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eu não gosto disso, Ana.

Kristyn andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala, enquanto a prima a observava calmamente do sofá.

- Você sabe que é a missão deles agora, Kristyn. Não podemos interferir.

- O que não me obriga a gostar. – retrucou, fazendo Ana rir. Com um suspiro, jogou-se numa poltrona – Alguma coisa está acontecendo, eu sei disso.

- Sempre tem alguma coisa acontecendo.

- Dessa vez é pior. Por que Alena quis falar a sós com Wezen assim que voltamos de _Caer Arianrhod_?

- Ela tinha que partir para Avalon, e devia ter assuntos da Ilha a discutir com _o vidente da Tríade. _– ela frisou o título – Lembre-se: eles não são apenas nossos filhos.

- Mas também não deixam de ser. Não adianta, Ana, tem alguma coisa errada, eu sinto isso. – ela se levantou e voltou a andar pela sala.

- Ei, a sensitiva aqui sou eu, esqueceu? – Ana reclamou, em tom brincalhão.

- Então me diga: não sente que tem algo errado?

Com um suspiro, ela estendeu a mão para a prima, que sentou-se a seu lado no sofá.

- Kristyn, não vou mentir para você: desde que eles assumiram como a nova Tríade, a sensação de perigo em volta deles é constante. Conversei com papai, e ele disse que foi assim com ele também, quando chegou nossa vez. Nos últimos meses, a sensação aumentou, é verdade, mas com tudo o que está acontecendo, é compreensível, não acha?

- Eu não posso perdê-los, Ana. – Kristyn sussurrou, com os olhos úmidos, numa rara demonstração de fragilidade, que só se permitia diante da prima – Eles não. Depois de tudo, de todos que nós já perdemos, eu não resistiria.

Ana abraçou a prima, oferecendo o conforto que ela precisava, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acalmar seus próprios temores. Apesar do que havia dito, sentia realmente que algo estava errado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O aborrecimento de Draco era visível quando entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina, por isso ninguém, nem mesmo Pansy, se atreveu a importuná-lo. Foi direto para seu quarto, onde se atirou na cama, e ficou encarando o bracelete que tirara do bolso.

Tinha que descobrir como Gina havia conseguido tirá-lo. Herança da família Malfoy, criado séculos atrás para a esposa de um antepassado extremamente ciumento, a jóia só poderia ser retirada por quem a tinha colocado, ou se a mulher que a usasse não sentisse nada por ele. Draco ser recusava a acreditar naquela última hipótese.

- Draco?

A voz da mãe o tirou de seus pensamentos, e ele se voltou para o espelho onde o belo rosto de Narcisa Malfoy aparecia.

- Sim, mãe? – respondeu enquanto guardava o bracelete de volta no bolso. A mãe não conhecia a história da jóia, mas não queria arriscar que ela desconfiasse de nada.

- Bellatrix quer saber quais os seus progressos.

- Diga a _titia _que a sacerdotisa partiu. Pelo que pude averiguar, ela só retornará no Beltane, para o resgate do Black.

- Isso não é bom, filho. – a voz de Narcisa revelava sua preocupação – Se falharmos na missão que o _lord _ordenou...

- A missão é de Bellatrix. - Draco retrucou, aborrecido – Minha função é apenas informá-la sobre os passos dos discípulos de Dumbledore. Não tenho culpa se a incompetente não conseguiu fazer a parte dela.

- Sabe muito bem que não será assim que a história vai chegar aos ouvidos do _lord. – _respondeu sua mãe, impaciente – Por mais aborrecido que esteja, ele ainda a tem em alta conta. Será sua palavra contra a dela. Se achar que você não tem utilidade...

- Sim, mãe, eu sei bem o que Voldemort faz quando não precisa mais de alguém. – a voz de Draco estava fria como um bloco de gelo, assim como seu olhar ardia de ódio – Não se preocupe, nós não teremos o mesmo destino de meu pai.

- Draco... – o apelo na voz de Narcisa estava impregnado com sua preocupação.

- Já disse para não se preocupar. – ele repetiu, dessa vez com um carinho que só reservava a ela – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Ainda vai demorar muito para o _lord _retornar, e eu tenho meus trunfos. Fique tranqüila, mãe.

Hesitante, Narcisa se despediu do filho, que prometeu manter contato. Suspirando, Draco se levantou e guardou o bracelete em sua gaveta, trancando-a magicamente. Tinha assuntos urgentes a resolver, e não podia permitir que sua fixação por Gina Weasley o atrapalhasse. Havia muito em jogo para deixar isso acontecer. Saiu do quarto, sabendo o que devia fazer para evitar o pior.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você está anormalmente calado.

Wezen sorriu ante o comentário desconfiado da parceira. Os dois estavam patrulhando a floresta proibida, mas ainda não havia sinal de que os comensais continuavam por ali.

- Acredite ou não, minha cara, até um "moleque" como eu tem suas preocupações. – respondeu com ironia.

Tonks se sentiu levemente constrangida. Sabia das responsabilidades que os três jovens tinham, e que eram maiores que muitos bruxos bem mais experientes que eles já haviam enfrentado.

- Eu sei disso. – ela respondeu, séria – Nunca menosprezei seus dons, ou suas responsabilidades.

- Não, é só a mim que você menospreza. – retrucou mal-humorado.

Ela parou de repente, segurando seu braço e fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

- De onde vem tudo isso agora, Wezen? – perguntou, preocupada – O que está acontecendo?

- Quer saber a verdade, Tonks? – ele explodiu - Eu estou cansado. Cansado de você me tratar como um garotinho que só pensa em quadribol e na próxima namoradinha. Você sabe quem e o que eu sou, e sabe o que isso representa. Eu posso ser mais novo que você, mas estou longe dessa imaturidade que você me atribui.

- Não é só isso. – ela retrucou, perscrutando seu rosto – Eu sempre te tratei assim, e isso o divertia, nunca o aborreceu. Alguma coisa está acontecendo.

- É mesmo? – ele debochou, afastando-se dela e continuando a caminhar – Então me diga o que é, porque eu não sei do que você está falando.

Tonks o seguiu em silêncio, sem deixar de observá-lo. Sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, e que não adiantaria forçar, pois ele não contaria nada. Fosse o que fosse, realmente o tinha perturbado. Num impulso, estendeu a mão e tocou seu ombro, fazendo-o se voltar para ela.

- Não precisa me contar. – ela disse, calmamente – Mas, por favor, tome cuidado, sim?

Ele sorriu de repente.

- O que? Você, preocupada comigo?

- Por incrível que pareça, estou. – ela admitiu – Você pode ser um moleque arrogante e pé no saco, mas acabei me acostumando a tê-lo por perto.

- E a gostar de mim?

Ela riu com o tom comicamente esperançoso dele.

- Isso também. Um pouco.

- Você realmente sabe como elevar o moral de um cara. – ele declarou, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e a puxava para junto de si – Você disse uma vez que eu tenho muito que aprender. Que tal umas aulas, hein?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele já a estava beijando. Sem pensar em mais nada, resolveu aproveitar o momento, e se entregou a atração contra qual vinha lutando a tanto tempo. Que se danassem aqueles quatro anos! Pelo menos, por enquanto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O reinicio das aulas foi um momento tenso para Harry. A primeira aula do dia era poções, e apesar do esforço que fizera para esquecer a ligação com Snape, assim que olhou para o professor, as lembranças do que havia lido naquele diário inundaram sua mente.

- Você está bem, Harry? – Hermione murmurou, preocupada.

- Vou ficar. – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom.

Sentia o olhar de Snape sobre ele, e não sabia se era impressão sua, ou se realmente o professor o olhava com mais desconfiança e ódio que de costume. Durante toda a aula tentou evitar o olhar dele, que parecia vigiá-lo como um falcão, e seu nervosismo fez com que cometesse erros que normalmente não cometeria, o que resultou na explosão do seu caldeirão.

- Potter, você pode achar engraçado perturbar minha aula, mas eu não compartilho de sua opinião. – disse o professor com voz fria, olhando para a confusão que Harry causara – Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória. E saia da minha aula.

Ele não o mandou para enfermaria, apesar de Harry ter sido atingido pela explosão, e estar visivelmente precisando de cuidados médicos, mas Harry não se importou. Saiu apressadamente da sala, antes que o professor mudasse de idéia e o mandasse ficar até o final.

Quando já estava subindo as escadas para o salão principal, uma mão em seu ombro o fez se virar.

- Você tem que ir para enfermaria.

Ele se desvencilhou da mão dela e continuou subindo as escadas.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

Sammy o seguiu, tentando ignorar a dor que a rejeição dele causava.

- Harry, sei que está aborrecido comigo, mas...

- Aborrecido? – ele parou, voltando-se furioso para a garota – Acha que estou aborrecido? – ela recuou ante a repentina explosão do rapaz – Sammy, você guarda segredos de mim, e quando eu não aceitei mais isso, você se vingou revelando fatos que sabia que me destroçariam.

- Não foi assim...

- Não? – ele perguntou, e ela baixou os olhos diante do olhar penetrante dele.

- Foi um impulso, Harry, eu não queria ferir você...

- Mas feriu, Sammy. Você diz que não pode me contar seu segredo, que não é apenas seu. – ele se aproximou mais, sua voz um murmúrio frio – O segredo de Snape por acaso era seu, para revelá-lo?

- Cedo ou tarde você descobriria...

- Mas não cabia a você! – ele gritou – Não entende? Se eu descobrisse sozinho, ou por acaso, só poderia culpar a mim mesmo. E eu não sabia o que tinha naquele livro. Você não tem essa desculpa.

Com essa última declaração ele se afastou, deixando para trás uma Sammy arrasada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nicky ficou algum tempo parada na porta da torre de astronomia, observando a figura triste sentada no parapeito.

- Por que não conta a verdade a ele?

Sammy suspirou ao ouvir a pergunta da amiga, que estava se sentando ao seu lado.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso.

- O que eu sei é que em breve não haverá opção, então por que não agora?

- Primeiro, tudo tem seu tempo. – ela respondeu tranquilamente, sem deixar de fitar a paisagem a sua frente – Segundo, não acredito que fará diferença. Agora ou depois, ele não vai me perdoar.

Foi a vez de Nicky suspirar. Sabia que a amiga provavelmente estava certa.

- Talvez ele seja mais compreensivo do que imaginamos. – ante o olhar cético que Sammy lhe lançou, ela deu de ombros – Ou talvez não.

- O mais provável é que não queira me ver nunca mais, isso sim.

- Vou te falar uma coisa: sua "_espécie" _ é realmente problemática na hora de escolher por quem se apaixonar.

- Ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixonar. E não me venha com essa, sua "_espécie" _não é muito melhor.

- Garanto que sim. Aposto que ele vai até gostar.

- Pode ser, mas conheço algumas pessoas que não vão ficar nada satisfeitas...

As duas riram e continuaram conversando sobre ciumentos, embora Sammy não conseguisse deixar de pensar que o momento da verdade estava se aproximando mais rápido do que tinham previsto.

- Sabia que Dumbledore está planejando um festival para o dia de São Valentin? – Nicky mudou de assunto, de repente.

- Que tipo de festival?

- Música trouxa. – ela respondeu, rindo – Com temática romântica. As inscrições para quem quiser participar já estão abertas. Eu estive pensando...

Enquanto ouvia a idéia da amiga, Sammy pensava na reação de Harry. Realmente era uma boa idéia, e se ela tinha que sofrer, não custava nada mostrar a ele o que estava perdendo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Malfoy!

Draco praguejou, e voltou-se ao ouvir o chamado. Estava no corredor que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore, e já passava muito do horário em que os alunos podiam estar circulando pela escola. O que aquele cara podia estar querendo, para se arriscar a uma detenção?

- O que foi, Deveraux?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Que interesse eu poderia ter em falar com você?

- Um grande interesse, pode acreditar.

- Ah, é? – perguntou, entediado – E por quê?

- Porque eu vou ajudá-lo a seqüestrar a sacerdotisa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/A: ** Sim, muito curtinho, mas, melhor que nada, né? Sabem que gosto muito de músicas, e o próximo capítulo terá um festival delas, mas tudo necessário para fazer fluir a história, ok? E se Deus quiser e ajudar, a verdade sobre a Sammy e outras coisas também chega no próximo capítulo. Por favor, não deixem de dizer o que acharam, ok?


End file.
